Secrets Held Slash Universe 1
by JadeRose1
Summary: Christian leaves his brother & Kane to explore new ground in TNA how long till he or Edge start looking for new play mates. Look inside for list of characters *Slash* Is NOT a mainly TNA story.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

_Secrets Held__- Slash Universe 1_  
_Pairing(s): Kane/Edge/Christian?, Edge/Orton, Taker/Cena & others_  
_Summary: Christian leaves his brother & Kane to explore new ground in TNA how long till he or Edge start looking for new play mates._  
_Time line: Starts Nov 2005- late 2006/early 2007?_  
_**Warning!** This is how it stands when I STARTED this story. If you read my other work, more so my slash ones you know my Muses like to hijack my stories & take them in odd directions._

November 8, 2005

Loud music poured out the door of a club in Olde City Philadelphia. The door had a sign on it that marked the club was closed for the night because of a private party. For a nice size place it looked huge with only nine guest in the whole place. Staff was two wait staff, the bar tender, a cook & the owner itself Jacob. Four of the people sat on a semi circular couch watching the others out in the dance floor.

"May I get you four anything else?" One of the waiters asked dressed in cut off shorts & a white beater.  
"No" They all replied.  
The one woman of the quartet look as he walks away. "How don't they freeze in that?"  
"Very easy Stephy" Hunter told his 'wife' "They don't go out in it. I am sure they have a changing area. Then again how do you women go out in miniskirts in this weather & not freeze…Like you leggy kitten?"  
Stephanie looked out at the dance floor at her current 'pet' Stacy who was wearing a red pleated mini-skirt & a black long sleeved crop top.  
"We are just more tolerant I guess." She smirked back at Hunter. "Not like your 'princess' is much better."  
"What he's covered…plus he didn't walk the streets like that." Hunter smirks eyeing Shawn in a pair of tight dark wash jeans & a white leather vest with no shirt under it.

Taker turned to Hunter & Stephanie "Any clue yet why Vince let Christian go?"  
"Nope" Steph replied. "He actually told me Christian declined to resign."  
"WHAT!" Kane yelled before he realized it. He took a deep breath. "Sorry… but that isn't possible…he didn't say a word to me or Edge about getting an offer & turning it down."  
"No offence big guy, maybe you don't have the control over those two you think you do." Hunter told him.  
Kane tried not to glare at Hunter. "It's not a matter of control with us…just is."  
"Maybe you need to have a talk with him before he leaves next week."  
"Maybe." Kane downs more of his drink as he sees the pair of brothers heading his way. "This can't be good."

Edge & Christian smirk at the group, but mainly Kane. "You gonna join us?" Christian asks.  
"You know I don't dance."  
"Aww come on Kane…we won't get much time after tonight."  
"Yeah…I heard. We need to talk later." Christian gets a slightly worried look to him. "Now you boys get back out there we are enjoying the show you five are giving."  
"Five? So including Stacy?"  
"Hey girls have uses at times….OW!" Kane lowly growled looking at Steph who just elbowed him.  
"I'll go keep Stacy company." Stephanie got up walking past the brothers moving towards Stacy grabbing her from behind to dance close behind her. The brothers looked as if they were going to gag as Kane shooed them away. They turned with playful pouts before making their way back to John & Shawn the four dancing together.

"You ever think we would get to this point?" Hunter asked faintly out of the blue.  
"What point?" Taker asked him.  
"How much we have changed in just the last few years."  
"Speak for yourself" Commented Kane.  
"You too Kane…granted you didn't like what I did a couple years ago…but you must admit now without your mask you have come out of your shell more." Kane just grumbled. "And as for me & you both Taker…we may still have mean streaks to us…but not nearly as big."  
"I know yours was not that big even then Hunter."  
"What you mean?"  
"You enjoy seeing pain on others as did I, but I knew even with what you told me that is came push to shove you would do whatever would be needed to protect Shawn."  
"Told you when?"  
"The night on your property when we talked about you upcoming wedding to Stephanie. I am sure if you were ever forced to pick…you would give up the McMahon power for him wouldn't you?"

Hunter looked down a moment. "I know I would be a fool to many if I did…but yes."  
"And the way you used to treat him some would see it as cruel…but Shawn liked it that way & still does at times." Hunter nods, he had no clue Taker saw past him even back then.  
"But you were not angry at me even though you knew?"  
"It was not my place…besides as I said that night some are just meant to serve as he does you. He does as told with little or no question. As you said since that time I have changed some myself. I now understand more first hand how you & Kane both feel in your relationships."  
"You ever think you would see that day?"  
"No…Before two years ago I never thought I would see that day. Who would of thought it would be a brash young man from Boston to do such a task."

"Who can ever say where love would come from Dead Man?" Hunter commented.  
"Very true."  
"You sure the owner will be quite about us?"  
"Yes…he is actually an acquaintance of John's, we figured the boys needed a good night out before Christian left."  
"The whole club though?" Kane asked  
"Well one it is normally closed tonight…second we can't really be out about these sort of activates where we can just all relax." Taker replied.  
"Well he has a small point…Steph & I both here we can play the married card, but you guys…" Hunter commented.  
"Um Bro…Where's John?" Kane asked getting Taker's focus from Hunter towards the dance floor noticing the lack of John's presence.  
"Who knows, could be in the men's room for all I know. He wouldn't wandered out of here by himself."  
"You said the owner is an acquaintance of his?" Hunter asked  
"Don't even go there Hunter."  
"I'm just saying…what sort of acquaintance."  
"Shut it." Taker snapped. "I trust him…so the past doesn't matter."

If only he knew the confrontation in a back room.  
"Jakie what you want?" John asked the slightly older owner.  
"Still trying to figure you out Johnny boy." He leaned closer till John put his hand up stopping him.  
"Not this time Jacob. Thanks for letting us rent the place, but I am not part of the price." John started to walk past him till Jacob grabbed his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry Johnny…I guess I just get stuck on the past."  
"And I have a present & future. I do thank you for reopening me eyes."  
Jacob removed his hand leaning on the wall. "So has it been the same guy this whole time?"  
"Yep…Still trying to guess which it is?"  
"Well yeah…answer a question you top or bottom."  
"Bottom…yeah never thought I would of said it." John knew if he said he switches on rare occasions Taker would kill him.  
"OK so I guess those at the table are the tops of the couples?"  
"Yes…well one of the guys I was dancing with is a switch…"  
"The two younger blonds."  
"Yeah."

"OK So it's not them…it was one at the table?"  
"Yes." John sighs crossing his arms. A small smirk on Jacob's lips form. "What ever you are planning don't."  
"Well I know it's not Hunter…I am sure you would of told me something last time besides you thinking he was dating Stephanie McMahon. Was interesting seeing them both walk in here." He smile grows as his eyes close a moment as a thought. "So…that leaves the Brothers of Destruction…"  
John didn't like the dream like tone Jacob was getting. "NO…what ever it is NO!"  
"Aww Come on Johnny…" Jacob opened his eyes & faintly pouted a look that never seemed right on the larger guy. "The thought never crossed you mind?"

"No…" John looked away a moment biting his lips.  
"But it is crossing it now." Jacob commented "John I know your body langue even after all this time…" Jacob pushed off the wall, moving towards John. "Would he be that against it?"  
John hesitated a moment. "If I asked….maybe not…Just…"  
"Just what?" Jacob moved closer till John was only a few inches away.  
"I know part of you want it for old time sake between us…and maybe the thrill of a larger man taking you….but there would be no love from either of us for you…it wouldn't be right. I said that last time."

"Johnny I am fine with that really…consider me the both of your Philly lay over…at least till I find someone like you have." Jacob tried to smile. "Have the two of you been with a third before?"  
"Um…yeah…" He didn't tell him his didn't involve Taker , but John knows Taker did before him.  
"Then what the problem?"  
"It's just been a while…we are closer now."  
"Well closer should mean even less fear of attachments to others."  
"He can be a bit…rough at times…"  
"I am sure I can handle it."  
"I'll…not promising."  
"Hey that's all I can ask."

John moved away from Jacob heading for the door. "Just wondering…of the two?"  
"Taker…loved when he started to grow his hair out again." John just smirked walking out the door heading back for the main part of the club. Jacob gave a light sigh before adjusting himself the mixed thoughts of John & which ever of the brothers it was…but if it was Undertaker the thoughts of that mans tongue & just picturing what was hidden inside his pants. A cold yet alluring shutter ran through his body. Jacob walked back to the main part of the club seeing John over by the Brothers & Hunter, but he was defiantly talking to Taker.

Taker reached over taking John by the hand pulling him onto his lap. "You sure bout this John?"  
"Honestly…no…but I trust him."  
"There is no lingering feelings there?"  
"Only of gratitude…he was the one I talked to before we went to England."  
"I see…" Taker moves his head looking in the direction he feels Jacob is watching them. He then looks back at John. "You know what I was planning on tonight?"  
"I know…we still can…I hate to say it…but just alter his memory."  
"Of me to you…or him?"  
John shutters a bit. "Him…I don't know why…" John looking in Taker's eyes seeing the faintly darker glow to them, his breath catching a bit. "I want to see it…"  
Taker reached with a hand taking John's jaw pulling him in towards his lips the kiss very powerful & controlling. John's head lightly swimming when taker finally lets go of him. _~What my Love wants he shall get.~_ Taker voice the slightly more chilling tone John had not heard outside the ring in almost six months. "You know my one request…"  
"Yes Taker sir."

"Then go…" John got up walking away. The low dark chuckle passed his lips. John even if he couldn't hear it over the music somehow his body could still feel as it shook him to the core even after all this time. Taker turned his head towards Hunter. "What you say before about changes Hunter." His cool smirk even rattled Hunter a little.  
"Never mind."  
Taker turned watching John talking to Jacob._ ~Is there an issue?~_ He could see John shake his head no._ ~Good take him on the floor & want to see you both moving.~_ John turned looking at Taker the dark grim to his lips the way the club lights played off his features made Taker look even more menacing. John sighed looking back at Jacob talking a little more before turning heading for the dance floor. Jacob followed only a few steps behind him. John turned just before Jacob wrapped his arms around John's waist pulling him close to John.

"John relax…come on…it's not that bad is it?"  
John sighed a little. "No just feels odd…I know what he said."  
"Then it should be fine…" Jacob lowered his head nuzzling John's neck. John's eyes closed a moment letting him be taken in the moment. Lita Ford's version of Poison comes on letting the different boys to get closer. A faint smirk crossed Taker's lips watching them._ ~Yes Love allow yourself to be swept away…~_ Taker shifts in his seat watching them.

"Who knew Johnny could move like that." Hunter joked. Taker gave him a slow look. "Just making an observation." He then looks "Speaking of moves…Kane I think your boys are trying to take advantage of Shawn."  
"And it don't look like he is protesting either." Kane smirks at Hunter. Hunter give a low grunt of disapproval, but he knew it would only lead to fun once they to back to the hotel. Hunter then looked noticing two missing bodies.  
"Where the hell the girls wander to?"  
"I'll see if Jacob knows of any spaces they could of slipped to, once he & John come off."  
"Come off or get off…OW!" Kane winced when Taker caught him in the chest. "Damn sibling abuse…"

One of the waiters made their way onto the floor towards John & Jacob getting the owners attention. He nodded walking away from John. John made his way back towards Taker. "Satisfactory?"  
"What you think?"  
John looked down with a smile. "Yes"  
"So what's going on?"  
"I don't know." The questioned was answered a few minutes later when Jacob cut the music in the DJ booth informing the group it was closing time, he had a blast with them all there but he had laws he had to follow.

Hunter looked at his gold watch. "Damn it's two already." Hunter stood up looking.  
Taker looked at John. "Find from Jacob where the girls may of gone off hiding." John walked off waiting for Jacob to come from the booth telling him their two female companions were MIA. Jacob nodded motioning his staff over to search any private booths that may have been left unlocked as well as the ladies bath. It was about five minutes later when a high pitched scream was heard. "Well seems they found them." Taker lightly laughed.

Stephanie walked towards them Stacy a few paces behind her. "You just couldn't wait till the end of the night hun?" Hunter asked Steph.  
"I was bored…sue me…"  
"Yeah right." He looked past the girls. "YO SHAWNIE!" Steph held her ears at the yelling near her. Shawn looked towards Hunter. "Time to roll man." Shawn waved by the Edge & Christian before almost bounding towards Hunter acting like a man easily ten years younger then he really was. "Guess I'll catch you two gentleman later."

"Yep" Taker replied while Kane waved as the four headed for a side door to near where the cars were parked.  
"Guess that my cue as well." Kane replied getting up he moved towards Edge & Christian taking a hold of both boys. They waved to Taker as they passed him. Taker watched as John walked over to him sliding next to him on the couch.  
"So we follow him?" Taker asked.  
"No…he owns this whole building, the middle floor is storage & the top is his place."  
"Nice, so just wait for him to secure things?"  
"Yep."  
"Well while we wait get over here…" Taker patting his leg. John looks before moving to straddle Taker's lap kneeling on the couch the two begin to kiss in a very heated matter Taker getting a firm grip of John's ass getting a groan from the younger man. _~You looked so good out there.~_ John gave a faint moan as he rubbed against Taker before breaking the kiss.

"We keep this up I won't make it up to his place."  
"Then you would just need to watch…"  
"No fair…"  
Taker smirked with the cold laugh feeling John shutter in his touch. "Who ever said I was fair Love." Taker then pulled John closer to begin kissing is neck.  
"Damn, damn…." John faintly mumbled as he was bent to Taker's dark will.

**(OK Not sure if it was Taker Muse or John Muse that is trying to hijack this story ALREADY...two very bad boys. Remember reviews keep my muses happy.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

Jacob came over when only the security lights were on. "Am I interrupting something?" Taker moved his eyes looking at the young man. He then moved his lips.  
"Not at all." He tapped John signaling the younger man to move. As he stood up Taker didn't know why something in his head was telling him something was wrong. "Guess we are all set now?"  
"Yep follow me gentlemen." He lead them back towards the office. There was a second door that opened to a private elevator. He lead them in brushing past Jacob to get in Taker felt a knot in his stomach he didn't like. Hitting a button they road up to the top floor that was done as a very spacious apartment.

Jacob held the door back for the two of them. The longer Taker as near the young man the more something wanted him to get away from him. Jacob walked past them turning to look his eyes sizing them both up. "So either of you want another drink?"  
"No." Taker said bluntly.  
"OK." Jacob smiles moving closer. "So how you two want to work this?"  
"First things…John told you we have one requirement…." Taker's eyes narrowed "Please go bring them here I wish to check things before things in the moment get forgotten."

"I…Well…I…" Jacob slowly stumbling over his words.  
"JAKIE!" John snapped.  
Jacob looked at John. "Come on man you know I'm good…" Jacob moved closer to John till Taker moved to block his path. His dark gaze made the younger man take a step back.  
"So you saying you invited us up on false pretense…that you don't have what is needed for our request."  
"No sir…but I assure you…" Jacob gave a gasp as Taker grabbed him by the throat.  
"John head back down."  
"Taker?"  
"NOW JOHN!" The whole time Taker held Jacob his rage was building, but his skin also crawled.  
"Yes Taker." John headed back for the elevator his friend trying to watch him with pleading eyes John just shook his head hoping Taker wasn't too rough on him…yet another part of him wanted Taker's wrath on Jacob for tricking them.

Once the door closed Taker released Jacob. The young man rubbed his neck while watching Taker backing away.  
"I could get you on assault you know that."  
"Yeah…but funny to see that stick. Besides I wouldn't taint myself with you more then I already have."  
"TAINT! TAINT! WHAT THE FUCK!" Jacob yelled before he yelped Taker shoving him against a wall his face sneering. A dark glow that captivated the young man as he began to speak slowly & darkly.  
"You don't know what I had in mind for you tonight boy…part of me would love to take you & rip you apart for your lies. If you only kept your word…" Taker leaned in closer to his neck his lips pulling in a sneer, but stopped the feel of warning growing. He pulled back looking at the young Man. "You are not to contact John again unless there is something wrong…GO get yourself to a Dr. Get checked for everything. GOT IT?"  
"Yes Taker sir." Jacob spoke as if almost in a trance.

Taker let go of him moving to the bathroom he washed his hands before moving back to the elevator. Reaching the main floor he met back up with John leading him out via a security door that would relock after them. Getting in the car Taker just drove not saying a word. It was only once in their room did John finally speak.  
"I'm sorry…please forgive me?"  
"You were mislead…that is all." Taker's voice still cold. "Just glad you followed my orders & did not let old feeling get in the way."  
"Of course Taker…" John walked closer placing a hand on his chest. "I know you need to be sated…please…allow me to be your offering." Taker lowered his head the cool gaze as John who shuttered a bit. Taker lowered his lips towards John's capturing his lips with great force. The lips trialing to his neck. Taker then pulled back looking at him.

"Strip now before I do it for you…" John moved to the couch removing he shoes & shirt then began working on his jeans he was in that night. His fingers fumbled seeing the dark look in Taker's eyes. He was regretting letting Jacob plant such ideas in his head. A low growl from Taker told John he was taking too long. Snapping from his thoughts he saw Taker had already removed his leather coat & boots & was in the process of unbuttoning the midnight blue silk dress shirt he was in. John closed his eyes to focus. He got his pants off stepping out of them. Before he could open his eyes he gave a sound of shock when he was grabbed forcefully & turned facing the couch shoved forward his hands braced on the back. A firm slap across his ass caused him to cringe. "You were bad you know that don't you?"  
"Yes Taker…" Taker rubbed the other cheek before slapping it as well.  
"I should take you rough & hard shouldn't I?"  
"Yes Taker…I deserve no better…" John panted.  
"Get on your knees, brace your chest on the back, then use your own hands to spread your cheeks for me boy."

"Yes Taker." John tried not the moan as he moved his legs to kneel on the couch bracing himself as directed. Taker smirked seeing John's rich pink puckered flesh be forced into view by John's own hands. John's heart tried not to race as nothing happened for a few moments. He was waiting for nails along his back, maybe digging into his shoulders while Taker forced himself into John's willing yet resisting body. John moaned when instead of the dry unpreped intrusion of Taker's hard member he was instead greeted with the firm wet feel of his tongue licking at the sensitive flesh. "Oh god Taker…" John moaned feeling the slicked flesh pushing into his body. "Yes, yes….oh fuck…." John was panting wanted to bad to touch himself…he knew that was Taker's plan. John being ordered to hold his ass open for him made him unable to touch himself & he couldn't read at this point which side of his lover he had so he dare not ask either.

"Oh Taker…pl..please." His voice faintly needy. Taker stopped and then moved. "God Taker I'm sorry….pl-please…" John then felt the couch move some.  
"Move over here." John turned his head in the direction of his voice seeing Taker fully stripped sitting next to him on the couch. "Yes you can let go." John moved his hands pushing himself to balance on his knees he moved over till it was straddled over his lap. "I want to feel you ride me."  
"Yes Taker." John spoke softly still seeing a hint of the darkness to his eyes. Using a hand John took a hold of Taker's member moving it between his cheeks. He wanted to close his eyes to try or block the discomfort, but knew when Taker was like this he would want to see his eyes.

John lowered himself down moving his hips to impale himself on Taker's firm shaft. He bit his lip a faint whimper as he forced the hard member past his tight ring of muscle as he watched the dark look on Taker's face, his eyes cold & the cold smirk. "Yes boy…" He slowly licked his lips. "Whose are you?"  
"Yo-yours Ta-Taker." John panted out as he tried to allow himself to adjust before lowering more.  
"You like this don't you boy…like the feeling of me filling you don't you? Making you feel my body claiming yours."  
"Ye-yes Tak-Taker…"  
"Good." Taker grabbed a hold of John hard before pulling him to claim his lips roughly. His tongue easily over powered John's form. Taker moved a hand to John's shoulder pushing him down as he snapped his hips up forcing John to be impaled all the way. Pain ripped John's body screaming into Taker's mouth. Faint whimpers pasted his lips closing his eyes as tears came from them.

Taker loosened the hold on him & the intensity of the kiss. He moved John's head to his shoulder his tone softened. "I am sorry My Love…" Taker's hand moving from John's shoulder to his back rubbing it. "I am sorry…" John now knew in that moment of pain in himself The dark sadistic Taker had now retreated & his sweet Marcus was back.

John calmed his tears allowing his body to relax as he moved to hold both of Taker's shoulder slowly moving up & down his member. He pulled his head away. His head going back slowly moaning. "I know Marcus…I know…" He moaned as he came down rolling his hips, the moan turned a greater pitch hitting his own bundle. "Oh god…yes….God Marcus…"  
"Yes Love…ride me…god I love hearing you cry out in pleasure."  
"Yes oh yes….Oh god Marcus….."  
Taker licked his lips a faint panting loving John's voice & feel around him. "Damn it Love…need…" A low growl to his voice. "Lean in & bear your neck…please Love…"

John opened his eyes moving to look in Taker's eyes he leaned in kissing him lightly before sliding his hands from Taker's shoulder to the back of the couch tilting his head to the side. John's voice low yet spoke volumes of his desire. "Yes Marcus…push me over with you…" John groaned deep in his chest feeling Taker's lips brush his neck finding the spot he desired. His hands gripped the back of the couch as the pain of the bite hit his senses, but only for a brief fleeting moment before he moved a hand to cradle around Taker's head moaning deeply at the sensations the sweep him when Taker would feed from him during sex. The riding was shorter & still fast to prevent Taker needing to leave the young man's neck.

~Yes Love…So close…so close…~  
"Mmmm Me Too…god…." John held Taker tight as he came between their bodies. John's body continued to shake he wanted to keep moving he wanted Taker to join him in this feeling. Taker pulled his lips away licking the bite mark. His head fell back with a deep groan.  
"Jo-John pl-please… move…so-something…" John slowly moved off of Taker's member lowering to the floor he began to go down on Taker causing the large man to groan loudly. "Oh god Love…yes…yes…just…Just…" Taker's pants John lowered all the way, over the years together he had trained himself to accommodate all of Taker in his mouth & throat even if he can only keep it there for short periods of time. Feeling John's throat muscles moving around the head was all it took for Taker to cum filling John's mouth & throat as he pulled back to not cough from the release.

Taker's chest was heaving as he slowly moved to pull John back on the couch with him kissing him. "Now time for a wash down…then sleep…We can shower in morning." John lightly nodding trying to get his own breath back. Both men stood heading for the bathroom using washcloths to wash both their lower bodies down before heading into the bedroom curling on the bed together.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

Same time as Taker & John's activities the trio was having their own fun. Kane didn't even get a chance to question Christian's refusal of Vince's offer because the moment the three were back in their suite he was almost pounced on. It was almost comical at times how the three of them acted. He always topped over the other two, but at this point in their relationship he doesn't feel he is the 'dominate' one of the three. It was a mutual thing, if anything the brothers seemed to be the more demanding ones.

Kane rarely if ever could deny his two lil one anything they wished of him. He was lead towards the bed & move to sit. Edge went & retrieved his Ipod starting some music allowing the brothers to pick up where they left off at the club. Of course now Kane had no excuse not to join them. They sandwiched him between them allowing them free access to his body. They skillfully removed his clothing & their own. Kane closed his eyes with a slow groan when Edge took a hold of his groin rubbing him.

"You're being bad Edge…"  
"You never complain…want me to stop."  
"No…" Kane could feel Christian stepping around them till he was now behind Edge. Kane knew this hearing Edge own breath hitch. Opening his eyes he saw as Christian's chest was pressed tight to Edge's back. One hand around his waist the other around his member stroking it with the same attention Edge was giving Kane. Kane leaned down cupping Edge's face before kissing him. "Let me sit…"

Edge let go allowing Kane to move back to the bed sitting on the end of it. Edge turned his head to kiss Christian before exchanging looks. The younger brother let go allowing Edge to walk towards the bed kneeling before Kane looking up at him a lick of his lips very slowly sent warming shivers through the large mans body. The silent request heard loudly Kane spread his legs giving Edge room between them to allow Edge to take the larger man in between his rich lips. Kane groaned as the soft wet feel of Edge's mouth. He leaned back bracing himself on his hands.

He kept shifting his field of vision from the wild mane of hair feasting on him between his legs to that of where the other brother had gone to. Seeing Christian return a small bottle in his hands Kane smirked with a nod the younger brother moving behind Edge. He lowered to his hands & knees almost ducking out of Kane's view except for his lower half of the body. Edge moaned around Kane's member as he felt Christian spread his cheeks apart licking his ass. "OH fuck…" Kane groaned at the added sensation. "Yeah Edge…" He balance his weight on one arm taking his other to grab a hold of a Edge's hair. "God you are such a sexy imp…so hot wrapped around me…fuck…" Kane panted watching them both. Christian moved again opening the bottle he had he slicked his hard member down before lining behind Edge. He wrapped a hand around Edge's waist coxing his bottom out more before he started to push into his hot body.

Edge gave a low slow dragged moan feeling his body becoming full from both ends. "Yeah boys…" Kane groaned reading the heated lust in Christian's eyes. The slow pace was short lived before Christian's desire to ravage the larger blond was greater then the desire to make it last. Christian moaned sweetly as he held his brother's hips gliding in & out of his tight body. "You two…so…so..hot…"  
"Th-thank you…Ka-Kane." Christian grunted Edge could only mumbled if he could even form a coherent thought, but instead he only whimpered & moaned. "Want me….me…to…tou-touch you…th-that it bro-brother?"

Edge formed the closest thing he could to a yes his head bopping just a little faster a moment to nod. "I gue-guess ooooo th-that a ye-yes" Kane grunted. "No-not su-sure…" His head tilted back.  
"You be-better be ready Bro-brother…think we both ne-near…FUCK!" He rammed his hips hard & deep into Edge as he came pumping Edge full of his essence causing the larger blond to shutter the last bit of the different vibration send Kane over the top pushing Edge down all the way as he pumped his essence into the hunger blonds mouth.

Christian slowly rocked his hips still within Edge's body & stroking him in a fevered desperation, wanting to feel his brother join them. Edge moving his lips from Kane's slowly softening member is quite verbal moans. "Oh god…god….Ch-chris…."

Christian pulled from Edge's body. "Kane…lift him up against you…please…" Kane smirked getting a clue. Christian let go of Edge as Kane leaned down to where Edge still was braced between his legs. He guided Edge up & turned him holding him against his body & lap. He could look over Edge's shoulder as Christian moved closer taking Edge's aching shaft into his mouth sucking his brother off.  
"Damn…damn…damn…" Edge groaned almost mumbled his body tried to move from the pleasurable assault but Kane's hold around his body was tight, plus whenever he tried to wiggle from Christians lips it only caused his backside to rub against Kane's groin, even soft it sent tingles through Edge's body of what he could do to him if he got excited again. "Yes, yes….oh god so close…so close.." Edge groaned then a deep moan feeling Christian rubbing the abused puckered flesh sliding a couple fingers into his body. Finding Edge's wonderful bundle of nerves Edge's head went back on Kane's shoulder as he came into Christian's mouth.

The younger brother once done slide his way up Edge's body giving him a deep kiss allowing the larger blond to moan tasting himself on his brother's lips. Christian then moved looking at Kane who faintly nodded before Christian shared Edge's taste with their larger lover. Kane lightly let go of Edge. He then moved to pull back the blankets. He climbed in the middle & the two boys slowly moved themselves to the normal spots before cutting the lights to sleep.

The next morning they all showered & was in the suite eating breakfast when Christian glanced at Kane seeing he looked troubled.  
"What's wrong?"  
"When were you going to tell us Vince made you an offer & you turned them down?"  
"He didn't." Edge said.  
"Actually…" Christian sighed "I did."  
"What? Why? But…." Edge looked at his brother wounded.  
"Edge please don't look at me like that. I have reasons. I didn't tell you I turned the offer down & just let it rest that I wasn't offered one because I knew you would react like this." He paused sipping his coffee. "I did it because I don't think Vince gives me enough credit for my talents."  
"Wait this from a guy that got a title his first match?"  
"Yeah a title that doesn't even exist anymore. Go ahead ask just about any fan know a days about the light heavyweight belt & see how many blank looks you get. What the hell I earn since then?"  
"Don't our tag titles mean ANYTHING!" Edge's face scrunched in a snarl like look feeling more wounded.

"Edge…please…Of course they do…but it is just that OUR tag titles…what have I been allowed to show on my own? What have I been able to call me own accomplishments? The Euro title…gone, Hardcore...that was a joke…the only thing remotely worth anything was the IC belt. The thing is the IC is normally a stepping stone to the Heavyweight or world title, but I don't even think I have ever been mentioned for either of them."  
"You're not alone in that bro, but you don't see me heading for the hills."  
"NO!" Christian slams his mug down on the table. "You had a few shots…you may not of been set to win them, but the fans at least got to see you as title worthy even if you fell short in the end. I was never even given a shot at it! Second nothing against you Edge I was active more then you because of injuries yet you were given the bigger stories. Then on top of that you got what a seven year contract last time?"  
"Something like that."

"They are still issue me five. OBVIOUSLY I am not worth as much to them. So YES I am leaving…you already know TNA already made me a deal…may not be as good money wise, but it is only a year. Maybe in that time I can showcase myself in a better light that Vince may try to bid me back."  
"What if he doesn't?"  
"Then I guess we will see?"  
Edge looks down a sigh. "Pardon my thinking with my heart & some may joke my other head…but what about us…all of us? We know how bad schedules can be."

The rage in Christian drains away sighing. "I don't know…of course I will always love you guys. I know what you are worried about & I won't lie even with Kane by your side I worry the same thing."  
"Hey now…We won't be straying on you Christian." Kane spoke up.  
"Thanks Kane." He sighs. "Nothing against my brother, but we both know how he can get. Also nothing against you, but I am not sure you can keep up with him alone."  
"You doubt my skills?" Kane says half serious half joking.  
Christian looked at him with a slightly sad smirk. "Last night was a good example. It took us both working him up to finally finish. His body just doesn't always want to work with what his mind & heart wants."

Edge lightly grunts looking back at his plate eating more before it gets cold trying not to get images of the night before. "He also gets worked up at a drop of a hat at times."  
"Stuff it." Edge grumbled.  
"Just being honest…tell me if not for Kane be lucky if you could last a month without some sort of contact."  
"I am not that fucking needy!" Edge snapped tossing his fork on the plate.  
"You worse then I am…and I will admit I am pretty fucking bad at times!"  
"OK so you already telling us you plan on looking for a Florida treat while you not around us to keep an eye on you?"  
"I don't know anything for sure…While I would love to surprise you guys on the road or you two coming to see me, who knows if or when that would be possible?"  
"I don't know if I can hear this…from either of you." Kane grumbled standing up.

"Kane…please…I'm Sorry." Christian started. "Just covering bases…" He looked towards Kane a slight pain in both sets of eyes. Christian didn't mean to but he knew his words hurt Kane. The words suggesting he may stray when in TNA & that he alone was not enough to satisfy Edge once he left. Sadly while wounding Christian felt them true. "I am not saying I WILL find another body to occupy my time…just if the body is weak I don't want to be crucified for it…you two will always occupy my heart. As I hope I will both of yours."  
"Of course you will be in mine as will your brother. Just the thought of who knows who touching you." Kane gives a faint growl. "Who's to say how careful they are down there with things?"  
"I'll be careful…IF I even do…"

"I give you six months." Edge lightly jokes.  
"Yeah I bet you don't last as long as I do."  
"Yeah right…as you already pointed out at least I'll still have our teddy bear with me."  
"Fine you're on Edge…lets see how long till one of us cracks…oh & before you try to be sneaky…blow jobs count as cracking."  
"DAMN IT!" Edge yells leaving Christian smirking knowing how much his brother enjoyed a quickie in the locker rooms. Kane smirks sitting back down. Hearing the boys bet he hopes neither of them crack just out of sheer pride of not wanting to loose to the other. He ideally listens as the brothers work out ground rules & what the winner is suppose to get.

**(OK Lovely Readers...who will crack first & how long till it happens? Who might be a temptation to poor Christian in TNA? How will Kane handle if either one does crack? Who straying would hurt him more?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**

**OK Not getting the feed back I was hoping for...hope the love starts flowing soon LOL. People reviewing thanks yo so much. I am posting this Chapter a little earlier then planned because I am stuck a bit till I get some feedback on this one. You will see when you reach the end. )**

December 8, 2005

John was surfing on his laptop when Taker was out at some sort of meeting. His phone started to ring & he picked it up.  
"Cena here speak….What the hell you want Jacob?" John snapped hearing his old buddies voice. "There is nothing to talk about. You have any clue how much heat I got after we left?….No shit you screwed up….what you mean besides what you pulled with me & Taker?…sick? Sick how?" John's rage turned to concern. Hearing the next statement made John gulp & pale. His tone lowering. "Any clue how long ago it was?….so it could have been years?…you kidding me…please it would be one fucked up joke, but please tell me this I what it is…."John gave a low growl trying not to yell at what he can imagine is a very upset & fragile man. "Jacob you right I won't sugar coat it, you royally fucked up this time…I pray you wrong….no offence man but I pray you wrong…Not just mine Jacob, but Taker's as well…You better find who ever else you can & show them the same courtesy you did me…bye Jacob."

Hanging up the phone John hang's his head, the news weighing heavy in his mind. He had to talk to Taker when he got back. Either one of them…or both of them could be sick & not even know it. Running his hand over his head & then the back of his neck. "Come on John stop getting yourself worked up over nothing…WHAT THE FUCK THIS SHIT ISN'T NOTHING!" John growled pissed off as he stood up the chair flipping back. "Shit, either I am or I'm not…Damn asshole! Then Taker…Fuck…He was going to feed from him…" John sighed shaking his head. A sigh his voice lowering in worry. "Did he though? He never told me…if we are…then we need to tell the brothers…FUCK IT!" John pounded his fist on the table causing the laptop to jump a bit. John wasn't remotely thinking of the gifts he was looking at before the cursed phone call.

"Tell the brother's what?" Taker's rough tone hit John's ears looking towards the door. Taker was just taking off his coat. He saw the worry in John's eyes. "What happened?" He tossed his coat over a chair moving towards John. John put his hands up.  
"Taker stop…please." Taker did so tilting his head.  
"Talk to me John."  
"Jacob just called."  
"What's wrong with him?" Taker spoke matter of fact.  
"He…well…He's…"  
"What does he have John?"  
"He's HIV Positive…" John sighed. "He called so I can get checked myself."  
"Just my opinion John?" Taker stepped closer.  
"Yeah?" He jumped then Taker lightly grabbed his shoulders. Causing the young man to look up at him. "I highly doubt it."  
"But there is always a chance…and what about you?"

"If you mean because of anything I did to him…I didn't do anything after you left besides place a suggestion in his head. I felt there was something wrong with him…something was raising red flags when I was within touching distance. Remember I feed from you that night…I would not of feed from you both." John sighed lowering his head actually forgetting that. "Did the two of you do anything when you were out of my sight? I don't believe so when you came to talk to me after it, but I want to hear it from your lips."

"We didn't do anything…he tried to kiss me but I stopped him."  
"Then when was it that makes you worried?"  
"Since Jacob can't tell me when he contracted it…it could have been years…before I met you…well hooked up with you…When I was at his club asking his advice. We kissed….that is all we did was kiss…I know it is a slim change I could have gotten it that way…but there is still a chance." John turned from Taker's grasp. "Shit to think I could have gotten you sick too." John wrapped his arms around himself. "For all I know the idiot could have had it from a guy in collage when I was with him all those years ago."  
Taker moved wrapping John in his arms pulling him tight against him. John tried to pull free causing Taker to hold him even tighter.

"Taker let go…What if…" Taker leaned kissing his neck John trembled. "No…ple-please wh-what if…I-I am…god ca-can't say it…" Taker's one hand trailed down John's body getting a groan from the young man.  
"John listen to me…" Taker stilled his movements wanting to be sure John was listening. "I doubt you are cause I never felt anything wrong…but let's say just a moment I am wrong…just a slight possibility…As you said you can only track it to a time before me…right?"  
"Yeah…" John sounded so scared so unsure he just didn't want to hurt or place Taker in harms way.

"Then even if you are sick…and some chance I can catch it since it in in your blood…I would of caught it a long time ago…" He just briefly kissed John's neck. His voice rich & thick to John's ears. "Think of over the two years alone…how often I have tasted your rich blood…" His hand lightly grazing over John's groin his fear not allowing him to enjoy the touch. "How much of your rich essence I have enjoyed flowing down my throat as you scream in ecstasy." A low growl licking John's ear getting a slight shutter. "How many times I had shared myself with you fully John. Do not be scared of me now in hopes to protect me." Taker moved to grab John turning him in his grasp till they were chest to chest. He took a hand raising John's head to meet his eyes. "Even before we were truly each others Love…remember…"

He takes his thumb running it over John's lower lip the younger man instinctly closes his eyes. A faint sigh passes John's lips. "The first day I played my game with you I claimed those lip." He leaned down softly brushing them with his. He lips near John's ear. "My tongue ravaging every inch of your mouth. So Love…if you were…you were even that day…Don't shy from me now…" Taker moved his lips back to John taking him in a fierce kiss causing the young man's knees to almost buckle as Taker worked to shatter the walls John wanted to build to keep him out seeing the truth in Taker's words. John began to moan against Taker's mouth his own arms moving to wrap around the larger man. He remember Taker bit him that day as well. Taker was right he had no reason to try to protect him, what is done is done.

Taker finally broke the kiss looking at a flushed faced John. "If it will put your mind at ease we will find a way to get you discreetly tested." He kisses his forehead. "If you are…then we will worry about me & telling Kane & the boys." Taker let go raising a hand to his head. "No…we need…to tell them sooner…" Taker turned moving to a chair sitting. That is when it hit John what was going on. Over the last year Taker has been pushing his body harder & harder to deal with less frequent feedings. He had worked himself up to every other week, but it would hit him fast if he tried to go much longer then that.

Taker's head was down in his hands. John walked over kneeling in front of him. "If we are…I need to inform Hunter…he & Shawn…we-were al-also sour-sources for me…to limit how many I had…dear god…all those people I had charmed…" Taker lightly shakes his head.  
"I don't understand…not like you had sex with them."  
"No…but for all we know my bite may. Who is to say for sure?"  
"Marcus…then please just to limit the time you are down…get tested the same time I am."  
"You know that may raise questions."  
"I don't care…You already look like you may be pushing yourself. How long has it been?"  
"Ju-just past two…"  
"Damn…might sound cold for whoever was next…but now I wish I didn't tell you yet." Taker weakly chuckles.

John stands up moving to his phone calling Kane. He tried to keep his tone as calm as he could. "Hey Kane?….Yeah it's John. You free a few moments we need to see you….just you for now if you don't mind?…thanks see you in a bit."  
"Can't believe you…just did that."  
"Why I know you would say I had you feed from me not that long ago…tell him & let him decide what he wants to do."  
"Fine…I guess sort of the same story…if I have been sick that long…and it can pass with me feeding…then he already would be…"

A knock on the door & John walked over opening it. "What's up John?" John moved letting Kane walk in. He looks at Taker then back at John. "How long?"  
"Just past the two week point he worked himself up to the last few months. I think stress triggered it."  
"Stress? What outside the normal."  
"You may want to sit before he answers that Kane." Taker slowly answered. Kane nodded moving to sit in the chair across from Taker.  
"OK so what is it? What's up you didn't want Edge to hear?"  
John lowered his head shaking it. "I don't know if I can say it again."  
"John got a call today from Jacob in Philly. The boy tested positive for HIV."  
"What? But you two….shit…"  
"We didn't that night." Taker quickly informed him. Kane gave a sigh of relief "Doesn't mean it isn't a possibility though."  
"What you mean…if you guys didn't…"

"He can't say for sure how long he has been infected for. It could have been a few months, a few years…longer."  
Kane began to rub his temples. "OK Spell it out for me."  
"Jacob was John's first boyfriend. They stopped being together roughly eight years ago John?"  
"Something like that." John mumbled.  
"So…hold on…if it goes that far back…shit no…Taker come on…"  
"I don't think so…but no matter how slim a chance it is still there…Even if he is…we have no clue if I can contract it or not. That would of placed you & the boy as risk."  
"Plus John's play sessions with them." John's head lowers more with a sigh. "John you didn't know." Kane focuses on Taker. "Let me tell Edge, just based on my logic he would be the most logical for you to feed from."  
"Explain." Taker inquired.

Kane thinks a moment, then sees the flaw in his logic. "Nevermind, but he & Christian need to know. Then the next step…getting checked."  
"I am already thinking a way around that…but the cover story will make us look pretty bad if it leaks out." Taker told him.  
"Which is?"  
"We were at a party that got out of hand…found out a girl had it & we can't clearly remember who was with who."  
"God sounds like one of the Hardy parties." John weakly joked.  
"Hey works for me."  
"Get a hold of Christian see how soon he can get a day or two off while I do some checking."  
"First things first." Kane stood up walking over towards Taker.  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, you need it. As we established if you are more then likely I already am as well."

Taker slowly nodded taking a hold of Kane's wrist his lips brushing the underside finding the right pressure point before biting. A quick draw of breath before Kane closed his eyes. "Yeah…that's a good one there." He faintly spoke. A low growl from Taker's throat when he released Kane licking over the bite.  
"Thank you…"  
"Of course…" Kane slowly opened his eyes looking down at where Taker was sitting. "Now I need to inform the brothers. Check what you need to do & I will let you know Christian's openings as soon as I have them." Kane turned leaving the suite.

"That went better then planned." John sighed as he moved to sit on the couch. Taker waited a few minutes before getting up to make some phone calls. A few hours later he secured the information needed & now just waited for Kane to call about Christian. He was pleased to hear he would be free Saturday as would they. Taker made a phone call to confirmed everything.

Friday was pretty much a blur going through the motions. After the show they all began to pack their things so they could head out to the airport in the morning. Getting up they headed out for the airport, Taker's private plane was already & waiting for them to board. First stop was Florida to pick up Christian. The flight was quite except for Edge warning John to stop wanting to say sorry every chance he got. They all knew he was sorry even though he had no reason to be, he had no clue. How could he of even thought that?

Landing Edge called Christian to head for the security gate to charter flights. Once he was on board John kept his head down not standing to look at him or really any of them. Taker didn't tell them where they were heading after Florida. They just knew it was a bit of a flight luckily with food on board before they landed. Taker looked at his watch figuring time changes before he pulled out his phone placing a call. "We already landed…yes we have a couple hours before we are set to take off again…yes see you soon." Taker hung up & about 20 minutes later the pilot called back that there was a call from the hanger regarding a call for a doctor. "Yes have them let him through."  
"Very well sir." The pilot radioed the hanger back before to let the visitor approach the plane, he then got up to pop the hatch lowering the steps.

It was only a few moments before a man stepped on board looking the passengers over. "All of you?"  
"Yes Dr." Taker calmly informed him.  
He nods moving to set his bag down he opens it. "I will be drawing a sample from each of you. I will mark each one with a code that I will give each of you. We will make sure the code matches up to prevent mix up, but still keep your identities protected. It will take about two weeks to get the final results."  
"Two weeks…" Edge sighed. "Well hope we all get good Christmas gifts in the results." The others nodded. The doctor did each guy one by one using matching numbered labels to mark any paper work along with the vials of blood. As he finished each guy they were given a copy of their identifying codes. It took just over an hour to carefully go over the same procedure with each guy. Thanking the Doctor he wished them all good luck & best health before leaving the plane. An hour later they were back in the air.

"OK Taker you going to tell us where we even were?" Christian asked  
"San Diego…figure across the country from where you are now based, it's away from where we live, I knew it should have access to some of the better testing, then I found a Doctor willing to do the testing with no names involved. I figured even if as we hope we are all in the clear…we still don't want it getting out we had them done."  
"Good point. Now it is just a waiting game."

**(So will it be a Merry Christmas for all…or will someone feel scrooged. PLEASE OFFER FEEDBACK….do I want to be that mean & if so to who? Why do my Muses want me to be so mean? One is peeking around, but I don't know if I can do it...help me!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**** )**

December 24, 2005

John was with the brothers in building number 7 of Taker's property checking things out for his surprise later.  
"Does Taker know you redid one of his buildings yet?" Christian asked  
"I don't think so…I hope he don't mind?"  
"I can't believe you got this all done without his knowledge in only a few weeks."  
"Yeah I know…but we needed a fun hang place don't you think?" John smiled looking around at what looked like a small night/strip club. A couple sofas & padded chairs, stage with a pole, a music set up with MP3 files so it could be automated. Even a small bar stocked with the groups favorites.

John then sighs shaking his head a faint mumble. "I just hope we get to enjoy it."  
"Hey if Taker's right we will. I'm trusting his feeling on this one Johnny."  
"I want to…trust me I want to."  
"Just can't get Jacob out of your head is that it?"  
"Yeah…" John exhales a puff of air shaking his head. "Before Taker…well never mind."  
"What? We heard Jacob was your first."  
"Yeah." John walks towards one of the two other rooms that were bedrooms. The one now converted to a changing area. He started looking over one of the racks in the room.

"Yeah what?" The brothers were in the door way. "You are trying to drop the subject." Christian started again.  
"I had one other guy, but I never went all the way with him." John stated almost numb like as he was focused on the rack. "If you didn't notice I got stuff you two as well." He motioned to the racks on the other side of the room. He heard one set of feet moving.  
"OK what's that have to do with Taker." John guessed it was Edge looking things over.  
"Before we promised to always use something with other people…the thought of catching something never even entered my mind. Guys or girls, girls I used it just because I didn't want to become a father with someone I didn't love…god makes me sound bad sleeping with someone just cause I was lonely."

"No it doesn't."  
"Excuse me?" He turned looking at Christian.  
"Hey you been with us…You might care about us, but I doubt you could call it love. At least not the love you have for Taker."  
"I guess not, just feels wrong saying it out loud."  
"Would you stop though?"  
"With you guys if everything is clear…I guess not…not like it is that often."  
"Well then. Also it's not like it is behind Taker's back. Shit half the time he is in there with us. Has there been anyone else?"  
"No…" John sounded almost shocked.  
"Hey just asking…oh speaking of others…did Edge tell you of our bet?"  
"CHRIS!" Edge yelled.

"I take that for a no…figures." Christian shakes his head going to see what outfits John picked out for them. "Well long story short. Once I am back in Florida Edggy here can only have fun with Kane…so no touchy touchy OK?"  
"Hey that cool."  
"Aww man you forgot a part." Edge whines. "It is only in affect till Chris here cracks & bags himself a bit of Florida sunshine."  
"What?" John turned at this point looking at them.  
"OK" Starts Christian stopping his window shopping. "We both know how the other can get…so we already agreed we can be with other people as long as we are careful. Edge joked I couldn't last six months…I told him without Kane be lucky if he lasts one." Edge gave a small growl, Christian just ignored it. "So now it is a matter of pride of which of us can last longer. He has it easy at least he still has Kane."

"Well I am sure at some time all three of you will have time off together."  
"Who can say for sure though?"  
John shrugs before Edge speaks up. "Um guys we should head back for the main house. So we can get ready to make our phone calls."  
John sighs with a nod. "Let's get this over with so hopefully we can brush this dark cloud away." John walks out with the boys heading to the jeep they were using heading for the main house.

They met up with Taker & Kane. It was decided that each guy would go to a different room to make the calls themselves. Then in a half hour they would meet up to share. This way if it was good they could celebrate on their own without upsetting any who may of gotten bad news. John went to his private bed room, Taker their suite, the others went in different guest rooms.  
Each guy of course was nervous as they made their phone calls glancing at the paper with their ID code on it. The calls went through it was a special system where the ID codes were entered along with a pin code each guy had picked as back up security. As each guy got off the phone they took time to compose themselves before heading for the great room.

John got down there first he went to the kitchen retrieving five bottles of beer. Opening them he set them on coffee tables that rested in front of two of the couches they use most. Taker came down & look at the bottles then John. "I'll explain when the others get down here."  
"OK Love." He walked over joining John on the one couch. Taker was almost surprised if not worry as John's almost poker face look. After a few minutes the others joined them seeing the three bottles on the table in front of the couch next to theirs.

"Celebrating or Drowning?" Kane slowly asked.  
"We don't know yet." John told him. "I figure instead of us trying to figure out who would say first we would all stand with a beer. On the count of three everyone makes one of two motions." He sighed. "You in the clear raise the bottle in a toast, if you are not feel free to take a big swig."  
Taker smirked with a light chuckle. "Works for me."  
"Same here." The others said each grabbing a bottle. Taker & John each grabbed their drinks as they stood up.

They walked over to the others till they were in a small circle. "OK moment if truth I guess." John softly spoke his heart racing slightly. "1.…2.…" He exhaled a breath feeling his hand shake closing his eyes. "3..." He tensed a moment when Taker wrapped his arm around John's shoulders. That is when he realized his eyes still closed he opened them to see five bottles raised. He smiled. "I guess in this case the only appropriate toast would be 'To long healthy lives.'"

"Here, Here" Kane said.  
"Yes Amen to that." Christian & Edge replied.  
"Yes, well said." Commented Taker. "Now that cleared." He proceeds to tip back his bottle taking a big swig of it as the others begin to follow suit. "No point wasting drinks is there." He joked leaning to kiss John on the cheek. "Feel better?"  
"Yes…I am still sorry you all went this."  
"Knock it off kid." Kane told him. "It could of happened to any of us unless we are 100% in the group." He slowly looked over at the boys, then back to John. "We all know lapses in judgments happen. I personally think we should continue getting checked on our own every few months. We all agree now if anyone sadly gets bad results rest of the group is told immediately."  
"I'm ok with that…just not the group outing like last time." John tried to joke.  
"No we just trust we are all honest, since we are basically family."

Taker didn't like it too much but he kept his mouth shut he wasn't sure how, but he had a feeling he would know if something was wrong with them, like he did Jacob. Then again even he couldn't be 100% sure & he knew this was for all of their peace of mind.  
"Well…" John smirked downing his drink. "Time to take a small ride."  
"What you up to John?" Taker asked.  
"You'll see…Just a little surprise." He smiled at Taker taking his hands while the boys took Kane's leading them from the house. Getting to the jeep Taker & Kane see their coats in the back.

"I am thinking they are setting us up." Taker said throwing his biker leather on. Kane agreed getting his one as well before he & the brother climbed in the back, Taker & John got in up front John in the driver seat.  
"Relax I am pretty sure you will like." John told them as he started the jeep driving.

Pulling up in front of one of the small cabin like building John shuts the jeep getting out. "What you three do?"  
"This was all him." Edge pointed at John.  
"Gee thanks for throwing me under the bus." John stopped outside the door turning to face the guys. Though he was mainly looking at Taker. "OK OK…um I hope you don't mind I had one of your 'regular' building changed to a theme you oddly didn't have yet."  
"OK…" He crosses his arms over his chest looking slightly down towards John a purse of his lips in thought.  
"You don't like the changes or surprise I'll pay to change it back…" He bites his lower lip lightly. He voice showed his nervousness. "And you can take me to 12."

Taker smirked with a faintly cold light. "Maybe for that reason alone I may say I hate it." John shuttered faintly. "Just kidding…let's see what you did." John opened the door hitting the main light switch which just brought on normal lights.

Taker walked in followed by Kane & the brothers last. "You created your own personal club?"  
"Well yeah…since it is pretty much the same group of people every time." Taker slowly walked around looking everything over. "Nice…So I see a stage…any entertainment?"  
"Yeah." John walked over snaking his arm around Taker's waist. "You two just grab a couple seats…well drinks first if you want. We need about…10 maybe 15 minutes to go get ready."

"OK John...ok." Taker chuckled before leaning over giving John a long deep kiss before moving away from him. John & the brothers moved towards the changing room area.

"John how is someone going to start the music without them seeing us?" Christian asked.  
"You two will go first…I'll throw a robe on over my outfit." He explains as he changes. "I'll start your music. Then after your song you & Edge will already be seen & one of you can cue up my music."  
"You think they will like it?"  
"Well come on this isn't the first time you two danced for them. I'm the nervous one…either they will like or laugh."  
"Hey just relax & have fun."  
"I can't believe I got talked into this." Groaned Edge. Looking over his outfit in the mirror.

"Hey bro you the only one with long hair still." Christian joked.  
"Could have talked John into ordering a wig….your shorter."  
"Yeah but you the chick between us so just buck it up man."  
"But the shoes make me even taller."  
"Tough shit."

John turns a faint chuckle seeing Edge dressed in the 50's waitress outfit with black high heels & his hair pulled in cute pigtails tied with gingham ribbon. "He has a point Christian…No offence I am sure you would make a cuter woman."  
"Oh stuff it Cena." Edge snapped.  
"Hey I'm only agreeing with you man." John grabbed a long black stain robe slipping it on tying it around his body. He looked over at Christian who had on a skin tight short sleeved black muscle shirt, ultra skintight black pants that had a faint sheen to them as well as leather boots that almost came to his knees. "Ready boys?"  
"Yep." They both told him.

John walked out of the room that was to the left of the stage moving past where Taker & Kane were seated. Kane was in one of the couches while Taker was in one of the chairs with a glass of JD on a small table next to him. He could feel Taker's eyes following him as he made his way to the control panel lowering the house lights bring up the ones for the stage. A faintly dark glow from red lights bathing the stage. He hit a button that signaled the dressing room. He saw the door cracked open, that was his cue to start the track. Warrant's Cherry Pie started, After the yell of 'Dirty, Rotten, Filthy, Stinkin' Edge stepped out & up the few steps to the stage as the drum beat started. Kane smirked while Taker lightly covered his mouth with a smirk watching the taller blond in pigtails & high heels.

When 'Swinging in the Livin Room' played that is when Christian joined Edge on the stage the two of them moving in sync with the other raising the temperature of the three viewing the show. It was goofy yet hot at the same time. John worked his way back to the dressing area to finish getting ready. Removing the robe he checked everything over trying to not let his nerves get to him.

Removing the robe he grabs the white fur coat the falls to just his hips closing it around him. He has to chuckle a little to himself a man with John's build trying to play sex kitten. He see the light near the door flash & he heads over opening the door.

Edge was over at the board, flips a few switches bringing white lights up as well as a mirrored ball causing lights the dance around the room. He then starts playing Santa Baby by Eartha Kit. Taker raises his brows in curiosity. As he see John stepping from the door dressed in the white fur coat, he sees black leather pants with boots under them. Instead of heading for the stage John instead slowly moves towards the chair Taker is in, for a muscular guy John oddly has a good saunter to him. Edge made his way back to the couch where Kane & Christian were sitting. They both smirked seeing John switch things up as he was also going to be on stage. John slightly mouth synced the words the mention of going down the chimney John slide his hand down his body opening the coat showing a red mesh top. Dropping it behind him he continued to move focusing on Taker's hungry eyes. John braced his hands on the chair at the line of 'Think of all the fun I've missed' leaning close to Taker. 'Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed.' His lips met Taker's. 'Next year I could be just as good.' John pushed himself up turned moving away a bit a sway of his ass as he did. His back stayed to Taker a while looking over his shoulder as he moved.

'Come and trim my Christmas tree' John started to trace down his legs unfastening the closures on the sides of the pants. ' With some decorations bought at Tiffany's' He pulled them off his body showing the back of red thong. 'Let's see if you believe in me.' John slowly turned showing the front of it was done like a green ribbon crossed over the front of the red package. The boots he was in was like riding boots that came to about mid calf. The last line John was in front on Taker running a hand down his chest before leaning in to kiss him.

Before John could move away Taker grabbed him around his waist pulling him to straddle his lap. Taker moved his lips near John's ear, his voice thick with dirty intentions. "So tell me I get to unwrap my gift now Love." Nibbling John's ear he gets a throat moan from the young male.  
"No tou-touching the dan-dancers" John tries to joke.  
"My property my rules." Taker jokes back as he moves to kiss John's neck, John moans grinding against Taker's lap.

"OK boy's that the cue, go get changed." Kane told them.  
"Aww." They replied slowly getting up.  
"It's ok Ka-Kane." John slowly pulled from Taker's hold taking his hand. "You enjoy their dancing…I'll take him else where." Kane smirked a low growl easily seeing the hard on John was sporting in the flimsy thong. John led Taker to the room to the right of the stage area opening it to reveal it was more or less still set up like a bedroom.

Taker shut the door before grabbing John from behind his lips to his neck one hand wrapped his waist & the other already rubbing John through the thong. John lustfully whimpered his head going back to rest on Taker's shoulder. Taker took his tongue trailing it up John's neck to his ear his teeth grazing it. "I'm going to eat you alive Love."  
"God please Marcus…"

Taker turned John around kissing him hard John not protesting his mouth being devourered by Taker's lips & tongue as it traced the inside of his mouth. Taker took both hands firmly kneading John's full ass getting moans from him. He pulled back looking in John's eyes. "Bed now. On your back." John nodded moving onto the bed scooting back as he watched Taker begin to remove his clothing. John licked his lips watching the larger man's naked frame come into view.

Taker then moved towards the foot of the bed. He started to get on looking like a large stalking animal. "Open for me Love." John bent his legs slightly spreading them apart. Taker got to about John's knee & started to plant licks & kissed trailing up his inner thoughts. John lightly groaned trying to stay focused watching him. Taker's mouth reached his groin & he used his lips to massage John through the thin fabric the sensation causing John's back to arch. Taker gave the cold yet alluring laugh that drove John even more wild, as he took his teeth to grab a hold of the thong sliding it down John's legs.

He made his way back up licking up the whole length of John's weeping member till he reached the tip licking at the pre-cum already gathering. Taker groaned slightly at the taste. "Mmmm my own personal candy cane…" He then lowered his lips over the head.  
"Fuck Marcus…yes…yes…" John moaned as Taker slowly worked his way lower down the shaft. He lifted two fingers to John's mouth as he glided slowly up & down John's hard shaft. John moved his head to take in the finger sucking on them greedily moaning around them.

Taker pulled them away with a pop from John's lips before he used them to tease John's puckered skin.  
"Ma-Marcus…fuck…" Taker groaned knowing John was already close to bursting. He slipped one finger in John grinding his hips as he almost mewed. Taker then worked the second finger in as he quickened the pace of his head & the way he sucked. John's mews became full moans as he reached to tangle his hands in Taker's long hair. Taker curved his fingers to brush the sweet bundle of nerves. John's body tensed as he shot his essence into Taker's mouth with pleasant moans. Taker slowly pulled his mouth up & off of John. John let go of Taker's hair he lifted his head looking at John a mischievous smirk watching the boy panting. He stopped moving his fingers for now, but had not removed them.

"First course was delicious Love…" slowly licked his lips as if to prove the point.  
"Fi…First…"  
"Yes first…" Taker took his free hand placing it under John's ass lifting it a little getting a moan from John as it moved the position of the fingers still in him. Taker lowered his head back down licking above where his fingers were slowly pulling them in & out of John again his own saliva recoating them. John groaned wiggling unsure if it was to try to get away or move him even closer.

Taker slowly removed his fingers using his long thick tongue to plunge in & out the already slicked hole he groaned in a heated manner as he was feasting on John's lush ass.  
"Mar-Marcus…pl-please Ne-need…" John panted in moans his hands wanting to reach for him. Marcus pulled his lips away actually sliding John's body down the bed a little keeping his legs raised as he lined him up sliding into John all to eager body. "Oh yes…" Taker grunted his body couldn't handle slow & was soon ravaging John's body. Taker wrapped one hand around John's member that was again full mast from the feasting Taker had done & now the pounding of his body.

Both men wailing in blissful moans. John managed to wrap a hand back into Taker's hair around the back of his head bringing their lips together. He then broke the kiss baring his neck. Taker's moans turned to a light growl lowering his lips to the offered flesh biting John. Their bodies in blissful harmony as they both climaxed at the same times. Taker lowered John's legs before he stopped the feeding on John's sweet flesh & blood licking slowly over the bite. He then removed himself from the wiped smaller man.

"Marry Christmas Love." Taker panted as he moved next to John pulling him close.  
"M-m-marry Chri-christmas Marcus." John got out his eyes heavy.  
"I'll tell the others they can leave…we can sleep here for now."  
"Ye-yes."  
_~Kane…feel free to leave if you haven't yet. I think I wore the poor dear out.~_ Taker then reached next to John where the blanket was covering them both.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**** )**

February 10, 2006

Randy had dragged John to a club that night to just chill. John just really wanted to get back to the hotel & check on Taker. Taker assured him in the locker room he was fine & to go hang with his friend. He didn't do it as often as Taker sometimes felt he should.

"I have no clue how you do it man." Randy told him as he tipped back his beer eyeing the dance floor.  
"Do what?"  
"How you handle life on the road without going nuts. From what I been hearing you hardly leave it. Not like I see you picking up girls on the road anymore. I remember our times in OVW. You that focused on the fans it don't bother you?"  
"I don't get your question Randy."  
"Come on man don't you be itching of a piece of action now & again?"

"Who says I don't…I just may not broadcast it?"  
"Serious man…"  
"Where the hell this coming from? Don't you have a girl at home?"  
"Yeah…but she just rags on me when I am there." He kicks his feet out a sigh drinking more of his beer. "It almost feels like she makes a chore out of it. I wonder if I should of stayed single."  
"Hey if she is the one then she is worth fighting for. If not honestly talk with her & see where you both seeing it going."  
"Maybe man…I don't know. How would you know anyways you don't have someone like that?"  
_'I do I just can't tell you.'_ "I don't because I haven't yet."  
"So you scouting tonight?"  
"Nay just a stop to make later."  
"Oh you have a call waiting for you?"  
"Something like that."

"Lucky dog." Randy finished his first beer signaling a waitress ordering a second. John saw Randy's focus on the floor.  
"Not to be nosy…but you just window shopping right?"  
"Haven't decided yet…I'm running crazy I haven't even gotten a duty go for a while."  
"Well that tells me something right there man."  
"What?" Randy almost snapped looking at John.  
"Sam is just a matter of connivance…if she was worth fighting for you wouldn't think twice of cheating."

"What the fuck you know John!"  
"I had a long term relationship before I know. Before you ask our paths just took different directions at one point."  
"What before us?"  
"Us? Oh friends" John lightly laughed. "Yes before we met."  
"What the hell you think I meant?" Randy asked tipping his second beer back. "You did-didn't thi-think I meant…" Randy snickers shaking his finger at John. "Good one…good one you almost had me believing you thought I meant.." He motions the finger between them. "Damn man I must be slipping up. To think you were even implying…that we were…" Randy chuckles more before taking anther sip. "Yeah that was a ripe one there Johnny Boy."

John lowered his head before tipping it back downing most of the rest of his beer. Hey he wouldn't lie Randy was a good looking guy, he was no Taker though. He didn't mean to smile a bit thinking of Randy, how he lips might feel. No he couldn't, he knew Taker would be OK with it, within reason, but he couldn't even suggest such a thing with how Randy reacted to even a slight suggestion.  
"What you smirking at Johnny?"  
"Oh..um…Nothing…"  
"Come on spill."  
"Just what is waiting for me at the hotel."  
"Think you can share?" Randy chuckles downing more of his beer.  
"No…sorry Randy I am not going to help you cheat on your girl at home. Until you tell me it is over for real, sorry. I doubt they would be your type anyways."  
"Oh really…who are they? Hmmm let me guess…Lita? No she is with Edge…then again she was with Matt when she started with Edge. Hmm maybe.."  
"It's not Lita." John was thinking if only Randy knew the whole Lita & Edge thing was a fake.

"OK lets see…" Randy purses his lips thinking tapping a finger on his jaw. John had to turn his focus away as it made the lips even more kissable.  
"Randy I never even said it was a Diva did I?" Randy looked at John puzzled. "God man there is how many people on staff. Don't worry who it is OK?"  
"OK OK fine man." He downs the rest of his drink. "You sure though that…well."  
"I am not telling or sharing. Besides do you really want to share a chick & need to worry about guy boundaries?"

Randy gave a faint grunt & a curl of his upper lip. "You got a point there…would be weird needing to worry of about touching swords hmm?"  
'I wouldn't mind touching...what the hell.' "Don't you think so?" John replied with his own question to avoid answering it.  
"Yeah…ok ok…if your room is near mine you just better keep her quite."  
"Yeah yeah, speaking of can we head back already?"  
"I guess so man come on." John got up Randy right behind him heading out of the club for Randy's rental heading back to the hotel. They got on the elevator & saw they hit different floors. "Good I don't need to hear your bedroom aerobics." Randy grumbled when the elevator stopped on his floor stepping off. John waved bye as the door closed.

Getting to his floor he headed down to his room swiping his key to enter the lights were already off. John just stripped down before making his way climbing in to the bed slowly so he wouldn't wake Taker is he was asleep.  
"Enjoy your night out?" His slow drawl hit John's ears.  
"It was ok…just worry about him at times."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah…don't worry about it for now…just want to rest I know you need it."  
"Yeah…needed you too." Taker moved so he could wrap his arm around John pulling him onto his chest. John laid on his side resting up against Taker's.  
"Night Marcus." John turned is head to kiss Taker's chest.  
"Night Love." he light runs his hand over John's head & back of his neck as the younger man dozes off.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**** )**

February 21, 2006

John was standing out on the balcony watching the city below.  
"Come 'ere John." Came Taker's voice from inside the suite. He turned walking back inside shutting the sliding door & the curtains.  
"Yes Marcus?"  
"What's going on Love?" Taker asked walking over to him brushing his face. "Something is on your mind." He runs his hand behind John's head moving to rest their foreheads together.

"It's nothing."  
"It's not. Something is occupying your time."  
John shakes his head then moves to kiss Taker. He takes his hand moving it to his shoulder slowly running his nails down his arms till Taker lightly sucks his breath from the mix of pained pleasure. A glint to John's eyes Taker is not quite used to look at him. "Lets just say I think you are rubbing off on me a little Dead Man."  
A low growl under Taker's breath. His eyes closing. "How so?" A faint chill to his voice.  
"Because, at times I still think of what we almost did last year. Luckily your senses told you something was off…" John takes one hand running his nails along Taker's chest causing the larger man's had tilt back in a low growl. "I still think of what it was going to be like seeing you dominate someone, then feast from them. All the while them begging even more."

Taker lowers to one knee his head faintly bowed. "Has these thought ever had a set being in mind?"  
"At times…one I know wouldn't mind…another more recent…It would be wrong."  
"Wrong as in as I tried with you in the past."  
"Yes…" John closed his eyes turning his back. "I shouldn't be thinking that way."  
"You were warned years ago John…You said then you didn't care." He lifts his eyes just slightly even with John's back still to him. "Tell me them…what me Love what's he shall get." His tone dark, chill with a sense of allure.

John shivered faintly remembering those same words…deep down was Marcus' love for him so deep that in some ways it translated to the dark sadistic Dead Man…John without fully meaning to brings that side out again. John slowly turned to see those glowing green eyes that nearly took his breath way. Taker was kneeling much like he does in the ring her arms braced on his bent knee his eyes focused on John.

"Not tonight Dead Man….no…I can't do that…"  
"Why not?" He lowly growled.  
"I may walk along with you in your dark times, but I am not that dark. I may have the thoughts…but I can not give such an order."  
"Even the one that would not mind?"  
"Occupied…please Marcus…NO…" John stepped over taking Taker by both of his shoulders moving him to straiten up some before kissing him. His voice soft as he whispered to him. "Please Marcus…please I am sorry I even brought it up… " He then cupped Taker's face seeing the eyes flickering between the almost alluring yet chilling glow & his normal loving yet cool gaze. "Marcus please…it would be one thing to have you charm someone to feed…but the other…the other is just wrong. You know that…you knew it then when something stopped you from taking advantage of me…Please we can't…you can't…I was wrong to even think it." Taker slowly closed his eyes & John leaned forward kissing him lightly. Taker moved his arms holding John.

"You know 'he' won't always go away so quietly…you must be carefully, you call him without realizing it at times." Taker told him softly reopening his eyes. "Just be glad I fed only a few days ago. I have a feeling the closer it is to when I should the hard that side will be to control." He let go to John slowly standing back up. "Now why it may be interesting to know who you been thinking of it might be dangerous knowledge. I do wonder out of curiosity though…is it a once thing…or are you needing more then I seem to do?" He was trying to hid the worry to his voice the thought of him not being enough for John worried him. Taker didn't want to think another could be entering his mind & in time heart.

"You do plenty I don't know why I even thought anything…just watching you…I never said I wanted to…" Taker placed his finger to John's lips.  
He leaned near John's ear his voice heavy. "You can't tell me you don't feel the slightest thrill buried deep at the though of us both enjoying what ever poor soul we picked…The thought of me fucking the hell out of him while you are either blowing him or kissing him when I bury my fangs into his flesh. Drinking deep of them as they cum at our assault of their senses. That or you taking them as I stroke them, them pressed between us as I kiss you till I feel just the right moment to take that lovely taste of them. Have you feeling them convulsing around you sending you over yourself…"

John gave a slight moan than turned moving away from Taker. "NO! Marcus Stop it…I-I-I Couldn't…NO!"  
Taker moved in front of him lifting his jaw kissing him. "No more talk of it tonight…I am sorry love. I do need a drink I think. Wish to join me?"  
"No thanks…see you in a bit." He nodded moving away he grabs a t-shirt throwing it on. Making sure he has a room key he heads out. John just moves to the couch almost falling onto it to sit. Taker was right how he described it was almost thrilling, John couldn't do that to someone though…could he?

**(Is Taker corrupting John? How dark will John become himself? Who in time may fall prey to the pair?**

**My John Muse is being a real bad boy...help...)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**

**OK Warning it was hinted & enough of you are sick enough that now you getting it. Dark chapter here. *looks at work count* Damn long chapter too.)**

March 3, 2006

John watched Taker in the gym as he was working out. He had a match that night & was focused, John knows what he wanted….more so was feeling he needed. He had been fighting himself for over a week now & could no longer fight what was building up in him. He walked over touching Taker on the back. The larger man stopped turning his head looking at John, he could already see the flickering.

"When you done we need to talk." Taker nodded focusing back on his workout as John headed back to their suite. He was looking out the windows still wrestling the demons in his head when the door opened. He then felt Taker's arms wrap around him.

"What's wrong?" Taker asked slowly.  
"I want me request…I want to give the order." John's voice low, almost uncharacteristically cold.  
"You sure of that…" Taker's voice held caution. "I tell you now…there is no turning back if you draw him out…please think about it."  
"My question is can you stay focused on the show…with that side out?"  
"Oh I fight harder as him Love…Just please be sure…I will not have the resolve to push it back…it has been too long."

John turned in Taker's hold looking up at him with that strange look to him. Taker sighed taking John's jaw in his hand before bending to slowly & softly kiss him unsure when he would feel the warmth again. If only he knew how to tell John how doing this made him feel. "I…love…you…" He let go of John a faint sigh closing his eyes.  
"I know…but I want…no…I need this...I need the Dead Man." His voice had a dark bite to it. Taker gave a low growl shaking his head.  
"Pl-please…" Taker's voice faintly strained. "Re-reconsider…ca-can't of-offer again."  
John reached up taking Taker by the jaw. His hands then lightly glanced over his neck to his chest. John then raked his nails hard slowly down Taker's chest getting the larger man to suck in his breath. "I NEED THIS!"

Taker gave a low growl his face twisting in almost a demonic grimace. He then quickly moved grabbing John by the throat pinning him to the wall. A dark laugh pass his lips. "Tell me why I should not just take you now."  
"Because you do then you won't get to feast on the one I wish. I know you won't feed twice in one night…Once you feed Marcus will try to come back." Taker slowly opens his eyes looking in John's eyes. He slowly peers closer.  
"Nothing says I still can't take you other ways…"  
"Trust me…save it for later…I'll let you get your fun with me too. Now let me go." A low grunt like sound & Taker lets go of John. He lightly rubs his neck knowing there was no real damage.

"Who is it you wish?"  
"Orton."  
"How bad."  
"Bad…I want him begging to have us use him when we are done."  
"Of the rules?"  
"You screwing him, while I have fun with his lips & cock…I know you can go as long as you wish without finishing." John slowly trails his nails over Taker's chest again. "That is why I said wait…We get what we want from Orton…then we get what we want from each other."

"Where?"  
"Here…I'll take him for drinks after the show. He has an easy match tonight. Give you time to get back & ready. Just give me a little time before you alert him to your presence."  
"Very well."  
"It is about time for you to get ready for the arena isn't it?"  
"Yes…till later." Taker grabbed John by the back of the neck his nails biting flesh as their lips crushed together with great force, both men's tongue fighting for dominance leading to a heated erotic dance between them when Taker finally let go walking off to grab his gear leaving the suite. After he left John grabbed his phone to place the call to set the plan in motion.

By the time John got Randy back to the room the younger man was wavering just slightly on his feet. John felt things going their way when once again Randy brought up his displeasure of his girlfriend. When the door was closed John helped Randy to the couch, his eyes diverted to the door just slightly seeing Taker by it securing it.

"John this isn't my room."  
"Yeah I know. We both have off figured we would just hang a bit longer." John smiled it has a bit of a chill to it. "You know out of public eyes." He moved towards Randy again then stopped. "You want anything?"  
"No, I think I had enough."  
"OK." John moved sitting next to him. "You sure nothing at all…" John spoke low resting his hand on Randy's leg. Randy's eyes looked down at John's hand, then quickly up at John trying to read if he was playing some sort of joke. He couldn't read the look in his buddy's eyes.  
"Wh-what game you playing John?" Randy asked slightly nervous yet also pissed.

"Oh a game I am sure we both will enjoy by the end." He slowly moved his hand higher causing Randy to tense slightly a shiver ran through his body.  
"John, you're nuts." Randy bit his lip as John trailed his hand all the way to Randy's groin. John leaned by his ear.  
"I don't see you protesting though." Those words rung something in Randy's head. He grabbed John's wrist pulling the hand way. His eyes narrowed as he stood up looking back down at John.

"Only out of shock & disgust!" Randy seethed as John stood up. "Joke or not never try to touch me again!" Randy went to turn & head for the door but John grabbed him by the wrist hard.  
"Don't think I am done with you yet Orton!"  
"What the fuck John, enough already."  
John yanked Randy towards him causing a pain to shoot through his arm. The older man wrapped the arm tight around Randy's body. Randy tried to fight, but the way John grabbed him both arms were pinned. Randy's back was pressed against John. "I'll tell you when it is enough Orton." John's voice rattled Randy. It was like one he never heard before.

"Jo-John man…OK….ju-just calm down…I-I-I di-didn't mean to call you nuts…Just let me go….ju-just pre-pretend it didn't ha…" Randy grew quite feeling John's other hand closing around his neck firmly tilting the head back to force him to look into stormy blue eyes, not John normally bright ones.  
"Listen good Orton…I will get my way…you will take everything we give you…" A dark smile to his lips. "Even if you don't know why you will be begging for us in time." John's hand moved from his neck to his jaw holding it at he moved his body to give him better access to his mouth. His lips ever so softly brushed Randy's till Randy tried to turn his head away. He cringed when John grabbed his jaw harder his nail gripping flesh. This time the kiss was more forceful, brutal. A low growl from John's body as he ran his tongue over Randy's resisting lips.

John pulled his lips away with a sneer. "I will taste them by the time we are done with you Orton."  
"We? You keep saying We…" Randy panicked. "Who talked you into this John…pl-please th-this isn't you…we are bu-buddies. We used to go af-after girls to-together…"  
John gave that cold smirk again. "Let's just say I crave something different now. Besides you sort of asked before for this."  
"No…No when? How could anything I ever said hint I wanted you like this?"  
"When you asked about sharing who I had waiting at the hotel."  
"Wh-What…the gi…SHIT, you never said it was a woman."  
"Exactly Orton." John growled pressing himself against Randy. "Stop resisting."

"No…I don't see how the hell you think I am remotely turned on by this or you." Randy replied full of venom as he glared at John. "You know you won't get away with it."  
"I think I am going a pretty good job so far. As for who else Orton…the same person from that night." He smirked again lowering his lips to Randy's neck sucking the flesh with small nibbled. Randy tried to struggle fighting the warming feeling building. _'No…I can't …I can't en-enjoy this…can't…FUCK!'_ Randy gave a shuttering gasp as John licked then lightly bit the spot at the base of the ear where it hit the jaw.  
"Yeah found one spot."  
"No…John…pl-please stop…"  
"Oh just as it seemed you were starting to enjoy." John slowly let go, Randy giving a sigh of relief. But the smile to John's face darkened. "Someone else want to join."

"I wondered how long you were going to toy with him for Johnny."  
A dark chill a feeling of dread filled Randy's body._ 'Lord please let my ear's by playing tricks. Not him, can't be him. Anyone but him…what I am saying I don't want it to be anyone, but defiantly not him.'_ His fear caused him not to move fast enough. His arms suddenly trapped above his head in a full nelson. "What the…Stop this…" Randy yelled & winced when he tried to move his one shoulder still sore from when John yanked his before.  
"Go ahead Johnny love…I got him."  
_'Love…love…you have to be fucking kidding me. There is no fucking way these two are…no...no way…'_

John nodded moving closer again, Randy actually tried to kick at him till Taker lifted sharply upward pulling Randy in the air by his arms a yell from him as pain now shot in both arms. Taker slowly set him back down still holding the full nelson. "Behave Orton & I won't need to do it again. You hear me?"  
"You both sick fucks. Two crazy sick fucks." He bit out his eyes glaring at John. "You…you the worse…Thought you were my friend…Just one sick twisted fuck." John took a hand slapping it across Randy's face.  
"Oh trust me Orton we just got started." He reached unfastening Randy's belt slowly licking his lips watching Randy's eyes full of disbelief. He unfastened the jeans themselves lowering them down his legs.

_'No…this ca-can't really be ha-happening.'_ Randy tried to muffle a moan when John wrapped his fingers around his limp shaft inside the boxers he was in.  
"We will fix this." John darkly groaned as he removed his hand to lower the last bit of clothing down Randy's lower body.  
"I'll have both of you arrested…You know that right?"  
"Two against one…don't like that odds for you…you like his odds Johnny?"  
"No…not really." John moved his eyes from Randy to that of the Dead Man.  
"Now hurry I grow impatient."  
"Yes Dead Man."

"I want to see how sweet your lips look wrapped around him."  
_'What, no…he ca-can't imply that…'_ Randy sees as John lowers to his knees removing his t-shirt.  
"I know that nice mouth will have him hard in no time."  
"NO…Jo-John….You Do-Don't need to listen to him…" Randy trembled feeling John's hand stroking up his thigh.  
"I want to though…" John spoke wrapping his fingers around Randy's shaft. "I want to feel & taste you Orton." John brought his lips closer to Randy slipping the tip past his lips. Randy almost growled at he yelled obscenities & threats at them both hoping maybe his rage would stop his body from reacting. John sucked more of Randy into his mouth till he rested his hands around on Randy's cheeks. John sucked swirling his tongue around the flesh.

_'Damn, that is good…shit what the hell am I thinking…no Randy, don't let them….but damn…so hot…man…who wou…NO stop it. Can't let yourself….but fuck….'_ John groaned his hand gripping Randy's ass as he slowly moved his head back & forth a light moan feeling Randy growing between his lips. Taker finally released Randy's arms but still kept one arm wrapped around his body. Taker lowering his pants with the other.  
"Yes Johnny there is quite good at that isn't he…"  
"No…No….oh Fuck…" Randy hesitantly moaned the last bit. "I-I ca…Oh shit damn…."  
"Yes Orton…I know…trust me I know how good those lips feel…" Randy heard Taker groaning in his ear. He heated breath sent a chill through him. "Go ahead Orton…look you know you want to." Randy shook his head as he was still trying to muffle his moans.

~Johnny the bottle is in the pocket by your left hand.~ John let go of Randy's cheeks feeling with his hands for the small bottle. Randy trying to keep some sense to him tried to pull away from John's lips then froze feeling something hard pressing against his backside & swore he felt skin._ 'Please let me be imagining that….no he can't be thinking…no…'_  
John placed some of the liquid on one hand running the fingers between Randy's cheeks the same time forcing him back deep into his mouth moaned at the taste as Randy was now offering a little pre-cum.

"Pl-please st-stop…" Randy tried to plea feeling John brushing the puckered flesh. "John do-don't pl-please…"  
"Either he does…Or I'll enjoy you just how you are Orton."  
"En-enjoy?"  
"When you pulled back against me….that wasn't in your mind." Randy hissed in pain as John pushed on finger into his body. "Just relax yourself…it will hurt less."  
_'Relax? How the fuck can anyone relax in this situation.'_ The pain he felt made him loose some of his momentum towards cumming he hated to admit to himself that John's mouth was good.  
"See that's not so bad."  
"What the fuck…" Randy panted.

"He already has a second one in…" Randy moaned as Taker nibbled the sensitive spot John found earlier. Taker moaned around the spot feeling John's other hand stroking him. Removing his fingers from Randy he helped line Taker up. Taker's moan became a growl as one hand stayed around Randy's body & the other covered his mouth thrusting himself deep into the virgin body. A scream filled Randy's body his eyes wide at the pain that ripped through him. Randy whimpered tear falling from his face feeling Taker grinding his hips against Randy's cheeks. An almost primal growl from Taker's lips. He slowly pulled back slowly to slam back in to the trembling body. "So…fucking…good…" He grunted a word in Randy's ear with each thrust.

Randy's eyes closed, he could no longer tell where the pain from Taker ended & the pleasure of John's hot mouth began. Randy couldn't help the odd sounds from his body a mix of the pained cries & muffled moans. Taker continued his thrust grunting. "Johnny you may have been right." Taker slowly groaned his head going back some. "I don't think you would of lasted…oooo I think he may be even tighter then you were." Taker began licking the sweat beading on Randy's neck & shoulders. The young man moaned softly at the feeling. "Hmm seems he likes that…should we allow him to be rewarded for being such a good boy."

John stopping for the first time in ages just still stroking Randy's hard member. Looked up at his face, John stood up stripping down then moved close to them. "Yes Dead Man…" His eyes shifted to Takers as Taker shifted his position slightly Randy's eyes opening feeling John's body pressed against his. He moaned loudly against Taker's hand at one movement. A dark smile shared between them. "I think you found it."  
"Yes I do too." Taker slowly pulled his hips back then thrust sharply getting the same muffled moan. John nodded & Taker removed his hand.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…" Randy voice finally heard. John rested his hands on Randy's hips. "Feels good doesn't it Orton."  
A faint blush swept Randy's cheeks against his tan skin. Taker stilled his movements buried to the hilt inside Randy. John pressed himself against Randy their members almost painfully rubbing against each other & between their bodies. John moved his hands lifting Randy's shirt off. Taker moved his arm away long enough to allow the shirt to come off allowing their bare chests to touch. Randy panted unable to form the words. John moved back to Randy's hips rubbing them together getting moans from Randy.

John looked at Taker again with a nod. Taker began moving again causing Randy's head to go back against Taker. "Oh fuck…I sho-shou…no…"  
"Say it Orton…feels good doesn't it…sending your body places you never knew it could…Say it…"  
"Oh fuck John Yes….God yes…"  
"Feel you can go any moment…"  
"Oh fuck…no ca-can't…ju-just wr-wrong ooooo." John moved a hand behind Randy's neck bringing him back up to look at him before he pressed the lips together. Forceful but not as crushing before the young man moaning as John slipped his tongue into Randy's hungry mouth. Taker moved his lips to the side of Randy's neck John was not holding biting in. Randy screamed into John's mouth before his body gave tiny shutters as the scream of pain became screams of his orgasm. The sensation so overwhelmed Randy's senses he began to go limp between the two men. Taker moved his arms to hold Randy as he pulled free of the young man. His lips pulling from the skin he licked the bite.

He looked at Johnny. "Come here." He moved Randy's to the couch placing him on it. He leaned down licking the essence that gather on his abs. He then turned grabbing John kissing him fiercely a growl deep in his body. John's head swam a moment at the odd taste of cum along with the coppery linger of blood. Taker moved his lips down John's body licking ever bit of Randy left on his skin as well. He came back up kissing John again just as rough as before his arms wrapping around John lowering the younger man to the floor. John groaned at the impact his arms wrapping around Taker, his nails biting into the tone back muscles.

Taker growled glaring at John. He moved his hands grabbing John's legs lifting them to plunge deep.  
"OH FUCK YES!" John yelled out craving the dark pain. "Yes Dead Man." Taker groaned as he buried deep a moment before ravaging John's body the young man only craving more his nails clawing at Taker's back & shoulders. He let go to only hook his arms under Takers to grip his shoulders better pulling him even deeper. "Yes…Yes….do-don't St-stop."  
"Never…never…ma-make you mine…so-so close…" Taker grunted. He head went back in a primal like action of a moan when John brought his mouth to Taker's neck biting in. "Fuck Johnny…Yes…deep…harder…" He groaned as he could feel John tightening his jaw over the bite. John ran his tongue over the flesh caught between his teeth. "Yes only you feel this…on-Only Youuuuu" Take groaned pumping his release deep within John. John let go of the bite gliding his tongue over it sending shivers through Taker who was panting his eyes closing slowly still braced over John's body.

He slowly pulled out of John his eyes slowly reopening to kiss him softly. He then lowered down & began to go down on John the young man softly moaning. His head going back. His tone softening. "Oh yes…fuck….so…so soft…Yes…yes Taker…" John moved a hand down running it softly through his long hair. Taker lifted his eyes to meet Johns seeing the storm in them clearing. He doubled his efforts till he felts John tense up flooding his mouth. Taker fought the desire to swallow. He held it moving to stand. He made his way to the bathroom to discreetly spit it out. When he lifted his head he saw John standing in the door way. He couldn't clearly read the boy's face.

"How long will he be out?" John quietly asked  
"Few hours I would guess. I will clean up then take him to his room. Once there I will make sure he forgets this night."  
"Um…ok."  
"You don't sound sure of that now…do you wish some trace of it for some reason…"  
"No…please…I don't want him hating me." Taker nodded as he headed into the shower to clean himself. He winced as the water hit his neck.  
"John?"  
"Yes…"  
"If I were to ever change you…you would be dangerous."  
"Ch-change me…you were think-thinking of…."  
"No…just saying."  
"Why not?"  
"You are still a bit young for me to even think of that…I would not wish to place that burden on you."  
"But then you know you would really always have me."  
"Remember I seemed to have changed since I met you…who knows…don't rush it…there is time. It is not something I would ever think of doing lightly John. You are too important."

Taker stepped from the shower drying himself off a hiss as he dried his back. "Besides you are dangerous enough already." He moved past John to get dressed. John followed after him. "Also the darkness you showed tonight…to make you as I am…that would only harbor that darkness & make it grow. You are normally such a happy person, to see that extinguished…I just couldn't do that to you."  
"I understand…just…"  
"You don't know if this is the last time this side of you will come out."  
John lowered his head. "Exactly."

Taker walked over brushing his face, the touch cause John to look up at him. "Just be careful you don't let it come out too often or consume that light of yours." He leaned barely brushing John's lips before he left the room moving to Randy redressing his body. He got the room number from John before leaving. Getting to Randy's room he moved him inside & on the bed. Taker pricked his finger brushing just a few drops of his blood inside Randy's lips so he would hopefully heal all the damage they did to him by the time he woke up. He closed his eyes placing his hand to Randy's forehead. It was only there a few moments before Taker turned heading for the door & back to John & his suite. John was still in the shower when he returned. He moved to the bedroom changing for bed, he sat on the bed waiting as the minutes ticked by. Worry began to creep in as time passed, standing up he made his way to the bathroom over the water he began to hear sobs.

"Love?" The sobs grew. Taker moved to the shower pulling the curtain to see John sitting on the floor his knees to his chest his head buried in them. "Oh Love…I'm Sorry."  
"No…No…I ma-made you." John mumbled. "Yo-you warned me…I made you…."  
Taker lowered to a knee outside the tub area. "Love you want me to take it away from you?"  
"No…No…my fault."  
"I hate seeing you so distraught. Please Love let me help."  
"Can't" John slowly lifts his head looking at Taker. "I'm worried even if I let you…then because I don't remember the experience…those feelings would come back…I would want to have us doing this again…I-I-I Can't even think of us doing that to him again. I still don't know why I wanted to…why I wanted to with him of all people, he is my friend…why?"

Taker stood up offer John a hand up as he shut the water. "Because you know first hand through me the pleasure that can be buried deep within the pain. It hurt at times, but other times he had never been so blissful."  
"You sure?"  
"John…Love." He helped him out wrapping him in a towel "Remember I drank of him. I felt bits of how he felt…The pleasure he felt in the end was worth the pain he endured to reach it."  
"Yo-you not just trying to make me feel less guilty?"  
"No…Now lets get you dried & in bed."  
"I don't know if I can sleep."  
"We will try." Taker lead him to the bed room drying off John just climbed in nude while Taker had some lounge pants on. John moved over resting on Taker's chest. Taker wrapping his arm around John just lightly rubbing his arm till he slowly drifted to sleep unsure how restful it would be for the young man who had now had his first own taste of darkness.

**(OK You lovely sickos you...I know i mean that in the nicest way LOL. So Will Dark Johnny make another appearance & if so how soon? What may trigger it? Will Randy have any memory & if so what or did Taker actually get every last trace of it? Can John truly act as though nothing is different when he is around Randy now?)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

Randy gave a slow groan as he moved. His shoulders protested the movement. He went to sit up his head spinning.  
"Shit how many did I have?" He partly mumbled to himself. "How…how I…oh yeah John helped me back…" Randy didn't do why he smiled a faint chuckled. Shaking his head when he noticed he was still dressed. "Damn…must have been bad." Shaking his head he slowly moved to make sure he had his footing to him. Taking a deep breath his eyes drifted closed as a heady scent filled his nose a faint groan. "What the…" He tried to clear his head. "What was that?" Making his way towards the bathroom he started the shower up.

His shoulder still protesting the movements. "Fuck man when am I going to learn?" As he started to slowly remove his shirt he paused when he felt some of it sticking to his skin. "What the fuck?" "Looking in the mirror thinking maybe he spilled something on himself he didn't see anything. He started to pull the shirt up again & same thing. It didn't hurt or anything, just pulled a little. One off he turned it inside out seeing flakes of something coming off from it, as he turned it inside out he picked up that scent again. Looking at his reflection he saw some sort of residue on his abs, it dulled his skin where it was. Taking a hand he brushed it away the flakes easily began to fall away. "What the?" He then began to remove his pants. Then lowering his boxers he bit his lip with a groan as he had to almost peel then from his limp member.

"Whoa man…" He braced a hand on the sink a memory of a sensation in his mind. The wonderful sensation of someone giving him one almost mind numbing blow job. His eyes closed with a moan remembering the feel of those lips not even realizing at first he had taken a hold of himself slowly kneading the slowly growing flesh in his hand till giving it a few good stroke. "Oh fuck…fuck…" Randy panted & groaned not able to stop his desire to finish what he started. "Oh shit…god…." Randy's muscles tenses as he fired his load aiming for the sink he was braced again. His legs wobbled trying to get back to the toilet before he ended on the floor.

"Fuck man…" He panted getting his breath back to normal. He lightly bit his lip thinking he wish he could remember more then the feeling. Who was she? Where was this at? He then remembered the water running & he made his way inside to begin to wash. He groaned knees wanting to buckle as his hand brushed the side of his neck his other hand braced on the way. "What the…Shit…." Randy had to blink a few times trying to clear his head. The feeling that ripped his body was so intense. He focused himself to finish washing having an odd feeling now what was inside of his clothing. He wondered if he scored a quick job at the bar. That would explain the unwashed state of himself if the stuff was indeed his own release. He now wondered if the scent he got from his shirt was a perfume or something. It had such a strong effect on his senses though. Finishing he stepped out and began to dry himself. He also worked to make sure he left no traced in or around the sink.

Moving back to his bed he flopped back on it a smile still on his face. He rolled grabbing his phone making a call. He sounded a bit chipper when the other person answered. "Hey Johnny Boy?….Yeah who else?….Well couple questions for, actually one first you ok man you sound out of it….what another long night with your mystery gu, girl?"_ 'Why the fuck I almost say guy for?'_ "Worried about me? Oh shit I must of really been more plastered then I thought…I'm sorry I worried you John man. Think you up for breakfast?….Yeah I'm sure….I'll ask you when you get over here….Hey no point letting others see a grumpy Cena I'll get room service for us….Yeah see you in 10 so you can do what ever it is you need to do?...see you then." Randy hung up the phone before grabbing the hotel phone ordering the guys normal chow then getting dressed.

John rolled with a faint sigh right back into Taker's arms.  
"Well he is inviting you to breakfast he sounds like he is ok Love."  
"Yeah I guess…he says he has some questions for me though. What if he remembers?"  
"He shouldn't. I know we had him for a while Love, but I am pretty sure I got it all."  
"Pretty sure so there is a chance."  
"Always…the longer the amount of time the harder it is."  
"What do I do if he tries to confront me about it?"  
"I wish I had a clear answer Love…if you want…tell him I forced you into it."  
"I can't do that to you Marcus. He could threaten to have you thrown in jail for it."

"I can deal to protect you." He ran his hand down John's arm. "Besides nothing says he will do either. Now go get dressed."  
"OK…I'll try to remain calm." John removed the blanket slipping from the bed. He threw on a pair of jeans & royal blue tee shirt before slipping on socks & sneakers heading out of the room once he knew he had his room key.

John's feet almost scuffed the floor as he walked the halls heading down to Randy's room. Reaching he knocked his head down when the door opened. "Hey Johnny." Randy sounded happy but then the tone changed worried. "Hey come on in man I already ordered. Damn you didn't sleep much did you?"  
"Maybe a little. I'll be fine."  
"OK come on grab a seat." Randy walked over sitting in one of the easy chairs propping his feet on an ottoman. He watched John as he slowly walked over, Randy had a puzzled look to his face. He wasn't sure but something told him it was more then just lack of sleep affecting his buddy.

"John what's wrong man?" John just looks down still shaking his head he hasn't been able to look Randy in the face since he got there. "Don't pull that…"  
"You first Randy…wh-what did you want to ask me about?"  
"That's not important. You are talk to me."  
"You first please…" John gulped & before Randy could protest a knock came at the door. He got up answering it. It was room service which he signed for taking the tray. Kicking the door shut he carried it to the table that sat between the two of them.

"Coffee or juice?" Randy asked.  
"Juice." John reached for the pitcher pouring a small cup. The last thing on his mind was the food. "Randy please go on."  
"John can you at least lift you head…no offense man you look like a scolded dog. This has anything to do with you & hidden romance?"  
"Sort of…that's not why you called me though." John fought to lift his head trying to put a smile on his lips. "Come on Randy what's up?" John grabbed the one plate trying to get a piece of bacon in his mouth to eat.

"Um…how out of it was I last night?"  
"Pretty out of it why?"  
"Did I vanish at the bar for a extended amount of time?"  
"I didn't watch the clock when ever you go use the bathroom." John licked his lips before grabbing the second piece of bacon. Moving it to his lips Randy shook his head watching him as it passed his lips shaking his head.  
_'What the hell Randy. Don't let your mind even go down that road.'_ "Just wondering because…shit this is embarrassing. Hmm…damn screw it…" He saw John sipping his juice & waited till he saw the glass down & John swallowed. "I know I got lucky…but I can't remember anything else."

John started coughing just taking a bite of toast. Randy got up moving over to his seat patting his back till John motioned he was ok. "Sorry man I wasn't sure how else to say it besides just spilling it like that."  
"W-w-why you thi-think that?"  
Randy just thought John stuttering was from him just coughing trying to get his breath. "Um well…two things…first when I went to take a shower this morning my shirt & boxers were…slightly adhered to my skin. Second was a faint memory…" He didn't see the worried look to John's face as he as lost in thought. "It was more a sensation then anything man, so strange. I can only remember the feeling of someone moving their lips…holding me…Fuck…" Randy growled shaking his head.

"Sorry man I am sure you don't want to hear my backroom antics…" He looks as John as he reached for his coffee but pauses seeing a look on John's face he couldn't place, it was a mix of worry, scared, concern, contemplation. "What is it John…shit don't tell me you walked in on it or something." John lowered his head running his hand over his head rubbing it. "Damn…I didn't even find a secluded spot…please tell me no fans saw…if that shit got to the offices…Shit….how out was I again…how could I not even think…"  
"Randy calm down…no one saw us." John quietly said half hoping Randy wouldn't hear him.

Randy's mouth just stayed open a moment. He slowly regained the ability of speech. "Say…say that again."  
"I do-don't know if I can."  
"FUCKING SAY IT CENA!" Randy took a deep breath trying to calm. "Pray to god I did not hear you right…that or you didn't mean it how it sounds."  
John just remained silent slowly ringing his hands together.  
"I'm sorry Ra-Randy…pl-please…" John slowly started to stand.

"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!" John sighs lowering back down. "You don't come in drop this bombshell on me then think you can walk the fuck out do you?"  
"I-I it won't ha-happen again….ple-please do-don't say anything…I'm sorry."  
Randy tries to calm. "Why?"  
"Why what? Why shouldn't you say anything? There is nothing stopping you besides our multi year friendship, which I am sure I screwed up beyond salvage."

"No…why did you do it?" John shakes his head. "John why did you do it? Last I knew you were not gay…so why you do it & why me?"  
"I'm not gay…well technically…I'm bi…but more towards guys."  
"But your hook up last month…wait…it wasn't one of the Divas was it?"  
"No…"  
"Shit…"  
"No one that I need to worry about kicking either of our asses do I."  
"Um know…they know.."  
"Th-they know?"  
"Yeah…it wasn't at the bar…it was back in my suite…they saw."

"Hold up a moment…So you took me to a bar…got me drunk…took me back to your suite…took advantage of my altered state & blew me….IN FRONT OF YOUR LOVER?"  
John just slowly nods. "You want to come over & beat me to a pulp be my guess…just please know I am sorry…I wasn't exactly myself the last day or so. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't tell anyone else…I can almost picture the locker room."  
"Picture them what beating the stuffing out of you or lining up for you?"  
"What?" John slowly finally lifted his head.

Randy gave a cold smirk. "Well if I was to tell anyone you are a cock hungry slut I may slip about how good you actually were." John gulped lowering his head hiding a blush. Being called a slut twisted his inside in to knots, he wasn't that bad. Was he? No he was with Taker…but there was also the brothers…three isn't that bad is it? Randy is the fourth in three years. He should be loyal to only Taker…but Taker allows him, almost enjoys it with him in a way…plus he was part of this but didn't dare tell Randy that. At least not yet.

"Randy please don't tell anyone…I won't do it again…I promise I won't bother you anymore…"  
Randy leans back in the chair his laced behind his head. He still faintly had that smirk on his lips. "Now John…how I know you being honest with me? How I know you now just trying to get one over on me again?"  
"Wh-what? Ra-Randy why the hell would I joke about any of this?"  
"Hey you pulled some elaborate ribs in your time already. How I know you not trying again?"  
John was now the one stunned. "I-I Um…"  
"How about a repeat."  
"Wh-excuse me?"  
"Well only way for me to know for sure is for you to do it again…I know what it felt like…"  
"How you know if you were drunk?"  
"Plus if it was you what's the big deal…or was I just a show for your lover?"

"You…you weren't…Fine I'll say it you're good looking…Would I go as far to say love…no…I care about you like a friend…Put it this way he knew about last night…" John reached grabbing his juice downing it. "Can I call him…make sure he won't be mad."  
"You have to tell him?"  
"Yes…I do love him."  
Randy tried not ot look shocked. "So it isn't a bed buddy thing with you two?"  
"No…"  
"How long?"  
"Around 2 ½ years."  
"Whoa…Ye-years? And I am just now hearing this? How the fuck you keep something like that?"  
"Because I know….or have a pretty good clue we would not be accepted if people knew. Plus I will be honest that is one of his biggest fears. Not just the wrestling world but everyone in general if it was discovered."

Randy chuckled. "OK Johnny I'm calling your bluff…call him."  
John sighed as he went to feel for his phone not finding it. "Shit…One minute." John stood up walking to the hotel phone picking it up dialing his suite. "Hey…well I told him….I told him about us & last night…just me…yeah…well…um he doesn't quite believe me…well, he said he will only believe me if I do it again…Yeah that….well it was pretty good…Yes yes I'll owe you….OK Yes…well when we rolling?…well we both have off don't we?…ah ok, yeah catch you later….yes I know…Love ya."

John walks over sliding the table with the empty trays out of the way. He stands there looking down at Randy. "OK Randy…be honest with ya…"  
"Knew it you faker."  
"No…let me finish."  
"Fine." Randy moves his hands crossing his arm across his chest.  
"As I was saying…do you really just want me to go right to that…or be honest I know another way to convince you it was me you felt last night."  
Randy looked to be thinking a moment willing to play John's game. "OK how."

"Well first off you need to relax."  
Randy sighed resting his arms on the arms of the chair. "Better?"  
"Yes." John smiled as he leaned near Randy placing his hands on the back of the chair. "Just relax." He lightly brushed his lips against Randy's shocking the younger man. His eyes closed but then turned his head. "That proves nothing."  
"No but this might." John brought his lips to Randy's neck right by his ear nibbling the sensitive spot. Randy's hands gripped the chair a low moan from his lips.  
"Oh fuck…" He groaned as John continued to lick & nibble the small sensitive area. "Shit man…st-stop…pl-please…" John slowly pulled back. "Ho-How you kn-know that?" Randy panted out.  
"Because I discovered it on you last night when we were fooling on my couch." John slide his hands from the back of the chair. Over Randy's shoulders & down over his chest as he lowered to his knees. his eyes gazing downward. "Now it looks like you have a use for the other."

Randy reached forward taking John be the shoulders. "No…No John…you proved you weren't joking with me…."  
"You sure…"  
"Ye-yeah…maybe it best for now I just leave things as they are…you are my friend & it would be wrong for me to tarnish anything between you & your lover."  
John slowly stood up. "So we are cool between us?"  
"Yeah we cool…sorry I pulled that on you."  
"If it wasn't for the sake to prove anything I may not mind another time."  
"Hold on what?"  
"Did you over hear when I was talking?"  
"Um yeah?"  
"When I said it was pretty good…" He leaned close to Randy again. "I was talking about how good you taste." To prove the point John slowly licked his lips before kissing Randy again. The young man shuttered with a moan allowing John so slide his tongue in Randy's mouth stunning the young man but only excited him more. Randy didn't know why he had the desire to just grab John & do things he shouldn't be thinking of with him.

John pulled from the kiss with a smile. "So you change your mind Ran let me know…just may need to ask again before we do…Later man." John turned walking out of the room. Randy shook his head. "Holy hell this just got interesting." Randy sighed as he got up moving to the bathroom with a need for another shower unsure why he stopped John from finishing.

**(YES I am saying my Cena muse has officially hijacked the story & ran it off the rails. I don't know if my original story can be salvaged or not. I know I missed a day, I think John was hiding after the bad things he & Taker did to Randy. I also have my company again so I don't know how often the update will be.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

March 24, 2006

John was down in the hotel bar alone his head down when he felt a hand clasp his shoulder. He jumped a moment till he turned his head seeing it was Edge.  
"Yo Johnny boy you ok Man."  
"Not fully." He downed the second of three shots in front of him.  
"Got them lined that not good the way you look." Before John could say anything he grabbed the last shot downing it himself."  
"HEY!"  
Edge grabbed his arm lightly. "Come on let's take a walk." John sighed sliding from the bar stool following Edge out of the bar & up to Edge's & Kane's suite.

"Where's Kane…oh yeah some sort of poker game with Taker & some others."  
"Damn you are out of it if you having trouble remember where Taker is. What's going on?"  
"I can't say."  
"Come on…what's wrong."  
John moves to a chair sitting & looked down taking a deep breath. "A few weeks ago I didn't something I shouldn't have…now I'm paying for it."  
"What maybe I can help."  
"I doubt it….I…well…I talked Taker into helping me go after Randy."  
"What you mean…." John raised his head looking at him. "Oh…shit man & you guys….um…ok but Taker altered his memory didn't he?"  
"Most of it…then I also screwed up because I felt guilty for it. Randy remembers what I did to him…well he remembered the feel of what I did…I then slipped that it was me he felt….blowing him. He doesn't remember any of the things Taker did."

"Shit John what he do?"  
"Um ran the field of emotions. Shock, rage, puzzled, doubt…then he tried to call me out on it thinking I was ribbing him. He hoped he just scored with a chick at the bar. He wanted me to do it again to prove it was me. I started first by going after a trigger point on him…he actually stopped me before I could actually do it saying I made my point."  
"OK well that was good then."  
"That's not the end of it."

"OK."  
"Um…I opened my dumb ass mouth abut how good he tasted…"  
"What?"  
"Yeah…that if it wasn't for the sake that is was to prove something…I…I wouldn't mind doing it again. Shit man he is holding it like a dark cloud over my head…That is I don't…"  
"What he has actually requested you do it again…"  
John's voice drops. "He has been every week since it happened."  
"Hold on…yo-you been gi-giving Randy weekly services because you like it…or you worried he I going to tell?"

"Maybe in the beginning a little of both…but it's appeal has faded. He is very self serving."  
"Self serving, meaning he calls, you arrive, he blows his load & you go." John sigh. "Damn man…doesn't that leave you…um…"  
"Well most nights Taker is waiting for me in our room…that is one reason for the bar tonight."  
"Hold on you just did tonight?"  
"Yeah…it is normally after his matches."  
"So he isn't worried about getting caught?"  
"No clue…I just don't know how much more I can take of it being one sided."  
"Any clue why he doesn't return the favor…even if it is just stroking."

"Because he still swears he isn't unto guys…he…it just fills a need that his girl doesn't provide."  
"Bull fucking shit. And Taker is cool with this?"  
"He is cool with me doing it…he doesn't know I am sort of being pushed into it."  
"That isn't right."  
"What can I do…I can't let him expose me…if he does I am worried people might discover about Taker since Randy knows I have a lover."  
"If he is really your friend he wouldn't expose you…I would hope. You could also suggest a better prospect."

"Like what?"  
"Not a what, but a who."  
"Edge no…"  
"Why not?"  
"Two reasons off the top of my head… Kane & Christian."  
"Kane knows I been getting antsy…As for Christian…Well….Easy enough…" Edge pulls out his phone making a call. "Hey bro…What's up man…." Edge motioned John to be quite as he hit's the speaker on the phone. "So how you holding out over there?"  
_"I'm good can't complain too much."_  
"How's your dry spell holding."  
_"Dry spell?"_  
"You know what I mean bro…come on I am sure by now all those hot guys are driving you nuts. How many lonely nights you have."  
_"Um…well…"_  
"I already know you dropped the ball…I just don't know whose court."  
_"WHAT?"_  
"Raven contacted me."  
_"God damn him…Bro let me explain."_  
"No need we both knew it would happen…"  
_"You not mad?"_  
"No told you that before, this does mean I won the bet though?"  
_"So you telling me you touched no one else besides Kane."_  
"Exactly."  
_"How I know that?"_

Edge motioned to John. "Hey Christian buddy."  
_"Damn…hey John…so he being honest?"_  
"To my knowledge…"  
_"So who caught his eye that he called me out on loosing?"_  
"Randy."  
Christian laughed._ "No honestly man who is my bro thinking of pulling in with him & Kane?"_  
"No I'm honest…I got in a bit of hot water & Edge is trying to help me."  
_"Wow…I didn't know he went that way."_  
"He says he doesn't…he found out about me & says it just fills a need his girl doesn't give him."  
_"Asshole."_  
"Yeah well…"  
_"OK just be careful you two I don't want to heard Kane or Taker killed Orton because he hurt either of you."_  
"You got it."  
_"Later then."_ John & Edge both said bye before Edge hung up.

"See John no worries."  
"OK Fine, so how you suggest I convince Randy to give you a try without him killing me. For telling about him?"  
"Come on Randy is a stuck up self serving Egotistical prick…You tell him you know someone even better then you that would love the chance to show him how good. I can bet he may be worried but would jump at the chance."  
"Edge you know you just use adjectives that some would say describe you?"  
Edge smirks. "But on me they are a good thing."  
"So when should we try this?"  
"Well if it stays a weekly thing…try to get him to hold off one day & tell him you can make his birthday real special."  
John took a deep breath. "I'll try."  
"Good." Edge smiled "Now lets chill till our men get back…" The smile turns to a smirk. "Unless you want something else." John shifts in his seat a little. "Come on John, you know I know yours & Taker's rules…" Edge stands up walking over to him. "Come here John." Edge extends his hand. John reluctantly takes it standing up.

"John just relax…I don't want anything from you more then you wish to do. I am sure while Taker does a good job filling your needs there is some he doesn't. Right?" John lowers his head a faint blush. "Come on…" Edge leads John towards the bed room. Edge turns kissing John lightly as he starts unfastening John's belt then the jeans lowering them down. Edge palmed John through his briefs getting a light moan from John. Edge moves his lips away a faint smile. "Go ahead John get comfortable & lay down."

John finished removing his clothing as Edge starts removing his. John tries to joke. "So how long you been wanting to get back in my pants again?"  
"Shortly after valentines when I knew Christian strayed already."  
"Fuck if I had know….oh well." John moved his way onto the bed watching as Edge moved up onto the bed like a stalking cat.  
"Oh well what John?"  
"The thoughts in my head that lead to going after Randy…you were the other person I thought of. It was talked out of it because of Christian & Kane…also the bet."

Edge placed his hands on John's firm thighs rubbing them firmly moving higher getting a faint sigh from John. "So what was were these thoughts?"  
"They were wrong…I shouldn't have…"  
"I didn't ask that…I just asked what they were."  
"I wanted to see Taker dominate & feed from someone…but I was to take part to…so I could join him in that rush…I le-lead Randy….ohhhhh" John moaned softly feeling Edge lapping at his member with his tongue, Edge still had his hands braced on John's legs.

"Go on I'm listening." Edge lightly joked.  
"I was to lead him to the room…start things un…." John groaned as Edge used his tongue to guide John's slowly hardening member past his lips. "You know how ha-hard it is to talk while you do th-that…" Edge just nodded. "I started till Taker felt it the right time to alert Randy to his presence. We then played with him between us with Taker biting him till he came."  
Edge pulled off just a moment. "So if it was not for Randy and my bet you were thinking of you & Taker planning a forced sexual experience making me you guys play thing?"  
"Um…Pretty much."  
"Hot." Edge smirked as he lowered back down beginning to suck on John's member getting it harder.  
"Oh damn Edge…mmmm Yeah good man."

Edge moaned around the shaft causing John to buck his hips. Edge pulled up a moment, Panting. "Request?"  
"What?"  
"Fin-finger me so-something.."  
"Spin up here…" Edge moved around & John actually guided his legs so they straddled his head. Edge started to suck on John again as John slicked a few fingers before placing one hand on Edge's ass the other teasing his puckered flesh.

"Damn so soft John…mmmm" Edge mumbled then almost purred around John as he slid the first finger in pumping it slowly. John moaned when Edge started to roll his balls in one hand. John added the second finger pumping harder. His head leaned back feeling the hums & moans form Edge.

"OH man…Yeah just like that…fuck…fuck…." He took his other hands wrapping it around Edge & began to pump him his precum slicking it up. "Yes….Yes….god pl-please do-don't stop…" John actually slipped a third finger into Edge's passage getting a deep grunt from the older man. "To-too Mu-much?"  
Edge mumbled a negative and was actually trying to push himself more against John's hands. Edge panting told John he was close. "Yeah Edge…fuck man…so close…" John rubbed Edge's head against his lips moaning at the taste. "Yeah…Ed-edge….I-I'm…." He moaned his head going back as his hips bucked against Edge's mouth cumming.

"Fuck Jo-John…ju-just a little mo-more…"  
"This help…" John panted as he took Edge lightly between his lips the warmth just ghosting him flesh.  
"OH FUCK YES!" Edge grunted as he finished. John slowly removed his fingers before his lips. Edge rolled next to John each man facing an opposite direction feeling wiped.  
"Th-Thanks." Panted John.  
"Di-ditto." They both started laughing lightly. "We…Ju-just re-rest a moment then we can ge-get up.."  
"So-sounds good." Both men just resting their eyes & soon fell asleep.

About 30 minutes Taker & Kane came in joking about the poker game. "Edge?" Kane called closing the door. He then saw the bedroom door closed. "Guess he retired already."  
"Guess John & I will see you two later then."  
"Sounds good…night bro."  
"Night." Taker headed for the door while Kane headed for the bedroom. Opening the door he froze seeing the two forms on the bed.  
"Bro?"  
"What?" Taker froze in the door.  
"Um…seems our boys had some fun?" He slowly closed the door.  
"What?"  
"John & Edge are passed out on my bed without a stitch on."  
"I thought…."  
"Yeah guess he got bored."

"I guess one of them needed attention & we were occupied."  
"True, ok so should we wake them?"  
"Or you can come back to my room…we can leave a note."  
"Sounds good I'm not tired yet anyways."  
"Even so…nothing says we need to do anything besides sleep."  
"True." Kane went to write a note & then leave with Taker to his suite to chill then sleep.

**(OK So who you think Christian was bad with? How you think their plan for Randy will go? Even John gets Randy to the room...how will he react if/when he finds it's Edge? How might Kane react if Edge remembers to tell him?)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

March 31,2006

John was almost relieved to see Randy ejected from the building at the start of the show feeling he can dodge him the one night needed to execute their plan. He was sitting in catering when the last segment was on. He stood up to go head for the exit when he heard them mention Randy coming back in attacking Rey. He still felt it best he get out of there. Getting in the rental he headed back to the hotel & his room.

Walking in the room Taker was sitting on the couch watching a movie.  
"You back early…" John walked over & Taker moved so he was stretched on the couch one leg on the floor giving John room to lay between the legs & back against Taker's chest. "What's wrong Love?" He wrapped his arms around John.

"I didn't want to deal with Randy tonight."  
"He always that much like clockwork?"  
"More or less." John reached rubbing one of Taker's arms. "Doesn't it bother you I am doing so much with him? You know it is not just hanging out?"  
"Maybe a little love…but you always return to my bed by nights end…and I trust you to keep our rules." Taker leans down nuzzling John's neck lightly nipping it. "Just as long as your heart is mine I can deal with the other…" His tongue traces John's neck getting a light moan. "How would you being with Orton be any different then you being with Edge or Christian?" Taker hold John a little tighter. "Just tell me I always have your heart & I shall always look past the physical…"  
"You do Marcus…you always hold my heart…"  
"That is all I ask of you." Taker takes one hand turned John's head lightly to lightly capture his lips. John's phone rings & he sighs. Taker lets him go, letting John reach in his pocket.

"Damn it…"  
"Forget him tonight."  
"I can't, I do he might track the room."  
"Then why you leave him there?"  
"Because I am planning something tomorrow."  
"Then answer & tell him I have claim tonight." Taker lowly growled to make his point.  
John nodded answering it. "Hey Randy…Well I am not on the show so I didn't stay…um you were ejected from the building, I didn't see need to stay…I can't….I can't come to your room….I'm busy….What do you think with?" Taker took his finger running it along his neck getting a faint strangled moan. "Exactly…I'll see you tomorrow….I promise it will be worth the wait…night." John hung up looking at Taker who had the cold cocky smirk. "Was that needed?"

"Yes." Taker replied grabbing John before switching their positions on the couch with Taker pinning the young man devouring his lips as his heads trialed John's body working him slowly into a frenzy. Taker working John's clothing off slowly laid his lips on every inch of skin causing the young man begging. Taker worked his way back to John's mouth as his hand worked John's firm member. "You know what I want Love." John slowly nodded snaking a hand behind Taker's head pulling him down for a kiss before turning his head baring his neck. "You look so delectable offering yourself so willingly to me." Taker ran his tongue along the curve of John's neck. The younger man moaning at the tingles through hi body.  
"Pl-Please Ma-Marcus…so clo-close…Cl-claim me…" John shuttered hearing a faint deep rumble from Taker right before he was bit. John's back arched & Taker wrapped his free hand around his back to hold him as John laced his fingers through Taker's hair as he came. His body feeling almost electrified as Taker we still feeding from him. "Ye-yes…Yo-yours...al-always yo-yours." Taker pulled back licking over the bite. His eyes looking in John's half lidded ones.

"Thank you Love." Taker moved carefully lifting John up moving him to the bed before grabbing a cloth to clean the younger man. Taker then stripped down himself before joining John for some sleep.

The next morning John & Taker got up grabbing a shower together before ordering breakfast.  
"So what you planning for Randy for his Birthday Love?"  
"Just a small get together that may actually get him off my back once in a while."  
"What besides putting him in a hospital." Taker lightly jokes.  
"No…just an alternative besides me all the time."  
"Does Kane know?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Well I am guessing Edge, cause I know Hunter rarely lets Shawn out of his sight."  
"Who said it was one of the crew?"  
"Johnny?"  
"OK OK…yes it's Edge."  
"You not planning a repeat…are you?" Taker looked a tad worried in his eyes.  
"No…well not exactly…If he says No, then it will stop."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes…I don't plan on making the mistake twice, besides you won't be there to alter things."  
"Just as long as you are sure…I worry about you at times."  
"I know Marcus I know…It will be fine."  
"OK Love…I trust you."

They finished up & went to work out for a while. Taker watched when Edge showed up with Kane a few minutes later. John making his way over to Edge they began talking while John hit a few machines.  
"You ok Taker?" Kane asked as he approached Taker & Taker slowly turned his head.  
"Edge tell you what they are up to?"  
"Not fully…something about helping John with something…he admitted it involved a new playmate. Before you ask I was not too happy at first…"  
"But?"  
"The make up of us has changed…I know that." Kane sighs. Taker turned looking at him. "Later bro…" Taker nods. Focusing back on the two boys. "Have you two drifted?"  
"Maybe a little, but nothing that worries me….yet." Taker was focused back on the bag. He knew when John walked back over & took one more swing before stopping.

"Going to head out, see you later tonight." John told him.  
"You sure of that?"  
"Pretty sure."  
"Ah hmmm, go on get out of here." Taker tried not to snap too bad. Edge & John met a the front of the gym heading out. Taker tried not to loose his tempter as he is the one that gave John so much liberty in the relationship. They took John's rental while Edge gave him directions to where they needed to go.

Kane caught up with Taker on the way from the gym. They both headed up to Taker's suite to hang out. Once inside they both grabbed soda's in the mini frig. He moved to a chair sitting with a sigh. "So who's going to start?"  
Taker just motioned with his hand. Kane sucked his teeth thinking. "I don't know…after the whole Christmas scare sexually I just don't seem to be into the relationship much. It worries me even more now seeing Edge had the chains removed by Christian, which means Christian is fooling down in Florida. I want to be there for Edge…I love him, but the voice of doubt always rests in my head."

"Which voice? The does he love you still or worried he may bring something back?"  
"Maybe a little of both…I hope if he sticks to within the company they will be clean, who knows for sure though? As for if he still loves me…He tells me he does when we hang…I know hearts can change…I worry the same for Christian. Who knows what is in his head down in Florida? When I can see him again…will I still be able to call him mine? Am I loosing Edge from right under my nose because I can't seem to show him the physical attention I used to?"

Taker slowly nods. "Best thing to do it talk to him…talk to both of them as soon as you can. What will you do if the feeling is not there & you get them to admit it?"  
Kane huffed a sigh shaking her head lowering it. "Same thing I tried the night you gave me their contracts…let them go."  
"You what?"

Kane lifted his head looking at Taker. "They looked so happy when they realized they were free from your ownership. I could not stand the idea of them being sad feeling they were being forced to be with me…to be owned by me…so I told them their contracts were now theirs & they were free to go. They came after me saying they would never wish to leave me, they would only do so if I had wished them to…you know I would never wish that." Kane fought the tears wanting the break his eyes, he was never one to cry & he would hate to do so in front of Taker. Kane didn't care how much Taker changed or not since he met John, he knew buried deep was still that monster.

"You don't want to be alone again…I can understand that…I had talked to John last night partly on the same subject…I will warn you now it will still leave doubt in your mind I am sure."  
"You…you are questioning John's feelings for you?"  
"I know he loves me…I do believe that…I can't allow myself not to. I question his devotion though. I know he has been with Edge, we both know that…there is someone new though…he is the one I worry about."  
"Who?"  
"Orton."

"What? Wait since when?"  
Taker lowered his head running his hand through his hair. "Weekly for about a month. It started because it seems over time some of my darkness had seeped into John's heart." Taker sighs. "He called forth my darker side wanting to witness my domination of another being & feasting from them. For some reason he picked Orton. After it was all said & done guilt entered John's mind. Oddly even with my altering Orton's mind he had a faint trace of what John did to him…but didn't remember the who. John partly came clean…he left out my involvement. But they keep having these…passings since it happened."

"You fear Orton is trying to take claim?"  
"I am not sure…"  
"What? Orton is the playmate Edge mentioned?"  
"I believe so…Today is his birthday & John held off meeting him last night telling him if he waited till tonight it would be worth the wait."  
"Great, just lovely." Kane answered sarcastically. "When he come out?"  
"He hasn't…trust me after their encounters John always returns frustrated…I don't know why he was continuing. So they appear one sided."  
"Well there goes the claim on him theory then."  
"Just because Orton doesn't return the feelings does not mean John is not forming them for him."  
"Just remember one thing…Look at my relationship up to this point. Even if John forms feelings for Orton, that does not mean he will have any less feelings for you."

"I know…but you also know I am not easily one who plays well with others & shares my things…"  
"They why you let him?"  
"Because we made those promises when we first knew we were to be each others…I am not going back on those vows now. He gave me that freedom because of who & more so what I am. It was only fair I do the same…even if that night he said it would never happen...I knew even then things can change."

"How many people have you sexually dominated since that night though?"  
"Just Orton…the others were just simple charm feeds…Well ok besides the few times with the boys…but that was not even the domineering & were already established in the group. Anyone new…just Orton because of John's request."  
"You ever tell John you had been faithful except for my boys?"  
"No…he told me he didn't wish to know either way unless he asked…he only asked the two times…and he asked to witness it, not ask if I had."

"Guess time will tell. Mind if I grab something stronger?"  
"Go ahead pull my JD out for me too while you over there." Kane got up to grab a beer for him & the bottle of JD along with a shot glass on top brining them to Taker her just sat in the room enjoying each others company the best they could with the situation.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

John & Edge arrived back at the hotel by about 3pm & made their way to the suite they booked. John worked to fight his nerves while Edge went into the bathroom to get changed. John taking a few deep breaths pulled out his phone calling Randy.

"…Happy birthday Randy…I didn't forget your surprise I am actually working on the final touches for it as we speak…well I hope you won't be mad at me…a buddy of mine over heard us talking one day…shhh, relax…." John smirks faintly knowing Randy now knows how he is feeling a little. "Randy he is like I am….well let me just say he is even better then I am at a certain activity…there will be a few rules in place once you get here…Randy we won't do anything to you that you won't enjoy I promise…I'll go over them once you get here…room 1265 at five tonight…later."

John hung up with a small smile to his lips. "You seem in better mood, he handled the call well?" John turned to look at Edge not helping but lick his lips. Edge was dressed in tight leather pants & red long sleeve silk shirt that was left unbuttoned except the bottom three just to hold it closed. He was also wearing knee high buccaneer boots, last piece was a black & silver Venetian pirate style mask which had the hat design on the top with a convincing dark wig attached.

"I take it you approve."  
"Oh yeah…lucky guy."  
"Hey remember you are not being left out of this."  
"I know." John walked over sliding a hand behind Edge's back pulling him closer before groping his ass & nibbling his neck. Edge lightly mewed heatedly at John's actions.  
"John stop…keep this up…"  
"Sorry." John let go placing his hands up. "So how long you think it will take for him to guess?"  
"No clue…maybe a while since I won't talk…well try not to till he does & you already told me he still thinks I am with Lita."  
"Try not to talk."  
"Well except for me moaning around that thick hunk of meat." John couldn't help but chuckle as he went about setting up the food & drinks.

"You know this stuff may not be touched…Knowing it is not just me & him I'm not sure how much hanging he will want to do before getting to business."  
"Oh well, we didn't get much that will spoil we can still enjoy it after he leaves."  
"Good point."

A knock on the door makes John jump a moment. "Relax John…just breath." John nods to calm himself moving to the door opening it as Edge moves to sit on the couch crossing one leg over the other.  
"Hey Randy." Randy eyes John looking unsure as he moved past him.  
"Hey…" He stops seeing the figure on the couch seeing John was not kidding, he partly hoped John was playing a little game with him on his birthday. The figure smiles with a wave of his hand but make no indication of moving. Randy looked at him before looking back at John. "So what are these rules?"

John sighed seeing Randy was wanting to get down to business as he had all the other times. "Well my friend won't say a word till you can guess who he is. Once you can guess the mask will come off. If you can't behave we may just need to blindfold you." John almost smirks at that one. "Maybe we should anyways…What you think?"  
"No…" Randy quickly bit back, John wondered if it was a fear for some reason.  
"Fine…for now. You can stop the action with two words…Red light. We do something to you that you don't approve of that is all it will take. Oh you can ask questions about our guest, but no trying to name the whole roster."  
"What if I don't give a damn & just want him to get down to what you claim he is so good at?"

"It would be a shame…but that is up to you I guess…" John motioned & Edge stood up walking over towards Randy. The boots added almost three more inches to his height. "Oh no calling red light on what me & him do to each other."  
"Ea-each other…you mean while…um while he is…you will be…"  
John smirks at Randy's lost for words. "Yes Randy while he is treating you to a good time I'll be having fun too." A faint sigh. "I am sure you are well aware that you are not exactly the greatest at returning favors."

Edge was standing next to John as he spoke. "Well you never complained." Randy answered.  
"Why should I after you told me twice that you were not into guy & I was just filling a need for you…you ever think I would have them too? I'm just glad I have an understanding boyfriend. Now before you ask…no this is not him. The other thing is not only is my buddy here good as what he does…" John turns running his hand slowly down Edge's chest getting him to close his eyes a moment. "He rather enjoys getting protein shots…don't you?" Edge slowly nods.

"Protein shots?"  
"Wow don't remember much about biology do you?" John smiles as he looks back at Randy. "He enjoys swallowing…and at times swallowing deep." Randy couldn't help but shutter with a gasp. "Go ahead babe." John leaned over kissing his cheek before backing up. Randy looked almost stunned as the figure approached him. Randy looking over that firm expanse of chest, the smallest hint of chin stubble. _'OK who can this be…why do I really care? I don't care…it's just another blow…'_ He felt a faint shiver when the man ran a hand down Randy's chest.

"Remember Randy to just relax…you're not at the arena…no reason to rush things." John called out as he moved to a chair sitting. "Maybe take a load off & relax on the couch."  
_'What is John directing a damn movie or something?'_ Randy watches the figure as he turns moving towards the couch & motions Randy to follow._ 'What the fuck am I even doing?'_ Randy walks over. "Ok…current roster?"  
"Correct." John answers. The figure slides his hands slowly under Randy's tee shirt. His hands brushing gently over his flesh causing goose bumps over Randy's normally smooth flesh.

Edge silently begins to remove Randy's shirt tossing it aside his hands rubbing his arms. Randy kept trying to see the man's eyes but could tell he was trying not to look into Randy's for too long. "Nervous?" Randy asked. Edge shook his head in return. His eyes met Randy's for a moment & he thought they had a faint olive hint to them. "Green eyes?" He then sucked his breath as Edge brushed his finger tips over his nipples. Randy backed up sitting down. John tried to hide his amused smirk seeing Randy trying to resist, but was still playing their game.  
"Yes he has green eyes." John answered as he moved in his seat to watch.

Edge followed almost kneeling next to Randy still rubbing his chest lightly brushing down towards his waist. Edge was so good at the sex kitten role & nearly oozed sex in just about anything he wore. Randy's eyes closed, his backside pressing against the couch when Edge leaned over him brushing his lips against one nipple. His lips parting in a faint gasp. Edge licked at the sensitive nub getting a soft groan from Randy._ 'Damn he's hot…what the hell? No…no…just friction….that's all friction…shit…'_ His arms gripped the couch back when Edge moved one hand to brush over the sweats Randy is wearing up his thigh squeezing it lightly.

"You can touch Randy…he won't break…just no removing anything from him." John informed him.  
_'Me touch him…ye-yeah right…I am not in…although those firm shoulders…plus maybe it would give me more of a clue.'_ Randy unknowingly chews his upper lip as he moves one hand to rubs across the silken fabric pulled across the man's shoulders. He knew what was in his mind but he brushed it away. _'Well I won't know unless I ask right…' _His train of thought derailed when the guy's lips finally moved from his chest & down his abs. Randy's hand moved from the guys shoulders to the back of his neck a faint groan from his lips. He realized his fingers felt something. "He do-doesn't na-naturally have bl-black hair do-does him?" Randy stumbled over his words as he was now getting petted through the sweats.

"Correct." John growing amused. "Any bells yet?"  
Randy couldn't help the faint moan at the form moved so he could lower his lips farther down Randy's body till he use a hand to lower the front of the pants enough to kiss the top of his groin, he tried not to buck feeling teeth nibble the flesh there. "Oh fuck…."  
"Hmm seems someone found another spot." Edge smirked as he ran his tongue right along the crease of flesh that separated the abs from the groin getting a true moan from Randy. "Yep defiantly a second one there."  
"Shut the fuck up John…" Randy snapped before he moaned again at Edge ran tiny nibbled along the same line.

John stood up walking over to them running his hand up along Edges back a low purr like sound from him. Then more like a low growl as John ran back down with his nail lightly through the fabric. Randy's body shuttered at the vibrations the man's sounds sent through him. He didn't know why but he was lightly fascinated over John's actions with his friend. John's hand moved back up Edge's back till it rested on his neck, Randy didn't know why but he moved his own hand away.

"Come up here…" John calmly ordered putting pressure on Edge's neck guiding him up. "Give Randy a few moments to clear his head so he can try to guess." Edge's hand was still on Randy's firm member a lick of his lips looking at John. John leaned forwards kissing Edge's neck. His hand moving from the neck down his body till he could squeeze his ass. John's eyes looking over Edge's shoulder at Randy. He seemed transfixed on the round cheeks that John was squeezing. Edge gave a faint groan his free hand moving to pet John through his shorts getting a moan against his skin. John licked the skin before looking at Randy. "He has two you know…" Randy lift his head looking a little shocked.

_'He isn't suggesting that I….no…but it is nice…no what the hell man.'_  
John swats Edge's ass before rubbing it again getting him to groan. He fights not to ask John to do it harder since he still can't speak. "Come on Randy just one guess…I know my man here would feel more comfortable with out the disguise. If you afraid to insult him….don't…" John moved his head out of Randy's line of sight as he laid kisses along the front of Edge's neck & down his chest. Randy just watched the muscles through the back of the shirt as tiny wantonly moans passed the other mans lips. Randy brushed his hesitation away as he moved his hand to cup the man's other ass cheek not being groped by John.

"Ok…OK I have….one….if I am wrong…you won't tell them…"  
"Of course not." John stopped licking Edge's nipples out of Randy's line of sight. He then bit the one nipple lightly getting a pained moan from Edge, Giving a panted breath.  
"Fine…Edge…" He waited for John to tell him no.  
A sight of relief from the man. "Damn didn't know how much longer I could of stayed shut the way you were teasing me you cock tease." Edge blurted at John.  
"No…I think that is what you been doing to poor Randy there." John smirked as Edge turned his head smirking at Randy almost forgetting he was petting Randy through his pants while John was playing.  
"Oh yeah…"

"OK now that is out of the way…" John smiled helping to remove the mask from Edge as well as remove his ponytail that kept his real hair hidden. "I wondered if he was going to guess before you went down." He swatted Edge's butt again just a little harder. Edge gave a shutter.  
"Damn Johnny…" John smirked looking at Randy. "Go ahead man you know you want to. Better then just having it sit there."

"I don't want to be too hard."  
Edge moved his hand so he could turn his back more towards Randy. "Trust me I doubt that." Edge told him. Randy couldn't believe he was actually getting ready to do this. Yeah he had swatted a few diva's in the ass a few times. This the first it was one of the guys though. He pulled his hand back & then swatted Edge across the one cheek. Barely grazing it though. "Aww come on…I know you got more then that in you."

"Cut him some slack I think he is just at a bad angle. Randy stand up a moment." He saw Randy glance down a moment "Randy I think we all are having that issue…don't worry just give Edge a good whack on the back side & he will be that much more warmed up." He looked at John then Edge before standing up. He moved near were John was looking as Edge bend over towards the arm of the couch still kneeling on the cushion. John wrapped his arms around Randy from behind. Randy tensed a little feeling John's hard on pressed against him. "Just relax…remember what I said before we started…" John actually slipped his hand down the front of Randy's sweats getting a moan from the younger man as John lightly brushed his member. "Come on you can't say that butt is lovely, nice, round, firm. He just want one good slap from you across that leather. Go ahead Randy…" Randy licked his lips as John stopped teasing him he took his hand brining it harder across Edge's cheek.

Edge moaned at the impact. "Yes, better…another please…" Randy blinked but did as requested. "Ooooo yes…" Edge wiggled his leather clad ass & Randy gave it a third swat across the tight leather. Edge moved to stand up facing the two men as he unbuttoned the shirt removing it. Once it was removed he moved closer as his hand grabbed under John's, Randy moaned feeling two different hands touching him. "John if you please." John moved his hand so he could use both to lowers Randy's pants.

As John lowered them he kneeled placing a kiss on the top of Randy's ass above the crack. Randy shivered trying to bite a moan knowing that should not feel good to him but it did. John placed one more. "Jo-John no…" Randy managed to get out. It wasn't the right words but he wasn't going to push him.  
He stood back up whispering near his ear. "Just so you know even some strait guys like things back there sometimes." He then back away finally removing his own shirt.

Edge smirked at Randy. "OK Randy sit back down & relax." Randy moved to sit & Edge lowered down towards the floor looking like he was a stalking animal. "Spread them." He almost ordered Randy with a lick of his lips. Once Randy's legs moved Edge moved between them lightly holding Randy's member as his licked from the based to the tip then back down like he was licking an all day sucker. Randy moaned when Edge swirled his tongue around the already dripping tip. John walked over swatting Edge's ass getting a moan from Edge & Randy when Edge moaned right by the tip. Edge then lowered his lips over it slowly pulling Randy into his hungry mouth.

"Damn…" Randy moaned feeling once Edge was balls deep. Edge slowly drew his lips back up squeezing Randy's shaft with them as he did. "Shit…keep that up…fuck…"  
"That's the point Randy." John told him. He was watching them as he started to unfasten his shorts. He watched as Randy's eyes seemed to shift from wanting to roll in his head from the blow job, to watching Edge's head as it moved & then now watching him. John finished unfastening the shorts opening them to show he was commando that day.

"Holy shit…" Randy accidentally blurred out when he saw how big John was hard. Yeah granted over the years he may of seen it a few times in the showers, but he never cared to note the size. Also that was normally in a softened state. John couldn't help but be slightly amused. It helped reconfirm he was no longer that under developed awkward kid from high school anymore.

"See something you like Randy?" John smiles with those dimples.  
"Um…no…no-not at al-all mmmm" He moaned with a grunt. John moved bending to retrieve something from his pocket. Randy easily recognized the condom wrapper. "Wh-what th-that for?"  
"Not you….relax…" John kicked off the pants before he lowered behind Edge reaching around him to open the leather pants pulling them down over his backside. He growled seeing a red thong. John swatted him hard. "What the hell Edge!" He then reached between Edge's legs cupping him firmly getting a moan from Edge around Randy's shaft as it was deep in his mouth.

"OH shit….Damn…." John reached over Edge with his free hand tangling his fingers in Edge's long hair actually guiding his head faster up & Randy Randy's shaft getting whimpers moans from Edge. John knew by now the look Randy got right before he was about to loose it & he pushed Edge's head down deep to swallow every little drop of Randy. Edge slowly pulled up panting a lick of his lips watching Randy's wiped face.

Edge starts to stand. "No you don't, STAY!" John yells hitting his ass. Edge lowers back down bracing his arms on Randy's lap. John grabbed the thong pulling it down before taking his hands to spread his cheeks. "Good boy." John praised him. He brought his lips close to Edge's exposed hole before running his tongue along it getting a whimpered moan from him. Randy worked to open his eyes to see what cause the sound from Edge. At first he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He watched as John's face as pressed to Edge's ass. John's tongue working in the flesh caused Edge to give mewing like sound.

"God John more please…" John pressed his tongue in to the puckered flesh. "Fuck yes…god your mouth is so good…." Randy blinked knowing that was partly confirmed now. He shifted under Edge's arms a little his mind thinking back to then John kissed the top of his ass before…was that what he was hinting to? "Yeah Johnny eat me nice & good…fucking make me hot & wet for you…." Randy shuttered not believing Edge's dirty talk was actually heating him again. Edge opened his eyes looking up at Randy. "Mmmm Fuck yeah…want to kn-know how to fe-feels Ran man?" He slowly ran his tongue along his lips.

"Um…I do-don't kn-know…" Edge leaned licking Randy's member getting a moan form him.  
"I pro-mmmmm Fuck John…" Edge moaned as John just inserted a finger into Edge. "Ju-just my mo-mouth unle-less you s-say more….Shit yeah John….fuck…."  
"How?" Randy asked is voice trying not to shake.  
"Let me guide…" Edge moaned as he slipped his arms under Randy's legs sliding the younger male forward on the couch till his legs were over Edge's shoulder & his butt exposed. "Per-mmmmmm Perfect…" Edge used his hands to spread Randy's cheeks. Randy was trying to fight his nerves feeling the hands. Edge ran his tongue along the skin getting a gasp form Randy. Edge just moaned as John was already stretching him. "God John…just fuck me already."

John smacked his ass with the free hand. "Stop trying to top from the bottom." John removed his fingers so he could put the condom on. He lined himself up with Edge & slide himself into his body. "OH shit man…it's been too long." John groaned as he slide all the way in." Edge just nodded as he ran his tongue along Randy's crack before focusing on the puckered flesh. Randy couldn't help but start moaning at the new sensation as he grew hard again.  
"Damn Edge…god damn…"

"To-told you Ran…" John moaned as he held Edge's hips as he started to sliding in & out, slowly at first.  
"Damn…." Randy moaned with faint pants. Edge placed his lips against the area lightly sucking & blowing on the ring. "HOLY FUCK! Yeah man….yeah…shit…." John started to pound faster & harder into Edge causing the older man for moan deeply the sensation sending Randy wild.

John wrapped his hand around Edge to pump his member as he screwed him. "Shit man I'm no-not gonna la-last long…god mi-missed this." John grunted & groaned. A faint smile to his lips seeing Randy folded up pumping his own firm member, panting not even able to speak as Edge was eating his ass hard. He could feel Edge clamping around him. "OH yeah Edge….cum for me…clamp me tight while eating that ass…oh Yeah…." Edge moaned loudly as he came over John's hand & the front of the couch. "Yes…yes….fu-" John fought not to scream his own orgasm as he bucked hard against Edge's ass. John grabbed the condom as he pulled out. He slowly moved along next to Edge. "Ke-keep that up…" John moved next to Randy on the couch. "You know what I'm after Randy."

Randy nodded his heart racing in his chest he turned is head to the side allowing John to lick his neck till he reached the sensitive spot behind his ear lightly nibbling it. Randy's body tensed as he came for the second time that night. Edge stopped lowering Randy's legs & lower body back down looking at John.

"Think he had a happy birthday?"  
"Need to ask when he wakes up." John moves from the couch moving to the bathroom to remove the condom & clean himself a little. He then wets two cloths bringing one for Edge & he cleans the wiped Randy himself. Between Edge & John they move Randy to the bed. John Places himself in the middle with Randy behind him & Edge in front of him. The alarm set for a few hours before the three guys fall asleep, Randy asleep before he even hit the bed.

**(OK would you say Randy had a happy birthday? Has his view about 'not being into guys' has changed?)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

Randy started to wake up. Well at least his mind was anyways. _'What the hell happened? Did all that happen? Fuck that was intense. Damn Edge's mouth. Wait did he…yeah he did. It actually wasn't bad. What am I saying damn thing got me off a second time. Oh fuck seeing John like that…then him…wow got to wonder…'_

Randy slowly let out a groan as he body tried to move. His movement stopped feeling a body in front of him. His eyes slowly opened seeing the short buzz cut of Cena in front of him. Randy gave a huff of breath. Moving the blanket he sees both their bodies were naked. A shiver ran his body as his eyes drifted to the third form in the bed laying in front of John. Randy bit back a moan from his lips._ 'God am I actually getting turned on by these guys?'_ His eyes trailed over John's back & plump rump & how he was pressed close to Edge. Randy licked his lips a flex of his hands remembering how good Edge's leather clad ass felt under his touch, he wondered how good John's bare one would feel.

Randy moved his hand under the blanket resting it on John's butt. He rubbed it lightly getting a groan from John. He stopped a moment not wanting to wake John yet, he was just enjoying the feel. While Edge's was tight & firm John's was softer & plump. John mumbled a moment in his sleep shifting his top leg moving closer to Edge. Randy felt the movement & roamed his hand under John's butt getting a lower moan as he brushed the sensitive skin just behind the ball sack.

Edge just smirked hearing John's little sex cries near his ear figuring John was either dreaming a nice dream, or Randy was finally coming around. He didn't move cause he didn't want to interrupt which ever it was.

Randy groaned a little feeling how John's body felt to him also hearing the sounds. Randy trailed his hand back towards John's butt feeling between the crack. He licked his lips as he took his arm draping it over John pulling himself close to John's back a deep moan feeling his member pressing between the cheeks. John's head went back a little & Randy pressed his lips to his neck.

"Oh man…" John faintly spoke his eyes fluttering open. "Wh-what you doing back there Ran?"  
"Just a little exploring…you mind?" Randy asked as he reached down taking a hold of John's member lightly stroking.  
"Fuck no…" He faintly whispered. "Ju-just on-only my boyfriend get's the honor of the direction you are heading. Al-also we are not alone…"  
"So we try no to wake him…"  
A faint snicker from Edge before he rolls over facing John. "Hey love birds."  
"Stuff it." John told him.  
"From the sounds of it that is precisely what he wants to do to you Johnny boy." Edge reaches down his hands wrapping with Randy's around John stroking him getting a deep moan from John.

"Come on…you the one that likes being stuffed Edge." John panted his body wiggling between the two guys.  
"True…but he seems to want you more then me right now."  
"Only because I was closer."  
"Not totally true John." Randy answered behind him before kissing his neck again. "No offence to Edge here, but I am closer friend wise to you." Randy moved his hand from John's hard member moving it over his abs to his chest lightly pinching his nipples causing his body to move even more against Randy. "So if I am going to dive all the way into this…I would like the first jump to be with you." Randy moans as the friction & heat from John's body. "You admitted to have taken it before…come on John…just once…My final birthday gift."

"God you two gonna get me killed by my boyfriend." John groaned "OK…Edge stop a moment." Edge smirked removing his hand. "I think you still the easiest to move…Go grab what I need from the other room." Edge nodded knowing what John meant. Moving from the bed he was sporting a good piece of wood himself. With some space John pulled away from Randy. "Ok need to slow just bit…while some things may seem the same…there is differences too." John rolled onto his back to look at Randy.

"One thing a good amount of time you need to help stretch your partner open before you can just start pounding into them."  
"That what you were doing licking Edge?"  
"I was more then licking…I was pushing my tongue in that tight little hole of his. I then got a few fingers wet pushing them into the tight space. Moving them just right to get him stretched to handle me."  
"Whoa…you actually stick your tongue inside."  
"Yeah, it's not for everyone…I prefer a clean area. Edge showered before he got dressed last night."  
"OK say I am not comfortable doing that…" Just then Edge came back in with a small bottle & another condom.  
"Giving him directions John?"  
"Just a little. If I'm going to be his test project I don't feel like getting ripped by him."

Randy cringed a little at the thought this could actually hurt John. "John I don…"  
"It's ok…that is why I had you slow things down. I'll be able to handle you as long as you take your time. As for not being comfortable rimming me…" He takes the bottle from Edge. "That's what this is for…I carry ones safe for condoms. Before you ask, it is part of the agreement between my boyfriend & me. We can play as long as protection is involved. You saw I even use it with Edge & we played quite few times over the years."

"God still can't believe I didn't know you were…well.."  
"Yeah & how you now feeling?"  
"Don't get me wrong, I still like the ladies…but…" His eyes trail over the exposed skin of John as well as Edge with burning lust. "I can see this side as well…Defiantly more fun then the stuffy twat at home." He moved over to kiss John's neck & check. "I am sorry I was such a selfish prick."  
"At least you admit it."  
"OK So how exactly do I do this?"

"Well first I guess is deciding do you want to see John's face while you feeling him around you." Edge told him.  
"Is one easier then the other?"  
"Depends." John answered.  
"Well most spread easier on their hands & knees…plus…" Edge started.  
"God damn just have to be involved don't you?" John told him.  
"You blame me man? You have an impressive Italian sausage there."  
"Ok translation for the new guy?"

"Edge want's to be under me enjoying my sausage as he calls it while you are enjoying your first male screw."  
"Oh…" Randy tries not to blush. "Um…OK." John removed the blanket from them & Edge moved it to the floor. John took the condom from Edge handing it to Randy.  
"When ever you ready to put it on you can. As for the lube use it on a few of the fingers. Lightly massage the area before trying to put only one in to start." John moved to give Edge some room placing his head near the foot of the bed. John ran his hand down Edge's body his nails lightly raking his chest.

"Damn John." Edge hissed before John moved on his hands & knees above Edge. Randy just watched a moment his mind trying to take everything playing out in front of him. Edge took one hand wrapping it around John's member giving a slow pull before used his other hand to lower John just slightly till his lips could brush the head.  
"Fuck gonna tease me man." John groaned.  
Edge's tongue flicked over the head. "Hey can't have you go off too soon can we?"

John moaned as Edge slowly stroked him his lips & tongue teasing the head. Randy shook his head from his thoughts watching they two of them. He moved around to the foot of the bed. Just seeing how John's ass just stuck out so inviting. He jumped a faint moan feeling Edge massaging under his balls. His eyes lowered to see Edge barely peeking back up form his vantage point under John.

Randy then focused back at the task. He may of slightly had second thoughts, but after talking John into it, it would be wrong to back out. He moaned as Edge still touched him with the one hand as he opened the bottle placing some on his hand & fingers. His 'clean' hand he move John's one cheek seeing the dark pink ring. He moved his fingers running them over the are slicking it up.

A faint moan from John. "Yeah Ran…just take your time…just one to start…" Randy curled the other fingers inserting the index first. He couldn't believe how hot & tight it felt. He shuttered wondering how he would fit. "Nice & steady…go ahead Ran." John moaned, Randy didn't even realize he had froze taking in the feeling around his finger. He slowly moved his hand watching how the flesh moved around him. He could feel it getting a little freer moving.  
"Another?"  
"Ye-yeah…"

Randy pulled back before sliding the index & middle. He felt John clamp slightly then relax. "Damn." Randy just whispered watching how John's body reacted.  
"Randy?" Edge called a moment breaking the young man's odd trance. "May I?" His hand moved to where Randy had left the condom. Randy nodded. "Wiggle your fingers in different directions…it will loosen him more, plus help you locate his spot."  
"His spot?"  
"You'll know."

Randy did as instructed wiggling the fingers in different directions as he slid them in & out of John's body. He passed one area that felt different & at the same time saw John's back arch a deep moan. "Oh shit, oh shit…fuck…" Randy tensed a moment. "No no…that good…th-there again…." John quickly tried to assure him. Randy slide his fingers again to feel that unique spot. "Damn yeah…" Groaned John. "Ri-right there Ran…" Randy placed his free hand on John's hip as he started to get more comfortable moving fast twitching with excitement as John's heated cries.

"Fuck, Fuck…wa-want you no-now…"  
"Sure?"  
"Yeah, fu-fuck yeah…"  
"Just take your fingers out & glide yourself in…the lube from prepping him on your fingers & on the condom will be enough." Edge told him. Randy listened again as he grabbed a hold of him self sliding the head between John's cheeks till he felt it brush the puckered skin. John moaned as Edge lifted his head to cover the head his back side pushing back against Randy. The young man chewed his lip feeling the heat.  
"Ran co-come on ma-man fill me al-already." Randy took a deep breath placing a hand on each of John's hips before pushing forward feeling the resistance. "Ye-yeah Ran…push ti-till the re-resistan…ooooo" John groaned at the ring was breached. "OK li-little at time till yo-you feel me adjust."  
"Fuck man." Randy replied feeling how tight it was. He pushes a few more inches in before stopping. He then pushed a little more. It took about three stages till Radny felt himself pressed all the way into John's body.

"Ran mo-move…pl-please…no-not out…just….fuck…"  
Randy moaned realizing John was hating having to read him the instruction manual. "I th-think I ha-have it from here." Randy replied as he started to move his hips gliding slowly in & out of John's body. "God you feel so good…"  
"Ye-yeah, Fa-faster…god…" Randy got a slow smirk as he picked the pace shifting his hips till John wailed in a good way. "Shit right there Ran, right there…ju-just like that…"

John lowered his mouth around Edge's neglected member. He moaned as he swallowed Edge in his mouth at times even the back of his throat. "Fuck Johnny…" Edge moaned he raised on his elbows just enough to swallow more of John the two moaning around each other shafts as Randy was moaning & panting. John felt so hot & tight around him in a blissful suffocation he never felt before.

"John….fuck…I'm….I'm…"His hand gripped John's hips tight as he came inside. "Oh fuck." Randy gripped the top of the condom as he slid back sitting on his heels watching the tandem blow job. He watched Edge lift his legs & his moans changed. Curiosity getting Randy he moved around the bed to see John's perspective. He watched as John almost feverishly was swallowing Edge's member as well as teasing his ass. John grunted forcing his hips more in Edge's face as he finished. He moaned softly as Edge continued to suck on him even after he came.

John continued his eyes glancing towards Randy seeing at he pushed a few fingers into Edge's. "FUCK JOHN!" Edge yelled with a strangled moan. John gave almost a light growl as he roughly finger fucked Edge knowing his sweet spot causing the older man to buck under him until he came. John slowly pulled his fingers loose before turning around still above Edge looking at him.

"You planning on what I think you are…aren't you?" John nodded with a smile. "OK…" John lowered his lips to Edge's kissing him lightly till the older man parted his lips slightly. When he did John opened his slightly passing Edge's own cum into his mouth. Edge swallowed then moaned feeling John's tongue. John slowly pulled up. "You know you only one of three guys I allow that John."  
John smiles. "I know." He then moves rolling next to Edge looking at Randy. "You should remove that before you totally deflate Randy."

Randy looked down a blush nearly forgetting the condom. He moves to the bathroom cleaning up. When he came out he didn't see John. "Main room getting dressed."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah he needs to head back, he promised he wouldn't be away all night."  
"Oh…"  
"Randy you a cuddler?"  
"What?"  
"You sound sad that John needs to head out…I wondered if it was because you wanted to cuddle with him after sex."  
"Not really…well…I don't know how I feel about any of this still."  
"It's ok man…come here." Edge pats the bed next to him & Randy climbs in near him. "I know mine can deal if I don't get back tonight."  
"Hold on you have a boyfriend too? But you also play with John…and now me?"

"Well if you would like to…yeah. I actually have two boyfriends…but one isn't on the road with us. I can be needy at times."  
"At times?" John calls from the door. As he pulls his shirt on.  
"OK most of the time…It can take a lot of stimulation to get me off."  
"That must be almost as bad as someone who finishes quick."  
"Yeah."  
"Not to interupt but you two going to hang around a while?" John asked.  
"Yeah I think so." Edge told him.  
"In that case." John grabs the blanket tossing it over their lower bodies. "I'll see you two around…happy birthday again Randy."  
"Yeah see ya John…& thanks." Randy smiles before John head out the door.

"We can talk more later about where we stand with each other later…ok Randy?"  
"Sure thing…am a little tired."  
"Try not to poke me too hard in your sleep." Edge jokes as he turns to his back is to Randy getting comfortable.  
"Yeah…I'll try…but with that butt…" He swats Edge with a chuckle.  
"Watch it Randy I been told I can be a little insatiable too at times." Edge chuckles.  
"Night…"  
"Night…"


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

April 24, 2006

John was walking backstage after dealing with Hunter in the ring. Both men confused as to why Edge ditched them in the ring unless it was just to play off the heel aspect that he was out for only him with their triple threat coming up. Turning the corner for the hall where the locker rooms were placed he sees Lita leaning on the wall her arms folded across her chest in a pissed looking state.

He wasn't sure why but he walked over to her. "What's wrong?"  
"Like you care." She snapped at him her head still low but her eyes raised to meet his. She then let out a huff. "Edge locked me out of the damn room. Said he just wanted to think. Fucking hell my shits in there too."  
"Yeah well…was his thinking why he ditched his team out there?"  
"What he told me he cleared it with you & Hunter."  
"That so…well he didn't sweetheart." John patted her shoulder with a smile before heading for his private locker room down the hall some.

He started grabbing his stuff for the shower he turned a shocked look on his face seeing Lita standing in the door way only entering once she was spotted.  
"Something I can help you with Lita?"  
"Yeah actually I think there is…" She slowly spoke eyeing John over.  
"Whoa there…What ever you selling I'm not buying."

Lita walked closer reaching her hand out to run her nails lightly down his chest. He gave a shiver but managed to grab her hand before it went too low. Her eyes met his. "I'm not selling anything John, I'm flat out offering it." She started to lean closer till his free hand held her back.  
"Well even free samples I'm not interested." He saw her lower her eyes a few slow blinks_ 'God please don't try the pity path…not that.'_  
"Wh-what's wrong with me…Aren't I pretty?" She faintly sniffled backing away John letting go of her wrist.

"Lita don't get upset…yes you are pretty…just two things. One I have someone…second despite that shit out at the ring Edge is a friend."  
"Well…one they are not here. Second…Edge is a joke right?"  
"What you mean he's a joke?"  
"The whole shit with me, him & Matt…Matt cheated on my ass…not the other way. Edge was there as a friend to me & some fool got a few photos of my holding him so he could comfort me. Besides a few kisses & gropes of my ass Edge is a god damn cold fish. I almost swear I need to poke him with a sharp stick to pull the things we do on camera."

_'Only cause you don't have the right parts for him.'_ John thought to himself his eyes roaming the redhead in front of him. He then watched as she walked back towards him resting a hand on his shoulder looking at him.  
"John…sweet…sweet John….how long has it been since you been off the road with your girl?"  
"Wh-who said they were off the road."  
"Because no one sees you with one on it…" She looks up at his face. "Come on John…we can do this the easy way or the hard way…" She licks her lips. "Well for you it will be hard either way." She faintly laugh.

John grabs her hand moving it from his shoulder looking at her. "You're selling yourself too short. Not interested, I have no clue if you are doing this because you are either looking to get back at Edge, are needy, or because I currently still have the gold."  
"Maybe I just think your hot."  
"Sorry not buying sweetheart." John let go of her hand turning. "Now just go please I want to shower & get back to my room."  
"I can get the hard spots for you John." She tried to purr near him.  
"Just go…" He heard her walking away but didn't open the door.

"I gave you two choices John." She spat with almost venom. He turned his head seeing her sliding the lock on the door. "Either you play nice with me." She walks back over blantly groping his groin. Causing John to suck his breath in. "Or I start yelling rape."  
"WH-what?" he went to grab her hand only to have her squeeze. John cringed gritting his teeth. "Let go damn, or I won't be able to do anything."

She smirked letting go. "So the champ is going to be a good boy?"  
"Not here…"  
"Why not? It won't be my first time in the showers…or a bench."  
"Lita please…"  
"Fine." She huffed "You better be at my room tonight…or the rumors begin John." She turned heading for the door unlocking it walking out.

Once the door closed he just lowered to sit on the floor his back against the lockers. _'Shit now what?'_ A knock on the door caused John to look. "Who is it?"  
"Edge."  
"Go the fuck away!" John snapped, but saw the door opening.  
"What's going on?"  
"Don't you fucking listen?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Shit, you fucking deaf! What Randy's cries make you loose you god damn hearing!" John lifted his head a scowl etched across it.  
"What you talking about?"

John slowly stood up steaming as he looked at Edge. He slowly walked towards him & the look on his face Edge tried not to feel fear not used to the dark look to John's eyes. He leaned close to Edge his voice low yet dripping with his anger. "Fucking look in my face I tell me you didn't bail on the match just so you could rush back to your locker room because Orton was waiting inside. Go ahead & tell me you didn't came back because you couldn't wait to hop his pole or taste him." He backed a bit. "GO AHEAD FUCKING TELL ME IT WAS SOMETHING ELSE, FUCKING TELL ME!" John turned walking back towards his locker just stuffing everything in his bag not even caring about his shower.

Edge stood there stunned a moment. "What business…ok fine…it was wrong for me to ditch the match…What Hunter got pissed because I changed things? I heard you guys covered well to add heat for our match coming up so what the deal?"

"The deal man is you not keeping it in your pants or out of your damned mouth when it can fucking effect other people!"  
"Hold up? Are you jealous?"  
"WHAT!"  
"You jealous…" Edge walked closer looking faintly cocky. "Remember Johnny boy I got into this to help you out." He leaned closer "So it wouldn't be your lips around him. You now hurt I took your playmate…or that he took me from you…you know there can always be a repeat of his birthday."

Edge cringed when John grabbed him by the neck shoving him against the nearby wall. His ocean blue eyes looking dark & clouded. "Because you can't fucking keep your libido in check I am now stuck dealing with your fucking screen girl. So be honest I couldn't give two fucks about you & Orton!" He pushed against Edge hard before letting him go. "NOW GET THE FUCK FROM MY SIGHT BEFORE I REALLY HURT YOUR ASS!" John turned grabbing his bag actually storming from the room himself before Edge can pick himself from the floor where John dropped him rubbing his neck thinking John had really been around Taker too much.

John got to his rental tossing his bag in the back before taking off. He had to clear his head somehow to think of how to deal with Lita. He couldn't believe she would lower herself to the point of forcing someone to sleep with her. Sadly the reputation that got formed over the whole Matt thing, plus everyone thinking she was with Edge how could she even try to find someone? Why couldn't he of just walked by her seeing her standing there? Why the fuck does he always need to try to be the good guy? Could he really bring himself to do this? Could he really bring himself to sleep with her just so she wouldn't bring these false claims against him? His blood slowly boiled as it was feeling like the whole situation with Randy all over again. If he slept with her tonight what would stop her from trying it again? He couldn't allow himself to be used like that, but what could he do to stop it?


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

John walked into his hotel room tossing his bag with a good amount of force off to the side. His head down lost in his thoughts.  
"What's wrong Love?" John jumped looking at the bed where Taker was laying propped up against the headboard. He gave a sigh seeing Taker's chest bare. John shakes his head & Taker moved from the bed wearing black satin lounge pants. Taker took his hand under John's chin making the young man look at him. "Don't try it…who?" His voice dark & forceful his green eyes a faint glow as he peered into John's soul.

"Lita." John almost whispered.  
"What about her? Interest?"  
"No…I have no interest in her…"  
"What is it then?" John closes his eyes retelling Taker what happened. When he was done he reopened his eyes a shiver seeing the darkened look in Taker's eyes. "Go take your shower." Taker ordered before he turned beginning to gather some clothing.  
"What you doing?"  
"Tending to a little business. I refuse to allow my Love to be toyed with."  
"You not going to hurt her are you?"  
"Don't concern yourself Love…just be ready for me once I return." He got changed into a pair of black jeans & black beater along with his boots heading out the door without another word to John.

John shook his head as he moved to his bag removing the items for his shower. While he was pissed at Lita for what she was trying to pull he just hoped Taker did not take things to far, the look in his eyes told John that the Dead Man was just below the surface. He doesn't know how well he could handle the fact thinking that Taker might unleash that rage on a female.

Taker stopped outside the room almost studying it picturing what lied just on the other side. He raised his hand knocking trying not to make it too hard to give away who was really there. He watched as the door opened.  
"So glad you acc…." Lita stopped misstatement her mouth just fell opened as her eyes had to shift higher meeting Taker's eyes. "Taker?"  
"Let me in." He spoke firmly but with a rumble that gripped the redhead to her core.  
"Um…" she gulped "Sure." She licked her lips as she moved allowing Taker to walk into the room. She was dressed in a black crop top & her black leggings. "What can I do for you?"

"You can learn to better yourself without stepping on others to do it."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I over heard you & John at the arena tonight." He slowly turned his head looking over his shoulder at the redhead who shivered.  
"I-I do-don't know what you are talking about."

He turned walking back towards her. Something in his eyes froze her in her spot. "You not happy with how things are going, take it up with Edge…not out on others."  
"What the hell you know?" She tried to fire back as her eyes scaled Taker's body. "Or you not happy I didn't set my sights higher." She reached a hand out placing it on his chest. Her voice soft trying to be seductive. "Like you?"

Taker grab her arm actually pulling her closer to him his other hand forcefully grabbing her jaw his nails gripping tilting her head up towards his face. Her eyes widened in fear. "You were once a great female wrestler…you allowed your own legacy to become tainted. Take control & responsibility for your own actions, but don't manipulate good people to do it. Your not happy in your station in life…then change it. You can do it without trying to destroy others. You get me girl?"  
"Ye-yes Ta-Taker…I-I wo-won't do it an-anymore…pl-please do-don't hurt me…"

Her pleas pull slightly on Taker's better nature. When he had first left his Love's presence he was set on terrorizing if not destroying the woman, that rage even fueled more by the redheads cocky personality when he first arrived. It reminded Taker to much of 'her' the looks, the actions he would of taken such pleasure in destroying her. Lita's fear changed that some, while pieces of them were alike they were not the same.

He turned her in his grasp his arm & her own pulled against her body to prevent her from moving. His deep voice ringing deep in her ears, mind & to her very soul. "You even think of pulling something like this again & you will remember every ounce of fear you are feeling right at this moment…you think of telling lies to farther yourself again your voice will tremble & you insides will feel like knots. Dread will fill your every thought at the mere thought of wronging another." His free hand moved to her head covering her mouth as he tilted Lita's head allowing him free access to her neck biting deep into her neck feasting off the fear riddled lifeblood._ 'Try again & remember the monster of your nightmares.'_ He drank heavily from her._ 'Remember how real the beast felt in your mind as it ripped your spirit in punishment.'_ He felt her begin to go limp in his grasp. He made himself stop licking over the wound before laying her on the bed. He pierced his own finger placing just a few drops of blood to her lips before he walked out of her room returning to Johns.

He swiped his key entering the room his head lowered as he entered it. Hearing John's movements he lowered to one knee. "Marcus?" John's voice a questioning tone.  
"Yes Love, 'he' is sated for now." Taker raised his eyes to look at the worried blues of John. He was dressed in a pair of navy blue basketball shorts.  
"How bad?"  
"She is still alive…she just may not be on Edge's arm for the house show."  
"Was it needed?"  
"Yes…her fears had to be driven deep so she would not take advantage or yours or anyone else kind nature."

John reached his hand over brushing Taker's face who tilted his head to press against the touch. "You sure she will be fine…" Taker nodded. "OK then…thank you." John leaned closer pressing his lips against Taker's. Taker moved his arms to wrap around John pulling him closer so he could turn the buried rage to burning passion as he ravaged John's lips. Standing up he lifted John with him moving him to the bed.

Taker pulled back the fire in his eyes as he studied John's face. "I miss you so much at times Love." His voice rumbled almost like thunder in his chest before he lowered capturing John's lips again & spend the rest of the night lustfully devouring the rest of the young man as well.


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**

**Sorry I know I haven't updated this story in ages. The FF rampage scare made them go into hiding for a while. I also have issues going on in my life that have been distracting me. Please enjoy.)**

The next night Randy walked in from the gym tossing the bag to the side. He scanned the suite for Edge not seeing him. He figured he was out. He headed for the bed area & stopped hearing his voice.  
"It's not like that. You know that….I'm positive we aren't like that…when you coming back Papa Bear?…ok well I'll see you then I guess…um I don't know about that….He's open more I just don't know if he is that open yet…I know, I know. Is everything OK with you?…well it's just, well you know….yeah I know it freaked you, but come on hun it's been how long I miss you….well I can't speak for him, but I hope he misses us. Haven't you talked to him either?…I guess we both dropped the ball on that one. I'm sure we are not far from his thoughts, he is just busy down there. Didn't that make him a champion already?…Thought so, I'll see you in a few days…Love you always."

Edge hung up the phone with a sigh his head then moving. He lightly bit his lip. "I see your shadow, how long you been there?"  
"Long enough." Randy started moving towards the bead again. Edge was in jeans & a tee shirt. "One of your boyfriends?"  
"Yes…" Edge looked down a little.  
"What's wrong?" Randy walked over placing a hand under Edge's chin lifting it.  
"Nothing…just a lot has changed in the last six months or so."  
"Anything you want to talk about?"  
Edge smirks moving his head from Randy's hold "We haven't exactly been much of the talking kind of people now have we Randy?"

"No not exactly." He gazed at Edge before moving a hand to rest on his thigh. Edge tensed with a faint sigh closing his eyes. Randy smiled loving how receptive Edge was to his touches. The look of worry that was there a moment ago already melting away. Randy watched Edge's face & those lips that almost screamed for attention. He leaned closer but out of odd instinct Edge moved his head before their lips touched causing Randy to kiss his cheek.

"What the hell?" Randy asked, it wasn't in anger just confusion.  
Edge opened his eyes turning to look at Randy. "I told you before no…"  
"Why?" Randy remove his hand standing back up.  
"I just don't do the kiss thing…we aren't like that." Edge moved swinging his legs over the bed beginning to stand. Randy grabbed his shoulder pushing him back down.

"We aren't like what?"  
"The cute kissing romantic type….that is not us." Edge replied looking back up towards Randy who still held his shoulders.  
"Hold on a moment…you have had my dick down your throat who knows how often…yet I can't kiss you?"  
"Exactly." Edge's reply almost matter of fact. John's words the night before playing in his head as he moved to stand again. Randy not stopping him this time.

"It is just sex with us Randy." He tried not to sound numbed by it, he enjoyed it…maybe to much."  
"Do you want more?"  
"I have others to fill the place of love. They just aren't available in different ways for the physical."  
"So I am nothing more then a sex toy?"  
Edge chuckles "No…you know that…we are friends, but not lovers. Plus as a sex toy I think between us I am more the toy."  
"Am I being….selfish without realizing it?"  
"Well…no…but a change once in a while would be nice…I know that isn't you though. I know you have hang ups." He jumped feeling Randy place his hands on his shoulders.

"What if I want to expand…I just didn't know if you wanted to with me."  
"What you mean?" Edge turned his head looking at Randy.  
"Well yeah for the last month we done the same dance time & time again. Not that I am complaining." Randy lowered his eyes in thought his rough voice softening slightly as he spoke in a quieter tone. "I don't know why or when I started thinking past what we already are doing. Maybe I remembering being told how hard you are to please at times." He licked his lips before looking back at Edge's eyes. "But I also remember watching & seeing how responsive you were to John…" He moved a hand brushing Edge's face the older man turning more to face him. "I want to know what it feels like to have you make those sounds for me."

"You sure?"  
"Yeah…I know I haven't done it before…maybe I am just worried doing something wrong."  
"I won't break Randy…you should realize that. Come on you know you can be rough when you have me suck you off." Randy closes his eyes with a shutter.  
"Sorry….ummm." Randy opened his eyes looking at Edge when he felt him touch his cheek.  
"What part of I like it that way don't you get Randy?" He patted his cheek before moving to sit back on the bed. "I do think we need to cut back the arena meetings though."  
"Why?" Randy asked turning back around.

"Come on I screwed up my match because of it…it pissed John off. While I like it rough at times, I don't like hurting my friends."  
"Well yeah I could of waited the 15 minutes or so…"  
"Yeah I did screw up…I never seen John so pissed before, it was like he was possessed or something."

Randy closed his eyes taking a deep breath a chill running down his back. Edge stood up moving closer placing a hand on his shoulder causing Randy to jump. "You ok?"  
"Yeah…I think…um…"  
"What is it?"  
"Ju-just something from before…just the way you described his behavior I thi-think I seen it before. Forget it man." Randy tried to smile at Edge. "So how we go about this?"

Edge shook his head moving to sit back on the bed. "Would you be mad if I said not tonight?"  
"No…but why?"  
"Just not in the mood…god never thought I would say that…shit maybe John is right I am addicted…I think this the first time I turned down anything sexual in….damn…in I forget how long." He sighed looking down a moment then back at Randy. "How about we find a dorky movie to make fun of, then maybe get a pizza."

"That's fine by me man. Let me just hope in the shower first."  
"OK see you in a bit." Edge got up moving to the couch while Randy headed for the bathroom. Edge smirked to himself at brief thoughts of Randy naked the water running over his body. He then shook it away thinking he really does need better control over his hormones.


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

The next day down in Florida Christian was walking through the Tampa home they had. He had just finished his workout in the gym & was heading for the sunroom. It had sadly been made his least favorite room recently after Abyss broke into the place attacking him. He was just glad no one else was home at the time to be hurt. Granted if Kane was there he might have been able to help.

Christian froze now wondering how secure & hidden was his life after all. If Mitchell & Abyss found it how much did people know about his life in those walls? He shook his head as he stepped into the room the faint splashing of the water in the pool caused his pulse to race from the fear still fresh in his mind.

He headed over checking the outside kitchen for the food that was set aside for dinner later. He hardly focused on the actions of his guest in the pool. The younger man pulled himself from the water when he heard the glass doors sliding. Water dripping off his blondish long hair & down his inked flesh. He walked closer placing a hand on Christian's shoulder causing the older man to jump. "Sorry hun." His southern accent a thick draw.

Christian stood up looking behind him a faint smile. "It's ok…just lost in thought still." He turned placing his hands on the younger man's hips drawing him closer to capture his lips. His companion moaning feeling Christian's tongue brushing his lips wishing entry. Permission granted Christian guided the two of them to one of the lounge chairs. Sitting down he pulled the younger man on his lap straddling him not caring his track pants were getting wet from the tight black Speedo the other man wore as he swam.

The kiss broke both man locked in the other ones eyes. "You know we should really talk about this whole thing." The younger one spoke.  
"Yeah I know…" Christian's eyes scanned down the body before him how the water still shined on his body all the way down to the tight scant amount of cloth covering his body. He then scanned back to the younger man's green eyes. He slowly let go of the man's hips. "OK head inside, get changed & meet me in the theater room."

"Yes sir." The younger man chuckled before sliding from Christian's lap heading inside & up to the guest room he had been living in the last few months. He peeled off the Speedo before slipping on a pair of cargo pants & a white beater. He grabbed a hair tie from the dresser pulling his wet hair back hints of blue & pink seen underneath. Stepping out into the hall he looked around his mind still wondering about the two rooms he was not allowed to see.

One was Christian's bedroom, he partly could understand that being off limits besides to him & his boyfriends. He gave a chuckle to himself still grasping Christian as having boyfriends. He still remembered his shock finding out his long time friends was even gay let alone two boyfriends.

He was even more surprised that he said they would be fine with him having a playmate in TNA…but then again so was his boyfriend. His eyes then looked at the other room that he was not allowed to see. Christian never gave him any hints as to what was behind the door & he was like a curious kid. You know the kid that always wants to ask why. He turned heading downstairs for what Christian called his theater room. It had screen that filled almost a whole wall with a DVD & Blu Ray. Christian was already in the middle of the three connected reclining chairs.

He walked over taking the seat to his left. "So what you want to talk about?" Christian asked opening his eyes turning his head to look at him.  
"Us, where we stand…what am I suppose to do if one your 'real' boyfriends comes home?"

Christian reached over taking the young man's hand that rested on the arm of the chair. "Are you hurt by the fact I have others?"  
"Not exactly…hey I'm in the same boat…but maybe it time we lay it on the table? Does your guys know about me?"  
"They know I have someone I...um…spend time with down here."  
"They know we slept together?"  
"Yes…does yours?"  
"Yes….he only cares I am careful…knows he is first in my life. Does yours know who I am?"  
"I haven't told them yet."  
"You plan on it?"  
"Do you?"

"Yeah, just not found a good time yet…seem odd to tell them over the phone that I have a…companion in someone I knew for years."  
"Same…"  
The younger man sighed. "We just going to keep calling them our lovers or boyfriends….or we ever gonna tell each other who they are? Remember I may need to deal with one or both of them coming home some day."  
Christian sighs. "They would mainly be here when we are stuck in Orlando for shows."  
"That is besides my point. Could still happen…ok do they work for Vince? Is that why they don't mind you finding someone in TNA?"  
"Yes."  
"Mine too."

Christian blinked not believing Jeff had a boyfriend in WWE & he had no clue. "How long you two been together?"  
"Longer then most would count man. How about your two?"  
"Well one feels like forever…the other…wow even he has been about six years."  
"Damn intense…So who is going to give a name first?"

Christian let go on Jeff's hand standing up a sigh from his lips. "I don't know if I can."  
"Why…I won't tell anyone man." Jeff stood up placing his hands on Christian's shoulders but the older man took a few steps away.  
"It's not others I am worried about…I worry how you will react….our friendship before & what we have going on now…whatever it is you want to call it."

"Why would who your boyfriend is change that?"  
Christian raised his head taking a deep breath. "Because….let just say it might…"  
Jeff sighed himself closing his eyes. "Why I have a feeling?" His voice low. "Would your relationship be viewed as…taboo?" He opened his eyes looking at Christian as the older man turned to look back at him a brow raised.

"Am I that transparent?"  
"Not at all man…" Jeff licked his lips stepping closer to Christian placing a hand on his cheek. A faint smile on his fuller lips. "What if I told you if I am right…My secret is the same."  
"Hold on what?"  
Jeff lowered his head a faint sigh. "I'll say it first…" He lifted his head back up towards Christian's. "Matt is my boyfriend."

Jeff just watched as Christian's eyes glazed a moment worried maybe he was wrong he went to pulls his hand from Christian's face but the older man took a hold of it. Christian blinked a few times before letting out a breath. "Yes it is the same secret…Edge is one of mine as well." Both men smiled nervously at each other a faint weight felt removed.

Christian let go of Jeff hand "Well that was the harder of the two…" he bit his lip faintly. "The other is Kane."  
"Hold on…Kane…as in…" Places hand in air to show height. "Kane…red monster…"  
"Yes." Christian tried to smile looking at Jeff. "There is two sides to him…the monster side & the protector side."

"Man think if we had know about each other sooner…" Jeff chuckles "You ever see Edge & Matt getting together?"  
"No clue…" he looks down turning from Jeff a sigh. "It wouldn't of been possible in the beginning though."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know if I can explain that yet."  
"Come on man what could be worse to some people then the fact we both are in sexual relations with our own blood?"

Christian lifts his head backup but not looking back at Jeff yet. "How much did you learn about Gangrel when you & Matt worked for him?"  
"Not much man. I know he was pissed over you & Edge leaving him. He tried to get us to sign some sort of secondary contract with him. I never even saw them I know Matt told him we weren't signing shit for him & that was the end of that."

"Trust me Jeff, that was one of the smartest moves you two could have done."  
"They weren't managerial contracts?"  
"No…well more then likely no."  
"What were they?"  
"If they were the same he had Edge & me sign?"  
"Yes."

Christian lowered his head again. "The easiest term would be a slave contract."  
"A WHAT?" Jeff watched as Christian cringed his shoulder dropping more the younger man bit his lip worried. He took a deep breath. "Chris…I wasn't yelling at you…just a shock…you….you really serious?" He watched as Christian slowly nodded.

Jeff reached over placing a hand on Christian's shoulders. He hated feeling Christian actually tense up a bit. "How bad was it?"  
"Bad enough…we…um….we be-belonged to him before we even came to WWE."  
"What did they run out?"  
"No…we were….given to someone else."  
Jeff shook his head. "Wait you guys were traded like property?"  
"Pretty much…someone else saw the potential Edge & I had. So they actually fought Gangrel for our contracts."

"Were they better?"  
"As long as we listened…yes….if we didn't they could be as cruel as he was. It wasn't too bad after a while…they gave control of us to another party…"  
"How…why?"  
"How because he could….he still owned us in a way, but we were to follow orders of this new person…a few years ago he fully turned our contracts over."

"What happened."  
"They released us…but we didn't want to go at that point…the last man was Kane. We were already in love with him contracted or not. So we stayed with him."  
"Kane is a….what the term Master?"  
"Sort of…but not normally in the cruel manner most think of. As I said he is like a protector to us even when the contracts were in affect. While Gangrel had other uses for us besides a sexual nature…Kane…well Kane…most would laugh if they knew how sweet he can be. He had such a rough life himself. Love had no place in his life for so long. I think in a way we were given to him so try to show him anyone could be loved…who would of thought a real love would of formed from a forced situation?"

"What other uses? What just to serve him how ever he wished?"  
"Sort of." Christian slowly looked up at Jeff. "I can tell you…but you must promise you can't tell a soul…not even Matt."  
"I-I don't know if I can keep anything from Matt…he can read me like a book." Jeff tried not to give a nervous laugh "What else can you tell me?"

"You really want to know that answer?"  
"Does it have anything to do with that one room?"  
"Yes & no."  
"OK fine…I won't blab it to Matt…but I can't lie to him either."

"OK…that one room…some would call it a playroom…for…bondage."  
"What like whips & chains sort of things?"  
"Yeah…we are not into it as heavy as we used to be…but it is still there if the mood hits us."  
Jeff tried to study his face. "Ha-have you…um" Jeff gulps. "Have you ever wa-wanted to…um…with me?"  
"Edge is the only one I ever got to top before…I won't lie the thought of you strung up does sound nice at times…I would never force it Jeff so please relax. I have enough fun with you as it is."

Jeff lets out a big breath. "OK so I think quite a few couples enjoy a little leather play now & again…what's the big deal."  
Christian licked his lips looking down. "The main thing we did in Gangrel's service…" He looked in Jeff's eyes. "He was really what he pretended to be."  
"Hold on..what? Be he claimed to be a…." Jeff shook his head. "No way…come on you…you want me to believe he was real-really a va-vam-vampire?"

Jeff tried not to pale seeing the look on Christian's face. "He really honestly was…and he…um…he wo-would…um.."  
"He would bite us." Christian stated almost matter of fact. "In time our body's grew to enjoy it."  
"What? You learned to enjoy being bit be him?"

Christian nodded. "That is why I am sort of careful around my neck…"  
"He isn't around anymore then…plus you didn't need to when this other guy won your contracts right?"  
"Right…he isn't the only one in WWE though."  
"What? Who else?"  
"I…I can't tell you…it's not my place to since he hides himself."  
"So you guys still do that?"  
"Yes…not as often though…to help them. I hate to admit I almost miss the feeling."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah…since I been down here I haven't had it done. I almost miss it. Years ago it was done in pain, but that also changed…"

"Well I can't do exactly the same…but…"  
"You're right it wouldn't be the same…"  
"Can I try it though?"  
Christian lightly blushes. "Living room." He takes Jeff's hand leading him to the living room sitting on the couch pulling Jeff to straddle his lap.

Jeff placed a hand on each shoulder. "What if I am too hard?"  
"I doubt that…just play a little."  
Jeff nodded lightly kissing Christian's lips before moving to nuzzle his neck. Christian shuttered briefly before moving his head to the side exposing more flesh. Jeff ran his tongue along the curve slowly till he heard Christian moan softly. The older man reaching one arm around Jeff the other placing a hand in his hair.

"Right there Chris?" Jeff faintly asked licking the tiny soft again causing the moan again shifting under him. Jeff moved his lips to the spot raking his teeth lightly.  
"God yes." Christian responded almost petting Jeff's head. "More please…" Jeff bit a little harder flicking his tongue of the sensitive flesh grinding himself on Christian's lap getting heated at the older man's pleas.

Jeff bit harder feeling Christian hold him tighter encouraging. The older man moaning in pants his eyes closing being swept in the euphoric feeling. Jeff pulled his mouth away seeing the reddened skin. Running his finger across it caused Christian to shutter. "Chris I want to feel you…" The older man nodded Jeff stood up stripping his cargos before helping Christian out of the track pants he was in from before.

Climbing back on his lap Jeff grinded him a bit kissing him deeply before moving to line himself with Christian's hard member. Jeff felt Christian try to move in protest. He moved his lips way holding the older man's face. "I know…I want to…" Jeff then moved placing his lips to the red flesh on Christian's neck as he began to slowly impale himself with no preparation at all.

Jeff cringed but actually channeled the discomfort into his biting Christian again.  
"Oh fuck….god Jeff…so good…fuck…" Christian moaned out as he held Jeff with both arms as the younger man began to ride him. "Fuck it, st-stop bi-biting…do-don't wan-want a yet….pl-please." JeffsSlowly moved from the spot moving to just kissing Christian heatedly as he rode his harder. Christian moved one hand between them stroking Jeff till the younger man came between their bodies. Jeff then moved to lick Christian's neck causing the older man to finish only a few moments later.

Christian helped Jeff's almost limp body move next to him on the couch. Unsure why Christian touched his neck shuttering. "Well that will need make up for a while." He almost laughed.  
"Sorry…"  
"Don't be Jeff…I wanted you to…not complaining…"  
"So…di-did it help any?"  
"Not sure…felt good…but no it's not the same."

"I wonder what it…"  
"DON'T Finish that statement."  
"Why?" Jeff tried to move to look at Christian.  
"It can become almost like an addiction."  
"You said it helps the person though."  
"Yeah also they are in WWE. Forget it Jeff please."  
"Fine." Jeff almost pouted as he got up gathering his discarded cargo pants "I am going to tell Matt about you…I'll leave about Edge & Kane out if I can…"

"Yeah I think I need to finally tell Edge about you too…" Christian slowly started to move to head up to his own bed taking a long shower first a pained cringe as the water hit his neck. It felt good when Jeff did it…but was not as good afterwards. There would be no pleasurable memory flashback with this as there was from the resent vampire bites. Christian wondered if he could arrange a time to surprise the guys back in WWE…that or arrange a time for the whole crew to invade their Florida home.

**(So How do you think Edge &/or Kane will react once they find out exactly who Christian has been playing with...how will they feel that he has been staying in their home? Will they be receptive to a 'family' get together with Jeff? If so would Edge try to bring Randy more into the 'family'?)**


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

April 30, 2006-Backlash

Randy was walking back stage heading to the gorilla spot to wait for Edge's finish. He tried to hide the smile that wanted to cross his face deciding tonight would be the night he would talk to him again about allowing him to explore. Edge could just lay down & enjoy the best Randy could try to offer. Of course Randy still being new was worried he may not please Edge as well as he deserves.

Randy shook his head with a faint chuckle to himself. He still remembered barley a month ago when John told him how onesided & selfish he was with this sex stuff. He changed that though, he hated himself for not thinking of how the other part felt. He sometimes wondered when alone is that way Sam wouldn't do anything more then the tried & true. Is that why it felt like a chore? Was he not making sure she was satisfied as well?

Another inward chuckle when he realized how little Sam was in his thoughts this last month. Maybe it was time to break ties with her? Maybe it was time to focus more on the man…well men that filled his mind more & more. Granted he hasn't really been with or even spent time with John since his birthday.

His birthday…wow…he can never forget that day…he was almost reborn himself that day. He was lost in his thoughts when he turned the corner he stopped seeing Kane & Undertaker be the curtain._ 'What are they doing here? Shouldn't Kane be in his locker room tending to that hit Show gave him? Taker wasn't even on the card was he? Then again I'm not either…but I know why I'm here.'_

He kept his distance when he saw Edge making his way to the back with Lita right behind him. The two stopped seeing the brothers. Lita grabbed Edge's hand giving it a squeeze. He looked at her letting go of her hand. "Go on I'll see you later."

Lita shifted uncomfortably till she looked at Taker she shivered & back away before moving around them before turning the take off down the hall right past Randy hardy noticing him.

"Must you keep doing that to her?" Edge told Taker.  
"I haven't done anything…it's all in her head at this point. She still didn't break it off yet?"  
"No."

Kane clasped a hand on Edge's shoulder getting the smaller man to look at him. "Come on." Edge nodded before moving from Taker. Randy quickly moved to where they wouldn't see him. _'Please tell me I am reading too much into things. Edge with the brothers? No he said one wasn't on the road. Kane? No I can't picture Kane being gay….then again can I picture Kane even straight?'_

Randy mentally chastised himself over how cold that thought was about anyone. Ok granted Kane was not what most would call attractive, but there had to be someone for him out there. Edge though? How could Edge play with guys like him & John…yet be in love with someone like Kane?

_'No there has to be something else besides that…just a long time friendship. Yeah that has to be it. For all I know Kane doesn't even know about Edge & his lovers. Yeah that's it.'_ Randy started back towards the locker room. He stopped outside of Edge's knocking. Getting no answer he leaned against the wall waiting.

_'God what am I doing waiting on some guy like a love sick chick?'_ Randy groaned. He pulled his phone from his jeans pocket sending Edge a text with his room number & that he would like to talk about what they did a week ago that he can just relax & enjoy.

Randy then pushed off the wall walking down the hall for the back lot before getting into his rental heading back to the hotel. Back at the hotel Randy wasn't even sure how often he looked at this phone to check the time or see if Edge had sent him a text back._ 'God damn I am turning into a chick.'_

He almost wanted to throw the phone when he heard a text tone. *Want to join us? 1232-Edge* Randy looked at the message before responding back.  
*What he expect of me? Is that only way I see you tonight?*  
*Nothing & yes…unless you think you may have performance anxiety? Be nice if you finally meet.*  
*I think I may have a guess…I'll be there…nothing has to happen right?*  
*Right*

Randy got up making sure he had his room key before heading out. Grabbing the elevator he went to the higher floor slowly making his way down the hall. Butterflies fluttered with nerves in his body. If he was right how would he act? How should he act? If Edge did want to do things would it be with both of them? Would he be able to…perform that close to Kane?

Randy wasn't even sure how long he stood there for before he finally knocked on the door. A moment later the door was opened by Edge his hair pulled back in a ponytail wearing a pair of black sweats that hung low on his hips.  
"Hey Ran you ok?"  
"Um yeah…"  
"Sorry to spring this on you…but you know."  
"Yeah, so can I come in?"

Edge nodded moving to let Randy enter. Once through the door he looked around a little puzzled not spotting anyone else.  
"He's in the bedroom finishing changing…he also wanted to make sure you were sure you were ready to meet him."

Randy slowly turned facing Edge. "What if I told you I wasn't sure?"  
"I won't force you Randy neither will he." Edge stepped closer running his hand along Randy's cheek lightly scratching his trimmed beard.

Randy closed his eyes leaning into the touch. "I just know you told me he is purely a top….right?"  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean he has to do anything with you."  
"You sure?" Randy asked as he opened his eyes looking at Edge.  
"Positive…he isn't like that unless he knows you like to give control. He really is a sweet guy."

Randy gave a faint sigh nodding slowly. Edge leaned over lightly kissing his cheek. "It will be fine." Edge removed his hand from Randy's face moving towards the bedroom opening the door. Edge lifted his eyes meeting Kane's gaze knowing he was almost as nervous as Randy seemed to be.

Kane was not a fool he knew how people outside of the inner circle viewed him. He was a brute, a monster, a freak…somehow the brothers could see past that. Would Randy though? Could he? Even John could see past it. Not that Kane ever really did anything with John…John was Taker's not his. Edge stepped into the room taking one of Kane's hands bringing it to his lips. He then placed the hand over his heart.

"You don't need to do this if you don't want to…I am not going to push either one of you…I miss you taking part in things…even if it is just your presence…I know how much you enjoyed just watching the two of us before he left." Edge took one hand brushing Kane's face. "I know it isn't the same. I am not claiming it is, Randy is still new to all of this."

Kane leaned down closer to Edge taking the hand Edge was not holding over his heart & stroke his face before leaning closer to kiss him. His voice low near Edge's ear. "You haven't told him about either of us have you yet?" Edge lightly shook his head. "You more worried of he finding out about me or your brother?"  
"My brother." He whispered back low, hoping Randy wasn't listening.  
"OK Lil one lets get this over with." Kane lightly kisses Edge again before the blond could walk out of the room.

"Who knew the two 'men' of the group would be the big babies."  
"HEY!" Both Randy & Kane said at the same time just as the larger man came into view. He was in dark wash jeans looking towards Randy but not exactly at him. Randy tried to get himself to look in the larger man direction.

"God the two of you…" Edge took Kane's hand moving him even closer. "OK I'll start….Kane…Randy. Randy…Kane." He took a step back. "Damn the other won't bite…unless asked." He tried to give a laugh that he was joking.

Edge sees neither guy moving. He lowered his head with a sigh moving over to the couch. Sitting down he pulls his knees to his chest his heels lightly perched on the cushion under his ass. Crossing his arms to rest on his knees he buries his head in them.

Kane quickly turns his head letting out a sigh he then turned rest of his body moving to Edge. He crouched down placing his large hands on Edge's arms he felt the smaller man give a shiver. "Edge look at me." Edge just shook his head. "Don't do this…look at me." Edge tried to say something but the words were muffled by his arms. "Lil one look at me." He saw Edge begin to raise his head to question the words the buried his head again. "Yes I did just call you that in front of someone else. Now look at me & tell me what's wrong."

Edge lifted his head but his eyes stayed down. "I messed up." His voice sounded so meek. "I shouldn't have tried to bring you two together. It was not my place to do so…please…fo-forgive me…"

Randy stood there in mild shock. He knew Edge was a bottom or quote the 'female' of a couple. Even so Edge was normally this brash, arrogant, sometimes overly confident being. Here he was seeing him almost scared, withdrawn, submissive.

Kane reached for one of Edge's hands freeing it from where it was folded standing up. "Come here." Edge hesitated a moment. "Get up." Kane pulled a little more some of the softness in his tone vanishing. As he pulled it forced Edge to stand his head still lowered. Kane leaned closer to Edge's face. "There is nothing to forgive…you understand me?"

"I-I Sh-shouldn't have tr-tried…sir."  
"Why? Why shouldn't you have tried? I gave you permission to play…"  
"No…no it was wrong…I'm yours." Randy felt a shiver down his spine.  
Kane's free hand grabbed under Edge's jaw forcing his head towards his. "You saying I was mistaken? You actually saying I am wrong?"  
"No-no….pl-please sir….pl-please I am so-sorry." Edge's breath was growing ragged from fear & Kane's firm hold on his jaw.

"Kane please…I didn't me-"  
"Shut up Orton!" Kane snapped his teeth almost bared still looking at Edge. "Tell me pet…do you enjoy your new friend seeing you like this? Do you enjoy letting him see ME like this! I tried to be nice…I tried to be calm…but this is the only thing that will get through you at times isn't it!"

Edge gulped. "N-no Ka-Kane sir…I di-didn't wa-want th-that…I wa-wanted hi-him to see the ni-nicer si-side…I-I mes-messed up…I Ju-Just missed you. I wa-wanted to ma-make you ha-happy…I know he is-isn't Chr-Chris…"  
"SHUT UP!" Kane bellowed stopping Edge from spilling his brothers name knowing Edge was not ready to tell Randy about that secret yet. Edge lowered his eyes as far as they could go.

"So-sorry sir…pl-please let go…" Kane released the hold on Edge & the smaller man had to fight not to drop to his knees. Kane moved to walk away bringing his hands to his head his back to both men.

Randy stood there wanting to check Edge, but didn't know if he could. He didn't want to make things any worse. Kane took a few deep breath to quite the monster inside. "Edge." Her tone calmer. "Edge please answer me." He slowly turned to see both men. "Please lil one you know I don't like to act that way anymore unless it is warranted…please tell me I was not out of bounds."

"It…It wasn't…" Edge slowly lifts his head still not able to look at either man. "You are right…that was the only thing that would get through my head at that time." He looked at Randy a look of embarrassment to his eyes. "I am sorry Randy…now you see partly why I like it rough."

Randy tried not to cough. "You two…well three of you…are…um…"  
"Master & submissives is the term you trying to find?" Kane slowly asked.  
"Um…yeah?"  
"At times…it is a long story…When I first met Edge…He was very deeply programmed into that life." Kane slowly walked back to Edge a light hand on his shoulder. "One time I was very much the monster people thought I was. We all changed over time. At times though old behavior returned."

Kane ran his hand from Edge's shoulder up his neck to his cheek. Edge closes his eyes resting against Kane's large hand. "I know he just wished us three to get along sort of like the one that is missing at the moment." Kane moves to lightly kiss Edge's forehead. He then looked back at Randy. "I am sure we both know you can never replace the one missing…we both need the controlling role…so while we may both enjoy sweet Edge's company…as for each other's I don't see how that can be."

"I don't want to replace anyone Kane. I don't want to take him away from someone that looks after him as you do. I may not understand everything I just saw, but seeing how you are in this moment I can tell what I saw before is not how things normally are. Even if they are it is not my place to judge how people act behind close doors. You are his in his heart…I am not…If you wish me to not be with him anymore just give the word. I may not like it, but I will respect it."

"That won't be needed Randy…I know with our missing member Edge has felt lonely even with me around…I won't deprive him of his enjoyment." Edge moves his head looking up at Kane. "I mean it little one…just as long as I know you are truly always mine in your heart."  
"You are Kane…I am yours always." Edge moved a hand as he turned to face Kane more pulling him into a deep kiss.

Randy couldn't help but turn his head looking away a faint twinge of hurt or maybe even jealousy never knowing how those lips would feel on his own.  
"Lil one I think we are making your guest uncomfortable." Kane looked at Randy. "Don't like seeing Edge kiss someone else?"

Randy looked back towards them. "Honestly yes…I know he is your boyfriend…but yes."  
"Honest answer I like that." Kane looks at Edge "You haven't yet have you?" Edge shakes his head. "Ah that's why.."  
"What?" Randy asked before Kane looks back at him.  
"It bothers you because you want to know how it feels to kiss him…he hasn't let you yet though."

Randy sighs looking down. "Yeah…I am trying to figure that out about him…how can he…well you know…but not kiss."  
"Edge have you tried to explain it to him?" Edge nodded. "I don't think he understand though." Edge looked up at Kane. "Want me to try?" Edge nodded.

Kane takes a deep breath letting go of Edge stepping closer to Randy. "I know Edge may not like the term I will be using…but he follows an old lady of the night philosophy. Sex is just sex….but a kiss is something special." He can read the puzzled look to Randy's face. "Edge is a very…sexual person. He does it for the fun of it, the pleasure…but as for kisses, those are saved for those he lets in his heart. In the past they may have been forced from him, so now he is very chaste with them. Why you may be close to him as a friend…even a friend with benefits as they say…you are not that deep in his heart. Do you understand better?"

"Maybe…but then why would he kiss Cena?"  
"Lets just say we have a very twisted family…John has been part of that family for…" Kane looks to be figuring something out. "Almost three years? That sound right Edge?"  
"Yes."  
"And how long before you kissed him?"  
"I don't remember exactly…"  
"About a year…"

"Really?" Randy asked.  
"Well that I know of…Edge did you kiss him before his second anniversary in the company?"  
"Um….no…" Edge blushing feeling embarrassed.  
"So just relax Randy…maybe in time…maybe…plus if you can get to meet rest of the family."  
"Um…how big is this family?"  
"Depend who you ask…" Kane gave a cold smirk. "The main group be the three of us, John & his boyfriend. Just the five of us you need to really worry about. There are four others…but they don't always hang with us."  
"Um ok…so just two more to be…um accepted? But I won't ever be pushed to take part of anything I don't want?"  
"Never. Just don't get on John or his boyfriend's bad side."

Randy closed his eyes a faint shutter letting out a breath. "Oh yeah I forgot you sort of ran into John's bad side once." Kane told him.  
Randy shook his head opening his eyes. "I still can't remember a lot from that night…almost odd part of me want to thank him for opening my eyes a little."

"John knows the feeling Randy."  
"What you mean?"  
"Not my place to go into…just say his boyfriend can be quite…persuasive over things he wants…and back then he wanted John."  
"Hold on what? His boyfriend forced himself on John?"  
"Well strongly convinced him that he was the right choice for John."  
"Wow…um…" Randy takes a hand rubbing the back of his neck feeling it was like an odd cycle. John's boyfriend made John realized he liked guys…mainly him. Then John sort of done the same for him. Wait did Randy just admit he was liking guys & it wasn't just a physical thing…he let out a sigh. Then lifted his head looking at Kane.

"I know some of us were hoping for doing more tonight…but I think I have a lot to take in…maybe we three will talk more & we all can help decide if I have a place in this…family of yours."  
"Sure thing Randy…take what ever time you need." Kane walked Randy to the door. Randy said his good byes before heading down the hall.

Kane shut the door turning towards Edge a faint growl to his voice. "Was it really needed to bring the monster out in me Edge?"  
Edge gave a faint smirk. "It got you to finally open up didn't it."  
"God damn manipulator."  
Edge walked over to Kane wrapping his arms around the larger mans neck pulling his down to kiss him deeply allowing their tongue to feel the other one's mouth. Edge broke the kiss looking in Kane's mismatched blues.

"I may be…but you love me for it…or despite it who cares…I miss you though. I really do…" he lightly pouts. "Why won't you warm to me anymore?"  
"Just fear still Lil one…I am sorry…it is not you…trust me it is not you." Kane leaned brushing Edge's lips with his own before picking the smaller man up caring him to the bedroom.

Sadly that night like every other night since the health scare Kane just could not bring himself to do more then kiss & hold Edge.


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

Randy walked into his room shutting the door. His mind still trying to process what had just happened. Did he really want to be part of this…family? How twisted was this family? He made his way over to the bed almost falling back on it. His eyes closed a faint chill through his body seeing how nervous Kane was one moment then like a switch flipping he became the cold monster everyone thinks he is…but there was the caring side as well.

Which was the real Kane or are all of them really him? What about the two he hasn't met yet? Were they more like Edge or more like Kane? John already told him his boyfriend was a top…so more like Kane? Also Kane saying how he persuaded John…the darker side of Kane?

Randy's breath drew a little quicker raising a hand to his head at a strange feeling sweeping his body. He remembered John saying his lover watched them that night…but he was now faintly remembered being held when he was feeling John on him that night.

_'No he didn't just watch…he helped…who though? Why didn't he tell me? Of course he was protecting him…I should be mad for him lying, but can I really blame him for protecting someone he loves?'_ Randy in his mind could almost feel the firm chest pressed against his body. Like before he couldn't remember words, just feelings. Randy bit a moan remembering John going down on him despite the pain in his shoulders.

He darn shoulders always a weakness for him. The blissful feeling John made him feel that night. Randy faintly remembers his protests…there was a strange look in his eyes that night…why out of everything that is the one thing he remembers now. John's eyes, they are normally so bright & full of light. That night they were dark & stormy. It was like he was possessed by some dark being. Some dark being that fed from the combination of his pain, yet the pleasure he was causing him…even if at the time it was against his will.

Randy placed one arm around his midsection almost remembering when the other person stopped holding his arms. Being pressed even closer to the other being. A moan rippled through Randy's body his mind trying to grip the strange concept of fear mixed with pleasure. He barely registered his own hand slipping into the waistband of the sweats his was in. His moan turned deeper only remembering the deep rumble from the unknown man's chest. He was picturing John's hand touching him as other sensational flooded is body he couldn't fully remember. The pleasurable surrender to what ever it was they were doing to him.

"Oh fuck…oh fuck…." Randy moaned his eyes opening as his body tensed in the orgasm he hardly even realized he was bringing on himself in that moment. Coming down from it he was panting his heart racing at the fleeting memories.

He groaned from the release but also slight gross feeling as he came in the sweats. "God damn it!" He got up from the bed moving right to the bathroom to take a shower. He kept wanting to push his mind more & more about that night. Is there anything he can remember at all about the other man? God he can barely remember John except those strange eyes.

Randy remembered the next day when John told him what he did…or at least parts of it he said he wasn't himself recently…what was going on? Was John talked into it? John was sorry he forced him, but not the act itself…he was attracted to him…but not in love with him.

Then again what Kane told him….John was to a point forced himself…just a cycle he can't blame him for…in a twisted way Randy still wanted to thank him. While the last couple months has been one twisted ride, it was a fun one & he wasn't ready to get off of it yet. If Kane thought he may be a good addition to this crazy family who was he to fight it? Sounds like once he is accepted by everyone…he won't need to worry about angering Kane or who ever John's lover was.

Randy racked his brain wishing a voice or something…he could barely remember the man's body pressed against his. He shuttered leaning bracing against the wall. It wasn't just pressed…it was thrusted…he was grinding against him…no it was more then that…A gasp passed his lips the full realization hitting him…he was fully taken…raped by John's lover. John stood there touching & kissing him while it happened.

Part of Randy felt disgusted, betrayed, used…his best friend…allowed him to be used. He shivered at the thoughts flooding his brain…he then slightly felt repulsed by himself feeling deep down by the end he enjoyed it…he held cries of euphoria as he came from their assaults & he enjoyed it. It wasn't just he body's reaction to the stimulation…he actually enjoyed it.

_'God am I sick or something? How could I have enjoyed being raped? How is that even possible? God maybe I am a good fit for this twisted family of theirs after all.'_ Randy got almost his viper smirk to him as he stood back up finishing his shower.

Stepping out he grabs a towel to dry off moving back to the bed he grabs his phone sending John a text.  
_*Hey Champ, sorry didn't congrats sooner. We REALLY need to talk soon.*_

He set the phone down getting ready to crash doubting he would hear a reply tonight because it was late. So John more then likely was asleep….or celebrating.

May 1, 2006

Randy wakes up looking at his phone with a reply from John.  
_*Gettin rdy to hit road if you gonna b in Ohio we talk post show?*_  
It was timed about an hour before.  
_*I B there just give place*_

Randy packs up his gear, once he was sure he had everything he checked out & headed for his rental he knew he was looking at a four hour drive he had no match or personal appearances so he figured it gave him time alone to think everything over.

Once behind the wheel he picked a music station just for some background noise & took off heading for the highway. About half way into the drive he pulled into a rest point to grab some food. He was not the least bit surprised when a couple people recognized him. Even as a heel he had fans. He stopped for photos, signed some autographs then headed back for his car.

Once in Columbus he checked his phone for a message from either John or Edge. One was from John.  
_*Airport Radisson room 1025. Less u somplc else?*_  
Randy brought up the listing for Radisson's central reservations & dialed. "I would like the reservation desk for your airport location in Columbus Ohio Please…Hello I would like to know if you have any rooms available for tonight?….Do you have any smoking rooms?…No? Ok it doesn't matter then…ok thank you…Orton…Randy…" He pulls his card out reading the number before hanging up. He then sends a text to John.  
_*B there*_

Butterflies fluttered his stomach as he drove towards the hotel, he couldn't explain why he felt that way. Was it because he would confront John about his feelings about what really happened that night? Was it because Kane said about needing this guy's 'approval' be really be excepted into their group or as he called it family? Did he really want to be part of it? Was it because he wondered where he fit within this family if he was accepted?

Randy never thought he could ever see himself as one to take orders or being controlled. Yeah granted he followed orders in Evolution. That wasn't anything sexual though & the group as a whole was the top of the chain at the time. Is he the top of the heap as Kane seemed or would he be at the bottom with Edge…He just could not see himself being taken, but then those memories. The sensations he could not shake now…if he is remembering correct then he already has…it was against his will though that is not the same…but if that was the case why was the thought of it heating him with desire & not rage?

He had to pull off the road for a few moments to try to gather his thoughts. He closed his eyes shaking his head before taking a few deep breaths. Looking he saw he was outside a diner & at the moment grabbing lunch with a nice ice cold drink sounded good.

Parking he headed inside being lead to a table by the hostess. He ordered a small steak with a baked potato & green beans. He took his time knowing he had a bit of time more then likely before he would be able to check in.

Once he was done he paid along with a tip & headed back for the car. Pulling out he took off for the hotel unsure if his thoughts were any clearer now or if he had even more unanswered questions.


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

John was at the arena early, but that was not out of the normal. He paced his private room when there was a knock on the door. Turning he walked over cracking it open seeing Kane there.

"What's up big guy?"  
"Can I come in a moment?"  
"Yeah sure…" John side steps letting him enter. "What's wrong?"  
"Not sure if I would call it being wrong. Not all of it anyways."

John shut the door turning to face Kane who had taken a seat in a folding chair ringing his hands.  
"OK fine why you nervous?"  
Kane lifted his head looking at John. "I met Randy last night…on a personal level."  
"Personal? As in you & Edge behind closed doors personal?"  
"Yeah."  
"What happened?"  
"Not much at first…seems we were both apprehensive about each other even after we were face to face."  
"Let me guess Edge's idea?"  
"Yeah…when he saw it wasn't working he pulled the misbehaving sub card."

"Oh shit…Kane I know you don't tap into the monster side behind closed doors often…what happened?"  
"Well it came out a little…" Kane lowered his head running a hand over his bald head. "I didn't hurt him physically…it did get me to open some though. So some screwed up way it worked."

"OK well that's a good thing…where you three stand now then?"  
"Well nothing happened after it besides my talking to Randy. Told him a little about the family…no names though besides those he already knows…me, you & Edge." Kane started to chew his upper lip lightly.

"What else you tell him Kane?"  
"That he would need acceptance from our other boyfriend & yours to really be fully accepted in the family."  
"Why I feel there more?"  
"Well he said it gave him a lot ot think about."  
"That explains the text he sent me last night."  
"He sent you a text?"  
"Yeah saying we really needed to talk & he emphasized the word really." John looked at Kane whose head was still lowered. "There something else isn't there?"  
"Well…Um…forget it John."

Kane started to stand. "No way…what?" John told him.  
"Forget it." Kane started to lift his head.  
"Why I have a feeling what ever it is, is the real reason you stopped by…What else did you say to Randy?"

Kane shakes his head. "I slipped about how you & Taker first got close in Taker's view."  
"YOU WHAT!" John clenched his fist a few times taking deep breaths closing his eyes trying to calm down. "You…to-told him ab-about the lo-locker room?"  
"Well not details…" Kane sighed "It slipped about you & Taker's darker sides. Randy's reaction I apologized saying I forgot he had ran into yours once already."

John sighed lowering his head part of his still hating that side of him ever being created.  
Kane continued "Randy said he still don't remember much of that night…but in some odd way despite how it happened a small part would want to thank you for opening his eyes…I slipped that you kind of know the feeling."

John shakes his head as Kane goes on "I didn't go past that you were per swayed to see he was a good match for you. I am sorry John."  
"Yeah…yeah…whatever." John opened his hands slowly looking up at Kane. "What is said is said…"

Kane slowly nods. "Just figure a heads up on all fronts John."  
"Thanks…since he now knows to be part of the group as a whole he needs to meet & be accepted by Taker & Christian I am sure it may come up when I see him later."  
"You don't think he will wait?"  
"If I know Randy was well as I think I do…you gave him a lot of things to think about & he will want answers."

"Sorry if I caused problems John."  
"I know you just mean well. It will be fine…" Kane nods leaving. Once the door closes John moves to sit on the couch with a sigh. "I hope."

He pulls out his phone calling Taker giving him a heads up about the new information. Taker wasn't sure if he wanted to pound Kane or not for his loose lips or Edge for pulling the family into it. They talked a few minutes about each of their views of welcoming Randy fully into the family or not.

**(Should or will Taker want to welcome Randy in? What is John's real views on it? How will Randy react when he finds out it is Taker?)**


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

Randy was dozing one & off not fully focused on the TV in the room. It was just before midnight when he heard his phone go off. Grabbing it he looked at the message.  
_*I'm back*_

Randy got up from the chair he was in making sure he had his room key & phone before heading out. It was time to sort this out. Making his way to John's room he knocked & waited. John opened the door a moment later dressed in just a pair of royal blue basketball shorts.

Randy's mouth almost went dry looking him over.  
"Come on man get over it I wear almost as much in the ring." John joked as he moved to the side letting Randy walks past him shutting the door. "OK I think I know some of what you want to talk about."  
"OH?" Randy felt his heart jump hearing it.

"Yeah Kane stopped by my locker room tonight…he said you know about him & Edge."  
"Well yeah." Randy looked down a moment then looking back up. "He refers to your little group as a family. That if I want to be part of it…I need to be accepted by all members." Randy licks his lips. "Did you need to go through this? I was told you were the latest one."  
"Well I think before me I don't know how well the term family would fit." John moved past him moving to sit on the couch. "I was told Edge threw the submissive card in front of you…so you now know about that part of the family?"

"Um…some…still trying to understand it."  
"OK You know basics Doms & subs?"  
"Um..yeah…"  
"OK Kane a Dom….Edge a sub…Their other partner is what is called a switch…he subs to Kane but Doms Edge. Well as for me & my boyfriend….well…normally in those terms He is a Dom…but he enjoyed catering to my wishes. Some may call it Doming from the bottom."

John give a faint sigh. "Well in the family as a whole my boyfriend pretty much tops the group…or heads the family. Even Kane at one time bowed to his wishes. So when he wished to have me & bring me in none would have been foolish to dispute it."

"Even if they didn't like you…not that I know who wouldn't like you."  
John offered a light blush. "Thanks Ran. Anyways even if they didn't like me I was his & not theirs. Now don't get me wrong I play with them some. That was a mural agreement in time when we were not so string into that life anymore."

"You were really into being dominated by someone?"  
John blushed. "There are moments."  
"But the way you almost commanded Edge that day…"  
"To Edge &…um…he other boyfriend I am a top & in that side of things the Dom. I never push things they don't want though…you learn."

"So why was I different!" Randy tried not to snap at John.  
John sighed running a hand over his head. "I don't know…I wasn't myself…I never should have done it."  
"Neither of you had the right to."  
"Neither of us? You had to right to turn Edge down."  
"I'm not talking about Edge."

"Then who?"  
Randy shifted his eyes looking at John walking closer to him. "I think I remember more of that night John…come clean with me." Randy with slight rage in his eyes as he leaned over John bracing his hand on the couch behind him. "You were not the only one to do something to me that night, right?"

John closed his eyes with a sigh.  
_~Tell him Love…if Kane wants him accepted he needs to know.~_  
John slowly opened his eyes. His voice low. "Yeah…you're right Randy…I wasn't the only one."  
"Wh-what did you two do to me?" Randy tried to calm himself standing back up.

John Shakes his head. "Touched you, kissed you, sucked you…." John lightly bit his lip looking down.  
"I have a clue, but I want you to say it…"  
"I can't…"  
Randy's hands clenched into fists briefly. "Fucking say it…." He teeth clenched. "Fucking tell me to my face that you allowed you domineering, sadistic boyfriend rape me! You let him rape me while you watched…you fucking watched as I begged & pleaded!"

John shook his head before lifting it looking at Randy. Randy quickly moved his hands stepping back his heart leaped to his chest seeing those dark haunting eyes. John's face one of anger, but almost unreadable stone.  
"Fine…I'll tell you…" John slowly stood up. "Yeah…yes I held you still while he took you by force." John walked closer. "You begged you pleaded with me…telling me I didn't need to follow his sick orders." Randy's back hit a wall trying to hide the fear in his mind from showing in his eyes.

John moved a hand grabbing under Randy's jaw. Randy shut his eyes unsure why as he breath quickened.  
"Open your eyes Orton."  
_'Orton? When he use my last name before?'_  
"OPEN THEM!" John voice dark enraged. Randy slowly did looking into a face he never cared to see outside the ring, he wanted to curse himself feeling himself growing flush from it. A smirk with no warmth spread John's lips. "Good…You want to know what else Orton?"  
"Wh-what?"

"One he was following my wishes…not the other way." John leaned his head near Randy's neck breathing deeply taking in his scent before whispering his darkened voice wrapping Randy's thoughts. "Second by the time we were done you were begging to finish, you wanted to cum for me...for us...it felt that good." John licked Randy's neck. Randy shuttered sadly for him a strangled moan slipped out with it. "Hmmm do you remember Orton? Remembering how close my body was to yours as I had you admit to me how good it felt having a man screw you near senseless?"

Randy tried to glare at John. "NO…I won't…."  
John let go of Randy's jaw but his body still close to his. John moved both hands to the walls on each side of Randy almost pinning him. John licked his lips closing his eyes his breath quickening. He lowered his head slowly taking a step back.

"FUCK IT!" John yelled before dropping to his knees his head in his hands. Randy gulped feeling confused.  
"Push it back…you know you can John." A deep rumbled voice made Randy jump his head moving to look towards the bedroom door that opened. Undertaker stood in the door way in black sweat pants, & a black beater. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail.

Randy just stood stunned as Taker made his way across the room towards where they were. Taker lowered to a knee facing John. Placing both hands on each of John's shoulders John slowly lifted his head looking towards Taker.

Taker could easily read the confused look in John's face. "Did I waken it by telling you to be honest with him?"  
"I-I Do-don't know…I hate feeling this way…I di-didn't want to hu-hurt him again."

Taker slowly brakes his gaze on John to look at Randy. "Are you ok?"  
"Um…yeah…but what is going on?"  
"I will see how many blanks I can fill in. I won't hurt you Randy."

Randy gave a sigh confused he would think it would be John protecting him & Taker the one trying to harm him. Not the other way._ 'Wait…Taker?'_ "Yo-you're Jo-John's Boyfriend?"  
"Yeah." Take turned back to John slowly standing back up John along wit him. Taker leaned kissing John's forehead. "Go sit." John nodded before turning moving to a chair sitting his head down.

Taker then turned to Randy. "After finding out about Kane I am surprised I am that much of a shock to you."  
"Well come on Taker…you the 'biggest' guy in the locker room, just about anyone with half a brain looks up to you."  
"And because of those facts I can't be gay?"

Randy gave a gulp. "I-I meant nothing bad by it…it is ju-just we-well…um…"  
"Relax…I know that is why we don't go around advertising it." Taker moved to the couch sitting stretching his legs out. "Take a seat Randy."

Randy slowly moved taking a seat in the other chair seeing John's head still lowered his eyes he couldn't tell if they were opened or closed. "I will be flat out with you Randy. You're a good worker, but your personal ethics has work still. I was already informed that Kane told you that you need my acceptance to be part of our…family."

"Yes…"  
"I have one simple rule…you hurt Edge….or John…I hurt you."  
"I never would…"  
"Then explain the month of blackmail." John faintly spoke.

Taker looked at John then Randy. "What is he talking bout?"  
"I am not sure."  
"Don't lie to me Randy…you want us to be open & welcome you…then you must do the same. What is John talking about?"  
Randy slowly shakes his head.

"Who knows…maybe he oddly didn't see it that way." John almost whispered.  
"You defending him? Did he do something wrong to you or not?" Taker's voice slightly boomed making John shutter. Taker closes his eyes his voice softening some. "Tell me what he did…I promise not to lash out at either of you."

"The month before Edge joined in on Randy's birthday…" John shuttered. "Some of the nights we were together…when I seemed more…built up…It…it was because I was with Randy at the arena first." John lowered his head more. "I was….servicing him when he asked…but he would get what he wanted & leave. I always did it without any offer of return in fear he was going to expose me…I worried if I was exposed what image I build would have been destroyed. Also since quite a few knew you took me under you wing they may of made the connection in time."

John wrapped his big arms around himself rubbing them. "Please forgive me for not telling you…and also that I used you to rid myself of the frustration doing such things."  
"No forgiveness needed…but did he ever flat out say he would expose you if you didn't?"  
"A couple times…in the beginning…"  
"Even once is too much…" Taker slowly opened his eyes looking at Randy with a faint glow to them that made Randy's blood run cold.

"Hey can you fully blame me for being angry…with what you both did to me that night? I don't care if I was drunk or not. Be fucking grateful I didn't have John arrested for assaulting me" Randy informed Taker trying to remain strong.

Taker leaned back in the seat his hands on his knees. He slowly nodded. "You are right Randy…what we did was wrong…if we could change it we would…I try not to think of myself as that man anymore, but that darkness in me still rears its head time to time. Over the last year the same darkness has kept into John at times."

Taker rolls his neck slowly. "I am asking…do you wish a clean slate with us? Do you really want to be part of our family? Can you keep what you see & hear within the family only?"

Randy closes his eyes thinking. "Why I have a feeling there is more to this family then just the fact we are all either gay or bi?"  
"Because there is."  
"What if I don't agree?"  
"Then you can get up & walk out that door & things stay as they are. I will tell Kane my blessing has not & won't be given."  
"What if I agree & break it? Even accidentally?"  
"Trust me Randy…" Taker's voice grows deep & darker again. "You wouldn't want to test that."

Randy opened his eyes looking at Taker, they had that odd glow again. He took a deep breath as it scared yet thrilled him at the same time. He also realized that over the last couple months since it happened he has felt more…alive then he has in who knows how long. Could he risk loosing that feeling?

"OK Taker…Clean slate…that night won't be brought up again. I'll also keep what I see within the 'family' to the family members only."  
"Good…" Taker extends his hand & Randy slowly leans forward taking it. "I'll let Kane know my blessing has been given. Don't worry I have no intention of playing with you." He smirks sitting back.

"I may request one thing at times though." Taker informs Randy.  
"Which is?"  
John lifts his head looking between the two knowing how big a leap this was going to be.  
"Each member of the family takes turns filling a need of mine. I will not force you if you decline. I just wish you to consider it."  
"Ok…what is it?"  
Taker debates the easiest way to put it. Taker looks to John a moment. _~Does he prefer strait forward?~_ John slowly nods.

Taker then looks back at Randy. "I am a vampire…the request is for me to feed from you on occasion."  
"HOLD ON…WHAT!" Randy stood up looking between the two in hopes of some sign of a joke, but saw none. "There is no such things."  
"I assure you there are Randy. Granted a lot of the tales are false but we do exist."  
"Um…how? How can you be one? I have seen you change over years…seen you age…among other things."  
"Minor illusions, altering of the energy from the blood I drink." Taker slightly smirks as he stands up. "If it wasn't for the fact my last offering was not that long ago I would offer a demonstration."

Randy lefts out a breath of air just at the thought. "No-no Th-that's quite al-alright. Ju-just…um…" Randy gulps watching Taker. "Wh-what does it feel like?"  
"John you wish to answer him?" Taker looked over towards John. Randy's eyes also shifted towards John a questioning look.

"He has feed from you?"  
"Yes…quite a few times over the years. Not always what he may consider a normal feeding of his. He has bit me at times just in the heat of the moment." He could see Randy give a shiver through his body. "Most times it actually isn't so bad…the pain is brief but then it amplifies whatever is going on at the time…so if it is during a….um…pleasurable moment it just heightens it." A blush creeps John's cheeks.

Randy looks back at Taker. "I'll need to think over your request."  
"Understandable." He then saw Randy looking over towards John then away as if thinking something. "You wish to say good night…go ahead." Randy felt odd walking past Taker over to where John was sitting.

Looking at John's face he could clearly see the bright eyes he was used to.  
"You ok with that John?"  
"Yeah I'm ok with that…I know you need time to think everything over…I was not expecting anything past talking. I am really sorry abut earlier."

Randy placed a finger to John's lips. "Remember Johnny clean slate." John slowly nodded. "Maybe we can talk about this other side of you later…just not right now." Randy leaned down kissing John lightly on the lips. He pulled back before either one could take the kiss deeper. "Night Johnny…" He stood up looking at Taker. "Night Taker…thanks."  
"Of course…just remember what I said…"  
"I will." Randy moved to the door heading out.

Once it was closed Taker was over by John his lips ravaging the younger man's. He lifted John with ease till he was on the chair John pressed against him on his lap._ ~I will teach you control one way or another.~_ That thought in John's mind made him shutter & moan at the same time. He knew he was bad & needed to be punished.

He winced feeling Taker's nails biting into the beck of his neck a deep growl from the larger man. The kiss broke Taker's almost glowing eyes boring into John's "You know you need & deserve everything you are going to get don't you boy?"  
"Yes Taker Sir."  
"Good." Taker moved John to stand still holding his neck as he stood up as well leading John to the bedroom shutting the door behind them.


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**

**This Chapter is basically a Lemon of what happened after Taker got John in the bedroom.)**

Once the door closed Taker growled giving John a firm shove towards the bed.  
"Strip and face down."  
John kept his head down slipping off the shorts he was in moving towards the bed. He climbed up laying face down. He kept his head down he laced his hands behind his head.

Taker watched him the stern cold look still etched on his face. He walked over to the bed till he was to the side. He ran a hand down John's body from his shoulders down to the back of his thighs. He then ghosted his finger tips over the same path.

John fought not to move or make a sound. He knew the soft touches were there to test him. He couldn't allow himself to respond. Taker brushed over John's ass the spot at the base of his spine. John lost it as the faintest of moans passed his lips.

His heart leaped in his throat knowing Taker heard him when his hand stopped, pulling away from John's body. The next thing John knew was the sting of Taker's firm hand across one of his ass cheeks. John bit his lip to stop from wincing.

Taker moved to swat the other cheek as well. He then grazed his fingers over the tinted flesh. John sighed strangled moans at how the touch send tingles through his body.

He could feel the bed shift as Taker pressed down near his head. "You know you were wrong for trying to scare him again don't you?" His voice dark.  
John moved his head enough to speak. "Ye-yes sir."  
"You sorry you did it?"  
"Yes sir."  
"What if I don't believe you?" Taker swatted John's ass again getting a wince from the younger man. "What if I know under this ashamed facade is that cold creature that would of love to make Randy squirm?"

Taker took the hand that was on John's ass & slowly rakes his nails up John's spine. John sucked in his breath from the pain. "We-we bo-both know he is sir…pl-please for-forgive me for letting him sli-slip out…"

Taker's hand gripped the back of John's neck hard. "You will learn to keep a better hold over him…He can never over power you…get it?"  
"Ye-yes Taker Sir…on-only you…only you have that power…"  
"Good boy…" He lets go of him. "Now burry your face good in that pillow…" He watched as John turned his face back to the pillow under him moving his arms to get a hold of it.

Taker moves to the bottom of the bed stripping off his clothing. His eyes survey the damage already done to the normally flawless flesh. Fine red lines ran his back where his nail ran along it. The tinted flesh of his ass, a part of Taker felt bad. Another part thought knew John had to learn control & also deep down the boy almost craved the pain.

He took his hands spreading John's legs apart. He then lifted his hips up till John was on his knees. Taker climbed on the bed behind him. His mind at war with itself of how cold he wanted to be. He stopped himself from plunging into John without any prep what so ever.

"Back down John…" John lowered his hips back to the bed waiting. He felt Taker kneading his cheeks, they still sent tingles through his body from the swats he got. He shivered feeling a warm breath across his skin.

Taker pulled the firm globes apart before gliding his tongue along the crack a few times before flicking it over the tight puckered flesh. John fought the moans building in his body. Taker kept John's body still as he teased the area more before pushing his thick hot tongue into John's body.

John never knew if it was a vampire thing or just great genes but there is very few people that had a tongue even close to Taker's. It was so thick & long compared to a normal humans. When John would start to moan Taker would bring a hand across a cheek. He alternated so one side was not more abused then the other.

In time Taker felt the slaps were just heating John even more. In a fluid movement Taker had John back on his knees & he was sliding his hot member into John's craving body.

John pulled the pillow even closer to his mouth to muffle the screams from pain because even with the rimming the sudden change of a soft, slick tongue to a firm, hot dry cock was painful. Taker snapped his hips tight against John but sat still once he was fully sheathed. He then pulled back slowly only to snap hard again. He did that about five times.

John panted heavily into the pillow the screams lowering in the intensity when Taker held John's hips moving at a slowly pace. Taker let a faint moan. "You always so hot Love." John blinked slowly moving his head. Taker rolled his hips just right to get John to moan. "Yes Love, you can speak now." His tone not as dark, just the rumble that was Taker.

Taker moved just right to hit the special spot over & over again. John went to start moving his hand. "Put you arm back up….just cause I said you can talk now doesn't mean you can touch."  
"Fuck Mar-marcus….punish by driving me nuts?"  
Taker growled almost a faint chuckle. "And remember Love I can last all night no matter how marvelous you feel wrapped around me." He gripped John's hips as he sped up.

Taker kept the fast & slow game for close to an hour, when ever John even thought he was growing close to finishing Taker's hand would move from his hip down to the base of John's aching member taking a firm hold to stop it.  
"God ple-please Marcus….please let me cum…please…I'll pass out from the pressure…"  
"I doubt that Love…now the release you may." He gave a dark chuckle as he brushed over John's bundle again getting a whorish moan from the younger man.

Taker closed his eyes finally allowing himself to fully get swept in the feeling as he came pumping firmly into John's body. John groaned feeling him being flooded by his boyfriend.

Taker slowly opened his eyes pulling out. He went to slide off the bed. He stood there a few minutes to see if John would move or say anything. John's ass stayed in the air with his swollen member bobbing in the air above the bed.

"Maybe I should leave you like that as a fitting punishment." To his surprise John didn't speak. Taker moved closer to the bed taking a hand brushing it over John's ass till it rested over his balls. "Turn over Love." His voice thick as he pulled his hand away. John slowly turned on his back. It arched as he hissed from the abuse to his skin before.

John watched Taker as he moved between his legs sliding his mouth over his firm member. Taker started sucking on the flesh making John moan. A couple times John felt ready to loose it when Taker would pinch him off. His hands gripping the sheets till his knuckles where white.

Finally Taker allowed John to finish his back arching from the bed as he came. It was so intense & long the John was not sure how long it was as he truly did pass out by the time the last of it left his body.

Taker smirked as he slipped from the bed moving to the bathroom to clear his mouth as he didn't wish to re-experience what he had put John through that night. Cleaning himself he brought a cloth back cleaning John up. He threw his sweats on before moving out to watch TV for a while. About an hour later he moved back to the bedroom seeing John had rolled to his side giving Taker room to climb next to him without brushing the scratches.


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

The next morning Randy went down to the restaurant to grab breakfast. From the door he looked around to see who else of the roster may be down there. At one point a set of green eyes caught his attention as the hostess came over.  
"Just one sir?"  
"Wh-oh…yes but can you have me seated with the two men over there?"  
"One moment." She saw where Randy gestured & walked over speaking to Taker & Kane.

She came back over with a smile grabbing a menu. "Follow me sir." She lead him to their table where he grabbed an empty seat.  
"Morning." Kane addressed him first.  
"Morning…hope you two don't mind."  
"If we did we wouldn't of told her to bring you over." Taker bluntly replied.

"Good point." Randy replied looking the menu over.  
"So welcome aboard Randy." Kane told him taking a sip of his coffee.  
"Thanks." He paused as a waitress came over taking his order. He waited till she walked away. "So where the others?"  
"Edge is in the gym." Kane told him  
"John is taking a day off….resting." Taker told him. Randy wasn't sure why he felt there was more to that statement.

"Everything OK?"  
"Nothing to be concerned with."  
"Anyways, I was just telling Taker about a call I got last night." Kane interjected to break the tension he was feeling between Taker & Randy. "You have any obligations for the fourth of July?"

"Nothing I can't work around why?"  
"Well I know it is two months away, we are having a get together at our place in Florida."  
"OK"  
Randy's food arrived & he began eating, the meal was mostly quite Taker & Kane just sipping coffee most of the time as they had their food when Randy sat down.

After the meal Randy made his own way to the gym surprised to see Edge still working out.  
"You live down here man?"  
Edge jumped a little offering a smile. "Need someway to burn the energy off at times. Know what I mean?"

Randy smirked. "Yeah I know…got to work on our training times so it doesn't interfere with others."  
"Yeah I know it's rough working around other schedules." Randy made his way over to some of the free weights the small gym had.  
"So have you been told yet?"  
"About what?"  
"That I only need one more vote to get in."  
"Really you already got the other one?"  
"Yes I got it last night."  
"Nice work."

Randy set the weights down moving over by Edge who was on one of the limited machines. "So you think I'll get the last vote?"  
"Pretty sure I don't see why not."  
"Cool I was told I'll get my chance in a couple months."  
"The party?"  
"Yeah the party."  
"You know I can always find out if you can maybe get it before then."  
"How?"

"Well either find a time before hand to go down there…or I can always ask them over the phone."  
"When am I going to find out who they are? The last voter was a shocker."  
"Come with me we will have a talk."  
"OK." Randy followed Edge out of the hotel gym heading up to his room.

Walking into the suite Kane was in the sitting area reading a book. "Finished your work out?"  
"Yeah I brought company too."  
Kane lowered his book looking over. "Hey Randy…you gonna be like a bad cold we can't get rid of?"  
"Who knows maybe…problem with that big guy?"  
"Nope." Kane offered a smile as Edge walked over to him slipping next to him on the couch. "Take a load off & tell me what's up."

Randy walked over sitting in one of the chairs. "Well I asked Edge when I might find out who the last member of the family is."  
"And I was wondering if I should tell him first or tell the other about Randy first…ask what they feel about him joining the family."

"Impatient aren't you…" Kane trails his fingers along Edge's jaw line getting the smaller man to close his eyes. "Call him first…make sure he is ok with it."  
Edge nodded as he stood up moving to the bedroom for a bit of privacy.

"John will be fine." Kane told Randy as he lifted his book back up.  
"Excuse me."  
"You are lost in thought I guessed it was either you are thinking of who the last member is…will they say yes or you still thinking over what Taker said about John. You had the same look at breakfast so I guessed it was the latter. Taker would never do anything permanently detrimental to John's health or life."  
"Permanently?"

Kane lowers the book looking at Randy. "Yes John may have been put through his paces so to say last night. Because of it he is in discomfort for now. I know you are still getting used to how we work. Once again no one will push you to ever walk those lines with us. Taker did not go into details with me…just that John almost crossed the line with you last night."

"Crossed the line? What line?"  
"You notice anything strange about how John acted last night at anytime?"  
Randy lowered his head thinking before he let out a big breath. "Yeah…when I told him I remembered more of the first time he did something to me…his face changed as did his eyes. They lost the cheerful spark to them. They were hard & cold…..the spark was like a dark fire he was enjoying hearing about my discomfort…the awkward situation it was like it was feeding him."

"Right you know that is not normally him. John & Taker both act at times like there is a different version of themselves. They try to balance each other out. You were never suppose to see that darker side of John. Taker's punishment on John was to help get that side back under control. John accepted it. My understanding is he never once asked for it to stop."

"Would Taker of really stopped if John asked?"  
"If the right word was used."  
"A safe word?"  
"Yes…" Kane raised a eye brow.  
"John & Edge had one in place at my birthday party."  
"Ah ok."

The door to the bedroom opened. "Randy you can come back." Edge called out.  
"Go on…good luck." Kane smirked lifting the book again as Randy stood up moving into the bedroom. Edge was sitting on the side of the bed by the phone that sat on the nightstand.

"Come on sit Randy I have him on the line."  
"Um…ok…" Randy moved over sitting next to Edge. Edge reached over taking Randy's hand giving it a light squeeze before letting go with a faint sigh. "What's wrong he say no?"  
"No we just worried how you may react once you find out who he is."  
"Why? Come on if I can accept the fact that Kane & Undertaker are gay…I doubt anyone would shock my at this point."

"It's not the gay part you may have a problem with." Randy looked at him arching a brow.  
"Hey just don't tell me he is a hermi or anything…" Randy tried to laugh. "Even if he is…remember I am with you…not them."  
"I know…just it affects me directly if you can't accept this."  
"OK you may be worrying me a little now."

"OK sorry…Randy last the family member…is actual family to me."  
"What?"  
_*Hey Randy.*_ Came Christian's voice over the speaker of the phone.  
"You two have to be joking."  
_*No it's the truth…If you can except the fact that Edge & I are both boyfriends of Kane's, I have no reason to say no.*_  
"Ok…um…" Randy takes a deep breath lowering his head running his hand over his head. He knows what he was told, but he had to hear it again to be sure. "OK You both with Kane…but are you two also…um…well…um…"

"We are also with each other." Edge said filling in the blanks Randy was stumbling over.  
"Aren't you guys actually…you know…well you just said it…you two are really brothers…blood relatives?"  
"Yes."  
"HOW!"

Edge sighed lowering his head a moment then looks at Randy. "We know even if gay relationships were more accepted the two of us still could not come out together. We are how we are though…I can't even try to explain the why if we don't even know it."  
_*The ball is now in your court Randy…can you except this new information & be part of the family with everyone blessing?*_

Randy sat there thinking a few moments. "I wouldn't need to see the two of you together….you know making out or what not. Right?"  
_*Well you could always walk away.*_ Christian laughs over the phone_ *Honestly we can maybe watch the PDA in front of you at least for a while. In time hopefully you will be more comfortable with the idea of seeing us together…I am sure Edge would love the idea of both of us putting him through his paces. Wouldn't you Edge?*_

Randy watched Edge seeing some color brushing his cheeks. "Do I really need to answer that?"  
_*No…you forget I know you better then anyone. OK so with that consideration out of the way for now…what you say Randy?*_  
"I guess you have a new family member."  
_*Welcome to our dysfunctional family man.*_  
"Can I ask you two something?"  
"Sure."  
_*Fire away*_  
"I was told what Taker is…also his…um…request. He told me I wouldn't be forced, but that every member of the family has done it. What is it like?"

_*Ah…that…*_ a faint chuckle_ *You want the full story or just the cliff notes edition?*_  
"How long is the full?"  
_*Depends…if you had asked me a few years ago…it was a horrific experience. The pain we were made to feel during it would last in our minds for days.*_

Edge saw Randy give a shutter & he reached over taking his hand. "It isn't like that anymore though…Now it is either a neutral feeling of just a sense of calm or quite a pleasurable experience. The bite sort of amplifies what is going through our minds at the time."  
_*Sorry to freak you Randy, but you asked.*_  
"You know why it changed?"  
"I can give an answer but you may laugh." Edge told him  
"Try me."

"*John*" The brothers said at the same time.  
Randy shook his head. "OK…"  
_*Before John came into the picture saying Taker was colder, sadistic, & heartless may have been actually too kind to describe the man. I know you were not in the company yet…but you see it when ministry was around?*_  
"Yeah"  
_*That barely scratched the surface of how he really was off camera.*_

"How or why the two of you get wrapped up with him"  
_*Another complex story…as simple as I can put it…Gangrel was also really a vampire…Almost as cold as Taker. We were bound by contracts to him, contracts formed years before we came into WWE. Well Taker when he saw us with Gangrel he wanted us for his own use…spoke of the potential he saw in us. He felt Gangrel was wasting that potential so they had a fight where the winner got our contracts. Taker won, so we then belonged to him. We quickly learned that while Taker may not of had a heart so to say he did not punish unless he felt it was needed. If his orders were followed we were ok.*_

Christian paused to take a breath. Edge picked up where he left off. "The only time that really didn't come into play was when he wanted to feed from one of us…now the pain was not as bad as when he punished most of the time, but we were still tortured all the same. The stronger the emotion the stronger the energy in the blood. So he was actually feeding off the pain or fear he would instill in us before biting. As we said though that changed after John came into the picture. He didn't administer pain before feeding anymore. He also did not force any of us anymore…by then we were so used to that purpose we gladly offered when needed."

_*Be honest…that is partly why I am scheduling the party…besides not seeing Kane & Edge for a long time. I missed everyone.*_  
"You sly devil you…did you tell Taker about that part?"  
_*No…would you mind?*_  
"No I'll let him know to try to pace himself for that day."  
"What you two talking about?" Asked Randy.  
"Christian has not been a donor for Taker since before New Years. He wants to offer when we go down there. Taker has learned to go about three weeks without a blood feed. He can push a little past that if he needs to, but it makes him sick."

"Oh…I had no clue."  
"Well you still new, you were not even sure you wanted to. So that was not really knowledge you needed."  
"True."  
_*Well I got to run guys. You coming to the party too Randy?*_  
"Was planning on it."  
_*Cool see you then…out guys.*_ Christian hung up the phone. Edge reached over shutting the line.  
"OK well I guess I'll take off for now. Talk to you soon."

"Sounds good man." Edge leans over kissing Randy's cheek before the younger man stands up leaving the room. He issues a wave to Kane before heading out. Edge walks out sitting next to Kane snuggling with him as Kane continues to read.

"He take it well?"  
"Better then expected." Edge tilts his head to kiss Kane's jaw before moving to get comfortable.


	24. Chapter 24

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

May 21, 2006

Randy sat in his home in St. Louis. Since the day he found out about Christian he took some time off & more or less dropped off the grid. Only the last week has been home. The other two weeks he was running personal appearances & media blitz away from the main roster. He knew at home he had to deal with Sam. He was still trying to figure out what to do about her. She may not of lived with him yet, but took care of his home when he was not there, she had a key, was there most of the time, she might as well be a live in girlfriend.

Big question though does he still love her? Did he ever love her? Then again could he say that about John or Edge? Was it love or just a physical attraction? Was the things they did together just filling a void Sam was not or could not fill?

Randy tipped back the bottle of beer he had in his hand. Looking down at it he wasn't even sure what number this one had been. Did he pretend to take everything in stride because he didn't care? They're adults, they can make their own choices. He wasn't either of their boyfriend. He tipped the bottle draining it._ 'I'm the fucking other guy. What the hell is with that shit?'_ Rage boiling in his blood he threw the bottle without even thinking when it crashed against the wall. His face twisting in a scowl.

The door opened the show the smallish petite woman with curly brown hair & eyes. "Everything OK Randy?" Her voice sounded worried. He had been home going on a week & most of the time he was held up in his den.  
"Yeah Sam it's nothing…" His voice sounded numb. He didn't even both to turn to look at her.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" She slowly walked over placing a hand on his shoulder. He barely flinched.  
_'Not this.'_ "I know…why you stay with me?"  
"What?" She let go of his shoulder moving around to look at him seeing how glassy his eyes seemed. "Randy how much you been drinking."  
_'Not enough.'_ "I'm fine…just answer the question. Why do you stay with me?"  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
Randy's tone slowly grows more seething. "Don't answer a question with one Sam…is it the comfortable life I am building for us? Is it the status of dating a celebrity? What is it? I would hardly say it is the sex because I am hardly home & when I am you barely want to touch me. So what is it exactly?"

Sam took a step back now second guessing her coming into the room to check out the noise the heard. "I do like to touch you Randy…I like being held, I love kissing you…Maybe I just worry about what you do on the road all the time you are gone. Like this last time it was almost three months since I saw you. How you pass the time?"  
"What you implying?" He had a feeling he knew but wanted to hear it from her.

"Tell me are you sleeping with any of the Divas or what do you guys call them…rats?"  
"No." He snapped he wasn't exactly lying about that. "Some may wonder if I can ask you the same thing…but the way you act I doubt that."  
"Wh-what? You think I am sleeping with another guy?"  
"No…" Randy sighed lowering his head. "No…I don't know what to think Sam." He lifts his head looking at her. "You have my word you are the only woman in my life…now tell me why you stay."

"Because I care about you." She slowly walked closer to him. "I worry about you." She faintly sighs motion to the bottles resting empty on the floor around the chair he was in. "Something tells me I have reason to worry Randy. What is it?"

"Just stress at work. Nothing you can help with." He extend a hand towards her which she takes. Randy pulls her slowly towards him. "Come on Sam…I won't bite." He inwardly chuckles at that comment thinking briefly back to all the talk about Taker's bites. He then shakes it off focused on the woman in front of him.

While he may not be John or Edge's boyfriend he was still Sam's for now. He moved his hands to her hips guiding her to straddle his lap. Her jean clad legs over his. His steel grey eyes looking deep into her brown orbs. His hands move to support her back. "You care about me Sam…thank you." _'Why can't I just ask her what is really on my mind. I deserve to know.'_

He slides one hand behind her head bringing her down to kiss her. It is light at first, but he soon tries to make it heavier. When he lightly lets his tongue graze her lips she works to pull back. Her eyes slightly enlarged.  
"What you doing Randy?"

"What's it look like…trying to enjoy some personal time with me girl."  
"Not that." She faintly scolded.  
"Why not?" he tried not to loose his temper with her. "Sam we been together how long now? Three years? Over three?"  
"Yeah so? I don't do that." She tried to pull away but he was of course stronger.

"You don't do a lot of things Samantha." He almost hissed her name. "You see how I am in the ring…smooth, calculating, passionate in my skills…I don't want the same old thing. Do you trust me to try something more?"

Her eyes lowered an almost pout as she stop struggling. "Of course I trust you Randy…I ju-just never done anything more then that…it just seems so…dirty."  
"Dirty how?" He kept one hand on her back as he placed his other hand under her jaw lifting her face to see her eyes.

"Just does…I was always told the other stuff was…sinful."  
Randy tried not to smirk. "But it is with me…I need something different once in a while." He leaned towards her kissing her cheek. His breath brushing her cheek. "Trust me Sam…let me try a few things…you don't like them we won't need to do them again."

He could tell she was really debating it. Randy was never even fully sure where this behavior of hers came from it was not like she was from a real strict household…or at least he didn't think so.

She slowly finally nodded. "OK Randy…I'll try to be more open to new ideas with us."  
"Good…so back to what I was trying before then." She blushed faintly as he pulled her back down into a kiss. Again he lightly brushed his tongue against her lips. She hesitated a moment before allowing her lips to part slightly kissing him more deeply as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

It felt odd to her but also sent faint tingles through her body. She moved her arms around Randy's neck pulling her even more onto his lap. She gave a faint moan as their lips finally parted. He trailed his lips down along her neck. He then trailed them back towards her ear. "Come on lets take this upstairs." She lightly nodded & Randy moved both of his hands to under her butt lifting her up almost effortlessly. Her legs hooked the best they could around his waist as her arms stayed around his neck her head on his shoulder.

He removed one hand long enough to open the bedroom door carrying her to the bed he climbed up still holding her to lay her down near the middle of it. He spent the next couple hours seeing how far Sam would really let him push her out of her missionary comfort zone.

It was early the next morning Randy laid awake his arm draped over Samantha as she slept. He had a smile on his lips, yet confusion still ran through his mind & to his heart.

It took years but she had finally opened herself up. She allowed Randy to play sexually with her. He had finally broke her shell. He still could not get his mind off Edge or John though. Just cause things changed with Sam he couldn't just toss what was forming with Edge aside. He knew if he was to end things with John they would still have their friendship.

John was not a strong part of their sexual fun on the road unless he wanted to. Could he keep living two lives though? That wouldn't be right to Sam. He was debating the best way to come clean with her without her freaking. How do you tell a woman you been with for years that you are now bisexual?

How would he feel if Sam left him because he told her? He guessed she wasn't the right one for him if that was the case. If she left though would she tell anyone?

Before he could think more of it he heard the cell phone next to him go off saying there was a text message. He slowly turned not to wake Sam grabbing it to turned the screen on.  
_*Sugar where you hiding. We still on for breakfast & fun?*_ The test was from someone listed as Jojo  
_'What the hell? Who is this.'_ He then realized he had Sam's phone in his hand. His must of still been in his jeans somewhere.

He looked over his shoulder at Sam his face darkening some. Someone calling her sugar told him she was seeing someone else after all. He looked back at the phone before sending a message back.  
_*Was watching movie over Randy's. Sorry it slipped my mind.*_ He had to play a hunch _*Remember how to get here?*_

**(OK Breaking this into two parts not sure if i will have all of part done tonight or not. Now Randy Muse is playing games with my head. So is Sam really cheating on Randy? Will he stay with her if that is the case since he is basically doing the same? Will he be pissed at her for it? Will things just end for them? What will he do to 'JoJo'? Love yo see your guesses before I post the next part.)**


	25. Chapter 25

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

**(Thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter I loved reading your opinions)**

He waited a few minutes switching the phone to vibrate as he got up. He felt it go off & looked. _*Sure do sweetness. We gonna play there or is he home?*_  
He fought the desire to growl that not only has she been screwing around on him, but in his own home?  
_*We will see when you get here. How long?*_  
_*Eta 10*_  
_*Front door will be open.*_

Randy slowly got dressed in a pair of sweats & a t-shirt. He shut the bedroom door to not wake Sam figuring he would deal with her later once he dealt with her playmate. He walked down the stairs & into the foyer. He waited behind the door just out of the swing of it.

Almost on time the front door opened. Randy watched as the person in a denim jacket with golden hair pulled in a ponytail walked in shutting the door behind them. If they had turned their head they would of seen Randy standing there. Randy hardly could believe it as they moved through the house heading for the steps. He knew what he was seeing by the shape of the body as the jeans they were in hugged the curve of the hips.

The person reached the bottom of the steps Randy a few steps behind them when he let out a cough. The other person stopped their head turning around seeing Randy.  
"Ra-Randy…you're home."  
"Joanne?" He spoke a questioning tone. She was an old school mate of his. "What you doing here?"  
"Um..well…"

Randy gave a smirk lifting up Sam's phone. His face then grew cold as well as his voice. "Might as well come clean with me…or should I have both of you do it at the same time."  
"I keep her company when you are out of town. I didn't know you were home."  
"I can see that…I take it you do more then keep her company."  
"What you mean?" she sounded shocked.  
"Hmm where to begin? Oh yeah…calling my girlfriend sugar & sweetness. Or even better asking her if you two were going to play here or somewhere else because I was home!"

"Ran-Randy pl-please let me explain…"  
He points to the living room. Almost a growl or hiss as he spoke. "Move now." Joanne nodded moving towards the living room taking a seat in one of the chairs. "How long?"  
"Randy please take a deep breath & cal…"  
"HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?"  
Joanne gulped she knew Randy's temper, but also as far as she knew he never took it physically out on a woman. She really didn't want to test if that would hold true.

"O-one year."  
"What?" Randy gave a low growl his nostrils flaring as he closed his eyes lowering his head raking his hands over his scalp. He kept that pose his hands perched on his head as he spoke low & slow. "Wh-what has exactly been going on for one year?"

"I have been se-seeing Sammy wh-when you are not home…"  
"Per-personally & se-sexually?"  
He heard her gulp. "Ye-yes…she still loves you Randy…"  
"That is a word I seem to have a hard time getting her to say. I now know why."  
"Randy please…I been wa-wanting her to tell you…She was worried what you would do if she did."  
"What worried I would dump her? Hurt her?"  
"No…Yourself."

Randy lowered his hands lifting his head looking at Joanne. "What?"  
"She was worried if you found out about us you would do something to yourself. Go on one of your destructive modes hurting yourself somehow. She didn't know how…just some how."

Randy gave a small smirk shaking his head. He knew deep down Sam would have been right. Hell even with her around he was still bordering on it lately because he was trying to figure how to tell her he was either going to leave her or that he was doing the same thing she was.

"I need to talk to Sam…you wait here." He turns walking towards the steps. He stops looking back at Joanne. "No matter how this turns out I am still not pleased you two were doing it in my house." He then heads for the steps heading back to the bedroom.

Opening the door he walks back in seeing Sam begin to turn in the bed. "Ran?"  
"Over here Sam."  
She pushes herself up to look down the bed to see him standing near the foot of the bed his arms lighted folded across his chest looking at her.

"What's wrong Ran?"  
"I think it's time you come clean with me Sam…"  
"Come clean about what?"  
"Please…I won't ask you again…what are you up to when I am not home?" He takes a slow deep breath closing his eyes a moment before opening them to look at her. "In my own home…"  
"Randy what are you talking about?"

His jaw tightened…"If you think you are lying to protect me DON'T…I already know." Sam sat on the side of the bed the sheet pooling around her waist. Randy could see her debating if she wanted to pull it up more to cover her in a modest manner. "Oh cut the shrinking violet bit Sam. You proved last night how you can let your hair down…I was only just starting. I don't know if I don't want to try more or not with you anymore."

"Randy ple-please tell me what got you so irritate, last night…didn't I please you? Do what you wanted with me?" Randy walked closer to the bed he walked around the bed till he was on the same side as Sam. He leaned towards her till she was laying back on the bed.

He braced a hand on each side of her staring down at her body. How open & exposed she was under his gaze. "Yes you did please me Sam…" He leaned down kissing her lightly but then pulled away. "But it seems I do not please you…is that it?"

She was too scared by his odd behavior to move. "What you mean?"  
"Did you forget about a meeting you were suppose to have this morning?"  
"Me-meeting?"  
Randy pulled her phone from his waistband tossing it on the bed next to her. "I mistook your phone for mine."  
The color washed slowly from her face. "Ra-randy please let me explain."

He turned walking towards the window. "She has already tried."  
"Y-y-you talked to her already?"  
"She is downstairs…"  
"Randy pl-please…"  
"Please what? Please understand? Please forgive you? Please understand why? Which is it?"

He hardly moved when she wrapped her arms around him from behind resting her head against his back. "Please understand…I love you…I love her too…If you want me to leave because of her I will…I just beg you to please not do anything to hurt yourself."  
"You think that little of myself or that great of yourself?" He asked coldly still looking towards the closed window.

"Neither…" She carefully slid her arms under his shirt letting her hands brushes his defined chest drawing her closer to him her head still resting on his back. "I know how you used to be Randy…you still are at times. Last night proved it…the drinking, the drugs…you are self destructive…I worry about you…I love you…"

"Has she ever tried to ask you to leave me? Or did you two plan on my being blind to it forever?"  
"No…no to both…she wanted me to tell you, but I was scared I would loose you." She moved to try to slide in front of Randy. Almost reluctantly he moved his one arm so she could move under it her head now leaning against his chest. He kept his head up looking forwards & not down at her not allowing her to even try to read his expression.

"Randy…pl-please do we still have a chance?"  
"With her in the picture?"  
"Yes?"  
"You know I still feel you lied to me."  
"Lied how?"  
"If you considered anything besides a plain kiss & missionary as sinful…what would you call sex with another woman?"

She went to let go pulling away lowering her head but he quickly put his hands on her shoulders. "Answer me Sam."  
"You are right Randy…you're right…forgive me…"  
He moved one hand under her jaw lifting it to meet his eyes & she still had trouble reading his face. "I'll forgive the lying…this time."  
"So you giving us another chance…"

"Yes…under one condition…three actually."  
"What…anything name them." She answered nervously.  
"One…there will never be another guy. Two when I am home that is time for us...not her. Three…you are not to be with her in my house.  
"Aww I thought guys liked the idea of being with two girls." She lightly joked but then stopped herself from smiling looking at him. "You have a deal Randy…"

He leaned down kissing her lightly moving his hands to hold her lightly behind her back. He then pulled back one hand brushing her cheek. "I have a confession to make myself Sam…I just hope you will take the same consideration in the matter I just have."  
"Wh-what you mean Randy?"  
"Let me finish before you draw any conclusions."  
"Ok."

"Remember you asked me when I am gone on the road so long if I was with any of the Diva's or any rats? Well…I haven't, but I…well I have been with a couple of the guys." He lightly brushed her cheek waiting an answer.

"Wait…you just jumped on me about Jo, but you been sleeping with some of your co-workers?"  
"Well yours was a year…mine was only a couple months."  
"This because I wouldn't do anything different with you before last night?" She stepped back & he didn't fight to hold her.

"It is hard to explain…it just sort of happened. Can you explain how you just fell for Joanne?"  
"Um…no.."  
"Well…so I am asking you Sam…give me the same leave way I am giving you…what happens when I am on the road stays there…when I am here it is just me & you. No Jo, no guys…just us. For you no other men…for me no other women…and between these walls no one else besides us period. Can you give me that same liberty?"

Sam moved back over to him moving a hand around his waist the other hand groping him through his sweats getting a groan from Randy. "Yeah I think I can handle that Randy."

Randy slowly took a hold of her hand groping him. "One minute Sam." Randy pulled himself away moving to the door. "YO JO! WE COOL BUT BUG OFF FOR NOW!" Randy could hear the front door opening & closing. He turned back seeing Sam's mouth faintly opened.  
"Sh-she was still down there?"  
"Yeah…but now she gone." Randy quickly grabs Sam pulling her against him. A mischievous glint to his cool eyes. "Now where were we?" He moves his head to her neck nibbling & licking her flesh lower & lower to her exposed bosom. He soon leads her back to the bed to pick up with more experiments from the night before.


	26. Chapter 26

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

**(OK this chapter is a little longer then a lot of mine...but not outrageously so...also I don't know why but it was dragging for me to finish it)**

June 1, 2006

Randy walked into the hotel checking in. Once he had his room key he headed up to his room. Once inside he set his bags off to the side & flopped back on the bed with a faint sigh.

While time home in his own bed was nice, he was really beginning to miss the road or more so some of the people on the road. That grew even more once things were settled between him & Sam.

Just as he missed the guys he had a feeling she was beginning to miss her alone time with Jo. She had it worse though, while he wasn't even seeing the guy Jo was only a stones throw away. Randy shifted his hips to pull loose his cell phone. He lightly chuckled to himself remembering the day he turned it back on. He couldn't even count the number of texts & voice mails he had from people. Of course the bulk of them were from Edge & John worried about him. A smile crossed his lips over their concern for him. Not a smirk but a true smile.

Opening it he opened the massager sending out a quick text.  
_*I'm back rm 785*_  
Now he just set the phone aside letting out a relaxing sigh. He knew he wasn't set for television for almost another week getting word they were using his absence to help switch him over to Raw. Things worked so well that way…so even if the brands needed to split he would still be traveling with Edge & John. Even Kane was on the same brand, made him wonder how Taker does it. Traveling with John yet still makes the SmackDown tapings when he is needed. Granted he did it a while himself too, even before this mess started. It was rough though & just glad that is not an issue now.

Hearing a knock Randy got up from the bed looking out the peephole with a smile. Opening the door he let the older blond enter. He barely had the door shut & turned before Edge had his arms around him in a huge hug.  
"You ok Randy?" He hastily asked still not letting him go.

"Yeah…Yeah I'm ok…fine…" He carefully moved so he could get some air. Moving his hands he lightly cupped Edge's face giving a smile at those green eyes. "I am fine…honestly…relax." He leaned forward tilting Edge's head forward kissing his forehead.

"So we all cool still?" Worry in Edge's voice & eyes.  
Randy slowly nodded. "Yeah we all cool…Well as long as you guys cool I have someone also outside the…family." Randy let go of Edge's face but the older blond was still holding him lightly  
"Who?" Edge had other questions, partly from fear but didn't dare voice them to him.

"My girlfriend Sam…I am not leaving her…She knows about you guys…don't worry not exactly you guys. Just the fact that I am bisexual."  
Edge slowly nods. "Yeah that's cool." He then smirks. "I was waiting for you to say another guy."

Randy scoffs. "Hell no man…You keep me well entertained…" He leaned in nuzzling Edge's neck lazily kissing it getting the older man to shutter & faintly groan. He tried to joke even why Randy was already trying to make his mind wander.  
"What about John?"

Randy slide his arm under Edge's to trail his hand over Edge's jean clad groin giving a firm but not painful squeeze massaging it. His grey eyes looking into Edge's green orbs. "You know you the main one I play with for now…" Edge moaned a faint nod. "But you want me to elaborate…fine…The family is more then enough variety to keep me entertained." He moved his lips back to Edge's neck licking the skin before pulling back. "Better?" Edge nodded. "Good…now get that shirt off."

Edge wasted no time compiling with Randy's orders. The younger man started kissing his way down Edge's body. The smallest of sounds from his body pleased Randy since it had been what felt like a long time since he heard them.

Randy didn't know how long Edge had been without sexual attention while he was off the road. Hey he had his boyfriend for that right? Randy smirked slipping his hand away from Edge's body. "You ever top before? In either aspect of the word?"

Edge slowly shook his head lowering his eyes some. The way Randy pointed out with them to top or to bottom held two meanings. Randy watched Edge's body language. Still getting use to how it shifted at times. "You ever wish to?"  
"Um…no…" He voice low yet heard.

Randy brushed a hand over Edge's jaw & through his hair. "It's ok…if either of us should be shy over things it is me…I'll need you to provide feedback for me on things…ok?"  
"OK…I-I can do that." Edge started to raise his head but stopped.  
"Edge" Randy watched how Edge kept himself. "Edge Look at me…" He brushed his face again. "Remember I am not Kane or Taker…I am not a Master, a Dom or whatever terms you want to use. Are you this way with John & Christian too?"  
"At times…"  
"Well with me you don't need to…I rather have the confident outspoken man."

Edge slowly lifted his head looking at Randy's eyes. Just Randy's voice, the way his body was, the way he carried himself a lot spoke of one who would normally control, a Master…Randy didn't want that though…at least not yet. Edge knew how well Randy could manipulate things at times though. His head wanted to almost scream at him for looking into his eyes.

"I ever ask you to do something you don't want…tell me…let me know." He smiled lightly. "Remember I am still learning…" a light chuckle. "I am the student & you are my advisor…My main teacher. Granted I may learn things from John…I haven't decided about the others yet, but…." He places his hand on Edge's chest. "you are the one I need to guide me…can you do that for me?"

Edge tried to return the smile with a nod. "Yeah I think I can Randy."  
Randy took a step back from him till just barely his finger tips brushed Edge's chest. "Got time for a lesson now?" Edge nodded. "Then would the teacher mind getting in better attire for the…demonstration?"

Edge got a smirk liking Randy's almost playfulness. He turned walking towards the bed. When he got over there he slipped off his shoes & then he jeans. Turning he sat down leaning back on his hands. He just watched as Randy watched him.

Edge pulled Randy from this thoughts when he spoke. "I think my student isn't in the proper attire either…Don't you?" Randy nodded his eyes still trailing Edge's long sleek legs as he slipped off his shirt. He then unhooked his belt his eyes staying transfixed on the older male that was on display in front of him. His insides twisting slightly in knots.

Some may ask why, this wasn't the first time he did anything with Edge…but he was planning on going past a simple hand job. They talked about doing more, but with everything coming out about the family it never happened. Randy only moved his eyes away from Edge when he bent over to remove his shoes & pants.

Randy made his way over towards Edge. His voice low with the hint of a roughness to it. "I know the lips are off limits…everything else allowed?"  
"Yes…"  
"No rules like John had?"  
"No…"  
"Good." Randy placed his hands on Edge's thighs pushing them apart to stand between them. Randy kept his hands on Edge's thighs as he leaned closer to him kissing his neck & working his way down to his shoulder. "Just keep your hands where they are."

Randy worked his mouth down over Edge's chest licking then sucking each nipple to a firm little peak. Edge's head leaned back a growling moan passed his lips. "That's good…" Randy hesitated a moment before faintly scraping his teeth over the firm nub. Edge drew his breath in sharply before slowly pushing it out. "Yeah…that's good…" He panted.

Randy moved his hands higher up Edge's thighs as he turned his lips away from his chest & trailed them slowly down his abs lowering himself to he knees. As Randy reached near Edge's waist the older man spread his legs even more & leaned back more to rest now on his elbows.

Randy's breath almost hitching in his throat because he was nervous. He started to place kisses along the fine crease line between the abs & the groin. Edge just closed his eyes leaning his head back. Randy being nervous made them seem so sweet & gentle.

Those are two words ones more then likely would not think of to describe Randy, but that was exactly how the actions were coming across. Edge fought but was loosing the battle of not wanting to move from the soft, hesitant almost teasing touches Randy's mouth was giving him.

"Tha-that's good Randy…just a li-little te-teasing…" Edge had to remember Randy was exploring & needed encouragement. Randy pulled back a little looking at where he knew this was all leading. Edge of course knew when Randy stopped. He opened his eyes lifting his head back up. "You know you don't need to…Not everyone likes it."

Randy lifted his head looking up towards Edge. "Won't know unless I try…just don't want to hurt you."  
"Just watch your teeth…little scraps are one thing…just nothing to hard. If you want start by just licking the head…see how you even like the taste of me. Take your time I'm not in a rush."

"OK…" Randy took one hand putting a little spit on it before wrapping it around Edge's member slowly stroking it. Edge gave a faint smile before leaning his head back again. A low moan deep in his chest the abstaining he put himself through these last few weeks made the slightest attention from Randy feel amazing. Randy just watched how the skin moved over the thick member.

Figure most guys even when they touch themselves don't pay much attention to the look & just do it. The way the skin slid, how it felt moving through his hand the muscle hardening & pulsating. Edge gave light groans. Randy watched as the clear drops of pre-cum began to gather at the tip of the head. He brought his hand up near the top using a finger of his other hand to spread it around before blowing over the moistened surface.

"That's good….mmmm Yeah…" Edge faintly exclaimed as he gave a shutter at the tingle the actions gave him. Randy leaned closer extending the tongue to swirl it around the head. He took in the faint saltiness of the head as more was drawn to the tip.

He couldn't fully place it in the like or dislike category. It was currently just different & new. He moved his hand down towards the base while he allowed his tongue to bath the firm flesh. Edge gave a sound almost kin to a deep purr. "Oooo nice…" Randy dragged his tongue back towards the head & swiped his tongue over the slit taking in tiny traces of the taste. He started to stroke Edge again as he finally brought his lips over the head sliding it fully past his lips.

"Good…" Edge softly panted feeling as Randy worked to get used to the feeling of a man's member in his mouth. Randy only took a few inches before it got to odd & he started to pull back up. He was still stroking as he looked down.

"Sorry…" He almost mumbled.  
"It's ok…didn't like it?"  
"No-not sure…" He tried to look back up at Edge's face. "The taste was ok…it just felt odd."  
"Want to try again? Or maybe what we partly talked about before?" Edge could see Randy's faint confusion. Edge smiled as he sat up. "You wanted to try both of us at the same time…like John & I did the night of your birthday."

"Oh…Ok.." Randy started to stand.  
"You don't need to."  
"No…I do…I just don't know if I can bring myself to do the one part."  
"Then don't…you just want to try to go down on me fine…" Edge slide back on the bed stretching out. "You want to only do that fine…you want to brush back there with your fingers…go ahead. If you are daring enough for more…fine…just remember it get dry."

Randy nodded as he began to climb up the bed till he was next to Edge. He leaned in kissing Edge's neck sucking lightly on the skin getting a slight moan from him. "Mmm nice Randy….I'll stay on the bottom so you can control what is enough for you to handle…"

Randy nodded as he trialed kisses down Edge's body. As he reached his waist Randy moved to position his body over Edge's. Edge brought his hands up to take a hold of Randy's hips. His hands caressed the flesh slowly bringing Randy's hips lower till he could wrap his lips around Randy's member.

Randy groaned sliding his hips lower. Edge gave a welcoming reply to Randy's advances & Randy then focused back on pleasing Edge. As before he was a little slow at first but once he knew what he could handle without worrying he used his hand to pump the bottom as he licked & sucked the top portion.

Moans came through both bodies as they worked at almost al leisurely pace just enjoying the experience. Edge worked to not buck his hips as the last thing he wanted was to do anything to cause Randy to stop.

The heated moans causing more vibrations were causing both men to draw closer & closer. Randy moaned with almost a grunt signaling how close he was. Edge held him as he worked to lift his head to deep throat Randy into a climax.

Of course such action cause Randy to pause a moment nearly screaming around Edge's shaft. Once some of the feeling subsided he returned to trying to finish Edge off as well.

"Man…Ra-Ran-Randy…that's fine man…" Edge panted from under the younger man. Randy stopped pulling his lips away still stroking him.  
"Fi-fine?" His voice a little winded but also defeated.  
"Nothing you did wrong…you know I am hard to get sometimes…If you don't mind…move between my legs & slick up some of your fingers."

"Ok." Randy moved swinging himself from over Edge's body till he rested himself between Edge's legs. Edge pulled his legs back opening himself up for Randy. "You know what?" Randy moved closer taking one hand bringing it near Edge's lips. "You slick them for me." Edge took a hold of his hand folding the fingers except for two & wrapped his lips around them sucking them in.

Randy licked his lips watching him a low groan. "Yeah that's it…make then nice & wet…slick then up with your wet mouth…." Randy couldn't believe watching Edge do that was already making him feel warm again. "That's good I think don't you?" Edge nodded as he parted his lips allowing Randy to remove the wet fingers.

Oh how Randy wished he could just move up & capture those hot lips with his own. He then moved his fingers down towards Edge's waiting hole. He parted the cheeks more with his other hand as he began to brush over the area Edge gave a light moan as Randy started to push one finger in. He slid it slowly in and out just getting used to the feel faintly remembering when he worked John the one time. There was no lube this time though…just Edge's saliva & maybe faint traces of Randy's own essence.

"Yeah Randy…go ahead I won't break." Edge encouraged him as he lowered a hand to his own shaft to begin pumping himself as Randy added the second finger watching how Edge's body gripped at the digits. Moving the fingers just right Edge's back arched from the bed. "God yeah right there Randy…right there…" Randy shifted his eyes to Edge's face getting a full sight of him pumping his cock & the blissful look slowly taking over his face as they both picked up pace.

Randy moved his body to get a better look hearing the moans of desire ripping through Edge's body. Randy slowly worked a third finger turning Edge's moans hotter & deeper. Licking his lips he brought his lips back over Edge's weeping head gliding his tongue over it as he sucked with Edge still pumping his hand under it.

"OH GOD FUCK….Shit…Ra-Ran…mo-move un-unless…" Randy actually tried to push a little more in his mouth just in time for experience his first taste. Once Edge was spent Randy slowed down his hand before sliding them out of Edge's body. He then moved his mouth away sitting back on his heels looking as the older man fought for his breath.

Randy was panting as well his mind still trying to determine how much he liked that experience or not.  
"So…wi-will I ever get that again?" Edge lightly joked as he extended his hand for Randy pulling him up toward him on the bed.

"Once I can think clearly…ask me again." he joked back as he just got comfortable next to Edge. He then sighed. "How soon I need to give you back to Kane?"  
"No rush yet…just rest for now." Randy nodded closing his eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

**(OK this chapter is a little longer then a lot of mine...but not outrageously so...also I don't know why but it was dragging for me to finish it)**

June 7, 2006

John slowly paced the room of their suite while Taker was sitting in a chair his legs stretched out & eyes closed.  
"Marcus you can't do this to yourself."  
"I already decided Love…just one or two more days."  
"You are already over three weeks."  
"Just a couple days…give me a couple more…I can deal with that then it can be my last till we see Christian."  
"GOD DAMN! You were given two months notice so you could pace yourself not push yourself harder!"

John lowered his head with a frustrated growl. "You should be resting not pushing yourself harder."  
"I am resting Love…don't you see that?" He gave a cool smirk opening one eye looking over at where John stopped pacing looking at him. Taker gave the cool laugh that still shivered and thrilled John after all these years. Taker then closed his eye again.

"What am I going to do with you?" John sighed.  
"Trust me & love me." Taker extended a hand out. John walked closer taking a hold of it he tried not to sigh at how cool Taker's hand felt.  
Johns voice low, trying not to worry. "Always Marcus…Always."

Taker pulled lightly moving his legs so John could sit on his lap the larger man wrapping his arm around him. Taker's voice a low rumble though his chest & in John's ears. "Forgive me Love I know I was foolish no planning ahead with the time I was given. Just trust my judgment…I am not needed actively till after the party. Let me work on this…you know the longer I can hold off feeding the safer it is for the whole family."

John turned on Taker's lap to see his face more seeing the older man's eyes still lightly closed as he spoke. He took a hand brushing lightly along his jaw. Taker leaned lightly against the warm touch. He knew he was pushing himself more then John liked, honestly more then he may of even liked. He figured if he could train himself, condition himself as he had before to even get to three weeks he could do it for a few days.

Taker's lips begin to curl faintly relishing the warmth of John's body. Taker's eyes closed a little tighter a low growl as he forced his lips closed lifting his head from John's touch. "Marcus please don't torture yourself like this." John moved lightly touching his face again.  
"You trying to tempt me Love?"  
"Do I need to?"

"No…" Taker's face softened slightly again. "Just trust me…just one or two more days…give me that chance Love." Taker slowly reached up taking John's hand the was brushing his face. He laced their fingers together before turning John's hand kissing the back of it. He then opened his eyes looking at John. "Just trust me."

"I do…I just worry about you…"  
"I know Love…I know. I will be fine." Taker brings his other hand up slowly brushing John's face before sliding it behind his head leaning in for a light kiss, but then lets go of him leaning back again. John could read the faintest of conflict in Taker's face & eyes. He knows how he could push Taker's hand. He wasn't going to though. He had to trust Taker that he was not pushing himself to hard.

"I am going to remove the one temptation for now Marcus." John gave a sigh moving from Taker's lap. "I'm going to hit the gym for a bit."  
"OK Love…I understand. Thank you for doing the same." John slowly nodded as he went to make sure he had his room key as well as his phone.

John had his headphones in listening to his IPod as he worked with some free weights. He learned that by doing that not only could he focus on his own thoughts, but any fans when they saw them wouldn't bother him or think he was rude for not chatting with them.

He walked over to swap weight out & jumped when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned his head seeing Randy shooting him a small smile. He stood up removing one of the ear buds.  
"Hey man needed something?"  
"Yeah…can we go some where to talk?"  
"Yeah no problem…your room ok?" Randy lightly nodded. "Cool lead on." They remained quite until they got into Randy's room. "So what's up Ran? I haven't talk to you in…well it almost feels like ages. Well except the brief call about what two weeks ago just letting me know you were still alive."

Randy took a deep breath running his hand over his head till it rested the back of his neck. "Yeah sorry about that…I needed time to think. About everything, I don't know if Edge told you I finally talked to Christian."  
"Yeah…kind of weird hmm?"  
"Yeah…how did you handle it?"  
"I was a little weirded by it. I figured though if I could handle Taker being what he was…plus other shit we were going though I could deal with the two of them. Not like they can get each other pregnant or anything like that." John gave a light laugh.

"Yeah I guess that is true…um…what other shit." Randy actually saw a faintly worried look in his eyes. "John relax…Just tell me is it anything I need to worry about?" John lightly but quickly shook his head. "OK Man…sorry I asked." Randy reached over touching John's arm.

John just lowered his head with a sigh. "Sorry Ran…lets just say the beginning of our relationship was rocky. Nothing you should ever need to worry about."  
"That's fine if you don't want to go into it." Randy lightly rubbed John's arm he was still touching. He could feel John was tense. "Anything else wrong?"

John lifted his head looking towards Randy. "I thought we came here because you wanted to talk to me."  
"We are talking." Randy smirked lightly.  
"Smart ass…Fine I am just worried about Taker."  
"What's wrong with Taker?" Randy took a step closer to John.  
"He is just trying to push himself again…holding off feeding."  
"Why?"  
"Well a few things. One the longer he can hold off the less often he needs to from one of the group that he feeds from. Two in this case if he know he can push a couple extra days then he won't need to again before we go to Florida."  
"The party?"  
"Yeah…Christian wants Taker to feed from him when we are there…he hasn't since before New Years. If Taker doesn't stretch himself out longer then normal then the space would be made shorter between them & he almost feels that is a waste of a resource."

Randy lightly gulps. "Isn't that al threat to the one he is feeding from?"  
"No…he may feed a little more heavily then normal, but never to the point of killing someone. He had not taken a life in a very long time."  
Randy looks a little paled. "He had killed though?"  
"When he was new…when he was filled with rage over how he became that way. That was long before either of our lifetimes."  
Randy raised an eye brow. "How old is he?"  
"Old enough put it that way. I will let him decided if he wants to tell you."  
"Fair enough…" He closed his eyes a moment in thought before opening them again. "How much longer does he want to hold off."  
"One maybe two days. He is already a couple days over."

Randy slowly nodded. "If you can assure me it is safe…and that I will be in shape for Sunday…I'll do it."  
"Ran…you sure."  
"Yeah…As I said I needed time to think everything through. Isn't part of a family helping each other?"  
"Yeah...guess you can put it that way."  
"I do ask for something though…If you say yes…I'll let you decide the when & where."  
"What if I refuse?"  
"I will still let Taker feed…at least the once. Once I know first hand how it feel I can decide if I will do it again."  
"Fair, what do you want?"

Randy took a deep breath trying to think of the words. "John…I…um...I want you to…well…I want you to sleep with me."  
John raised a brow as he mulled his words over. "Hold on me be with you…as in me…pardon the bluntness…but you want me to screw you?"  
"Um…Yeah."

John leans back a bit crossing his arms over his chest his lips pursing as he thought. "What happened to the whole not into guys, you didn't go that way, ain't nothing going back there thing?"  
"I told you I remember bit & pieces of what you & Taker both did that night…Plus my time alone to thing." He stepped closer to John again resting a hand on his folded arms. "I realized it was time to cut the bullshit…fuck it John I do like guys. Two guys in particular that don't mind sharing. I want to explore this side of me & there are parts of it I can't explore with Edge."

"Because he never tops."  
"Exactly…I decided I want to feel both sides of the equation. How else will I know for sure where I feel most comfortable. When I started I thought I would always be a top…but then I started remembering those feelings…I want to try to feel them again."

Randy blushed a little lowering his head. "I know it was Taker that actually did it…but for in my mind what will be the first time. I would prefer it be you."  
John nodded slowly. "OK Randy…" His voice slightly soft. John unfolded his arms placing a hand under Randy's jaw lifting it to look at him. A slightly dimpled smile to his lips. "OK I will." He leaned closer lightly kissing Randy's lips.

Soon their arms were around each other as the kiss grew. John soon broke it knowing that the passion he started to show was because at least for another day he had to watch how passionate he was to Taker. He took a step back from Randy. "You may think my request of when may sound odd."  
"When…just name it."  
"Right before Taker feeds from you…or in way during it."  
"Um...ok…why?"

"Because when someone's emotions are high it makes the energy in the blood higher. The higher the energy the less he will need & the longer it will last." John takes the step closer to Randy . "Plus I will let you know that is he did bite you that night as well…it was his bite that pushed you over the edge coming between the two of us."

Randy closed his eyes with a faint gasp as his body shuttered at the memory. "Oh fuck…" He barely whispered. Randy's eyes opened looking at John when he touched his cheek.  
"Yeah I know…trust me for a first time it will be…unique." John gave a smile. "I will find out if he wished to do it tomorrow or Friday…since we do need to factor Sunday in. I'll contact you later & let you know."

"OK John…" Randy voice low still a little taken back by the whole thing.  
"I should go check on Taker & I'll send you the info later." John leaned in brushing Randy's lips before turning leaving the room. Randy just stood there a moment before his fingers brushed his lips.


	28. Chapter 28

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

**(OK this chapter is a little longer then a lot of mine...but not outrageously so...also I don't know why but it was dragging for me to finish it)**

**(Lets me start by Saying thank you to everyone who is reviewing. It does strongly encourage me & keeps my muses well fed.)**

Randy was standing in the hall in front of John's door. He must of raised & lowered his hand to get ready yet stop himself at least five times. _'Come on just knock & get this started. Everyone told you it isn't so bad.'_ He started to raise his hand a lick of his lips wondering what if he was different, what if he doesn't like it? He really wanted to experience being with John…it was the whole blood being drank from his body that freaked him out.

He lowered his hand again shaking his head._ 'I don't know if I can do this…letting someone bite me…hurt me…knowingly allow them to feed off my blood…what the hell…is it worth it just so I can know & remember what it feels like to be taken? Fuck I told John I would even if I didn't sleep with him. How would it look if I back out of it?'_

He ran a hand over his head rubbing the back of his neck. _'Come on Randy snap out of it…they all told you how it can be…if three people have already told you the same thing…pretty good chance you would be the same don't you think? Just knock already damn it!'_

He slips the hand from the back of his neck & knock finally. He wondered how much of a fool he must of looked to anyone who saw him standing there in the hall for the last…who knows how many minutes. The door opened with John standing there in a white beater & sweats.  
"Hey man." John smiled before stepping off to the side letting Randy move past him.

John turned as he shut the door looking at Randy's body langue. Randy was dressed in a black tee & jeans. He had stopped once he cleared the door but seemed to be almost frozen. John walked over placing a hand on Randy's shoulder seeing him jump.

"Randy relax…if you having second thoughts…"  
"No." Randy quickly cut John off. He didn't want John to give him a chance to talk him out of it. He was just nervous, that's all. John moved around Randy till he was facing him. He rested a hand on each shoulder.  
"Randy…please…just breath…remember your party…same rules apply…you remember?"  
Randy takes a deep breath before slowly opening his mouth his voice a rough whisper. "Red light."  
"Exactly." John lightly rubbed Randy's one shoulder as he stepped closer sliding the other hand around his waist.

He leaned in lightly kissing Randy. Randy's eyes closed a moment instinctly going to take a hold of John kissing him back. He stopped him self pulling back a little opening his eyes. His voice a little more normal. "I want to ask you something."  
John stopped any action he was getting ready to take looking at Randy. "Anything."  
"Why you doing this? Do you like me? To help me or him?"

John let go taking a step back thinking over those words. "To help you or him…I guess both…as for liking you…you are my friend…yes I like you…now if you meant by like do I think your attractive? Well you are far from hard on the eyes. If by like you mean do I think I love you…" John sighs looking down a moment. "I love you as I do any other member of our family…but not the same way I do Taker…." John lifted his head looking back at Randy. "Does that answer your question?" His rich blue eyes almost pleading.

Randy slightly nods. "So you are only doing this to help my curiosity & make me a richer…donor for your boyfriend." John steps closer to Randy placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey you also have a nice body I don't mind getting closer to. Can't it be friends without bringing 'love' into it?"  
Randy accidentally sighs. "Yeah…it can…I figured that is pretty much what I am to Edge…since he has Kane….and when he is around Christian."  
"What is Edge to you though? Do you wish it was more?"

Randy shakes his head. "I am not fully sure what I want…I am not attracted to any other guys…so I happen to be drawn to taken guys…just glad their boyfriends don't mind sharing on occasion. I still have Sam…so…"  
"What you still with Sam…you ever plan on telling her?"  
Randy didn't know why but he gave a small smirk. "Does it bother or change things if I am still with a woman?"  
"No…but still you leading her on?"

"Actually I'm not." Randy lightly chuckles. "It is sort of funny yet also screwed up. My time away I found out she was sleeping behind my back for the last year."  
"Damn man I'm sorry."  
Randy lightly scoffs. "Don't be man it works to my advantage. She was cheating on me with a woman."

John's mouth faintly fell open. "Hold on what?"  
Randy laughed again. "Yep…seems Sam is also Bi…so when that came out it was sort of easy for me to tell her I was as well…We came to an agreement about other people." Randy lightly chuckles now remembering it. "We agreed that we can see people of the same sex as us…just not people of the other. Also at home the others don't exist."  
"Well I guess…congrats then?"  
"Yeah I guess so."

John lowers his hand. "You guess so?"  
"Well it is a good cover...& Sam finally broke out of her shell with me…I am just sorting shit out still is all…" He moved closer to John sliding a hand around John's waist. Grey eyes staring into bright blue pools. "I know I want this though." He bring his other hand up to move behind John's head bringing him in for a kiss.

The kiss lingered on for a while between the two till they made their way to the couch John straddling Randy's lap pulling his shirt off him. He then trailed his lips down to Randy's jaw & along the jaw line to his neck. He soon reached the spot he had memorized the first night.

"Damn John." Randy gasped with a hint on a moan as John trailed his tongue over the spot just under his ear. John's hands were braced on the back of the couch. John moved his mouth just enough for his warm breath to tickle the flesh on Randy's neck & ear as he spoke.  
"Just relax Randy…He is around, just wished to stay out of sight…it is fine."

John lightly takes Randy's jaw in his hands turning to face him. "Trust me…it will be fine." He leaned back in capturing Randy's lips in a kiss again. This time heavier then the last. Randy's body lightly tingled when he felt John lightly part his lips running the tip of his tongue across Randy's lips. His mind & body gave no hesitation as his lips also parted allowing John to glide his tongue past them to stroke Randy's tongue & mouth.

The feeling of such a passionate kiss felt like tiny jolt of energy running through his body & he was enjoying getting swept away in every ounce of it. _'Is this what he meant by the energy in the blood…god why am I even thinking about this now. Feels so good though.'_

Randy moved his hands near John's waist bunching up the bottom of the shirt before slipping it up. As much as he hated to the kiss had to be broken to allow the shirt to come off. Both men faintly breathless as the kiss broke. John's shirt moved to the side Randy's eyes slowly took in the expanse of chest. John slid off Randy's lap standing.

"Come on before we get too carried away out here." He watched as Randy stood up & started to head to the bedroom. Randy unknowingly looks still not seeing where Taker could be. Taker was closer then Randy could fathom tucked in the shadows of the room for now. His eyes closed to hide his green orbs. Taker knew oddly John could always detect where he was. He had no way to know yet if Randy possessed such insight or not.

For now he was to remain hidden…observe…wait…it was his Love's time to have a little fun until it was time for him to join. Time when the essence he seeked was at the richest. He heard when the two younger men entered the bedroom. What may of already transpired caused some energy to roll of the duo like a faint wave.

Taker slowly rolled his neck knowing it was just a matter of time & that he must work to keep he possessive nature over John in check. He must remember his Love's feelings toward Randy was not the same as it was for him…no one could match the feelings John felt for him.

John walked behind Randy placing his hands on Randy's hips. "Relax…you can't be tense…" He slid his hands around his waist starting to unbuckle Randy's belt. "It will be fine." John unfastened the button sliding the zipper down. Sliding his hand over the opened area he briefly chuckled. "Commando Randy?"

"Hey we both knew why I was coming here…why bother…right?" The last word he sounded faintly nervous.  
"Yeah…right…" John moved his hand to help lower Randy's jeans. Randy moved his legs to kicks his shoes off. John wrapped one arm around Randy's chest the other down lower brushing over his groin. Randy groaned slightly at his touch. While John was more built then Edge, his touches seemed almost softer…at least for now. He remembers he was warned about the darker side of John. Like the one he saw before when he confessed to John he remembered.

"Do I make you nervous Randy?" John breathed near his ear. He could tell Randy was not exactly warming fast. Randy slowly tried to shake his head. John normally wouldn't make him nervous but a lot of this whole thing still felt so new to him. Maybe knowing lurking somewhere near by was his boyfriend…a very big & can be scary boyfriend. A boyfriend that was already planning on biting his neck & who knows how easily he could actually rip his throat open.

John let go stepping back before walking around Randy towards the bed. "Just give the word Randy."  
"No…I want this…I do…"  
"OK…" John gave him a warm smile. John placed his fingers in his waistband before working the sweats down his legs. Sliding them off he tossed them off to the side before sitting on the bed. "Come on over."

Randy walked over & John extended his hand to Randy. He took it looking wondering what was going on as John gently pulled Randy to stand in front of him. Taking his free hand John gently cupped Randy's balls before leaning forward to lay kisses around the area.

Randy slowly closed his eyes the smallest of moans passed his lips. The soft attention John was giving him was slowly pushing the fears from his mind. His body began reacting in a more positive manner & a deeper moan crossed his lips when he could feel John's mouth around his still growing member.

Each time John slide back up his lips would squeeze around it coxing it to grow that much more. "Damn John…that new…" John's eyes looked up toward Randy's face. "Trust me not complaining…just new…I like it." After a few minutes John pulled his lips back a smile to them. "Well normally Ran you don't need to be…fluffed." John gave a light chuckle as he then scooted himself back on the bed.

Randy taking the cue climbed up on the bed laying next to John. John draped one leg over Randy's as he slowly began to explore his body. Each brush of John's lips on his skin sent tingles through his body. John would trial down a little at a time then work his way back up till he reached Randy's lips again.

Of all the parts oddly Randy loved John's kisses on the lips. Maybe because that was one thing he would never get to share with Edge. Randy wanted to mentally curse himself he was in near bliss it felt like with John, yet he kept comparing the two. It took few moments for him to fully register that John was trailing those wonderful lips back down his body.

His eyes closed a content sigh hidden in the moans as John began to go down on his member again. It stopped just briefly as John looked up at him his voice heavy, yet slow. "Spread your legs for me…" Randy did as asked & felt John shifting his body. John was now between Randy's parted legs stroking Randy slowly. He stopped to open a bottle of lube he grabbed while Randy's eyes were closed. placing some on a few fingers he reached down sliding them slowly between Randy's cheeks.

Randy tried not to squirm at the odd feeling. "Just relax." John softly told him. John then lowered his head to suck on just the head of Randy's member a faint moan at the slight saltiness. Randy's tried to control his breathing as he was now being teased by John's moth as he focused on the head.

"Da-damn Jo-John move pl-please…" Oh John moved alright but not how Randy planned. John pushed one finger slowly into Randy's body. His back arched at first wanting to escape the sensation. He almost wanted to open his mouth to utter the two words that would stop this. His pride would not let him though…He said he would do this & he would.

John slide the finger in & out as he finally took more of Randy in his mouth. John in time added a second & curled them slightly till Randy nearly bucked off the bed. "HOLY SHIT!" Randy cried out as John brushed the bundle of nerves. His whole body felt on fire. A fire that John's fingers kept stoking with each thrust.

"God Jo-John no-not gonna last…PL-PLEASE I-I-I….I Want you now…" John stopped sucking him looking up in Randy's eyes that had opened slightly now. He withdrew his fingers working to open the condom he had sliding it on before coating it with the lube. He moved till he was over Randy looking down at him.

A comforting smile crossed his lips. "Remember…"  
"I KNOW I KNOW…" Randy didn't mean to raise his voice as a dusty pink brushed his cheeks. John took one hand to line himself up while supporting his weight with the other. He leaned to kiss Randy as he began to push himself past the resisting ring of muscle.

Randy cringed lightly as the start of the intrusion. John started slowly a few inches at a time till he was fully sheathed by Randy's tight body. John broke the kiss studying Randy's face. "Fuck man…" He breathed out.  
"Jo-John…fuck.." Randy couldn't even think the words, but John had a feeling as he slowly started to pull out only to slide slowly back in getting Randy used to the feeling.

"Mo-more…more…" Randy slowly breathed out. John lightly kissed Randy before moving his body more upright, Placing his hands on Randy's legs he started to quicken his pace. John then slid his hands to raise Randy's hips to place him almost on his knees changing the angle till he got the shocking reaction he was after.

"Oh fuck…oh fuck…" The words rolled like a mantra from Randy's lips as the new angle caused John to brush over the sensitive bundle.  
"That's it Randy…that's it…just let it sweep you away." John encouraged him as he started drilling him even faster. His own head rolling back getting swept away.

Randy felt he was near floating his whole body tingled. John knew but Randy was unaware of Taker emerging from his hiding. He made his way towards the two men. He stopped near the foot of the bed by John first. He placed a hand behind John's head. The younger man slowly opened his eyes his breath heavy as he was drawn into Taker's gaze. His gaze stopped John from taking in the rest of Taker's features which at the moment were cold & faintly drawn. He had pushed himself far more then he should have.

Taker brought his lips down over John's taking in the taste of his Love. While the flesh of the lips may of been cool they were welcoming. John moaned deeply in the kiss. _~Yes Love enjoy…it's ok…enjoy…~_

Taker broke the kiss turning his head letting his hair cover his features before John could see how far he had let himself truly get. Taker had almost a glide to him as he moved up closer to Randy. The blissful mantra still rolling his lips. John reached down stroking Randy as Taker took a hold of his wrist. Taker's lips barely pressed to it. Something in Randy's mind wanted to register the change, but it was to overloaded by John.

The sightless hint of pain tried to enter his thoughts as the fangs pierced his skin, but before it could take a firm hold his body was flooded with euphoria as he arched from the bed as he came shooting over his abs & chest. John groaned as Randy's body tightened around him. "Fuck…yeah…yeah…" John moaned as he reached his own finish. He slowly lifted his head. He watched as Taker drank from Randy's wrist. The sight sent a odd tremor through his body. He carefully pulled from Randy's body laying him back down.

Taker slowly stopped healing the marks. He lifted his head flipping his hair back & John could see as Taker's face changed just a little more to his 'normal' self. Taker leaned near Randy's ear. "Thank you Randy…now rest." The slightest of sighs past Randy's lips as his mind tried to process everything. Taker move from the bed & started to move past him when John grabbed him by the wrist.

Taker turned to look. John moved off the bed to face him. "Sure you don't want anything once I get cleaned & I clean Randy?"  
Taker wrapped an arm around John leaning close to him. He then stops. "You know I always want you…but I'll be fine…"  
"Kiss me at least…"  
"You sure?"  
"Yes."  
Taker leaned in the rest of the way brushing John's lips with his own, but refused to take it farther knowing the taste of Randy's blood was still in his mouth.

Breaking the kiss Taker lightly brushed John's face with the back of his hand. "Thank you both Love…now go clean & rest…I know that took a lot out of you as well." He then let go of John walking into the main room as John headed to the bathroom. After cleaning himself & then Randy off he climbed into the bed next to him. He pulled himself close to Randy just allowing himself to drift off listening to Randy's heart beat making sure he was truly OK.

**(OK Over 3000 words I will have a small chapter next before the party dealing with the after math of this. I know people want to see the party, sorry my muses keep stretching this out LOL)**


	29. Chapter 29

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

John woke up first & slowly moved to look the best he could at Randy's face in the darkness that now enveloped the room. He leaned over lightly kissing his cheek hearing faint mumbles from Randy.  
"It's ok you can still rest." John told him softly before slipping from the bed. He felt his way in the darkness to where he had dropped his sweats earlier in the day.

He then turned making his way to the main room of the suite. Taker sat half stretched out on the couch. He was in a pair of black satin lounge pants. He breathing slow & steady. It was always hard for John to tell when he was awake or not.

That was at least till Taker slowly stretched out his hand in John's direction his eyes still closed. John took a hold & allowed himself to be lead till he was straddling Taker's lap. He couldn't help the faint moan feeling his lover's hardness pressing through the soft fabric.

John rested his hands on Taker's shoulders leaning closer till their chest pressed on each other. He rested his head on Taker shoulder. A soft sigh from his lips. "I told you to let me know if you needed me…I know what feeding from sexual charged blood can do to you…"

"It's not the blood…It's just you Love." John had a feeling that was partly a lie even if it did sound slightly romantic.  
"Still…Anything I can do for you…before Randy wakes."  
Taker took a hand lightly rubbing the back of John's neck as he relaxes against him. "Just stay…stay with me." His voice a low rumble. John's eyes even hidden if seen would show a hint of worry. He felt there was more to Taker's words then just him staying there at that moment. Was Taker worried John would leave him for Randy?

Should he just let those worries fester? No…he had to know. John slowly moved so he was looking at Taker's face. He moved his hands to lightly cup the older man's face his fingers sweeping back some of the hair. "Marcus…am I reading too much into those few words?" Taker's face remained still but his eyes dropped slightly. "Oh dear Marcus…I will always stay yours." He leaned in kissing Taker lightly.

"Didn't you hear me earlier…when Randy asked about my liking him?"  
"Yeah…Yeah I heard."  
"Marcus…look at me…" Taker lifted his eyes. "You are not loosing me over this…you got that?"  
"Yeah…I am sorry Love…I know what I felt."  
"Which was…never mind…It doesn't matter what you felt…that was from him…not me." John leaned back in kissing him softly.

Taker carefully moved John away from him. He tried not to shake his head. He hated his insecurities, he instilled fear in others, he should not have them himself.  
"What's wrong Marcus?"  
"Nothing Love…you are too good for this dark soul…I know I changed you some & that worries me…You have changed me too." Taker gives a faint sigh. He then slowly bringing John back against him to kiss him softly trying to ignore the scent of Randy's aftershave still clinging to John's skin.

John stayed in Taker's hold the two not speaking a word. Taker's arms around John's body holding his lightly against his bare chest allowing John to take in the returning warmth & heartbeat. As random times John would move his head to either kiss Taker's jaw, maybe his lips or the softest of them over the larger man's heart.

It was hard to tell how long the two of then stayed like that till they heard sound from the bedroom. John slowly lifted his head seeing Randy leaning lightly on the door frame.  
"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt the moment." Randy gruffed as he looked around the room. He made his way across the room to where his shirt was placed on the back of a chair.

He hardly looked at the two of them as he placed it on over his head. "I guess I'll leave you two alone." His tone low as he moved toward the door.  
"Randy wait." John called to him before he opened the door.

John leaned up pecking Taker's lips before finally moving away from him in what felt like hours. He walked over to Randy. "How you feeling?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Just fine?"  
"Hey I'll be sore for a bit right…it was fun…ok I admit mind blowing." He looked down towards his left wrist still hardly remembering it even though the marks are there.

Randy then looked back at John. "If neither of you object…I may want to see how good it is without the added attraction."  
"Maybe…" John told him. "Oh you will want to keep it covered for a couple days till they heal."  
"Why not like it will get infected or anything, right?"  
"No…there is just a little…hmm…how to put this…Let's just say you might run into a problem if someone brushes against it."  
"Um…ok?" Randy sounded skeptical.

"Might as well tell him flat out John." Taker told them from where he was still seated on the couch.  
"OK." John looked at Randy. "If anyone brushes against the spot that was bit while they are still there it will normally trigger a sensory memory of what you were feeling at the time."  
"Right…" Randy gave a small smirk. "So since I was aroused & um…climaxed…If someone touches that spot I'll feel like that again?"  
"Yep…trust me it can slam you like a freight train…I was not warned my first time."

Randy lowered his head a little looking down at his wrist then shifted his eyes back to John without lifting his head. His eyes you could tell he was debating if they were trying to pull one over on him.  
"John could always demonstrate it for you if you don't believe us." Taker told him.  
Randy shook his head lifting it back up. "I think that is quite alright….thanks anyways. What if I touch it…you know while changing whatever is covering it?"

"You may get a slight tingle from it…but not like if someone else does. It may sting like any other wound when you try to wash it." John told him.  
"OK Gotcha. I'll be careful. I'll see you guys around."  
"OK Randy… see you soon." John gave him a light hug before walking him to the door. Before he opened it he lightly kissed Randy's cheek. Randy walked out a faint sigh as he headed back to his own room. The warmth of John's body as he held him when they were done still fresh in his mind & that memory the only thing he had to offer comfort that night.


	30. Chapter 30

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

July 2, 2006

Down in Florida Christian was going over the shopping list of what he hoped would be enough food for the few days everyone would be there. He smirked to himself, who was he kidding he was sure Edge or he would need to go out again at some point.

Jeff popped his head in scanning the room seeing Christian at the kitchen island. Walking over he leaned next to him.  
"I'm heading out soon." Jeff calmly told him.  
Christian stopped writing looking at him. "Heading where…sorry none my business."

"You forgot man I said I was going home for the holiday…"  
Christian face fell a little. "Actually yeah I did forget. Thought you would be here to meet the guys." He reached over taking Jeff hand. He then stood up moving in front of the younger man.

"Christian man I'm sorry I thought I told you…maybe I didn't in the chaos…you know how I can be man. Yeah I know of Edge & Kane…I don't know if I want to know the others. I have no desire to be part of this group." He reaches up brushing Christian's face. "We both know what we have will only be until Vinnie gets wise & calls you back."

Jeff hooks a hand behind Christian's neck pulling him close kissing him deeply their tongues dueling till both men are breathless. Their eyes looking into each other, there was friendship, passion, lust…but not love. Both men even if they didn't want to say it knew Jeff was right. What they shared at this moment of time was only a placeholder till they could be back with the men they each truly loved.

Jeff offered a smile. "So why complicate things by outing others…I'll see you at the end of the week man."  
Christian slowly nodded. "That your choice Jeff…I'll see you in a week. Let Matt know I said hi."  
"Sure thing man…sure thing." He peeks Christian's lips before letting go of his neck slipping from the kitchen heading out to his car. Hopping in he made sure he had what he needed for the first leg of the trip as he was going to drive back home.

Jeff didn't see Christian watching him from the window as he pulled from the drive. Christian let out a soft sigh as he went to gather what he needed to head out to the store. When he pulled back into the drive he looked around._ 'No they can't be can they?'_ He parked getting out with the first bag heading for the door. It opened before he could reach it with Edge practically jumping from it.

Christian got a smile on his face. "Everyone here?"  
"Taker & John are showing tomorrow."  
"Ah ok…well grab them & help me unload this thing." Edge turned running back in as Christian headed in dropping the first bag on the counter. He began putting it away as the other three brought them in.

"Damn Christian I just got here & already making me a pack horse." Randy partly grumbled as they set the last of the bags down.  
"Hey better a pack horse then a jackass…oh my fault you do that enough on your own."  
"Why you…." Randy almost growls  
"Play nice boys." Kane tell them.

"Sorry Kane." They both say Christian lightly sighs. He then moves round the counter placing his arms around the big guy's waist. "I missed you."  
"Yeah I'm sure you did Lil one." Christian looks puzzled. "He knows I call you guys that so relax." Kane placed a hand under Christian's jaw lifting it giving him a light peck before walking away.

Kane walked past Edge heading to their family room. Christian looks at Edge raising a brow. "Still?"  
"Yep still." Edge softly told him as he pushed off the door frame walking over to help unpack things.  
"I'll leave you two be." Randy told them leaving the room.

"What's his problem?" Christian asked.  
"He knows about us…doesn't mean he is comfortable." Edge took Christian's hand pulling him over. "And I guess he had a feeling I would want to do something like this." He smiled at Christian as he pulled him closer to him moving to capture his lips. The moment lasted a short bit of time but both still melting into the kiss.

They parted catching a breath & getting back to finishing putting the food away. "Well if he doesn't want to see that he may need to stay in his room. I am not going to change how I act around you & Kane because of him."  
"I am just asking you be mindful of his presence."  
"Do you actually have feelings for him?"  
"Jealous? Honestly though…as a friend yes…not what I have with you or Kane…I don't even know if it ranks with John."  
"Then why the fuck you want him brought into this family?"

Edge hung his head. His brother was the first to voice that question. "I felt…I don't know….that it would be more accepted if he was, then being with him outside the family."  
"And you sure Taker is cool with him."  
"Well as cool as can be expected." Edge turned leaning back on the counter. "Randy was actually his last full donor."

"Wow Orton took that leap already?"  
"Yep."  
"What you mean full donor?"  
"Taker was trying to push himself again…didn't work so well so I think I heard something about him taking just a little from John to hold him till they got here." Christian involuntarily closed his eyes a faint shutter through his body. "Damn bro you really did miss it didn't you?"

Christian gave a sigh opening his eyes. "Sorry Edge…I do want you there though."  
Edge gave an understanding smile. "To be the emotional catalyst."  
"Yeah…speaking of…what can we do about Kane? I can't believe he is still shutting you out after how long?"  
"Over six months…We kiss, we hold…but anything more then that I feel bad even trying to ask…I try to touch & I feel frozen out."

"You try everything?" Christian asked looking at Edge. "Yeah right look at who I am asking…of course you have."  
"Well except for one thing…" Edge tells him with a smirk.  
Christian give a faint smirk with understanding. Stepping closer to Edge placing his hands on the older man's waist. "Because you were missing a key piece hmm?" He leaned in lightly kissing Edge's neck getting soft moans from Edge. "Ex-exactly…mmm." Edge tilted his head back allowing Christian more access to his neck. Christian kept applying kissing to the soft flesh of Edge's neck having truly missed the feel of him.

"Don't you guys have a room for that." Randy groaned as he came in heading for the frig. Christian flipped him off not stopping his main focus on Edge. "Not now cupcake…looks like you busy anyways." Randy went in the frig grabbing two beers & headed back for the door. "Just saying it isn't exactly…sanitary." He then walks back out rejoining Kane watching a movie.

Once he was gone Christian stops & looks at Edge's eyes. "What the hell you see in him again."  
"It wasn't his talking…but he has a point."  
Christian rolls his eyes. "You kidding me right?" He looks seeing he isn't "Oh for crying out loud Edge. How many time have you tried to give me a fucking blowjob in this very room when I am trying to cook? Damn it…" Christian pushes away from Edge trying not to feel disgusted.

Edge reaches for him & Christian pulls his hand away. "What! Don't want to offend your new boyfriend now do we?"  
"He isn't my boyfriend Christian…but he is our guest."  
"Your guest…maybe Kane's…I'm just the host of this wreck."  
"Don't be like that….come on lets take this upstairs."  
"Fine…" Christian almost pouts. Edge walks out of the kitchen, Christian behind him. Edge detours them towards the family room walking over taking Kane's hand.

"What's up boys?" Kane asks.  
"Just come with us…please." Edge pleas with him. Kane seems to debate a moment.  
"What you two up to?"  
"Please…just come with us for bit…I'm sure Randy can keep himself entertained either with a movie…or even a swim." Edge sees Christian shiver at the mention of the pool & decides to ask him later.

"Hey your….boys what you big guy go ahead….pretend I'm not here." Randy told him.  
"Like that was possible." Christian grumbled.  
"You sure you be ok?"  
"Yeah maybe I'll catch a swim or go to my room to rest. Maybe even here if it is ok."  
"Yeah It's fine." Kane slowly stood up. "OK Boys." The blonds smiled leading Kane for the steps. Randy focused back on the TV kicking his feet up on the couch he was sitting on. He honestly had no plan on venturing up stairs while those three were doing what ever they had planned.

**(Yes I know not quite the party yet...getting there. At lease one more chapter before Taker & John show up...yes warning possible Kane smut.)**


	31. Chapter 31

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**

**Yes two in one day, my muses were on a roll plus this is the cont of that day.)**

Edge & Christian each had one of Kane's hand leading him towards the master bed room. "Boys really?"  
"We want some private time with you." Edge sound in almost a poutful tone.  
"Yeah Poppa bear your cubs miss you." Christian joined in before opening the door. The boys entered first & Kane followed them shutting the door.  
"Sorry boys Poppa bear not in the mood." Kane grumbled.

Both blonds wrapped around Kane's body each from a different side he slowly placed an arm around each of them. He didn't need to look to see the saddened look on their faces. "Don't you like as anymore?" Christian started.

Kane let a sigh. "You both know I do more then just like you two…you both are my world." He rubbed their arms before he turned towards Christian lighting kissing the top of his head & then Edge's.  
"You can love us without being attracted to us…is that it?"  
"No…not at all." Kane went to move & they let him. He moved sitting on the end of the bed. "You two are very attractive men…I still wonder at times how I became lucky…even if we partly know why…I wonder why you both stay."

Kane folded his hands in front of him hanging his head. "He feel you both slipping away…I just want you both happy." Both blonds walks over to him sitting next to him on the large bed. Edge to his left Christian to his right. They each hooked one of his arms leaning against him with faint sighs. Their other hand each resting on one of his thighs. Kane closed his eyes a faint lick of his lips.

"You not loosing us Kane…please believe that…we both love you more then anything…believe us please?" Christian pleads with him.  
"I want to…I do…but you both have better, younger, sexier prospects then me…"  
"Nonsense Kane…the only part of that list that may be true is the younger…so what. I'll tell you now…the one I found I know he is clean…I would never jeopardize the family like that. We don't love each other…it is a caring friendship with sex involved…he & I both know that…just like I am away from the two of you…he is away from his boyfriend as well…we are just company for each other…filling a void until it can be properly filled."

"Ka-Kane you know how mine got started…And he is already been accepted…I can't cast him aside can I?"  
"No…No you can't…you got too good a heart for that."  
"You mean too much libido…"  
"Christian…"Kane lightly chastised him.  
"Sorry Kane…sorry bro."  
Kane gives a faint sigh. "Can't fully blame him…I have failed in my duties in that department."  
"We know you got scared after Christmas Poppa bear…but if you still find us attractive…" Both boys run their hand farther up Kane's thigh getting a faint suck of his teeth. "What have you been doing with yourself?"

"Cold showers…or nothing." Kane lightly grumbles.  
The pair of hands rubbing his thighs skirting closer to his groin. "You know we would never hurt you…I wanted you even while not there with you…I know Edge wanted to feel you so bad. Please Poppa bear….be with your cubs…we missed you."

"I-I Do-don't know boys…pl-please." Kane's voice shook the fears still in his head, the fear of loosing them both to someone better then them leaving him alone…and though totally unfounded at this point the fear of catching something…something deep down he knows is basically impossible.

Edge slowly moved taking both of Kane's hands in his lifting them up & over him. Christian removed the hand from Kane's thigh allowing Edge the room to climb up on Kane's lap. Kane groaned feeling the weight pressing on his lap as he two boys were truly working him up even if his unfounded fears were trying to have him deny it. Edge leaned in kissing Kane very softly at first until Christian moved to kneel next to them on the bed softly placing kisses on Kane's neck.

The larger man began to get a low growl as he lowered his hands moved down Edge's back. His large hands cupped Edge's ass earning a moan from Edge. Kane moved his lips from Edge's trailing kisses towards his ear.  
"You just dying to feel me ravage you again aren't you." Kane possessively growled to him.  
"Yes…yes…" Edge practically moaned. "I want to be mauled by you Poppa bear…please…"

As Edge is pleading he is trying to pull his lap closer to Kane's lap getting a growl from him. "OK Up you cubs & get ready." Kane gave in a low growl. Both blonds moved from there spots, well Edge once Kane let go of him. Swiftly they shed their clothing as Kane watched licking his lips.

"K cubs…time to get Poppa ready." Both blonds came over to a side working to pull Kane's shirt up over his head. They then slowly slide down to the floor to remove his shoes. Still lowered hands trailed up Kane's legs till they reached his waist to unfasten his jeans. Edge unzipped them & Kane stood up allowing each to take a side lowering the jeans long with his boxers.

Both blonds looking up from where they knelt on the floor to each side of Kane. Their breaths still taken by the larger man. Each one started placing kisses up Kane's legs. Starting near his knees & slowly working higher. He reached down as they grew close to his hips running a hand through their hair. His head lowering to see as the boys performed a seductive synchronized like dance moved towards the middle of his groin.

They both took a hand to take a hold of his thick member & began kissing each other with his manhood caught between the two sets of lips. Kane let out a groan feeling the wet lips brush over his length till the duo reached the head. They shared the taste of Kane between them, till Christian moved away just enough to allow Edge to fully go down Kane's shaft.

Kane gave a growl tangling his hand in Edge's long hair. As his other hand lightly grabbed the back of Christian's neck a firm hold he guided the younger brother to stand. His mismatched blues peering into Christian's as he was already panting as the wonderful feel on Edge's lips. He pressed his lips to Christian's kissing him very forcefully plunging his tongue into the younger man.

Christian made a sound a mix of a whimper & moan. He truly did miss both of them. Kane kept ravaging his mouth & he soon felt Edge sucking him off as well. He moaned as no one felt quite like Edge did with his oral skills. Edge was switching between which of his love he was sucking & who he was stroking. Edge made slight whimpering sounds kneeling before the two men that meant everything to him.

Kane still holding Christian finally broke the kiss. "Edge…bed…now…On fours…" Edge quickly moved as instructed. He climbed near the middle of the large bed & stayed in the hands & knees position. Kane trailed a hand down Christian's body before moving onto the bed behind Edge his firm hand rubbing Edge's ass.

"Poppa bear…pl-please just take me…just do it please…" Kane moved one hand slowly up Edge's back to calm him.  
"Relax my cub…you'll get what you want…" Kane slicked a finger brushing it between Edge's cheeks.  
Edge gave almost a whiny mew. "Poppa bear pl-please…st-stop teasing…"

Kane glanced at Christian a light nod & the smaller blond understood moving near the head of the bed climbing so he was in front of Edge. "Come on Edge you know you want it…don't you?" Edge nodded & Christian stroke Edge's face & hair with one hand while his other took a hold of his firm member bringing it to Edge's lips to hungrily took it into his mouth. "Oooo yeah that's it…just like that…god I can tell you missed me…ooo…" Christian moaned the words of encouragement.

Kane seeing Edge distracted line up behind him he slicks himself up with some of his own saliva. He then starts pressing himself into Edge's body. A grunt from Edge at the burn he deeply craved. He wanted Kane to take him rough. He wanted to feel that. Kane kept pushing till he was sheathed deep a low groan from him.  
"Da-damn no cl-clue how you do it…" Kane panted allowing himself to get used to the sensation again before he began to try to move back out of the tight grasp Edge's body had on him. "Fuck boy…" Edge just moaned blissfully round Christian's shaft.

"Yeah Edge….Yeah bro enjoy us both do-don't you." Edge moaned his affirmation of that statement. Kane & Christian both leaned over Edge's back kissing each other while fucking their respected parts of Edge. The older blond moaned deeply as he was being nearly ravaged by his two loves. Sweat lightly glistened off all their bodies.

Kane grunted his head breaking from Christian. "Oh god boys…oh god…" He had to move from Christian to grasp his large hand around Edge's shaft stroking him. "Yeah that's it….that's it Edge…come undone for us…yeah fuck so good…" Edge moaned feeling himself drawing closer. Edge let out a muffled cry as he came coating Kane's hand. Kane pushed to still pound his body as it drew even tighter. "OH god…ye-yes…His arms wrapped around Edge's body as he pushed himself deep into Edge's body spilling is essence deep into the blond.

Edge tried to stay focused on Christian but his body was almost trembling when Kane started to pull out. Christian was panting heavy. "Al-almost there." He almost cooed. Kane moved slowly around the bed feeling drained yet energized at the same time. He kept one foot on the floor while the other knee on the bed near Christian. He turned the younger blonds head towards him. He began to ravage his mouth again. Christian moaned into the kiss & Kane trailed his hand down the younger mans back till his could being to grope his ass.

Christian broke the kiss looking at Kane with lust filled eyes. "God yeah Poppa bear…god you feel so good…bo-both…mmmm" His head tilted back eyes closing. Kane started to kiss & lightly suck Christian's neck getting a lust filled sound from his lips. Kane took his hand just barely teasing Christian's puckered flesh. "Yes…yes…god….Fuck…gon-gonna…mmmm" His held Edge's head as he gave a few forced thrusts into his wet mouth spilling his essence. Edge sucked every drop before moving his mouth away collapsing to the bed.

Kane moved his hand away from Christian's ass just holding him steady as he slowly came from his sexual high. "Edge…roll…" Kane told him, his voice softer. Edge slowly tried to do as requested. Once in his normal spot Kane moved with Christian rest of the way on the bed. Kane resting between the two blonds. He took an arm rolling Edge towards his chest first then Christian. Both blonds slowly nestled themselves against the larger man they heads on his chest as they are drifted into sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

July 3, 2006

Randy & Edge were playing around in the pool while Kane & Christian were stretched out on lounge chairs off to the side.  
"Why don't you join them?" Kane calmly asked turning his head seeing the younger blonde shake his head.

"Still haunted by that day?" Christian turned his head raising an eye brow confused. "I saw it…why you think there was a cleaning crew out here the next day?"  
Christian sighed. "I honestly couldn't remember if I had done it…or maybe even Dixie." He turned his head to look back at the ceiling of the pool room. "Thanks."

"None needed this is all of our home it infuriated me seeing someone break in & come after you. Why did you never call us?"  
"I didn't want to bother you or Edge with my problems down here. Wanted to prove to myself I could handle it."  
"I can respect that…but remember we are still family even if separated by distance at the moment."

"I know…I should of called you to at least tell you & Edge about the house. So you been watching me?"  
"When I can…yes I know Vince would not approve. You think I care about that?" Christian laughs lightly. "I am proud of you…no matter how much may have been real & how much was script…I saw how you handled those two."

"Thanks…"  
"But the memories still haunt you?"  
"Yeah…I am sure they will for a while."  
"You do know you can ask Taker to help you later, right?"  
"Maybe…I don't want to forget it."  
"Not forget…see if he can do something to lessen the fear. I am sure it would be nice to see both of my boys messing around in the pool, besides be a shame to have it & hardly use it."

"Yeah I guess so. It was over three months ago…who even knows if he can alter something that long ago."  
"Don't know if you don't ask."  
"Yeah I guess…I'm gonna send John a message find out how far out they are."  
"OK."  
Christian gets up heading back inside the house to grab his cell phone. He see they already missed a call from John saying they were about 30 out & it was about 30 ago.

He walks to the front door opening it looking out just in time to hear a familiar rumble in the air. He watches as Taker & John pull up on the back of one of Taker's bikes. Parking John hops off first & Taker with his head lowered pulls his hair free from his ponytail before stepping from the bike his hair falling to obscure his face.

Christian already had a clue what that meant. Edge had warned him Taker was trying to push himself more between feeding. He tried not to have that worry enter him mind. John came up the front steps giving Christian a warm hug. "Hey man, how you hanging?"  
"I'm doing ok…miss you guys quite a bit. He ok though?"  
"He will be...you know."  
"Yeah I know…"

Taker walked up behind John placing a gloved hand on his shoulder. "Christian." His voice a deep rumble.  
"Hey Taker…glad you both could make it." He stepped to the side. "Come on in."  
"Thank you." Taker replied to the offer walking with John inside. Christian walked in after them.

"I figured you & John would be in your normal room."  
"Of course…"  
"If you want to go rest for a bit…I'll let the others know you guys arrived."  
John nodded leading Taker to the darkened movie room.

"Even without saying it I think he can tell."  
Taker removes the driver gloves placing them in his jeans pocket. "It is just a little bit longer…I am sure once we are settled he will not mind us proceeding." Taker reached out taking John's hand. "You sure you want to watch."  
"Yes…"

Through Taker's curtain of hair he looks up towards where John was still standing. "As you wish Love…as long as they do not mind."  
"Of course." John placed his hands on the back of the chair Taker was in his almost playfully moved enough of Taker's hair out of the way to give him a light kiss. "Shall I go ask them if they are ready? I am not liking how you are looking Marcus."

Taker nods slowly moving to retrieve a silver skeleton like key from his front pocket handing it to John. John stood up taking the key before turning to head towards the living room area. He walked over to a door that almost blended into the wall except for the handle. He placed the key into the keyhole just above it turning it with a click. He pulled the door slightly ajar. He then placed the key in his shorts heading out to the pool deck.

Kane turned his head heading footsteps. "Hey John."  
"Hey." He offered a small smile, but Kane could tell something was off.  
"Everything ok?"  
"Depends, are your boys free?"  
"That bad? Dumb questions from what I been told. Christian?"  
"I'm ready when Edge is."  
Kane placed his fingers to his mouth letting out a whistle. Edge & Randy both stopped what they were doing in the pool.

Randy wasn't even sure why he stopped, he guess just instinct when someone try to get someone attention. It could have been for him all he knew. He smiled a faint wave to John, but then had a odd shiver swearing even at this distance he could see the dark gleam to John's eyes.  
"Edge…You ready?" Kane called out. Edge nodded swimming over to the steps & climbing out. He was wearing a deep red thong allowing the water to run down his long legs.

Randy moved towards the side of the still slightly curious of how things play out. Christian stood up handing Edge a towel to wipe himself down. "You two mind if I watch?" John asked, but it sounded a hint of a statement then a question. Both blonds shook their heads. Heck the three have played before why would they mind John watching?

"Good. Go down to Taker's room, take a shower down there. You know the chlorine can mess the leather." Edge slowly nodded. "Then you two can start on the play bed before we get down there if you wish." Both blonds nodded before heading into the house. Reaching the living room they see where the door to the lower level was already open.

John shoot a small smile at Randy before he turned to head back inside. "John?" Kane called after him.  
"Yes?" He stopped looking back over at him.  
"Everything ok…with you."  
"Yeah…just fine. " He offered a smile heading back inside. Kane shook his head looking towards Randy.

Randy already had a clue the question on Kane's mind. "That was the look." He answered before it was even asked.  
"I was wondering…" Kane shook his head as he stood up. "Well hopefully my brother has it under control. I'm going to head in to catch a movie, care to join me?"

"I guess so." He sounded a little unsure.  
"I'm not twisting your arm Randy."  
"I know." He walks over to get out from the pool going to grab a towel. Randy was in a pair of black swim trunks wiping himself down.  
"What is it?"  
Randy turns his head looking at Kane. "I guess I am still trying to see where I fit in this…family. I guess I feel like the distant cousin no one overly wants to associate with."

Kane tried not to give a light chuckle as he walks over clasping a hand on Randy's shoulder causing him to turn his head looking up at Kane. A smile on the larger mans lips that Randy was not sure if it was suppose to comfort or unnerve him.

"Sorry you feel that way…Christian is hard to deal with change. He had always been forced to obey the will of others. He knows he doesn't need to anymore, he wants to accept you for Edge's sake."  
"Is he worried I am trying to take Edge from the two of you?"  
"I am not sure Randy…best to maybe ask him that alone. I'll be honest with you. When you let your guard down you are a pretty laid back & funny guys…sort of like John. For that reason I have no problem hanging out with you, but that would be all…I have my boys & that is all I need."

Randy slowly nodded, he was almost glad for that statement because nothing against Kane, but he didn't feel Kane was his type. Then again what was his type. John & Edge were both funny in their own ways, Edge had a sleeker body while John's was more built. Randy slightly smirked thinking till Kane pulled him from his thoughts.

"Hey go get changed & meet me in the theater room…mind X-men."  
"That's cool." Kane finally moved his hand from Randy's shoulder & he headed inside up to the guest room getting dried off slipping on a pair of black basketball shorts & a black beater. He didn't bother with any kind of shoes before making his way back downstairs.

Kane smirked a brief chuckle seeing Randy. "Well you & Taker both have the same color pallet in fashion."  
Randy looked down with a shrug then back at Kane. "That a bad thing?"  
"Nope. Just an observation. Come on." Randy walked over sitting in the reclining seat. Kane started up the first movie. Kane chuckled a little. "Sorry just a memory..." He smirked. "Let me tell you a little story." He starts telling Randy about when they watched this movie back when John first joined the family. How they joke about Taker behaving like Wolverine."

Randy lightly chuckled. "Yeah I can see that...then again some may say that about me too. So what this like some sort of initiation thing?"  
"Nope...I had actually forgotten bout it till just now. I just like the movie."

**(OK X-men reference was ch. 17 of Keep your Words soft. And Christian's fear of the pool for non-TNA readers. April 1 show Abyss with his manager got into the house & attacked Christian including trying to drown him in the pool. I saw a video that I think is a year or two after the attack & he says he still is scared to go into the pool...yet will use the connected hot tub.)**


	33. Chapter 33

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**

**Ok seems this chapter got away from me a little hope you still enjoy.)**

(CETON JADE - Goes back to the stronger the emotion at the time of the feed, the richer the energy in the blood. Know the reason why Taker feed from Randy when John was with him. Also Even without that Chapter 30 Christian mentions about Edge being there when Taker feeds from him.)

Edge & Christian make their way to the lower level. The main room was large open space. The walls mostly were covered in dark woods, one was gray stone. If you look carefully you can see a few rings anchored to it. Furnishings consisted of a four post king size bed also done in a deep walnut, A dresser, a large shift robe which the boys both knew held more then clothing in it.

There was also a piece of furniture that looked like a cross between a sawhorse & a pommel horse wrapped in black leather. Lastly was a large square black platform. The top layer of the platform was thick padding covered by a sheet, under the sheet a rubber type covering. Around the base of the platform was steel rings, some of them still hade different ropes tied to them.

The brothers made their way through the room to the room they knew lead to the bathroom down there. Walking inside Christian helped Edge out of the thong as he stood he leaned in kissing him before removing his own clothing. They turned the shower on & stepped inside. The water washing over then it wasn't long before they could hardly keep their hands from each other's bodies.

Edge moaned bucking against Christian's hand as he lathered up his member claiming to make sure as ordered there was not a single trace of the pool water left on him.  
"God Keep that up…won't have anything left for out there." Edge half joked as he panted at his brother's attention.  
"Well then maybe I'll need to ask John for help."  
"No." Edge quickly answered. He tangled his hand with Christian's short blonde hair making the young one look at him. "No…don't even suggest it." Edge almost snarled as he spoke.

Christian's eyes widened some as rarely is he brother the controlling of the two. Edge slowly let go of him sliding the hand down his face. His voice dropping. "Sorry babe…just please…something is off with John…I don't know what…but something. I saw the change in him when I got from the water." He wrapped his hand behind Christian's head pulling him in for a kiss before shutting the water grabbing a towel for each of them. "I am ok him watching…I just don't know what will happen if he was to joined."

They dried each other off. "Has it been that bad since I left?"  
"Not with me…but this…this other side of John…that is partly why Randy has joined batting on the same team."  
"Oh.." So Christian now knew if anyone was the cause of this upheaval is was partly John & not fully Randy himself.

They both walked back into the main room seeing Taker & John seated on the bed. John was nuzzled against Taker who was petting his head slowly like a faithful pet. John was only in his shorts his eyes on the two guys. Christian did not know if it was the odd lighting of the room or if he was seeing what he brother was talking about when it came to the change in John. His eyes seemed darker, faintly cold, his face hardened.

Taker was dressed in the jeans & boots still, but his shirt removed. John's hand light brushed Taker's cooled flesh. Taker's face now showing having tied his hair back again. It was sadly a look the brothers both hoped they would never need to see again. It was not just cold & stone like, but more weathered almost demonically twisted looking.

They had both seen that face during times in Ministry, times of the actual rituals the group took part in. The only difference was a faint warmth to his green eyes, buried below the dark cold mask. Taker looked down towards John. "Remember what I said."  
"Yes…I stay on here." Taker slowly nodded looking slowly back towards the brothers.

He then slowly got up walking towards them. He brushed the side of Christian's face the younger blond turned his head towards Taker, but would not look him in the eyes, years of servitude would not allow it.  
"Relax Christian I will not hurt you more then is needed…you know this by now."  
"Ye-yes Taker…"  
"You still wish to feel me draw from your essence…" His hand trailed from Christian's face slowly down his neck. "Wish to feel as you become part of me…" The hand trail to under his jaw. "Enrich me with your vitality."

"Ye-yes Taker…I-I…" He lightly licks his lips trying to still his shaking voice. "I missed the feeling of being yours. Making me part of you Taker…please I wish it."  
"Good…relax…pretend for now we are not here…I know you desires your brother's company…Don't you?" Christian lightly nods Edge kneeling almost sitting on the platform near by just watches in an odd fascination at what is transpiring between his brother & Taker.

Taker leans closer to Christian's ear. "The passion the flow between you both will strengthen me more then just yours alone…I know as you see me…it stirs old memories…painful ones…of that I am sorry…Maybe this will start a path of fresher…better ones…" He backs away from Christian before moving back to John's side who was now on his knees watching everything.

Taker watched his face not liking the looks, the look to his face & eyes stirred cold memories in Taker's mind. He didn't know why the connection was just now being made & he prayed he was wrong in what he saw. He sat down touching John's face. "Soon…you know to take part too soon shall be a wasted opportunity."

John slowly nodded his eyes on Taker's as he moved back to his side. Taker focused lightly on John, but he could see John's eyes slightly shifting back to the brothers. Watching as Christian started to move towards Edge. The fluid movements of the two blonds.

"They are quite hot aren't they?" John slowly nodded. "We gave our word though." Taker reached over placing a hand over John's forming budge. A deep moan from his lips. Taker pulled John closer to whisper in his ear. "You stay on here…once I get my fill of Christian I am sure I will have use for you my Love." John slowly nods. Sweet heated sounds already coming from the platform a mixture of both brothers as Christian was already between Edge's legs using his fingers to loosen the older blond up.

Taker got up slowly allowing his presence to fade from the brothers. John moved up the bed till he was pressed against the headboard watching the perverted display in the other part of the room. His eyes almost glued watching how Christian's body almost flowed over Edge's.  
_~Yes Love they are hot…I want to be ready for me…understood?~_ John just nodded as he slid out of his shorts.

"I missed you. God let me feel you…" Edge panted out trying not to twist too much under the assault of Christian's fingers as his mouth was assaulting his chest. John tried to keep his own sounds to himself as he moved to retrieve a bottle of lube from the table by the bed.

He slicked a couple fingers moving his body to tease himself as he watched Christian begin to line himself up & slowly entered Edge's body. A barely heard moan from John as Edge's was louder as his back arched feeling Christian pushing deeper & deeper. He held Edge's legs as he slid in & out of his body.

"Fuck bro…I cou-could never get ti-tired of you." Christian moaned moving fast. John licked his lips watching them as his own body wanted to twist to some how get his fingers into his own craving body. He moved so his head was as close to the end of the bed to watch without leaving it.

His breaths heavy pants, but he knew not to breath Taker's rules. Taker silently moved around the room knowing the brothers were lost in their own space to pay him no mind. They hardly even seemed to noticed John's own pleading sounds. Reaching the shift robe he opened one side removing a long black velvet bag. He almost glided back towards the bed resting it near John's side.

_~This should help ease your ache till I can join you~_  
Taker's voice playing in his mind John reached over feeling the soft velvet between his fingers. He moved his other hand even if it caused his body to crave the feeling it had lost. Opening the bag he slid out the contents which was a twisted glass dildo.

John gave a faint shutter, but a sigh as he had to break his focus from the brothers to grab the lube to slick the hard toy down. He propped his body to still watch the torrid display while attempting to tease himself with the new toy.

A shaky gasp at the coolness of the glass to his hot flesh. He moaned as he worked it past the tightened ring of muscle. Christian's head was tilted back swept in the ecstasy of Edge's body.  
"God so close…so close…" He wrapped his fingers around Edge's shaft stroking him.

"Ri-right there…ri-right here with you…" Edge moaned out. Thrusting his hips to drive Christian even deeper into his body. A deep moan filled the air as he came over his brothers hand & his abs. Christian grunted at the tightness as Edge's body clinched around his shaft. A erotic shutter ran through his body feeling Taker's touch on his shoulders. Something allowed his mind to drift as Taker moved Christian's head his fangs gliding into his neck. One arm held his head while the other wrapped around his body as he came. His body shook it was so intense.

Taker slowly pulled away from Christian's neck. He ran his tongue slowly along the young blonds neck beginning to heal the bite. His eyes locked with John's across the room seeing the young man still fucking himself with the toy, but also transfixed on Taker's actions. John slowly running his tongue along his lips. Taker could not tell if he should be pleased that John was not put off be his feeding, or worried by it.

He moved to help place Christian next to Edge on the platform leaning near him whispering his thanks. He then stood up the demonic like features slowly fading away to reveal the face normally seen by most. He started to make his way over towards the bed John's eyes still focused on Taker's as he was softly moaning.

He leaned forward placing his hand over John's that was holding the toy. "That really got you worked up didn't it?" His voice dark & John slowly nodded. He pushed the toy in with a low growl & John moved his hand arching back with a strangled cry.  
"Let me hear you boy…You like the thought of my control someone?" He twisted the toy causing a different sensation.

"Ye-yes…" John moaned. Taker started to pull it back out with a twisting motion before pushing it back in hard John biting his lip.  
Taker leaned over John's body a low growl in his ear. "Even if that someone is you."  
"Yes…pl-please…yes Taker…Yes…" Taker watched John's eyes glaze with lust, but also turning slightly brighter, The Darkness in him fading as he turned full control to Taker.

Even if John did not voice it he knew the darkness was there…just like the one night with Randy. Just like that night Taker had to work to push it away. "Turn over." Taker held the toy in place as John rolled over with it still buried deep. "Good…very good." Taker started to move away from John. "You better tighten yourself boy…if that falls out."

"No…no Taker…I'll ke-keep it." John did clench his ass as Taker removed his hand to stand shedding his own clothing. They were unaware of the additional audience they would soon have.

**_X.X.X_**

While the events in the basement were taking place Randy was about done the movie when he looked over seeing Kane had fallen asleep in the recliner next to him. Randy got up to grab a drink from the kitchen. He decided to stretch his legs a little when he spotted the door cracked open along the one wall. While a small voice told him not to, a louder voice was curious. Setting the glass down he headed for the door pulling it open slightly seeing the steps leading down. Light was seen at the bottom of them, he stayed up the top of them wondering if he could see anything or not.

He crept down a few more steps crouching down while holding the railing with one hand. From the steps he could see where John was on his hands & knees. He saw Taker's back as he stood to the side facing the steps. He was up by John's head. One hand over John's ass. "Good boy…you know what I want."

"Yes…"John replied. Randy heard a low groan from Taker. "Good boy…" He moaned his praises as John was swallowing his hard member. "You like being filled don't you…" John hummed around Taker's shaft, but then tries to pull away from the glass toy Taker still held firmly. Taker pulled it back some allowing Randy to see that something was indeed in John as he went down on Taker. Taker then thrusted it back into John rather harshly getting a muffled scream from John. "Bad boy…" Taker did it two more times still a muffled scream from John. Part of Randy wanted to cringe in disgust hearing John in pain, another part was growing aroused by it.

"You gonna be a good boy…or are you going to continue to be bad?" Taker started to move the toy at a slower & gentler rate. John soon started to moan. "Thought so boy…" Taker darkly praised John. Taker's eyes drifted close getting swept in the sweet feeling of John's mouth. Only fueled more by the sexual energy coursing through him from the brothers.

"Yes…mmm…yes….that's it…so good…" He tried never to let his thoughts to get swept too far to forget to make sure John was feeling pleasure. Something slowly tried to draw Taker's focus to an uninvited presence.

_~Hmmm seems we have a voyeur…shall I ask him to join us…The feeling of my claiming you while he keeps your lips busy?~_ Taker feels John shutter with a deep moan. Taker pulls free of John's mouth & still the toy again as he turns his upper body enough to look at Randy.

Randy's eyes widen slightly as his heart rate picks up. Taker slowly licks his lips even recently feed he can read the changes. If he didn't know better he thinks Randy almost liked getting caught in his peeping tom act.  
"Care to join us Randy…"  
"Um…" Randy gulps. "I-I'm so-sorry…"  
"I didn't ask if you sorry…" He twists his wrist turning the item in John getting a moan from him. "We are willing to accommodate you…unless you just fine watching." Taker smirked.

Taker slowly trailed kissed down John's back teasing him more until he reached near the base of his spine. Taker then climbed into the bed behind John his free hand rubbing his ass. Taker's large frame looming over John's back. "I am sure you ready to swap for actual flesh aren't you?"  
"Yes…I…I want to fe-feel you…"

Randy couldn't help but shift a little as he was growing more aroused. Taker was commanding yet oddly loving. Also from where he was he could now see how endowed Taker truly was. He honestly had to wonder how he had…accommodated him that one night. He still remembered how it felt when John took him. He muffled a moan at the memory.

Randy swore Taker must of heard him because right after it he grew a brief smirk. Randy only watched as the glass toy was removed from John resting it to the side. Taker quickly replaced it in John's nicely loosened ass with his thick member.

Taker & John both let out a joint moan of pleasure. "That's is John…always so good…"  
"Yes…mmm" John moaned with satisfaction as Taker began to move in & out of John's more then willing body. The moans almost a hypnotic song to Randy's body he started making his way farther down the steps.

That was when he caught sight of Edge & Christian's nude forms in either a sleeping or passed out state on the large piece of furniture in the room.  
_~They are fine…just warn out, like when I fed from you.~_  
Randy couldn't help but shake his head looking to where Taker was slowly taking John's body. He wasn't sure if he was hearing things or not. If it was really Taker he heard or his own mind playing tricks he just had to hope it was correct.

Part of him felt he was still intruding…but he was invited. He moved closer to the side of the bed. John moved his head seeing him. His breath in heavy pants. "Oh fuck…ye-yeah like that…" He tried to focus his eyes on Randy. "Let me taste you…" Randy looked down at John's flushed face as he moaned again Taker's thrusts rubbing over his bundle. Randy shifted his eyes to Taker a moment a faint look of amusement to his green eyes.

John buried his head a moment muffling the sounds as Taker hit the spot dead on. "Shit keep that I'm not gonna last."  
"I think you can last longer then you think if you try." Taker almost growled in response. Taker then buried himself deep in John just barely rocking his hips.

John eyes wanting to roll at the feeling but tried to look at Randy. "Ca-can I Ra…mmm….Randy?" Randy had a hard time saying no at this point the lowered his shorts moving closer to the bed.  
Taker gave a small smirk. "Randy…climb up & sit against the headboard."

He nodded doing as instructed spreading his legs to straddle around John's arms. John lowered his lips to quickly around Randy's shaft getting a satisfied moan from him. "Shit John…" Randy took his hands running them over John's head as he leaned his head against the headboard. Taker soon started moving more & more. The moans from John only exciting Randy more. Taker soon picks the perfect pace hearing John's needy whimpers, he takes a hand wrapping it around John's strained shaft & being to pump him.

"Oh fuck….fuck….Oh Jo…" Randy moves his hands to the bed gripping the sheets as John moves to deep throat him. The same time John give a muffled shutter as he reaches his own climax. He then slowly pulls his lips from Randy's spent shaft.  
"That's it….mmm….that's it…." Taker give John heated praise as his snaps his hips inward a couple times before fully claiming his Love.

Slowly pulling from John, Taker steps from the end of the bed. He walks up toward the head where Randy is sitting but lowers down lifting John's head to look at him. He leans close lightly kissing John before stepping away. "Turn on your back John." Taker instructed before moving into the bathroom.

Randy sat there in a daze as John rolled over his chest still heaving. He was not expecting any of this to happen. He didn't know if he was going to get any action on this 'family' trip or not, he was not expecting for it to involve Taker in any way.

Taker returned with two wash cloths. Holding one for Randy. "I didn't know if you needed it or not."  
"Um…thanks." He took the warmed cloth & even though he didn't need much wiped himself down. He then watched with the same curiosity that lead him down there to begin with as Taker carefully wiped down John's body that was hit by his own release. Lastly Taker wiped down John's own softening member with a faint moan. A satisfied smile as Taker looked John over before taking the cloth from Randy returning them to the bathroom.

When Taker returned he looked at Randy. He had no clue why he was getting ready to say what he was. "Just this once I'll let you stay…normally you would be sent either to your room…or the platform…but you see that is occupied right now. Unless you prefer one of those two options over my bed?"

Randy sat there a moment feeling that was a loaded statement. Just this once told Randy it is not something Taker normally would do. So in a way Taker may want him to pick another option to leave the bed for just him & John. But then Taker asking if he would prefer one of the other two options if he didn't stay then it would almost be like saying his bed was not good enough which would more then likely be an insult to him.

Either way could be a loosing battle so he just went with how he felt. He wanted to stay by John plus he was not sure if he could climb those steps right now.  
"Thank you for the offer Taker…I am honored by the offer." To his relief Taker gave the smallest of smiles, Randy guessed that means he worded the reply properly.

"Move to John's right." Randy nodded doing as instructed. Taker climbed into the left side of the bed pulling John carefully against him before closing his eyes. John carefully snuggled against Taker's side his head lightly resting on Taker's chest.

Randy just gave a light sigh as he closed his own eyes.


	34. Chapter 34

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.)**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

Kane woke up looking around. "Randy?" He looked at the time a faint grumble to himself seeing the movie should of ended about two hours ago. "Some host we turned to be." He lightly joked to himself as he got up to look around that house.

He checked the first floor with no luck. Kane lightly shrugged figuring maybe Randy decided to lay down himself. He walked through the living room to the door that lead to Taker's area of the house. He stopped by the door trying to listen in the quite of the house for any sound.

When satisfied her didn't hear any he headed down stairs slowly. He paused when he saw a sight he was not expecting. He found Randy though. The faintest of amused smirks. He couldn't help his eyes slowly taking in the scene of three nude forms on the large bed. All were stunning in their own ways.

He thought if Taker & John had switched positions it would be slightly reminiscent of his own little group. Speaking of his boys he shook his head focusing to reach the bottom of the stairs. Moving towards the platform he saw were Edge was curled around his brother holding him.

Kane moves around the platform till he is behind Edge. Placing a knee on the platform he leans over petting the older blonds head. Edge slowly moves his head opening his eyes. A tired smile. "Hi Kane…We sleep in?"

Kane chuckles. "Did you forget where you are?"  
Edge slowly pushed himself up looking seeing the large platform. A faint blush begins to sweep his flesh. "We didn't get up yet hmm…damn didn't think I would be that out of it."  
"It's fine…think you can get up yourself…I'll grab Christian."

Edge nods moving to the side other the platform Edge pushed himself up to start. A long stretch as Kane moves to kneel by Christian carefully scooping him up. As Edge twists to stretch more his movement stops looking towards Taker's bed.  
"Um…"  
"Don't know…leave them be…come on." Kane headed for the steps. Edge slowly followed after him. He turned his head back to look wondering if he should be glad, or maybe a tad jealous.

Edge followed Kane up stairs to the second floor & down to their bedroom. "I am going to catch a shower." Kane just nodded as he was making Christian comfortable on the bed. He was very careful as he grabbed a band aid to cover the healing marks to his neck.

Edge stepped in the bathroom turning the water on & stepping under it. He was cursing himself for the wave of feelings he was having. Feelings that bubbled when he saw Randy in Taker's bed with John.

He couldn't fully place the feelings. His teeth clenched he knew a tiny fragment was anger or jealousy. Since they bought the house about five years ago the only one to ever be in Taker's bed besides Taker was John. He knew John was Taker's heart, Taker's touch of humanity growing in him the last three years. He could deal with that, Randy though….how did Randy get the privilege? Before John that room was nothing but pain for him & Christian. After John came into the picture more pleasurable memories were allowed to form…but never involving Taker's bed.

The playing was always kept to the platform or the whipping bench…never the bed. Just like today Christian & he would always be delegated to the platform to recover. What gave Randy the honor they were never offered…in their own home!

Even if he could not place it if someone reached in Edge's mind they would be able to see a man brimming with the feeling of possessiveness…the object he wished to possess…Randy. The look in his eyes were of a crazed being. He knew he should be pleased & content with being Kane's & Christian's. For some reason he wanted someone to be his…he wanted Randy to be his.

Being submissive for so long…being a bottom he could not explain if asked where these feelings started. Closing his eyes a wicked smile to his lips picturing Randy strapped to the St. Andrews cross in their play room face down at his mercy.

Edge bit back a moan as he grew heated at the almost foreign thoughts. One hand braced on the wall the other around his hardening shaft. He began pumping fiercely his mind playing the fantasy of claiming his first ass…and that ass belong to Randy. Edge could almost feel the dry tightening heat of Randy's ass around his strained member. Edge gave a shutter biting his lower lip as he came full force fighting not the scream from the flooded sensation.

He quickly cleaned himself up with wobbly legs. Grabbing a towel he slowly walked back into the bedroom seeing Kane in the middle of the bed Christian curled still asleep to Kane's right. Kane looked up hearing Edge coming from the bathroom.

"Everything ok?" Kane asked before lightly patting to the left of him lowering the blanket. Edge slowly walked over lowering his head, a twinge of guilt remembering his fantasy. He climbed into the bed feeling Kane had stripped down to his boxers.  
"Everything is fine." Edge quietly replied.  
Kane reached over wrapping n arm around Edge lightly pulling his still damp chest to him.

"I feel that is not true Lil one…but when you are ready…" He turned his head lightly kissing Edge. "You still look tired…rest I think the whole family will be up late tonight." Edge nodded as he laid down with Kane resting against his chest.

He gave a faint sigh knowing he had all he needed between Kane & Christian…even more so now that they got Kane to open up again. So how come he could not get Randy out of his head…and even worse, claiming him, making Randy his first…maybe his only….He knew he could never even think such a thing with Kane…Christian who knows…it has worked this way for so long.

Why was he now craving to see & feel the other side of things…With Randy. He still remembers just over a month ago Randy actually asking him if he had ever topped. In all his life he never had…and never thought he would want to…not till he saw Randy in Taker's bed…something in him changed feeling Randy belonged with him…Randy should be his.

Those thoughts & visions kept entering his mind no matter how much Edge's submissive side tried to tell him it was wrong…it was not his position to demand such things. Edge finally drifted to sleep the wicked smile to his lips as he dreamed.

**(OK so know it seems Edge wants to be a bad boy...ok bad even for him. We know he is normally bad in a good way...now it is just bad...but maybe a twisted good way. Does that even make sense? Will he bend to his fantasies & try to get Randy? Will he keep them under control seeing that is not where he belongs in life, his life has always been a bottom. If so though why does he now feel the need to top someone, control someone...namely Randy.)**


	35. Chapter 35

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW****)**

Late the night the whole house was awake. John & Randy were relaxing by the pool, granted they couldn't sunbath at night, but they were just relaxing. Taker & Kane were in the theater room talking drink beers. Christian was looking around for Edge that seems to have disappeared. He checked everywhere he could think of, only three rooms were left unchecked.

Jeff's room which he marked for them not to enter feeling Jeff deserved his own space while there for now. Taker's room because you normally don't go down there unless instructed. The last was the 'play' room, he figured Edge would have no reason to be in there by himself.

Christian knew the location of the rest of the members, but running out of options to find his brother. He even went outside checking the garage & all vehicles were accounted for. He headed back inside & made he way upstairs. He made his way towards the 'play' room. He reached for the knob turning it. He was expecting a dark room, instead he saw light coming from inside.

He slowly walked in shutting the door. He didn't say a word seeing Edge sitting on his knees. His head was bowed forward. He was in front of a full length mirror. He was in the nude as he stayed there making no sign he knew of Christian's presence.

Taking a few steps closer Christian paused seeing red marks faintly on Edge's back. He lightly shook his head, he had a good clue the source of the marks. It didn't take long for Christian to have a clear answer when he heard Edge issue a low growl his right arm swinging up & back striking his own back with a scourges whip. The falls of the whip while leather could still cut the skin if flicked right.

Edge did the same motion three times quickly before returning the to slightly bowed position. Christian's heart beat hard as the pain his brother was subjecting himself too. It had been years since he was subject to such a thing…but who would of ordered it…Kane was not like that. Taker wasn't anymore either. Yeah Kane would sometimes use a flogger to tease them with a little pain, but not to the extent Edge was subjecting himself to.

Plus if it was ordered why is no one here to see it was carried out? Before Christian could clear his head he heard Edge give a scream as he hit himself three more times. Christian was almost sure he saw blood from at least one of the lashes that time. He rushed over kneeling behind Edge wrapping his arms around him from behind. Edge barely seemed to registered the pain felt as Christian pressed his chest of his brother back.

"Edge…Edge stop this…"  
"Need to…was…was bad…" Edge's voice barely a whisper. "Move."  
"No…no you raise that thing again you will hit me…Who said you were bad? Who issued you punished?" Edge just lowered his head more till his head firmly rested on his chest. Christian kept one arms around Edge while the other slowly lowered towards his lap pulling the scourge whip from his hands.

Christian worked to keep his voice low & soft feeling his brother on the verge of crumbling even more into the submissive hole. "Who…Who ordered you to punish yourself?"  
"I…I did."  
Christian couldn't believe it what did he brother do that he felt was that bad? He slowly let go. "I am not leaving…but you need tending to."  
"Le-leave them…"  
"No…" He stood up setting the scourge aside to make sure the leather was properly cleaned later. He then moved to a small cabinet with cleaning supplies. "What did you do?"

"Wa-wanted to do…Wanted to do….so wrong…needed to remind myself of place…" Edge's voice mumbled as if talking in a trance.  
"Wait you hadn't done anything yet…but you were hurting yourself?"  
"Needed discipline…forgetting my place."  
"No…no…" Christian walked back over with a small tray holding the medical supplies. He knelt behind Edge again & opened the bottle on the tray wetting form cotton. "You know this will sting."

"Deserve it." Edge's voice still almost void of emotion.  
"Tell me why…why do you deserve the pain…you are not getting any enjoyment from it…don't just say to remind you of your place…tell me of these thoughts…what was it you wanted to do that you felt you had to do this to stop it." Christian started to wipe down Edge's back, the older blond sucking in a breath through his teeth from the sting as even if not bleeding much quite a few of the lashes still scratched.

"It was a few things…I should be con-content with what I have…and of my station…" He winced slightly as Christian still tended to him. "I was jealous over so-something I saw today…then…Well I don't fully know. I was asked something before & I told them no…for some reason when that jealousy entered my head...I…I…well I wanted to take that jealousy & anger out on them."

Christian carefully dried Edge's back patting over the area to not aggravate the cuts. A faint sigh knowing Edge's back will be bruised a bit. He hoped it healed before his brother had his next match knowing none of the family would want to try to explain to Vince why Edge was bruised up.

"Who…who is it & what did they ask?"  
Edge took a breath lightly lifting his head to see Christian's concerned look reflected in the mirror. Edge lowered his eyes again the look of guilt washing over his face.  
"Randy…He asked me about a month ago if I had ever topped…in either sense of the word. I told him no…he asked if I had any desire to…I told him no."  
"What did he do that made you jealous? Or was it even him or just something he was involved in?"

Edge sighed. "When Kane came to retrieve us…Randy was sleeping in Taker's bed with John & Taker."  
Christian worked to not show his own displeasure on his face even if his eyes narrowed some. He closed his eyes to steady himself before he broke. "I understand Edge…I do…Then again our place is not by Taker's side…even if we serve him at times to help him…we are not to be by his side…we both serve him, but we shall never be on the level of John. As for Randy…who knows why Taker gave him that blessing. We may not like it, but it is not our place to ask."

Christian moved so he was now between Edge & the mirror he lightly cupped the older blonds face seeing the troubled mind raging silently behind those green eyes. "Be pleased we have someone who loves us both…he is our world & we are his…be pleased he treats us well…be pleased we are not longer forced in the life we had…but do it cause we enjoy it."

Edge lifted his eyes to look into Christian his voice still low almost shaking. "What if I am not fully pleased…what if I can't shake these thoughts?"  
"What thoughts? The ones of Jealousy or the ones wanting to be a top for a change?"  
Edge lowered his eyes a faint lick of his lips. "Mo-more the wanting to feel being a top…bu-but…" Edge gave a small growl. "I can't shake the image of it being Randy though."

"Because he was the first to ever offer it. Even before Gangrel you were the bottom to me…When he got a hold of us it just stayed that way…As for Taker…well who would be brave to dumb enough to try to be a top to him. Damn even Kane was a bottom & sub to Taker."

"Maybe." Edge sighed closing his eyes "Maybe…it feels wrong I am even thinking of stepping from the position of bottom…then with Randy…if…if I wa-wanted to…I should be thinking maybe you…not him."  
Christian lightly brushed Edge's face. "Why me?"  
"Would you not want to…even as an experiment?"  
"I never thought about it…you know I do bottom…I do for Kane & John…I just never thought of it." Christian answered almost thrown off by the question. He moved his hand under Edge's jaw again leaning forward to kiss him softly.

When he moved back Edge slowly opened his eyes a faint smile to his brothers lips. "For you I would do just about anything…you know that."  
Edge nodded. "I know…I know…but it is not you in these thoughts…I am sorry I hope that doesn't sadden you."  
Christian tries to keep his soft smile but the falters some. "I won't lie to you…maybe I am sad a little. If you want to feel what it is like to take someone…" He closes his eye a moment. "I'll help you."

Christian slowly opens them again. "I still don't care to much for Randy, but he is part of us now. I need to deal with that."  
"You think Kane will be mad?" Edge sounded worried.  
"No…you already play with Randy without him…it is just another method of play." Edge slowly nods. "Just make sure Randy is still ok with it…"  
"I know…" Edge sighs "I know…I had thoughts of not fully asking him…I know that is wrong…I will talk to him…later."

"Good." Christian slowly stood up offering Edge a hand up. As Edge stood his knees tried to give out on him. Christian quickly wrapped his arms around him. "I got you…how long where you in here?"  
"Don't know…few hours…lost track."  
"Ok…take it easy."

Christian slowly let go of Edge to go grab a red robe that hung on a hook. Bringing it over he placed it on Edge leading him from the room & down the hall to the bedroom. He carefully slipped the robe from Edge's body. "You know Kane will want an explanation when he see this."  
"I know…I'll think of something." He sat on the side of the bed laying down on his side.

Christian knelt next to the bed lightly kissing Edge's shoulders & back. The whip marks hurt, yet the kisses brought a pleasurable pain. He gave content little moans till Christian stopped. He climbed around the bed climbing next to Edge just lightly holding him careful of his back. It was rare that the two would have the bed to themselves.

"We don't need to fall asleep…just rest yourself before we join the others." Edge just nodded as he snuggled closer to Christian.


	36. Chapter 36

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW**

**OK Boarding near 4,000 my Edge muse ran wild I guess...enjoy)**

July 4, 2006

In the afternoon Randy & John were goofing around in the pool while Christian was sunbathing. Edge was helping him apply a fresh dose of sunscreen. Both brothers were in red basketball shorts while Edge also had on a grey tee shirt.

"You decide yet?" Christian asked.  
"Yeah…still nervous…what if he now say no? What if I screw something up…um…what if I get him to…um..that point & I…well you know…can't get the little guy to salute?"

Christian turned in the chair some to face him. "You won't know if you don't try…just be honest." He brushed Edge's face before leaning in giving him a light kiss.

"Thanks." Edge said softly before standing up. He walked toward the side of the pool where Randy & John was. He crouched out watching them a moment. "Randy?"

Randy stopped looking at him. "Yeah? What's up?" Randy asked just before getting splashed. He looked at John. "No fair I was distracted." John held his hands up like he was innocent.

"Can I talk to you inside?"  
"Yeah sure…you don't mind do ya John?"  
"Why would I mind?"  
Randy shrugged before making his way out of the water grabbing a towel. He wiped his upper body down before wrapping it around his waist. Edge tried not to bite his lip the way the light played off Randy's tan skin.

"Well lead the way." Randy spoke pulling Edge from his thoughts.  
"Oh yeah." Edge turned walking into the house Randy followed him. Randy waited till they reached the living room.  
"You OK man."  
Edge stopped turning to face him. "Yeah...I'm fine…well maybe not quite fine…um…" Edge rubs the back of his neck slowly. Lowering his head down but angling his eyes back towards Randy. "You remember what you asked me about a month ago? Concerning my…um…placement in relationships?"

"Yeah…what about it?"  
Edge felt a faint shutter as he looked at Randy's grey eyes. How could he think about what he wanted to do to such a dominate soul? Even if Randy didn't realize it.  
"Edge what about it?"  
Edge shook his head. "Um…I was just thinking more about it…damn it I…I actually had a…well I guess you could call it a fantasy involving the two of us."

Randy crossed his arms across his chest pursing his lips. "OK I'm listening."  
Edge lifted his head more. "How much would you like to learn about the other part of my life?"  
"The submissive thing?"  
"Yeah…" Edge stepped a little closer to Randy placing a hand on his shoulder. "My fantasy involved some parts of it…" He slowly moved his hand from Randy's shoulder over his chest till it rested on his folded arms. "Me having control over you…You are the first I ever thought of doing this to."

Randy light shrugs. "Our normal rule in play?"  
"Of course…"  
"Well you only live once right?" Edge nodded. "Ok sure…I'll let you try out your fantasy."  
"Thanks Randy…just hope I don't let you down."  
"How you do that?"  
"Just not sure how I may react once really faced with doing it."

Randy give a faint smirk. "Tell you what…you freeze I will still take you off someplace & screw you rotten…I still never got a full feel of that ass of yours."  
Edge gave a slight groan at the thought. A part of him wondered maybe failing wouldn't be so bad. Then again the thought if him buried deep in Randy made him shift a little.

"You seem a little anxious there…when you thinking of doing this?"  
"Think you may be up to it now?"  
"Little unexpected."  
Edge gave a smile "When have you ever turned down any impromptu fun?"  
Randy chuckles "Good point."  
"So you game?"  
Randy had a bad joke in his head but knew it wasn't the time or place. "Ya I'm game."

Edge got the smallest of smirks, he felt slightly flush at the thoughts. "Good follow me." Edge lead Randy upstairs & outside the play room. Edge opened the door walking in first then Randy behind him.  
"What in the…damn." Randy began to comment looking the room over. It was a good size room with different pieces of SMBD equipment. It might of looked like something from some sort of horror film to Randy. Quite a bit of leather, & chains.

Randy jumped a moment when Edge clasped a hand on his should hearing the blonds voice in his ear. "In here…until I say so…You are to address me as sir. Yes sir, no Sir…I better not hear no too often though. Keep your eyes lowered unless I tell you to look ay me. Think you can accomplish that?" His voice smooth like silk, but heavy in his wishes.

"Yes sir." Randy tried not to have his voice shake as his heart wanted to quicken it's pace.  
"Good…you see the item that looks like a big X."  
Randy scanned the room, not like it was hard to miss. "Yes sir."  
"Walk to it…stand facing it & strip down." He watched as Randy did as told without a word. Now some would punish for not answering, but they were both working their own pace. Edge was letting it slide for now. The order was still obeyed.

Edge licked his lips seeing Randy standing across the room naked just awaiting his next order. Edge walked over towards Randy when he reached him Edge took one hand tracing it over the muscles of Randy's shoulders & back. Then tracing around the tattoo on his back. The large dark ink on Randy's back & arms read to his mind like landmarks or point of interest.

"Turn to face me." Randy turned & had his head lowered as told. "Now undress me."  
"Yes sir." Randy moved his hands forwards removing Edge's shirt. He cringed briefly as the fabric rubbed his back. Randy stopped. "You ok…sir?" He almost asked without the sir, but caught himself.  
"I'm fine…nothing to worry about. Continue." Randy nodded lifting the shirt up & off of Edge.

Randy then lowered to his knees grabbing a hold of Edge's shorts lowering them down his long legs. Edge gave a faint shutter the air brushing his already heating flesh. Watching Randy at his feet he lowered a hand brushing the top of Randy's head. He could see Randy wanting to move to look up but stopped.

"See something you like down there?" He asked as he stepped from the shorts.  
"Yes sir." Randy's voice a tad huskier.  
"You want it don't you?"  
"Yes sir…" Randy let out a shaky break actually feeling himself grow heated.  
"How you want it?"  
"How…however you wish me to enjoy it sir."

Edge gave a slight growl like sound from his throat. "Open your mouth for me…" Randy licked his lips then did as he was told. His hand drifting to his lap. "Hands to your sides. You are not to touch yourself unless I tell you." Randy did as told & Edge moved close to Randy. Taking a hold of himself He brings his member to Randy's mouth sliding it in.

"Nice…now suck me real good…" Randy started slow barely sliding down. Edge gave slightly deeper growl his lips curling. It felt good, but he wanted to push Randy. "Do better." Edge moved a hand behind Randy's head. His fingers trying to tangle with Randy's short hair.

Randy tried to relax working to take more of Edge in his mouth. He was timid still doing it, he worked maybe half of him in. "No No No." Edge's voice a low growl. He held Randy's head pushing himself more & more till he as nearly sheathed, Not quite all the way but more then Randy was doing. Edge pulled back just a little as he felt the back of his mouth.

He stayed still his hand lightly rubbing the back of Randy's head. "Guess you have a bigger mouth then even you realized." Edge's voice a rich throaty purr. "You like feeling yourself stuffed with my cock don't you?"  
"Mmmm-hmmmm" Randy affirmed unable to speak.  
"Let me see your eyes." He watched as Randy moved his head slightly to lift his eyes. Steely grey looking submissively at deep green. "You really look good like that."

"Now suck while I fuck those lush lips." Randy groaned as he started. As Edge told him when he started Edge slowly thrust himself in & out of his mouth. He started slowly till he got a better feel of how far was safe for Randy. He then started faster. Edge groaned his head going back breaking contact with Randy's.

"Yes so sweet…fuck it…Yes…god yes." Randy felt Edge braking contact was his cue to look back down. "You getting good at that…" Edge purred deeply. "St-stop…" Randy did so almost on cue & Edge took a step back looking seeing Randy's head had already lowered.

"Stand up & face the X."  
"Yes sir." Randy did as instructed.  
"Step forward & against it."  
"Yes sir." Randy moving closer saw the item looked to be constructed of metal with leather covering the ends & where the cross pieces met. Edge walked behind him.

"Put your arms up." Randy hesitated a moment since his shoulders were always a weak point for him. He jumped feeling Edge swat his ass with an open hand. "Now."  
"So-sorry sir." Randy did as instructed. Edge lowered to a knee attaching foot rests on the bottom.

Standing up he placed a hand on Randy's lower back. "Feel to the steps & step up onto them." Randy did as told. "Now put your arms out to line up with the cross." Randy doing as told felt as Edge began to fasten his wrist with leather cuffs. He followed with the other. Edge then grabbed a thick leather strap that fastened Randy's waist to the cross.

"You look so good like that."  
"Th-thank you sir."  
Edge run his hands over Randy's body. He could hear the younger man's breath grow slightly ragged. "You like feeling tied up don't you?"  
"Ye-yes sir…" Randy panted. Edge walked around the cross moving to one of the cabinets in the room. Opening it he removed a large feather & a buckskin flogger. Randy saw the marks on Edge's back when he was moving away from him. He wanted to ask, but felt he couldn't now, but now he saw was Edge cringed when he was taking his shirt off.

Edge turned heading back over. The moment he turned Randy lowered his eyes again. "Don't worry…I have no intent of injuring you." He walks behind Randy again. He slowly begins to run the ultra soft feather over Randy's back, then moving it down over the swells of his ass. The younger male couldn't help but shutter a little as the almost ticklish sensation.

He stopped setting the feather aside. "Now this may be a little uncomfortable…but this is one of the lighter floggers we have. Just relax."  
_'He isn't real…'_ Randy was jarred from his thoughts when he felt the first hit of the soft leather across his ass. A faint grunt from his throat.

"Oh come on…you tougher then that." Edge gave him three more lashes in a criss cross motion across his back side. The hits didn't sting, it was more a weighty thud across his skin. "How you like that?"  
"I li-liked it sir."  
"You want more?"  
Randy gulped part of him felt humiliated as he was growing heated. "Yes sir…more of them please."

Edge gave four more swats the same way across Randy's ass. He then swung the falls of the flogger across each of Randy's arms & then the back of each thigh.  
"Th-thank you sir…"  
"Think you can handle something with more of a sting?"  
"Yes sir…" Randy in his own head was surprised how fast he answered.  
"Good…very good." Edge carried the buckskin flogger back to the cabinet. He set it aside for cleaning. He then was looking over his choices.

Finally making his pick as he knew Randy watching him decide was torture in itself. He pulled out a small riding crop. Edge lightly hit the head of the crop against his hand as he turned. Moving back to position he lightly hit Randy's ass with it once to get a feel of it. Randy tried to jerk. "Too hard?"

"No sir…" Randy gulped. "May I have another sir." Edge smirked issuing a second swat slightly harder. Seeing the slightly reddening outline. "Thank you sir."  
"You like pain…that it?"  
"I-I gu-guess so Sir."

"No guess." A third swat making sure to spread out the area hit to not over stimulate one spot. "Are you getting hot feeling me hit you?"  
"Ye-yes sir…Thank you sir." Randy shutter feeling the slightly firm leather brushing across his upper back. Edge flicked the crop three times over the length of his tattoo. Randy's head tilted back a low groan.

"Yes sir…th-thank you sir."  
"Enough foreplay." Edge told him. Setting the crop aside he placed a hand on Randy's shoulder. "In case you didn't notice the cross is attacked to a pedestal. I am going to move you. I have you secure enough you won't go anywhere."

"Yes sir…I trust you sir." Edge couldn't believe how warm those words made him. He grabbed one of the upper arms of the cross & started to tilt it until Randy was facing down towards the floor. Staring towards the floor was slightly scary as the cross felt like it only supported so much of his body.  
"You ok?"  
"Ye-yes sir." Randy couldn't help but be a little nervous as he was laying semi suspended spread eagle. He relaxed a little feeling Edge's hand smoothing over the reddened flesh of his ass. He couldn't help the faint moan he made.

"You like this."  
"Yes sir…"  
"You still want my cock how ever I want to give it to you?"  
"Yes sir…please sir…"  
"Good." Edge moved to the side slipping a locking pin into place. "Now I am going to have this raise up some…remember you are secure."  
"Yes sir." He could partly see as Edge grabbed a control the hung from the base. Hitting a button a hydraulic motor began to lift the cross higher. Edge stopped when it was just the height he wanted.

He walked around till he was standing between the lower cross beams. Taking both hands he began kneading Randy's cheeks. Randy couldn't help but give more moans. "That's good…I want to hear you…"  
"Th-thank you sir."  
"Sounds are ok…words are not unless said properly."  
"Yes sir."

Edge pulled the cheeks apart & lowered his lips to allow him to give Randy a rimming. Randy groaned feeling Edge's mouth & tongue all over his sensitive ass. He wanted to move, the desire to touch Edge or himself growing. "God sir…pl-please get me ready for you sir…" Randy finished his plea with a deep moan as Edge plunged his tongue into Randy's body.

He then spit on the hole before rubbing a finger along it pushing it slowly into Randy's body. Randy shuttered as the finger brushed the sensitive bundle. Edge gave his own moan as Randy's responses. Adding another finger he started the pump them hard into his body.

"Pl-please sir…ca-can I feel you in-in me…I wa-want your co-cock sir…" Randy pleas almost spewing form his mouth, his mind still not fully sure from where as it just surrenders.

Edge rubs his free hand over Randy's ass & up his back past the strap holding his waist. His voice still a hint of a darker tone. "You sure, don't you want to make sure you open well."  
"Yes sir…ple-please…" A groan from Randy when he now felt his body empty.

Edge spit into his hand & onto Randy's hole running his hand a few times over his shaft. The submissive part of him couldn't believe how hard he was. He placed on hand on Randy's ass the other holding himself as he brushed the crack with the head of his member spreading his pre-come as well. A faint groan from Randy.

"This what you want? Hmmm?" Edge asked as he started to push just the head then stopped. A tingle through his body at the thoughts so close to being reality.  
"Yes sir…"  
Edge started pushing into Randy again a little deeper this time. A groan from both men, even if Randy's may have been dotted with pain. Edge moved his hand up to Randy's back just above the strap. He slowly started to rubs light soft circles in the skin.  
"You feel so good…just take a slow deep breath…You need to try to relax yourself"  
"Ye-yes sir…"

Edge felt as Randy body tried to relax & he pushed in rest of the way still rubbing Randy's back & shoulder. "That's it….MMMM" Edge moved both hands up by Randy's shoulders. "That's should be the worse of it…" Light squeezed his shoulders. "You ok?"

"Ye-yes sir…pl-please move…wa-want to feel more you." Edge gave a shutter of excitement not believing how it made him feel hearing the word sir roll freely from Randy's lips. Still holding Randy's shoulder Edge started to pull back only to snap his hips sharply back into Randy. A moan from the younger man told him he hit the spot.  
"Like that hu?" Edge almost growled.  
"Yes sir…again please."

Edge smirked as he continued the slow withdraw only to snap sharply back into Randy's craving body. It felt great to Edge he knew he wanted to work to make it last.  
"Th-thank you master…" Edge stilled his movements that word sending almost a chill through his body. The next moment it was enthralling.  
"I-I sa-say som-something wrong sir?"

Edge light rubbed his shoulders. Still buried deep not moving again yet. "Remember…this new to me too…It may seem minor…but a Master is viewed even higher then a Sir. You must watch who is around if you use it…understood?"  
"Yes sir…I'll learn…"  
"Yes…yes you will…we are both learning much this day...aren't we?"  
"Yes sir."  
"If you feel the want…you may use it again…only when it is just the two of us."  
"Yes sir…master…pl-please continue to use me."

Edge smiled his nails lightly gripping the skin as he started to move again the slow pace fading away from something quicker more almost brutal. His voice a deep tone. "Want me to use you? Make you my little toy…that it?"  
"Y-Yes Master…I'm yours." Those words made Edge's heart skip…was he really bending Randy that much or was he indulging him?

"You really want to be mine?" While a question still a commanding tone.  
"Yes Master…please make me yours."  
Edge closed his eyes as he thrusted away swept by Randy's words & moans. Edge removed one hand from Randy's shoulder bringing it under Randy to grabbed a hold of his member stroking it.

"So good Master ple-please…"  
"Yes cum for me…let me feel you even tighter around my cock…cum for me."  
"Ye-Yesss Master…" Randy fought not to yell as his desires to please grew his body shaking. As he came. He still trembled as Edge milked out Randy's orgasm. "God Sir…sir…sir…." He groaned not sure how long it actually lasted when Edge released his shaft. Edge brought his hands up to his lips licking Randy's essence from the fingers.

"So good…mmmm" Edge snapped his hips a few times before burring himself deep pumping his essence into Randy. Edge gave a low purr like growl moving his other hand from Randy's shoulder & slowly down his back till his reached his ass lightly rubbing it as he pulled out.

He moved back from the cross & walked around it till he was up by Randy's head. Randy's head was slumped forward. Not bowed, slumped. "Randy?" Edge tried not to sound worried, the first time he used Randy's name since they started.

A weak mumbled passed Randy's lips.  
"It's ok…I am going to lean you back up." Randy made another sound to show he heard Edge. Edge moved unlocking the one pin tilting the cross back to the upright position. He then took his one hand brushing Randy's face his eyes barely opened. "Try to look at me Randy." Randy slowly turned his head. "Thank you." Randy lightly nodded.

Edge moved to unbuckle the strap holding his waist. Edge was then careful when he unfastened the wrists he was expecting Randy to slump & he did carefully holding him helping him down on shaky legs. "I have you Randy." He lead him over to a mat the was on the floor in a different part of the room.

Laying Randy down on it he began looking him over to make sure he was not too rough. He then got up moving to a sink to wet a cloth & began washing Randy down. The cool water on his heated flesh felt relaxing. His eyes tried to open looking confused over Edge's soft & harsh changing actions.

"It is the Doms job to make sure their subs to taken care of…" He smirked as he seemed to almost read Randy's thoughts. "What good are they if they are broken beyond use." Randy gave a shutter groan. Once Edge was done wiping them both down he leaned over Randy peeking down at Randy's face. "Open your eyes…I want to see them."

Randy worked to obey. Edge saw the fire he thought he would. His voice dropping the commanding tone more himself. "You mean everything you said while up there…no more sir or master right now…just you & me…Edge & Randy…did you mean them?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you." Edge almost whispered as he leaned down kissing Randy for the first time.


	37. Chapter 37

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

Randy's eyes fought his own desire to open them. His whole body felt stiff. Even for an athlete he thinks he may have been sore in muscles he didn't even know he had. He started to rolled to his back then stopped feeling he wasn't alone in the bed.

"Good you're awake." Edge's voice reached his ears.  
"How long was I out?"  
"About an hour."  
"Di…um…did all that just happen or did I dream it."  
"I don't know what you think you dreamed?" Edge couldn't help but smirk running a hand over Randy's exposed side sending pleasurable shivers through the younger man's body.

Randy lightly shook his head then lowered it some his back still to Edge.  
"Come on tell me…"  
"Forget it…I'm sure I was delusional."  
"And why you think that?"  
"Because….wow…"  
"Yes was interesting wasn't it?"  
"I am not sure that would be the right word. Then again I am not sure what the right word would be. I could never see me doing anything like that…but I did…Just turning myself over like that…"

"You regret it?" Edge tried not to sound worried.  
"I wouldn't do it all the time…but no…no regrets."  
"Good." Edge leaned closer kissing Randy's shoulder seeing the skin already healing from where his nail gripped into them before.  
Randy made a faint gasp sound feeling Edge's lips on his slightly sensitive skin. "Did that hurt?"

"No…was nice." Randy slightly shifted his body so her could turn on his back, his eyes closing at the discomfort. "That will take getting use to."  
"Yes…sorry I should of warned you about turning. Let me fill you a bath it will help." Edge went to slide from the bed when Randy took his wrist. "Yes?"

Randy let go looking down. "Never mind."  
"Randy please…"  
"Well two things…" He looked back at Edge. "One what happened to your back?" Edge lowered his head he was so wrapped in what he was doing he nearly forgot about them. He turned to lay back next to Randy. He lightly placed a hand on Randy's chest.

"I had been a bottom & a submissive for so long…as long as sex had been part of my life I was always the bottom…When I started having the fantasy of us…of my taking you. Having you as my first in that way…well…" his eyes lowered some, as did his voice. "It felt wrong to me…like I shouldn't be thinking like that…wanted them gone…I wanted them gone because it is not a submissive place to want that power over another. I wanted it though…I wanted it over you…so…so I tried to discipline myself late last night…well more like early this morning."

"Discipline?"  
Edge licked his lips with a sigh. "I lashed my own back to punish myself for even thinking of stepping out of my station in the group."  
"I…I'm sorry."  
"Don't be…"  
"Why I stirred them in you…does that make me at all responsible for them?"  
"No…I felt it was a lack in my own discipline. I was made to realize that with the change to the family…your addition to it…could cause changes within it. While I am still fully submissive to the others…you allow me to branch out."

"Oddly I feel honored…honored I am the one you picked to experience that with & the fact that will be something between us."  
"Not fully…Christian does know…I told him. He is the one that talked to me & made me see there was nothing wrong in the way I was feeling."

Randy gave a light chuckle. "Surprised…I have a feeling he don't care much for me."  
"He just worries you might try to take me away from him & Kane."  
"No…he doesn't need to worry…"  
"Well a few things you said during out session did make me wonder a bit."

Randy slowly turned again this time to face Edge. "Like what?"  
"Well two things stick out more then anything…One when you just went from calling me Sir…to the title of Master…I still don't know if you fully understand the difference."

Randy lightly shook his head. "I said it cause it felt right…I re-remember you said Master is a stronger term."  
"It is…Using our family dynamic…in periods of that mindset Taker is & always will be Master…all within the family answer to him. Even our extended family bow to his wishes. From there is depends on the person. Kane only bows to Taker…in those times me & Christian call him Sir or Master…unless Taker is there, then it is just sir."

Edge pauses a moment. "I know it is confusing to begin…you shouldn't need to worry…while to a point we still act our parts, we don't follow as strict as we used to. Just picture Taker at the top of the chain. Kane & to a point John are just under him. John does not act the Dom role often except the part that he always is a top to me or Christian. As for Sirs or Masters that would basically be just our thing…you need not even tell the others unless you wish to. If my brother opens his mouth I'll belt him one."

Randy lightly laughs not really seeing Edge hitting his brother over that. "OK…what is the second thing?"  
"When you told me…that you're mine." Randy lowered his eyes, even with his tanned flesh Edge could swear he saw him blush. "Yo-you didn't mean it did you? It was a heat of the moment thing?" Edge was trying not to feel foolish.

Randy tried to lift his eyes back to Edge's face. His voice low from embarrassment. "I meant it…But I know I don't have you back…" His eyes lowered slipping from the bed ignoring the pain of his body. He tossed a robe around him as he left the room.

He didn't even give Edge time to reply to the comment. Randy reached the main bathroom walking inside & locking the door before starting the bath. The words felt right in the moment…he knew now they were a mistake…he pledged himself to Edge. In his heart he felt & meant it. He knew though that Edge could never return those same feelings…his heart & soul already belonged to two others. There was no room for him besides that of a playmate & friend.

Randy was so lost in his thoughts he did not even realize the tears that began to run his cheeks as he shut the water off. Dropping the robe he stepped into the water lowering himself down into it. Edge laid there for a few more moments after Randy had walked out, he hated the pained look to Randy's grey eyes. The fire that he saw in them before were now fading embers.

Did they make a mistake opening up so much to each other? He got up pulling a note pad from the nightstand. He wrote a note leaving it on the nightstand before he got up moving to his bedroom to dress before heading to look where ret of the family was.


	38. Chapter 38

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

Edge made his way downstairs and everyone was still in the pool room. Kane was working on the grill cooking up some steaks, Taker was near by enjoying a beer while John & Christian was relaxing on a couple lounge chairs where there was still sun.

"You gonna become a lobster." Edge called over heading over to join them.  
"No I was inside for a bit…had to talk to Taker bout something." Christian told him.  
"Oh...ok."

Christian looked towards his raising an eye brow. "What's up bro?" Edge just shook his head. "Private time didn't go well?" John looked puzzled but then remembered the brothers seem to sometime communicate without saying everything or sometimes nothing at all.

"You should of let me finish last night." Edge sighed. "Know what…never mind…" He turned heading back inside. Christian quickly excused himself chasing as Edge. He caught up with him in the living room.

"What is it? I don't tell me it was nothing. You & Randy were gone a few hours so something happened."  
"Yeah it did…but I didn't think everything through."  
"What you mean?"

Edge turned to face him. "He took to the role too well. He needed to give up control as much as I needed to take it…but…but well…he really turned everything over to me."  
"Um…ok…"  
"You don't get what I am saying do you?"  
"So he let go & allowed you to take the reins…how was it?" Christian asked a faint smirk the thought of the cocky Orton being put into place.

Edge gave a growl of frustration running his hand through his hair almost pulling at the long locks. "FUCKING PAY ATTENTION!" Edge closed his eyes lowering his head to try to calm himself. "He…turned…EVERYTHING over to me…" Edge took a deep breath. "Without a thought he started referring to me as Master."

"You did warn him…"  
"Of course…but you still are not getting the point…" He opened his eyes looking at Christian. "He flat out said he was mine…He wanted me to have him mind body & soul…"  
"Shit."  
Edge lowered his head. "And I did too…"  
"What?"  
"I took everything he offered me…even after we were done I asked if he meant it…he said yes. I got so wrapped in the feeling of fully control…fully owning him…that he was mine…I...I kissed him."

Edge closed his eyes shaking his head. "It wasn't anything long or rough…it was brief, soft….I was so swept in the fact he trusted me so completely that I let me guard down."

"Well if it felt the right thing what is the big deal?"  
Edge growled in frustration flexing his hands slowly open & close. He eyes still closed "Love was not suppose to factor into it…at least not the type of love I know he is feeling."  
"Just him or both of you?" Christian quietly asked.  
"Honestly…I don't know what I feel right now. It pained me to see him hurt. I don't know if I can really give him what he wants & deserves."

"Well bro you introduced him into our family…you better figure it out."  
Edge opened his eyes looking at Christian. "You don't think I already know that…shit would have been easier if you had just left me alone or helped me suppresses those god damned feelings."  
"Saying you didn't enjoy it?"  
"That's besides the point!"  
"NO the is EXACTLY the point!" Christian's eyes narrowed looking at Edge.

"You liked it, you craved it…you feed it & deep down you want more! You loved the feeling of having someone's body & mind as your disposal…controlling them, manipulating them to feed your carnal needs & wants. You just have one problem."  
"Just one?"

Christian smirks. "Well in this case…you went into it planning to be almost like how Taker used to be…or Kane when we were first given to him. Cold, controlling, selfish, used us for what they wanted or needed only to toss us aside till they wanted us again. You have too much of heart for that…even if you did not love Randy as you do me or Kane…you can not deny the fact a love is there…something more then the love you have for John or Taker, but still different from Kane & me. You may of wanted it to be just sexual…you may of wanted it to be just an experiment to see if you had a dominate bone on your body. Deep down you love him…only you can say what kind, how strong & if it is the kind he wants, needs & deserves."

"I care about & for him…I don't even know if I would call it a love."  
"What if he walked out of your life tomorrow?"  
Edge closed his eyes thinking a moment. He finally sighs. "I guess I would need to deal." He opens his eyes looking at Christian. "It would not be as it you or Kane left me. A part of me felt empty when you left…shit come on it took six months for us to work a time for us to be together. What will it be Christmas before I see you again?"  
"Who knows…but we did it though."  
"I hate it though…I need you as does Kane."

"HOLD ON! When this shit turn into being about me…we are talking about you & Randy. Don't try to change the fucking subject."  
"I wasn't really, honestly if Randy no longer wanted to be with me…yeah it would hurt…but I would deal."  
They heard Kane calling about food. Christian looked at Edge shaking his head. "You don't see your own eyes bro…keep lying to yourself & maybe in time you will buy it." Christian turned heading back to the pool room where food was placed on a counter for people to help themselves.

Edge stood there before turning to head back up stairs. He saw the bathroom door open so he headed down to Randy's room knocking. He waited a moment before knocking again.  
"Come in."

Edge opened the door walking in seeing Randy on the edge of the bed his back to the door & his head lowered "Foods ready."  
"I don't know if I have much of an appetite."  
Edge walked around the bed to face him. "You shutting me out Randy?"  
"I do-don't know…I feel a fool…I know you can't return the same feelings I want to give you."  
"I'm sorry…"  
"Yeah…well that's the life of someone that falls for a taken guy I guess."

Edge stand offer a hand to Randy. "Stand up please…let me look at you." Randy doesn't take his hand but still stand slowly moving his eyes to meet Edge's "I won't lie…I don't feel the same way I do about Kane & Christian…that doesn't mean I don't feel something Randy. I just can't place it into words right now."

Edge reached over lightly brushing Randy's cheek. "You gave me something no one else ever has…something I never wished from anyone else. When you thought you were delusional…" Edge gave a faint smile. Sliding his hand slowly behind Randy's neck & the base of his skull. "Is this what you thought was a dream?" He leans in softly kissing Randy. He then pulls back seeing Randy blink a couple times then nod.

"It wasn't a dream then…you gave your whole being to me…it was the only way I felt to thank you for that." Edge then kissed his cheek before letting go of Randy stepping back. "We will work this out some how. Now lets go get some grub ok?"

Randy lightly nodded. "OK…sorry I tried to complicate things."  
"Forget it for now." Edge turned walking from the room Randy followed after him wondering if her really could forget it as easily as Edge hoped.


	39. Chapter 39

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

After everyone ate & chilled for a bit Taker & John bid their good byes & that they would catch them in few days on the road…well except for Christian which he & Taker agreed he would try to make time to stop back by before the Christmas event already being planned.

"They have an early flight or something?" Randy asked.  
"They also have a property near by, guess the two just want a night alone before the hassle of work again." Kane told him.  
"I thought Taker was from Texas."  
"He owns places all over if he doesn't he has access to them."  
"Wow."

Kane just shrugs & focuses back on the two brothers now playing in the pool glad to see what ever Taker did to Christian worked. "I don't think much of them. How you enjoying yourself?"  
The question caught Randy off guard. "You have a very nice place…as I said before I am still trying to feel my way with all of you. I knew Edge had a boyfriend…well two actually almost from the first day. Doesn't mean it doesn't sometimes complicate things."

"Understandable…try not to over think things…follow your gut."  
"What if that doesn't match common sense?"  
Kane give a light chuckle. "Wish I could say for sure, but I can't. We are a complex group I won't deny that. With every new piece it grows more complex as the old pieces work to fit again."

"I know you welcomed me…do you regret that at all?"  
"You make Edge & to a point John happy. Why would I regret it?"  
"Because maybe it disrupts what you have with Edge & Taker does with John."

"Observant Randy very observant…yes I will admit I worried not keeping a tighter hold on my boys at times. I need to trust them…Trust & love were both foreign ideas to me for many years. While some of my past told on TV was made up…other parts where not."

Kane grab his beer sitting on the table near him. "My mother & step father were killed in a fire when I was young. I was also in it but somehow survived. My real father did show up to claim me…I wonder if I would have been better in a hospital or group home even with the scars. He was a very cruel man. Saw me as a burden & disappointment. I never got to see the inside of a class room."

Kane heard Randy turning to look at him. While he just focused on his boys. "Let me guess you wondering what scars?"  
"Well…yes…also for never being in a class room you are quite…articulate I think is the right word."

"Well I did have books to read, guess you can say I was self-taught for quite some time. As for my scars we are still trying to figure that out. We have a theory, but just never brought myself to ask. Taker when he was…darker after he dealt out punishments would heal the one he punished by giving them a bit of his blood."

"You have been on the receiving end of Taker's wrath?"  
"Oh quite a few times over the years since he found me."  
"Found you?"  
"Yes Bearer is a friend of ours…Taker came across me about a year before I worked for Vince. It was an odd relationship from the start. He rescued me from the personal hell my father placed me in…only to be placed in another by his hands. I got to see the outside though…experience new things even if it was only on his property in Texas. I was given one of his smaller buildings to live in. He had staff that brought me food. I was allowed to wander the grounds, but not leave them. I was one of his outlets for his rage…but also his loneliness. No matter how bad he hurt me, he would tend to me afterwards. The only times he would let the pain last was if I disobeyed him."

"Disobey how?"  
"Different ways. If I was not where I belonged at set times. Wandered to parts of the main house that was off limits…Once I did leave the grounds…" Kane closed his eyes. "I was attacked by wolves. Luckily Taker was already on his way home from the road. He was enraged that I had left, but managed to track me down. I honestly don't remember much of that night. I just remember when I came to Taker's displeasure in me. He never raised his voice to yelling, but you could almost feel the rage rolling off of him."

Kane downed the rest of his beer. "He would say how he should have left me out there to parish…that could I now see he gave me rules for a reason. He drilled each statement over & over again into me by whipping me as he spoke each one. I do not remember the wolves…but I can still remember those lashes. It was not just a normal whip or flogger."

Kane closes his eyes. "The handle was leather to protect him…the falls of the whip were like dulled barbed wire. So they did not cut or if so not much….no…no the pain came from the current that ran though it and because it was for punishment he had it cranked pretty high."

"He electrocuted you?"  
"Pretty much…quick jolts over & over again. Entering my back & traveling through the rest of me…parts would travel up my arms to where I was chained to the ceiling. I learned that night to not anger him if I could help it. I would still be tortured by him for his own sick reasons…but nothing was as bad as that night. It was I guess about six months after that when he brought home a…what he call them…training aid. He wanted to take the hurt, scared, injured child I was & turn me into a monster like himself. A monster used to inflict pain on others in his service."

"But when you showed up."  
Kane opened his eyes again. "An act…he could handle all the punishment I gave him…he almost feeds from it. Taker blames himself for an event in his past. Because of that he craves pain at times. Be the pain inflicted on himself or pain he felt when he fed, it didn't matter to him."  
"Pain when he fed?"

"The energy in the blood when he feeds, with in it is also the memories in the person at the moments surrounding it. Taker would torture someone only to feed from them in the end."  
"So he was…torturing himself in some way?"  
"Exactly…it has gotten to a point the has learned to block some of that emotional transference if he wishes."

"So if it is while his…um…target is in…um.."  
Kane interrupted Randy hearing his arkwardness."You are wondering what about when the one he is feeding from is sexually aroused or climaxing?"  
"Um..yeah."  
"Yes just as with pain he feels it…it he allows himself to he feels the sexual pleasure the person was at the time of the bite."

"Creepy yet fascinating…think we got side tracked."  
"Not exactly…you wondered about the lack of scars. Because Taker would give me some blood after punishing or torturing me to heal the injuries he inflicted I am guessing over time it also healed my older injuries as well. I never cared to ask him…why question a gift."

"When did you know they were not there?"  
"About a week before I lost the match with Hunter."  
"Oh yeah…" Randy sighed.  
"Hey it's ok…it was time for it…I was just scared. Loosing my mask was my biggest fear. Well about a week before…that night I was talked into the match, Edge & Christian talked me into letting them see my face."

"They never saw it before that night?"  
"Nope…before you ask. It was about three years. My mask stayed on until the lights went out & in the morning they were not allowed to open their eyes until it was back on."

"Wow…"  
"Yeah….well." Kane gave a chuckle. "There is something odd about you Randy."  
"Odd how?"  
"The things about my past…some of that the brothers don't even know. For some reason I could open to you."  
"I won't let your trust down."  
"Good…"  
Randy covered a yawn moving. "I think I will call it early if that is ok?"  
"Yeah that is fine…night Randy."  
"Night Kane."  
Randy got up heading inside & up to his room. He stripped down for bed climbing under the sheets wondering if somehow his place was as a confidant in the family.


	40. Chapter 40

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

Taker & John where riding along on the back of the bike after leaving Kane & the brother's place. Taker had his hair pulled back & John's hand's braced on his highs as they sped along. A good part of the time John's head rested on Taker's back.

Taker had a faint smile loving the closeness of his Love without the scrutiny of people seeing anything besides two guys riding somewhere. The wind as it wrapped around them giving a feel of freedom in one of its purest forms in his mind.

He was almost pleased that John hid his face a lot when they rode this way he wouldn't see they were not heading back to the house. Reaching their destination, he stopped the bike.  
"John we are here."

John moved to sit up more looking around. "Um where is here?"  
"What's it look like Love?" Taker stepped offer the bike as John looked around.  
"The beach."  
"Yeah the beach…figure a nice moon lit walk could do us both good."  
"Oh…" John felt a little confused but got off the bike. Taker walked around him going into one saddle bag & the another one from the other.  
"Come on." Taker started to walk & John seeing little choice one way or another follow behind him.

They walked a short bit before Taker stopped, looking around. It was a good little stretch a beach away from the main road. No street lights, no sounds of cars or people in hotels. Just the full moon & stars bathing the area in a cool bluish white light. "This is good."

"Good for what?"  
Taker turned smiling at him as he reached in one bag removing a sheet he laid out on the sand. Setting the other bag on the sheet he took a hold of John's hand drawing him closer to him. Taker brushed his other hand along John's face the younger man looking up at him. Taker smiled seeing how the moonlight shimmered in John's rich blue eyes. He leaned down giving him a very soft kiss.

John's body wants to protest & draw Taker ever closer, but some how the kiss remained very soft, gentle, loving. Taker slowly pulled back reading John's face.  
"Good place to relax. Good place to be alone." He lowered to his knees gently pulling John down with him. "A place to show my heart…my Love how they make me feel…no one besides us two. The moon above to light the night for us, just as you had brought light to my darkness."

He cupped John's face lightly bringing him in for another soft kiss. Their lips still touching like soft feathers he lowers John back on the sheet. His one hand lightly caressing John's body. He pulls away looking down at John's face, his eyes still shimmering. "The sand below us shifting yet supporting us as we do each other…things have changed over time…but we still support each other." He pulls off his shirt & helps John remove his as well. Taker moves so his is sitting next to John his hand tracing John's face & down his neck.

John couldn't help but shiver under Taker's watchful gaze & oddly soft caresses to his flesh. The sea breeze cooling yet the actions brought a heated flush to his skin. Taker moved his hand & eyes slowly down John's body till resting his hand firmly over his heart feeling the beat of it through the young man's chest. Keeping his hand there his eyes moved back to John's eyes.  
"The wave's represent so much of us…the ebb & flow of our tempers at times. The calm before they come crashing in. The beating of both of our hearts." He took John's hand in his placing it over his own heart. "The way you helped mine beat again after so long."

He leaned over John slowly kissing him again softly than trailing his lips to were his hand was over John's beating heart." Slowly he pulled back. "I can never thank you enough for that Love."

"I'm…touched Marcus."  
"All true Love…All true." He gently sat John up before he reached for the other bag he had pulling out a bottle of red wine & two wine glasses. He opened the bottle pouring one glass handing it to John & then the other for himself he pushed the bottle partly into the sand off the blanket raising his glass. "To a long time of being each others moon in the darkness, sand below our feet, & the crashing waves to keep out hearts strong."

"Always Marcus." John replied with a smile as they both raised their glasses before sipping. They downed the rest of the glasses setting them aside John moved closer to Taker kissing him softly over & over again. Slowly the larger man laid back& John moved to straddle his waist as the continues one of the softest make out sessions either one could remember. Even the softest of times spoke of the strong passion & love between them.

After a time John lowered his chest against Taker's allowing their hearts to beat against the other. The beats were almost in tandem, beating as one entity in two bodies. Taker brought his arms up wrapping them around John's body as he laid on him closing his eyes.

Taker opened his eyes as the moon began to duck under the horizon. He lightly rubbed John's back as he was still laying on him. "Love." His voice low but rumbled through his chest causing John's own to feel the vibrations.

"Hmm?"  
"Time to wake, we need to move on."  
"Must we?"  
"Yes…Don't think it wise if beach goers see us."  
He heard John sigh. "You're right." John lifted his head looking up towards Taker's lifting up he moved enough to give Taker one last soft kiss before standing up. Taker got up after him cleaning everything up before making the walk back to the bike & heading back to their home.

**(OK I was requested a few chapters ago for something romantic with Taker & John...this is the closest you will get. I don't see Taker being the whole romantic dinner & candles kind of guy...can you? **

**On another note I want to suggest a story. A friend of mine wrote her first slash & I enjoyed it. Her pen name is THE Kid Hardy The pairing is Jericho/Ziggler. The link is: ...ok FF is purging their own links now? ok Well the Story is called Damn You, Denim**

**Please show here love & support thanks.)**


	41. Chapter 41

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

Randy was walking back exhausted from a well fought match against John. Walking the halls it seemed on the quite side. He shook his head as he walked down the hall. Reaching the locker room he walked in expecting a buzz from different guys. Walking past a few he got to his cubical & sat down working off his boots than the knee pads. He tossed them towards his bag just looking towards the nice hot shower awaiting him.

He stood up & bent to begin working off his tights. A shiver ran his spine feeling fingers trail down it. "Hey Randy." Edge gave a husky sounding greeting.  
"Wh-what you doing man?"  
The hand that was tracing his spine went to grab the back of his neck. He could feel Edge pressing his body against his. Edge's other hand reaching around them blatantly groping Randy's package through his tights. Randy tried not to moan. He fought even harder feeling Edge's nails gripping into his neck.

"Just looking for some fun…"  
"But the others…" Randy's voice tried not to shake.  
"What others?" Edge turned Randy nearly slamming him into the wall near by. Edge's lips harshly crushed against Randy's. Randy wanted to touch Edge but the older blond held his arms against the wall.

Granted if Randy really wanted to surly he could over power him somehow, but to do so would be to break the rules when Edge was like this. Edge moved his lips to Randy's ear his voice low in it. "You ready to allow me to play with my toy?"

Toy…toy…Edge called him that the first time he was claimed. That was when he knew for sure which mind-set of Edge had him pinned to the wall. "Yes….sir…." Randy lightly breathed out. "I am your toy to play with as you wish." They were in a main locker room how could he just allow this to be happening? Shouldn't he protest to wait till they were back at the hotel?

Edge finally released Randy's arms stepping back. "Finish stripping down." Randy kept his eyes lowered knowing it was expected as he pulled his trunks off tossing them aside. Edge had already removed his shirt watching him.

"Now go to the bench & lay face down."  
"Yes sir." As Randy moved he realized how eerily quite the locker room was. He straddled the bench before laying face down as instructed. He hissed as he growing erection was pressed between his body & the hard wood under him. He could hear Edge's boots on the cement floor move around him.

"Place your hand under the bench & clasp them."  
"Yes sir." He did as instructed.  
"They better not leave no mater what."  
"No sir…I-I'll keep them."  
"Good boy."  
Randy could hear something but was unsure what. He then heard a snap & he jerked now knowing it was a leather belt he heard.

"You like that?"  
"Yes sir." A second snap of the belt landed across his bared ass. "Tha-thank you sir." He then felt Edge's hand rubbing the slightly warmed flesh.  
"You looks so welcoming like that. You welcome anything I give you don't you?"  
"Yes sir do as you wish…"

"Very good boy." Edge firmly swatted Randy's ass with his bare hand. Randy could hear Edge pulling the zipper of the jeans he was wearing. "Just so you know…when I said what others…there is one." Randy's heart started to race. Edge was doing all this with someone there? He felt Edge's short nails running up his body causing a strained moan.

"We are both gonna have fun with you….you want that don't you?"  
"N…n…" Randy sighed. "Yes sir." Edge chucked in his ear.  
"Good boy." Randy fought to keep his hands clasped when Edge took a hold of his jaw tilting his head so his could kiss him. He then moved so his firm member was by Randy's lips. Without a word Randy moved the best he could to take the head into his mouth.

"Hungry are we boy?" Randy moaned as Edge slid deeper into his mouth. "That's it take me all in, you getting better each time." Randy moaned at Edge's praises. Focusing on pleasing Edge, Randy barely heard the other set of footsteps. The leather sounded heavy on the floor. Randy faintly heard the sound of Edge kissing the other man joining them.

Edge moaning slowly pulled from Randy's lips. "Good boy, but time for me to feel something even hotter than those lips. Don't worry they will still be kept busy." Edge moved down Randy's body & the younger man soon saw a familiar black & Red clad legs.

"Kane….sir?" Randy had to fight the blush of his cheeks. He knew he almost didn't address Kane properly partly from the shock.  
"Yes boy…" Randy felt Kane's firm hard reaching to brush over his head. "Nice to see you embracing more of the family way."  
"Thank you Kane sir." Randy trembled unsure if from fear or excitement. He fought a moan as he felt Edge kneading then pulling apart his cheeks running his tongue along his crevice then over the tight hole itself.

"Go ahead boy say it…feels good doesn't it?"  
"Ye-yes Kane sir….ve-very good…Sir."  
"Ready to feel us both boy."  
"Ye-yes Kane sir. Pl-please let me please you both."  
"Good." Randy felt Kane stop stroking his head. Soon hints of flesh seen as Kane stripped from his own trunks.  
Kane moved so he was sitting straddling the bench. Moving closer to Randy's head.

"You can let go of the bench boy but you are not to move away from Edge."  
"Edge Sir?"  
"Yes you may listen to his commands so you do mine."  
"Yes sir." Randy finally let his hands free shaking them some to return some of the feeling. "Th-thank you sirs."

"Now lift up so I can move even closer." Randy did as instructed & held a shaky breath at the size of Kane. He was quite impressive like Taker…then again Randy to his waking knowledge never had to accommodate Taker willingly in any part of him.

"Scared boy?"  
"Ye-Yes Ka-Kane Sir." Randy moaned now feeling Edge begin to finger him to stretch him open.  
"You want to taste it though don't you?"  
"Ye-yes Kane sir…" Randy stuck out his tongue licking across Kane's bulbous head. Kane's taste was not as salty as Edge's it was a richer…meatier taste & feeling as he slowly brought the head past his lips. Kane's firm hands lightly rested on Randy's head no pushing, just resting for now.

"Nice mouth boy…he is teaching you well isn't he?" Randy moaned affirmatively as he slowly tried to work more of the thick shaft into his mouth. Kane gave a deep groan his eyes drifting.

Edge removed his fingers & slowly teased Randy's entrance with the head of his member. Randy kept giving whimpered moans from Edge's torture of him.  
"MMM Keep the up boy." Kane praised him as Edge slowly started to enter his body…..

* * *

The buzz of the alarm caused Randy's eyes to shoot open.  
"FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Randy groaned feeling his hard on painfully being brushed by the sheet over his now sweat drenched body. He pulled the sheet way stumbling his way to the bathroom turning the shower on to rid himself of his 'problem'. As the water ran over his body he started to touch himself with low moans in his mind he could still almost picture the taste he pictured as Kane's. It did not take long before his essence sprayed the tiled wall of the shower.

Stepping out he started to dry off. For the life of him he could not explain why he had that dream. He had no desire towards Kane besides a guy to hang out with & chat. He knew he had become the confidant of the family. Kane spoke more & more of his past. Edge could release his inner Dom with Randy. Taker still kept to himself, that was fine with him. John was still John & his best friend. As for Christian….well he didn't have much dealing with him after July.

Edge said he has not told anyone besides Christian about his dom feelings. So why would he be dreaming Edge did tell & wanted to share him with Kane? It was now the beginning of September just over two months since his first session in Florida.

While most of the time Edge was still the bottom in the couple, Randy was more than willing to play the role of the willing submissive to Edge. Methods of restraint ranged from belts & ties to just verbal like in the dream when he would be placed & warned not to move from that position.

Randy still could not fully explain how or why he would be so willing to let go his control of things, it was oddly freeing to have your every thought & action decided for you. He just shook his head getting dressed for the day.


	42. Chapter 42

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

October 1, 2006

Randy woke up in a cold sweat groaning. It been about four weeks & just as many vivid dreams he could not explain. They all were Edge exposing them to someone in the family. Two involved Kane, one Taker & one Taker & John.

The latest one was Kane again. He wanted to clench he ass just thinking of Kane's thick member pushing into his body. The scream that wanted to rip from his body if not for his mouth filled with Edge's own shaft.

The memories of the dream cause Randy to grow flush & stumble from the bed towards the shower. It had been the same routine every time. Part of him know he should tell Edge about these dreams, but he was scared. What if he wanted to make Randy's dreams a reality? Did he really wish any of it? Could he deal if others knew even if it was within the family? Tending to his personal problem he dried off returning to the bed until his alarm went of a could hours later.

Later that day Randy was sitting in his room knowing he had to talk to someone. Grabbing his wallet & key he made his way over to Edge's & Kane's suite. Knocking on the door Randy waited for the door to open. He was greeted by the sight of Kane in a black tee-shirt & sweats.

Kane looked Randy over & could tell something was on the younger man's mind. "If you came to see Edge he isn't here…if not you want to come in?"  
"Yes please." Kane nodded moving to let Randy pass. It was not uncommon for Randy to come to hang with Kane.

Just like in Florida Randy would listen to Kane when he talked, let Kane open his mind & soul to free things he never could before, not even to Taker. As Kane watched him move to the couch & sit something told him it was time to return the favor.

Kane followed taking a seat in a chair. "Something on your mind Randy?"  
Randy took a deep breath. He lowered his eyes from the larger man. "There is…but I don't know if I can say."  
"OK…Why don't you think you can say?"  
"Because I am still learning aspect of things involved. If I would break someone's trust by telling you."

"Does it involved someone in the family?" Randy lightly nods. "If you need to get something off your chest talk to me Randy. You have helped removed a weight off mine in ways I still can not explain why. If it bothers the party involved I will tell them it is my fault…" his tone darkened ever so slightly. "I can be quite persuasive."

"Yes si…" Randy quickly shook his head not seeing the puzzled look cross Kane's face before a faint one of realization.  
"You had a small taste of Edge's more hidden life haven't you?" He watched as Randy nodded.  
"Who do you call Master?"  
Randy gulped folding his hands on his lap. "Edge sir."

Kane couldn't help the faint smirk. "I honestly didn't think he had it in him."  
"It is not an always thing…positions change."  
"I see…how long?"  
"Since Florida."  
"The extended time you two were away?"  
"I guess so…"

"He told you how things used to be…something in your head wishes you to say it doesn't it?" Randy nods. "Then you can."  
"Thank you Kane sir." Oddly even while head down almost sub like Randy looked a little more relaxed now being able to address Kane freely as Sir.  
"Why tell me now?"  
"Dreams sir. Only the last month…dreams involving rest of the family finding out. You are not mad at Edge are you?"

"Shocked maybe…mad no. I do not dictate my Little one's life as I once did. Had the contracts still been in effect you would not of had a chance to join the family let alone have a taste of his life of service."  
"Yes sir."

"How does he refer to you in these moments of control?"  
"He doesn't…or…his toy...sometime boy...you know like good boy."  
"I see. Does that bother you?"  
"I am still not sure."  
"Don't think, just answer, does it bother you that you are a toy to him a plaything...if you are lucky a pet?"  
"At least I am something sir."  
"What of when he doesn't acknowledge you & just uses you?"  
"He always acknowledges me sir, even if not by a name."  
"How so?"  
"Words of praise or how I may improve for him sir."  
"I see. So these dreams how is it we were told? Did he show you off as his? Made to wear a token?"

"N-no sir…he…he would start making me think it was just the two of us…then one of you would be invited in by him. Seeing me in his control. He would order me to please the other member as well."  
"So it is not always the same member of the family?"  
"No Kane sir."  
"What of the how you were to please us?"  
"No Kane sir."

Before Kane could press even more the door to the suite opened. "Hey Kane…Randy?" Edge questioned seeing Randy's body language raising a brow. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes & no Edge…come take a seat I think Randy has something to share with you." Randy started to lift his head but then lowered again a wave a shame sweeping him. Edge knew the mindset well in himself & that he has seen in Randy's behavior when that side come out.

Edge walked over sitting on the couch on the opposite end from Randy. "OK what is it you want to share with me?"  
"I do-don't know if I can."  
"What you can tell Kane something but not me?" Edge's features harden slightly his jaw clenching.

"Calm yourself Edge." Kane tone firm. Edge was feeling torn between the wanting to control Randy feeling his submissive side out, yet also wishing to obey Kane's orders. "Remember he is still new, easily molded with the right pressure…press too hard he will break."

"He told you?" Edge's voice shook slightly.  
"Only after some coaxing by me. Do not blame him for it."  
Edge lightly nodded his head stayed slightly bowed. "I won't I just do not understand why he told. He had seemed to take comfort that he could hide the fact that he bowed to me at times."  
"But as I am sure you are feeling conflicted by the two sides so is he…it has plagued his sleep."

Edge turned to look at Randy. "Is this true?"  
"Not sure if plagued is the right word sir." Edge moved closer to Randy taking a hand under Randy's jaw lifting it to look at him. "Please not as your Sir, not as your Dom…just as us…tell me what is wrong."

Randy closed his eyes taking a deep breath before opening them. He tried to push the submissive side back, but it was hard since he was about to talk about his dreams of being even more submissive.

"I been having dreams of you…giving me exposure to the other family members…the only one I have not had on of has been Christian. I don't know if that is because he is not on the road with us or what."  
"Giving you exposure…you mean telling them, showing them….or letting them use you?"  
"Use me…you are always there…but you order me to pleasure them."

"Do you wish to…or is it because you think I want you to?"  
"In the beginning it is to please you…bu-but." Randy closes his eyes again feeling the nerves getting to him. "But by the end I enjoy it…I don't know if I would feel the same if it really was to happen or not. Nothing against Kane or Taker…I do not see them in that way."

"But you have been with Taker." Randy shake his head slowly. "But in Florida?"  
"I joined in with Taker & John…but I was never actually with Taker. The only contact I had with him besides that one night was him feeding from me."  
"I noticed you said you don't see them that way…you did not mention John or Christian. How would you feel of them knowing & enjoying you with me?"

Randy gives a faint shutter opening his eyes again but they are lowered. "I am not fully sure how I feel concerning John…he is my friend that will never change. Yes we played…but it is not the same. If you wished I would not mind."  
Edge placed a finger to Randy's lips. "This is a question of what you wish, not me."  
"I don't know."  
"I would rather honest uncertainty than forcing what you think I want to hear. What of Christian?"  
"I am still getting use to the idea of you two together….plus he isn't exactly shy about his dislike of me. I don't see how that would work."

"What if I could? You think he is cute?" Randy couldn't help but lift his eyes a faint smirk on his lips. "Yeah thought so…but you don't see yourself taking orders from him though can you?"  
"Honestly…no…then again…looking at you two I would have seen you as the more dominant one."

"I am guessing partly because I am older plus in general public it comes across that way."  
"Maybe."  
"Well remember in a way it would still be my orders you are following." Randy slowly nods. Edge then looks over towards Kane. "You not angry with me?"

"No."  
"Mind if I talk to Randy alone?"  
"Not at all." Kane stood up moving into the bedroom shutting the door. Edge then looked back at Randy.  
"OK now…" Edge lightly smiles. "Tell me of these dreams."

Randy slowly tries to tell Edge of the dreams & tries not to curse himself that while embarrassed he was also getting excited. Edge tried not to smile seeing Randy shifting in his seat. Edge moved closer actually moving himself till he was kneeling to straddle Randy's lap. Randy groaned at the pressure.

A light predatory look to Edge's eyes as he watched Randy's eyes widen some. He placed his hands on Randy's shoulders pressing him to the back of the couch. He saw as Randy's breath seemed to catch in his throat. Edge leaned closer dragging his tongue along Randy's neck. He could feel Randy's heart beating through his skin.

"You like giving up control don't you?"  
"Ye-yes."  
Edge squeezed Randy's shoulders his nails pressing through the shirt. "What was that?"  
"Yes sir…I love you taking control."  
"Good boy…" Edge pressed more against Randy's lap. "You love the weight of me on you, holding you from moving don't you?"  
"Yes sir…"

"Don't think…just answer…your dreams excite you more than scare you don't they?"  
"Yes sir…sorry sir…You do plenty to me and for me sir."  
Edge moved his mouth away, moving one hand he grabbed Randy's jaw looking at him seeing his eyes lowered. "Look at me." Randy slowly lifted his eyes. "It is ok…just as long as you know whose you are."  
"Yours sir…I'm yours…"

"Good." Edge leans in kissing Randy deeply till he pulls away looking at a flushed Randy. "I don't know in what aspect of play any will be in, but maybe I'll have something arranged for once we are announced as a tag team. Will you like that?"

Edge could feel Randy shutter under him. "Thank you sir for even entertaining the thoughts."  
Edge moves his lips near Randy's ear. "No problem my sweet boy…trust me I know the feeling of bring pleasure to two men….one screwing the hell out of you while another thrusting inside your mouth past those sweet lips. Allowing your senses to cloud as you grew hotter & hotter wanting to beg to cum for them. You can't though…you are theirs to use….their needs come before yours. You cum first you know it will only cause more pleasurable torture as they will still fuck you till they get what they want from you. The thing is despite the torture deep down you love & crave every second of it."

As Edge spoke Randy could picture every second of it weak moans passing his lips. "Ye-yes sir pl-please sir…"  
"Please what?"  
"Pl-please try…pl-please let me be used by you."  
"Good boy." Edge lightly bites Randy's neck where it joins the shoulder. Randy fought not to want to buck his hips with Edge on his lap.

Edge let go slipping from Randy's lap. "That is next week, for now though…" He grabs Randy's hands standing. "I'LL BE BACK LATER." Edge yells leading Randy to the door. "Your room now." Randy nodded leading Edge out & to his room where it would be just the two of them for now.

**(who should Edge talk to about being the third part? Kane because he is Kane's? John because he already knows he likes John? Taker because he is the true master of the 'family'? Or somehow get Christian to show up? I have ideas but love your input...who knows i t may sway my Edge muse some.)**


	43. Chapter 43

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

October 9,2006

Edge & Randy with Lita got back start after confirming their new alliance on-screen for the fans. The guys waved to Lita before she headed off for the Diva's locker room. Randy was trying to get his feelings in check as they slipped into the locker room.

As soon as the door was closed Edge had him pushed against the wall. His green eyes locking in Randy's steel grays. His tone commanding & still. "Calm yourself boy." Randy closed his eyes his head dipping.  
"Sorry wrapped in the moment…I know just an act…just hard always being the butt of the jokes."

"I know…I know…but remember they are our friends outside the ring."  
"I remember…sorry…sir."  
Edge slowly releases the pressure stepping from Randy. "Go hop in the showers…you have five minutes." He placed a hand under Randy's jaw. "You still want your gift don't you?"  
"Yo-you got someone?"  
"Yes…but I can call it off."  
"No…pl-please I want to…"  
"Good then go." Randy nodded grabbing his shower gear from his bag before heading into the shower room to clean up.

While quick Randy knew he had to be through. Scrubbing down & rinsing he grabbed a towel to dry himself moving back into the locker room. He saw Edge had already pulled out track pants & one of his RKO hooded sweatshirts. He waked over to the bench feeling Edge's eyes on him as he made sure the water was off him before he dressed.

Once dressed both guys grabbed their bag & headed out of the arena heading for their rental. Loading the bags in the trunk Edge stopped Randy before he could head to the driver side. "I'll take the keys." Randy nodded handing the keys over moving to the passenger side.

When they were stopped at a red light Edge told him to open the glove compartment. He saw a long strip of thick black fabric. "Blindfold yourself."  
Randy gulped as he pulled the fabric out looking it over. Even though the light had changed again Edge briefly could see him from his peripheral vision without taking his eyes off the road too much. He was almost sure he could see Randy's hands shaking.

"Does not being able to see scare you?"  
"I'll do it sir…"  
"That wasn't my question."  
"So-sorry sir…ye-yes sir it do-does…don't know why sir."  
"Can I get your word you will close your eyes till I tell you otherwise."  
"Ye-yes sir…"  
"You fail…"  
"I'll be punished sir…I know."  
"OK put the cloth back & close your eyes."  
"Thank you sir."

Randy did as instructed. He didn't know why but he was even comfortable pulling his sweatshirt to cover his eyes to a point. Just something about actual blindfolds scared him. He hated the fact & was glad when Edge didn't push the issue.

If only Randy knew to a point Edge had the same fear…well his was more what was called sensory deprivation. He could handle a blindfold in small doses, but also add in not hearing or touching he had to fight not to panic. He knew the feeling of being forced to encounter that fear & he never wished that for Randy.

Randy could tell by the amount of time they were driving they were not heading to the hotel. He just remained quite, keeping his eyes closed as instructed. He had to fight the urge to just fall asleep, with his eyes closed & the quite rumble of the engine.

"You still wake over there?" Edge asked almost as if to read his mind.  
"Yes sir."  
"Good we are almost there."  
"Yes sir."  
About five minutes later Randy could hear them turning on to a gravel road. It wasn't much longer before they stopped. Edge got out from the car & walked around to open Randy's door.

"I have your word you kept them closed the whole time?"  
"Yes sir I promise they stayed closed."  
"Good I trust you."  
"Thank you sir."  
Edge took his arm helping him out from the car & lead him to a nice sized cabin that was surrounded by trees. He opened the door guiding Randy through before closing it. He led him to a couch giving him the word to sit.

Edge took his hands taking a hold of the hood pulling it back some. "OK you can open them for now….I may still ask again later."  
"Yes sir, thank you." Randy slowly blinked his eyes looking around the main room they were in.  
"We thought a little more privacy would be nice."  
"As you wish Edge sir." Edge leaned over Randy kissing him hard & forceful. Randy faintly returned the kiss, but worked to contain the moan his body wished to make & his hands planted on the couch.

Edge trailed his lips over to the sensitive spot right by Randy's ear. The faintest of sounds from the younger man. "Remember you have permission to make sounds. Part of the reason for privacy."  
"Ye-yes sir." Randy faintly groaned. Edge lightly bit Randy's neck & sucking loving the sounds passing his lips.

"Good…." Edge lightly ran his tongue over the reddened flesh before moving away. "Now make yourself properly presentable." Edge sat back on the couch as Randy stood up keeping his head down as he slipped the sweatshirt off over his head. Then his sneakers before the track pants last.

He stood as Edge stood up moving closer to him & took a slow walk around him. He nodded before moving back in front of Randy. "Everything looks in order."  
"Thank you sir."  
"Now undress me."  
"Yes sir." Randy lifted off Edge's tee-shirt & then moved to unbuckle the belt he had on & start unfastening the jeans. He then watched as Randy kneeled to removed Edge's shoes before returning to lower his jeans.

Still on his knees Randy folded Edge's clothing offering them up to him. "Very good." He took the clothing turning to place them on the couch. "Now close your eyes & stand." Randy did as told & felt Edge take his arm leading him to another room. Edge just gave a nod to their other guest that was seated in the corner of the room watching the two men enter. This room was simple furnished with the chair & a full size bed.

Edge lead Randy over to it. "Sit & feel your way towards the middle."  
"Yes sir." Randy began to move & could feel roughly the center because of using his arms to gauge the distance from the sides. A faint cough was heard & Edge looked toward the other man who motioned to the eyes. Edge just shook his head placing a hand out shaking.

The other man just nodded in understanding knowing Edge's own fears. Randy laid still awaiting his next order. Edge reached under the bed pulling up a thick rope resting it on the bed. He then walked to the other side repeating the action. Taking both ends of rope he tied it across Randy's waist.

He moved up to Randy's ear. "You open your eyes before you are told you will be blindfolded understood?"  
"Ye-yes Edge sir…I-I wo-won't I promise…"  
"Good…I would hate to obscure those handsome features."  
"Th-thank you sir."  
"You will keep your hands to yourself unless told other wise…you don't I have rope handy to bind you…understood."  
"Yes sir…"  
"Good…"

Taking his hand he lightly ran it down & over Randy's body. Shivers ran through Randy's body at the feather light touches of the older man. A gasp passed his lips when Edge wrapped his fingers around his growing member.  
"Pull your legs back & let me inspect you."  
"Yes sir." Randy pulled his legs back Edge let go of Randy's growing member to move to look at the expose puckered flesh.  
"Good boy…" Edge slicked a finger with his own saliva before running it over the hole. Randy trembled a gasp from his lips. "Like that? Like being teased?"  
"Yes sir…"

Edge moved more up onto the bed, the frame creaking slightly. He brushed the spot again. "You want more though don't you?"  
"Yes sir…I want to feel more of you sir."  
Edge slicked two fingers with his mouth pressing firming on the ring of muscle. He then brought his lips over Randy's firm member going down on him.

"Thank you sir…."  
Edge lifted his head looking up at Randy. "Remember what I warned you last week."  
"Ye-yes sir…"  
"What was it?"  
"Ev-even if I cum be-before you two…you wo-won't stop till you do…"  
"Good boy."

Edge motioned & the other man stood up moving towards the head of the bed. "Our guest is to your left. Reach over & touch him."  
"Yes sir." Randy moved his left hand one & soon felt it brushing a firm member. The girth of it he could already eliminate John. John was not a slouch, but there was more heft to this man. Because of that good chance that would eliminate Christian as well."

Randy let out a groan when Edge slid the fingers into his body beginning to open him up. Randy slowly wrapped his hand around the firm member of their guest. He almost trembled at the thickness, he had to squeeze quite firmly to wrap his fingers all the way around it.  
"Trying to guess who?"  
"I have a clue sir…"  
"Yes…"  
"Ka-Kane sir?"  
"Good guess."

"You may open your eyes now." Kane issued. Randy opened his eyes, another shiver through his body now actually seeing the girth of Manhood. "Come over & kiss it."  
"Yes Kane sir." Randy carefully moved his upper body closer to Kane pressing his lips over the head of Kane's member. His tongue flicked over it as he loosened his hold to allow him to stroke it.  
"You can do better than that can't you?"  
"Ye-yes Kane sir." Randy tried not to hesitate as he opened his mouth to try to accommodate even a portion of the thick member.

While distracted with Kane, Edge moved to place Randy's legs on his shoulder & began to move his own hard member into Randy's prepared body. A deep moan from the younger man as he felt himself grow full from both ends.

Kane gave a grunt at the vibrations of Randy's mouth as he moaned when Edge began to fuck him. "Good boy…like feeling us fill you up don't you?" Randy could only moan when Kane placed a hand behind his head coaxing him deeper finding a good depth Kane gave a dark smile as he held Randy's head thrusting himself in & out of the wet mouth. "Yes that's it…take it & enjoy it boy."

Kane took his other hand reaching for Edge bringing his head close to his pushing him even deeper into Randy's body as they kissed above him. The room was filled with the sounds of grunts & groans as Edge & Kane kissed each other while thoroughly screwing Randy near senseless. He mind nearly floating because with each thrust Edge brushed the sensitive bundle of nerves that had the younger man seeing stars.

Even if he could talk he knew he could not ask to be touched. Edge broke the kiss from Kane long enough to praise his fuck toy. "You so hot…like this…moaning between the two of us…the way you skin glistens…just begs to be fucked more…" Edge snapping his hips sharply between statements causing Randy to moan even more.

"So fucking tight still…" Edge smirks. "Wish a feel sir?" Edge groaned as Randy's hole clenched around him at even the thought. He places a hand on Randy's chest. "The thought of that beast in your tight ass scares you boy?" Randy gives a faint whine.  
"I would rather feel yours Lil one." Kane informs him. Kane sees the smile on Edge's face. "OK boy let go of me."

Randy does as instructed rolling back to his back his mouth now free to move even if sore & slightly raw. Kane moves to the end of the bed behind Edge. A large hand groping his ass. "Would you like that Edge…feel me filling your ass while you still fucking your little toy there?"

Edge's head leans back his eye closing. "Yes Master Kane."  
"Good, now lean yourself over your toy slowing yourself down for now."  
"Yes sir." Edge moves allowing Randy's legs to slip off his shoulders & rest by his hip as he leans forward bracing his hands right above Randy's shoulders. Randy quickly lowered his eyes from Edge's gaze.

"Look at me." Randy's eyes lifted to look at Edge's greens. Edge licked his lips before pressing them to Randy's kissing him as he slowed his feverish thrusts to a slow torturous rate. Edge moaned into the kiss as each outward movement rocked his ass against Kane's large fingers as he stretched him. His head moved from Randy's allowing the younger man watch his face intently as Kane skillfully stretched his body.

"Ready Lil one."  
"Yes please…Sir…take me…fill me…" Edge nearly purred. The purr turned a deep needy moan as Kane began to fill Edge's empty hole with his thick member. Randy moaned feeling Edge's body being rocked slightly with every moment Kane made until he was balls deep inside his older boy.

"Pl-please ravage me…take me so hard to rattle us both sir…"  
A faint chuckle from Kane's lips his mismatched blue growing faintly darker with his desire to please he boy. His large hands took a hold of Edge's hips as he pulled back a little only to snap Edge back harshly onto him. Of course the same time pulling Edge out of Randy's body as well. Kane then moved his hips & loosening his grips on Edge's hips as he started to thrust his aching member inside the velvety hot hole of Edge.

Randy moaned feeling the power of the thrust through Edge. "OH fuck sir…"  
Edge moaned as Kane started to pound them harder. Edge rested his head near Randy's neck. "Oh trust me I know." He panted in Randy's ear. He let a low deep moan as Kane was pounding the spot he needed. Also hearing Randy's pleasurable cries.

"Both you bitches like this don't you?" Kane gave almost a snarl as he gave a few deep hard thrusts Randy's body wanting to arch under Edge weight.  
"Ye-Yes Kane Sir." Randy replied.  
"Who knows boy, maybe next time maybe you'll earned my cock…" He lustfully smirked as he wrapped an arm around Edge's midsection as he lifted his body away from Randy's increasing he speed into Edge's body. The new angle & speed rocking both bodies till they would almost moaning in unison. "God lil one so tight…the way you are clenching around my cock as it tried to pull from you, it just begs to be drilled even harder."

"Yes Kane sir…pl-please you bo-both feel so good sir…"  
"You want to come for me that is Lil one…does his ass feel like it wants to pull the life from you like yours is doing to me?"  
"Ye-yes sir…pl-please sir…let me bring us both…."  
"Yes…cum for me….fill him deep & let me see you paint his skin with his own."

"Th-thank you sir…" Edge moans sweetly as he takes one hand to wrap it around Randy's neglected member stroking it. Randy groaned a faint buck of his hips.  
"God sir…ma-may I…"  
"Ho-hold it boy…Fuck so clo-close…Cu-cum for me…."  
Randy's head pressed against the pillow as it was only a few strokes more before his essence spilled forth coating his abs. Edge came shortly after with how tight Randy had become. "God so good….so good…Ah fuck sir…please cum…come for us…" Edge panted his plea to Kane still feeling him thrusting his near spend body.

Kane let go of Edge's body allowing him to lean over Randy's as he fought his own breath. "Open your mouth for me Lil one." Kane ordered as he slid from Edge's body. He moved jerking himself till he was by the boy's heads. "Now…" Kane grunted & Randy could see as Edge turned his head swallowing Kane's thick shaft into his mouth. It only took a few good skilled sucks before Kane nearly roared with his climax. "You always so good at that." Kane smugly praised Edge as he swallowed ever drop Kane was feeding him. Kane then pulled from Edge's lush mouth.

Kane turned Edge's head kissing him lightly. Edge slowly pulled from Randy's body moving to the side of him. Kane untied the rope around Randy's waist & moved for the door. The bed was barely big enough to contain the two smaller guys let alone his large frame.

Soon after he left the room Randy was pressed as firmly as Edge's drained body would let him before they both passed out. Kane made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. A smile on his lips for the fact he knows he made Edge happy, and maybe a small part of Kane missed the fun they had as a trio because of the missing brother. For now Randy was a stand in until the family could be together.

Kane showered then got dressed in the second bedroom. He stretched out on the bed to rest, not trusting his senses to drive that night. The experience of a new member for him in so long took more from him then he expected. His eyes drifted close the smile still on his lips.


	44. Chapter 44

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

October 16, 2006

Hunter entered the suite with Shawn right behind him. He tried not the groan seeing Stephanie sitting on the couch making out with her newest girlfriend.  
"Can't you keep it to your room?"  
Stephanie lifts her head away from the athletic blonde looking at the two guys. "No I was waiting for you to get in anyways."

"Really now, could have fooled me." Hunter locks the door before moving to a chair. Shawn follows sitting on the arm of the same chair allowing Hunter to hook his arm around Shawn's waist. "But honestly, what if I have Vince or Shane with me?"

"You would have texted me."  
"Who says I will always be able to? You treading in dangerous waters with your actions at times Steph."  
"Yeah yeah…fine…I'll watch the PDA in the main room. Not like you are much better at times. I don't pull my shit at the arenas."  
"Hey we haven't done that for over a year."

"Whatever Hunt." She rolls her eyes at him while the blonde curled next to her looks up at her a lick of her lips as one hand lightly grazes Stephanie's belly. Stephanie looked down at her with a smile then back at Hunter. "You want to hear the news or not?"

"Sure Steph, what bit of gossip you have now."  
"Not gossip you damned windbag. I went for my appointment when I was back home." She tried to smile. "Congrats Hunt you gonna be a daddy."  
Hunter smiled with a bit of a chuckle. "Well that will get Vince out of our hair for a while."

Stephanie couldn't help her eyes & face dropping a little. "That all you care about is appeasing my father?"  
Hunter huffed a sigh at Stephanie's theatrics. "Of course not…but I still have my in ring career. You knew before we even started that if you ever tested positive you would be the main one raising the little bundle."  
"Yeah…I know…" She lifted her head looking at the two guys. "Just thought you would be a little more enthusiastic."

"Well I for one think it is great…congratulations Steph…" Shawn spoke with a wide smile as he took a hold of Hunter's hand that was wrapped around him kissing the back of it. "You too Hunt…Hey I get to be an uncle." He beamed even brighter.

"Thanks Shawn glad one of the two of you is excited." Steph smirks "Maybe I should have married you instead of sourpuss there."  
"Hey now…I'm happy…just thinking." Hunter said squeezing Shawn's hand. "I know the kid isn't here yet…but still need to think of things like relationship names. Like I wish Shawn could be more than an Uncle…plus don't you think the kid may wonder why daddy shares a bed with uncle Shawn, & mommy shares with aunt…well who ever you have at the time."

"Hey now." The blond snaps sitting up looking at Hunter. "I take strong offence to that."  
"Oh so sorry Michelle." Hunter told McCool but you had a feeling he didn't mean it. "Just letting facts be facts…you will only warm my wife's bed until either you quit or you get let go. Been her MO for as long as I known her if not longer. Unlike Shawn & I here…" Hunter looks up at him. "How long has it been babe?"

"August was 11 years Hunt."  
"Damn old farts." McCool lightly snipped.  
Hunter just gave her a cool glare. "You wish you could find someone you want to love for that long if not longer." He then looks at Stephanie. "Well we are heading into our room." Shawn stood up with Hunter following him.

McCool scoffed "Old men need their sleep." Hunter stopped looking back at the girls.  
"Better get a muzzle on this one hun before she pisses off the wrong guy." McCool had become Stephanie's newest girl since June & was already rubbing him wrong. "Remember our holiday trip is coming up…don't want her pissing off the guys."

Stephanie tried not to pale as McCool looked at her puzzled almost forgetting about the trip that is planned every year to hang out with the crew. Her eyes shifted to McCool wondering if she could handle them or them her. She then looked back to Hunter. "We will talk about it later…who knows how wise the merriment would be for my condition anyways."

"Fine we will talk about it later…Night…ladies." Hunter then went into the bedroom with Shawn shutting the door. Once stripped down to their boxers they slipped into the bed Shawn laying on Hunters chest.  
"So are you really happy about becoming a dad?" Shawn softly assked Hunter as a hand lightly traced the contours of Hunter's chest.  
"Of course I am Shawn." Hunter answered a with a content sigh enjoying the feel of Shawn against him.  
"It won't change anything with us will it?"  
"No…no more then we let it. You know I will never love Steph…Just like she never will me. I am never letting you go."

"OK Hunt…OK…just call me a silly old fool."  
"Never Shawn, silly yes…old & fool never." Hunter runs a hand through Shawn's hair. "But all that baby talk distracted us from what we were talking about on the way back."  
"Yeah it did…so you gonna call Randy & ask him out right?"  
"Don't know…I don't want to insult the kid."  
"Well you could ask Kane."  
"What & have him kill us because we dare think he replaced Christian?!"  
"OK or we can keep our mouths shut & see if he is there in December."  
"Might be the safest for our necks…should we buy him a gift just incase he is there."

"Couldn't hurt…hey if he isn't then just give it to him when we see him."  
"Good call babe, good call…knew you were more than a pretty face." Hunter tilted his head kissing Shawn lightly before they both drifted to sleep.

**(Hmmm wonder what exactly did HHH & HBK see to maybe tip them off about Randy's newer life. How well will McCool fit in with the family if Stephanie brings her around them?)**


	45. Chapter 45

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

November 22, 2006

Randy gets out of a cab in front of his home in St. Louis. He pays the driver then and retrieves his bags before making his way inside. The door was locked so he had to search his keys before heading inside. Pushing the door open he looks around the entry.  
"SAM?! SAMMIE YOU HERE BABE?!"

He had received no answer & moved his suitcases towards the laundry room. He opened the cases on the floor & began pulling out the first load filling the machine. He also set aside what would need to be taken to cleaners later. His body was aching because of the rough storyline Edge & he was having with Hunter & Shawn.

He sometimes had to question how guys like Shawn & Hunter could keep up after all these years. Hell even his other mentor Ric was still in the business. He knows some could ask the same of Taker…but Randy knew Taker's secret of how he kept active for so long. The wash started he started looking over the house hoping maybe Sam was asleep & didn't hear him come in.

When he was sure the place was empty he tried calling her phone having it go to voice mail. "Sammy…It's Randy. Where are you babe? Please call me back." He hung up trying not to feel worried. He moved to the kitchen pouring a glass of tea. He then worked on compiling a shopping list, but it was hard to tell for sure what was needed as the frig was filled with the trimmings for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow.

Randy walked around trying to find anything to keep himself busy. Finally his phone rang & he pulled it from his pocket answering it. "Hello Sam?…" he sighed with a huff. "Hey John….She wasn't here when I go in that's why…She normally is waiting for me when I get here…YES!…sorry, but yes even after we came clean with each other…No I haven't thought of calling 'her'…Maybe because it still feels odd thinking my girlfriend is screwing some other chick…That is besides the point…what ever man…well DUH! Of course I haven't mentioned Christmas to her yet…how the hell should I know if she will be ok with it?…Yeah yeah whatever Johnny boy…yeah you two have fun see you two Sunday…I will, bye."

Randy hung up the phone moving back to the living room almost throwing himself into the recliner. As time passed he thought more & more about calling Jo. The problem he was faced with was if Sam was with Jo instead of his house to greet him did he want to know?

* * *

Next thing Randy knew he heard the door bell ringing. He opened his eyes getting out of the chair moving to the front door. He opened it & froze seeing Dean standing there with a stoic look on his face. Dean was Sam's father.  
"Samantha isn't in sir."  
"I know Randal, may I come in please." Randy nodded moving to let him walk inside. Randy shut the door & led him to the living room.

"What can I do for you sir?"  
Dean's head dropped before he spoke. "Samantha was in an accident…She didn't make it."  
"What?" Randy shook his head he had to of heard him wrong.  
Dean turned looking at Randy. "I'm sorry…"  
"Wh-when?"  
"Bout two hours ago…she was coming back from seeing us. The police aren't sure but they are guessing her brakes gave out."

"No…" Randy felt his world crashing around him. Dean took a step towards him & Randy stepped back. "No…there must be a mistake."  
"There isn't, I wish there was….we already identified her."  
"Ho-how bad?"

"They said it looks like she was killed on impact, she was thrown forward the force shattered the windshield. I would have come sooner, but calming her mother down took longer then I thought."  
Randy slowly nodded. "Th-thank you sir."  
"If you need anything…"  
"I know sir, thank you." Dean walked past him & out of the house. Randy's head turned watching him.

He has been known to seem cold, heartless, unemotional…but Dean seemed totally detached. Was it to prevent himself from breaking down himself having his wife to worry about?

Randy knew he should tell Joanne, but he couldn't…not yet. He turned back heading for the dinning room. Going to a cabinet he opens it removing a bottle of scotch. He pours a firm amount in a glass not bothering with ice or anything as he starts downing it.

He makes his way back to the living room to sit, the drink in his hand. He tried to promise himself he was not welcoming old demons…he just needed something to calm his nerves. He tipped the glass back welcoming the burn as it ran down his throat & into his belly. He gaze was blank, he wanted to cry but for some reason he couldn't. Sadness turned into an out burst of rage as he threw the glass across the room causing it to shatter.

Randy lowered his head to his hands shaking it. This could not be happening to him. Yes he had pledged himself to Edge months ago…he knew Edge could not return the feeling. Even with that he still loved Sam. He would never admit it, but she was his rock…she stopped him from coming fully unhinged. Now she was gone….gone…taken away with no chance of him tell her.

Tears finally began to run his cheeks as he realized the one person he knew that loved him was ripped from his life without him being able to of tell her everything she meant to him. Yes she had Jo…but he had Edge…but they also had each other…she was his rock…that rock was now shattered…destroyed.

Randy seriously debated making the phone call to Joanne or going to get a fresh glass & another drink. He shook his head, he knew getting another drink wouldn't help anything. No matter how drunk he would get it wouldn't bring Sam back to him.

_'Ran…Ran wake up…' Sam's voice played in his head_

* * *

_'Sam? No…Can't…be…'_

Sam was standing next to the recliner shaking his shoulder. She was worried about him seeing the tears on his face. "Randy wake up…come on Ran." She leaned over him kissing him lightly.

His eyes opened feeling her lips on his. She gave a yelp of surprise when he grabbed her pulling her onto his lap the two of them in the recliner. Randy cupped her face pulling back his eyes in shock looking her face over before kissing her again tears still running him face.

He finally pulled back from kissing her but was still cupping her face in his hands. "Marry me."  
"What?"  
"Please Sam…I know it is not some big production…but marry me…I need you…please tell me you need me too." Randy spoke his voice low still choked up from the tears. He still wasn't sure what was real & what was the dream.

In that moment of time he didn't care…he knew right now he had her & did not want to let her go. He didn't want to face the prospect that him holding her was the dream & she was truly dead. If that was the case he would deal with it once he woke up. For now she was there & he wanted to know she felt like he did. Did she need him too?

"Randy…wh-what about…"  
"Shhh babe everything will be the same…just you will be my wife & I your husband…everything else will be the same…please you mean so much to me…I…I thought I lost you."

"Lost me?" she pulled her head from his hands shaking it a little. "What because I wasn't here when you got in? What you thought I ran away with Jo?" She tried not to sound hurt.  
"No…I tried to call you…you didn't answer…your car wasn't here…I…can't believe I am saying this." He paused a moment to compose his thoughts. "I must have fallen asleep. I had a nightmare….I dreamt you were in a wreck…" He pauses again feeling the pain entering his chest again at the thought. "I was told you were killed in the crash…I had lost you without tell you recently how much you mean to me."

"Randy you tell me you love me every time we talk on the phone."  
"It's more than just love Sam…you are my anchor. I would be drifting without you…you seen me at my worse, but you stay with me. I know I still have my demons at times, but you help show me why I should fight them."

"I know it isn't want you want to hear…but how about I move in first. See how we feel being in the same space on a permanent basis. You are asking me to marry you out of fear Randy. Give yourself time to calm back down…you still want to ask me a little more down the road we will see then. OK?" She leaned kissing him softly.

"OK Babe…one favor?"  
"Sure?"  
"Pinch me?" She chuckles as she reached up pinching his arm. He flinched as he rubs the spot but smiles. "Just checking." He pulls her closer to kiss her again. Letting go his voice a low gruff showing his curiosity & worry. "So…where were you?"

"I went to see my parents, see if they were still coming tomorrow." Randy tried not to lose color hearing those words still remembering the dream. "Well I had a bit of a Murphy's law day. They were out when I though I confirmed with them about visiting. Then on the way home the engine over heated. I managed to get pulled to the side of the road only to see my phone was dead."

She gave a sight as she almost curled on his lap snuggling closer to him. "I lost track of how long I sat on the side of the road before someone was nice enough to stop asking if I needed help. So much for Good Samaritans…so I finally got a tow truck & then a cab back here."

"Poor baby…just glad you are safe." Randy rested his head on top of hers his hand rubbing her arm. "You had me worried when I couldn't reach you."  
"I'm sorry Ran…of course I didn't mean to."  
Randy moves his head to look at the time. "How about the diner for dinner? I doubt you ate while stranded…and I was too worried to eat."

"Sounds good." Randy held her as he lowered the legs of the chair. Sam got up first then Randy got up. He switched wash before grabbing his wallet & keys. They headed out for a quite late night dinner. Randy filled her in on some things on the road including the new tag team. Also the fact he had to fly out Sunday morning because he was set for the Pay per view that night. They avoided the subject of Joanne or who ever Randy was seeing at the time. They also did not talk anymore about Randy's nightmare, he was just pleased that was all it was.

Once back at his home they just got ready for bed. He wished nothing more from Sam then to just hold her telling her how much she truly meant to him while at random times stealing light kisses until they both finally drifted to sleep.

**(OK please don't kill me for the trick dream in there again)**


	46. Chapter 46

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

December 23, 2006

Randy was looking out the window of the car as John drove. He watched as the houses grew more & more sparse. As the distance between houses stretched out the amount of trees grew. Turning down a winding road Randy tried not to shutter remembering Kane's story about wolves.

"You ever see anything in these woods?" Randy asked John.  
"Nope…but then again I never gone into the woods outside the gate."  
"Oh?"  
"Trust me there is more than enough land inside the gates there isn't need to go outside them."  
"Come on it can…." Randy's mouth just stopped & fell open as they pulled up to the ornate black iron gates. John just smirked as he rolled down his window punching in the access code.

The heavy gates started to swing open & John rolled up the window heading inside. "Holy shit John."  
"Told ya Ran….Except for shopping there is little need to leave here when we are at home."  
"We? So you live here with Taker?"  
John tried not to laugh as he turned down the few roads before driving to the main house. "Where else would I live silly?"  
"Well last I knew you still lived in Mass."

"I still have my place there…but it is more appearance then anything. I still go once in a while to visit family. This is my main home with Taker though."  
"Oh…"  
"What?"  
"I don't know…still taking things in."  
"That's fine man. Remember you see or get asked to do anything you are not comfortable in just say so. No feelings will be hurt."

"That's cool. So far there is little I have said no to since being brought in."  
"Whatever Ran." He parked in the drive getting out. Randy followed just looking at the outside if the large manor house. "I think this house alone could give Ric a run for his money."  
"You would know that better than me."

John led Randy inside. "Have you thought of where you want to stay while here? The main house or one of the cabins?"  
"Cabins?"  
"Yes we have 12 other buildings. 5 are guest houses."  
"The other seven?"  
"Different things."  
"You don't need to be secretive with me Johnny…remember we family?"  
"It is just a lot to list them all. There is a gym, a pool house, a personal club, general playrooms."

Randy tried not to shutter hearing the term playroom. "A whole building just for…um…play space?"  
John stopped walking & turned facing Randy a slight smirk on his face. "Oh trust me the other buildings can be used for playing as well…just those are purely for that use."  
"Th-those…more then one?"  
"Two of them…they were built before I can into the family. The second was for when Taker was entertaining another Dom who wished their privacy with their…toy."

Randy cringed closing his eyes, why did John need to refer to someone's sub as that. The term when used for a person caused his face to feel flush. He jumped when John touched his shoulder. "You ok Randy?"  
"Yeah I'm fine. Can I get a glass of water?"  
"Yeah sure. Leave your bags & follow me."

John led Randy to the spacious kitchen giving him a tour. "If you forget where something is ask, but you want something & know where it is help yourself. We run out of something there is a dry erase board in the pantry." John then grabbed a glass filling it with ice water passing it to Randy. "Sorry man."

"For what?"  
"I know the whole BDSM shit can be a lot to take in…but figure best to flat-out tell you."  
Randy took a deep sip of water. "It's fine, honest…being around Edge I had been exposed to it some?"

"Wow Kane lets you dominate his boy?"  
"Um…no…" Randy lowered his head a slight blush.  
"He doesn't know?"  
"Oh…he knows…"  
"What if you not dominating him that would mean…Whoa…" John tried not to smirk.  
"WHAT?!"  
"Nothing…but now I guess I see why you only ask me to fuck you when you allowed Taker to bite you."

"Hey I just don't want to impose on you two…Kane is more willing to share since he already does with Christian."  
"Yeah I guess. So you a bottom or switch & in both ways."  
"Switch in both ways. Edge is still very submissive at times."  
"Nice to know."  
"Does it bother you I haven't been back to see you that way John?"

"Hey you're my friend & it is fine to play, but I am quite happy with Ma…Taker." John mentally cursed himself not believing he almost did that. "Just as long as you are happy with Edge I'm cool."  
"Thanks man." Randy heard John's slip but knew it was not his place even if he did always wondering what Taker's actual name was. "Well with Christian around I think I will take a room here, at least till I am told otherwise."

"OK follow me." John led Randy back to their bags & led him to the second floor. He took him to a guest room & helped him get settled. The then showed him a little more of the second floor before stopping at the start of a hall. "Just so you know…you have no reason to go down this hall. You should be able to spot it easily by the different flooring. It is not…advisable to enter it. Before you ask, it is Taker & my personal space. His staff doesn't even come down this hall unless we request the bedroom to be freshened before we return from the road."

"Staff?"  
"Yes while we are here you won't see them much in the house."  
"OK So everything else in the house is pretty much fair game except this one section?"  
"Yep."  
"I can respect that. Where is Taker anyways?"  
"I think either on one of his bikes or horses."  
"He actually has horses?"  
"Yep."  
"Sweet. Funny my dad is called the Cowboy…but I never been on one."

"Really?"  
"Yep."  
"Maybe we can remedy that before new years."  
"Sweet man think he would mind?"  
"Not if I ask him." John smirks.

John then led Randy back downstairs to the family room where they just chilled on one of the couches. "So the others are flying in tonight?"  
"That is what I was told. I just hope you get along with the extended family as well."  
"How many is there again?"  
"Not sure if it is three or four."  
"Um ok?"  
"Well last time I hung with any of them outside of business reasons it was four…but I know one left…not sure if they found a new partner or not."

"So it was two couples."  
"Pretty much…kind of confusing…you will see."  
"I'm sure I'll be cool with them…as long as the same rule applies to them."  
"Oh you don't need to worry. They are only to themselves in that aspect."  
"Then how they part of the family?"  
"Well partly why they are extended family. They know the truth about Taker, also around each other we don't need to hide how we are. They just don't play with the rest of us. Oh & they have allowed Taker to feed from them. He has gotten to the point the doesn't really need outside sources anymore."

"How bad was it before."  
"When I first was with him he had to drink almost weekly. He can now handle about 3 weeks."  
"Interesting."  
"Yep…I don't need to worry about him coming across a bad random feed."  
"What you mean?"

John closed his eyes a faint shiver. "We don't know what he can & can not get sick from. Well a little more than a year ago we had a close call. An old friend of mine wanted to play…he tried to convince me & Taker to break our one key rule…that was a deal breaker & we left."

John rubbed his arms as he was feeling a chill a little giving a small sigh. "Well about a month after we saw him he called me out of the blue…he called to warn me he had tested positive for HIV."  
"Wow…why he call you if you guys didn't do anything?"

John opened his eyes still remembering back to the phone call. "Because he had no clue how long he was positive for…no clue if it was months or years. Well I was with him years ago…anything was possible." John lowered his head running his hand over his jaw.

"It sent a panic through the family. Just to be sure we all got checked when I received that news. We all came back clean…then to be sure I know at least Taker & I got check again a few months later. It was a wake up call to be sure."

"Then why did you do what you did to me?"  
John slowly shook his head. "I was not fully in my right mind…I know it doesn't excuse it. I just wanted to know what it felt & looked like to have that power…it was wrong I know that. I am just glad you forgave me."  
"Yeah…it's cool now."

They were busy talking they didn't know anyone else entered the house.  
"HEY ANYONE HOME IN THIS DUMP!?" A rough voice echoed from the foyer.  
Randy's eyes widened looking at John hearing the voice. He knew it well but couldn't believe it was him. "No fucking way?"  
John just smirked as he looked towards the door way. "IN FAMILY ROOM YOU REJECTS!"

**(So How will Randy react seeing his old time friend & mentor was keeping a pretty big secret?)**


	47. Chapter 47

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

Hunter walking into the room with Shawn only a few steps behind him. "Hey John, Taker in?" He asked since he didn't see the Dead Man's head peeking above the back of the couch.  
"He's out for a ride."  
"Ah ok." Hunter said as they walked around the couch to look at John & freeze seeing the man next to him.

Shawn stopped as well & looked like a kid in a candy store. "Knew it…I gosh dang knew it…didn't I Hunt…Didn't I?"  
Hunter sighed rolling his eyes. "Yes you did…now go sit down…" Shawn gave a small pout before moving to a chair to sit. Hunter still looking at Randy & Randy was looking back at him his hands folded on his lap as he leaned his forearms on his knees.

It was like the two of them were sizing each other up to see who would talk first. Randy licked his lips as he sat back finally speaking. "What he mean he knew? Knew what?"  
Hunter just smirked as he moved to sit in a different chair. "We been seeing how gingerly you been moving back stage kid…and we knew it wasn't just from work." Randy lowered his head some running his hand over his head & rubbing his neck.

"Hey it cool…um just the who I guess we had wrong." Randy lifted his head with a questioning look. "Um well since you working with Edge we thought maybe Kane had you filling the missing spot. We don't see a sign of them though. So you with Johnny & Taker?"

"I am mainly with Edge…"  
"Wait…but he is…"  
"I know…we change it up."  
"Disgusting." Shawn mumbles then looks down  
"Pardon him…" Hunter told Randy. "Shawn is purely my bottom. I guess he is bothered that is seems he has lost his partner in crime." He looks towards Shawn. "Is that it?" Shawn didn't lift his head but did lift his eyes towards them a little giving a sigh than looking back down. "Hey Shawn just cause he likes to try something new don't mean you lost him." Shawn mumbles something to himself. "What was that?"

"No-nothing." Shawn grumbled.  
"Don't try that…now what you say?"  
"I said…I said whatever."  
"Come on don't be a downer. We have five days off, we spending at least three here. Cheer up, we don't get to let our hair down and just be us very often."

"I'll try…"  
"OK So…um…how long you two…well…" Randy tried to start to ask.  
"Depends which ya mean kid. How long we been together…damn we just figured it out about a month ago…last August was 11 years."  
"WOW…um…congrats."  
"Thanks."  
"Mind my asking?"  
"Ask way kid…I feel you still newly 'out'…granted none of us are fully out for one reason or another."

"Ok as you put it how long you been out?"  
"Me? Always…"  
"So both?"  
Hunter scrunched his face. "Nope purely guys…The playboy of Evolution was just an act. Why you think I got a room or suite of my own?"  
"Well I knew it was partly an act because of Steph…that's the next question. Well change the question some if you not into women…"

Hunter gives a slight laugh. "And she isn't into guys."  
"What?!"  
"Yep, our marriage is just on paper to make daddy happy."  
"Where is the queen anyways?" John asked.  
"Home, she wasn't up to coming. I'll fill you in when everyone else shows up."  
"Ah ok. Go on you two."  
Hunter continues. "As I was saying, yeah I have Shawn & Steph…well Steph has who ever she has at the time. She doesn't have the loyal traits of my boy." If anyone looked they would see Shawn blushing a little at Hunter praise of him."  
"Oh..ok…um Shawn mind I ask you the same thing?"

Shawn lift his head being caught off guard being addressed. Granted they were not the strict Dom/sub couple they once were, but it was still odd at times. "I tried the whole girl thing for a while…you know the whole feeling things out, also my upbringing, being gay was a sin. I couldn't even think of being attracted to a guy until I was out on my own. It's hard when you don't know who is or isn't…you don't want to get branded a fag by friends. Then getting into wrestling you had to keep quite. You don't want people either too scared to work with you or try to take advantage of you in the locker rooms."

"Well how you two get together then?"  
"I saw him & wanted him…I kept giving subtle hints till he got the point & took a chance." Hunter told Randy. "I knew I was just starting out, but I didn't care. Hey if I got shunned here because of who I am I guess I would have just gone back to WCW or something. Luckily Shawn saw what he liked with me & I could offer him what he was looking for physically & mentally."

"Mentally?"  
"Hmm…"  
"He knows some of it Hunt." John told him.  
"Really now?" Hunter raised his eyebrows looking at John. Randy looked between them a little confused.  
"Remember I mentioned to playroom buildings?"  
"Um yeah?"  
"Hunter was the other Dom Taker entertained a lot."  
"Oh…guess that partly explains the controlling behavior in Evolution?"  
"Yeah some of it anyways." Hunter told him.

"Hey what all the jaw jacking going on." Came Taker's voice from the door way.  
"Hey big guy." Hunter said as he stood up.  
"You early."  
"Yeah yeah…sue me…you really mind?"  
Taker gave a huff. "Guess not. The rest should be here tomorrow, Kane & Edge are grabbing Christian before they come here."  
"Good, how he hanging away from us?"  
"Last I saw him he was doing well."

Taker walked over towards them & John got up giving Taker a hug before the larger man took his seat. He then grabbed John pulling him on his lap. Taker looked at Hunter over John's shoulder. "So no girls this year?"  
"Nope…I'll fill everyone in at the same time tomorrow."  
"That's fine. I think they cramp us a bit anyways."  
"That's cool."

Taker looked toward Randy. "OK So you now met all the family…well the guys anyways. You were told of the others…what you think."  
"Well a slight shock…but cool."  
"Glad…I don't like dissention in the group. As long as everyone is on the same page it works well." Taker then looks back at Hunter. "So how long you mooching off me for?"  
"Hey now!" Hunter then give a brief chuckle/scoff "Three days at least…you know Christmas. We will see from there."

"I am still surprised Old Vinnie Mac hasn't questioned you & Steph not attending family shit."  
"My too, but she tells him something every year. I am sorry if we have to play happy family with kissie kissie…YUCK! We would both be sick by the end of the night." Taker just laughs at the thought of Hunter needing to play the good hetero husband. "So glad you see humor in that Taker."

Taker just smirks wrapping his large arms around John before kissing his neck lightly. "John go let Leslie know we will be having two more for dinner tonight."  
"OK." He turned his head kissing Taker lightly before slipping from his lap.

"You actually letting one of your staff cook tonight for us?"  
"Company you know I do…they are handling Christmas feast as well."  
"What about their own families?" Randy asked.  
"Well Leslie bless her soul is a widow with no kids. She loves keeping this place running sharp when we are on the road. Those with family of course will be spending it with them. She sees the other staff as well as John & I as her family now."  
"Oh."

The rest of the night was quite with different bits of chit-chat. Of course at least part of the time was the feud between Rated RKO & DX. Shawn did joke about Randy's portrayal of him. Then again DX got their share of hits back on Rated RKO. At some point the moved to take different couches to watch Christmas movies.

While Shawn sat leaning against Hunter & John propped against Taker's chest between his legs stretched out. Randy started out in a chair feeling odd man out. Then at some point he was sitting on the floor propped against the couch Taker & John was on with one of John's arms draped over his shoulder. Without thinking at times Randy would rest his head against John's touch then focus back on the screen.

The end of the night Hunter & Shawn retired to one guest room while Randy took the one he was already set up in. Taker & John retired to their suite preparing for bed.


	48. Chapter 48

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

Randy is walking in a field looking around. It is night with a crescent moon offering little light. He stopped looking around trying to even place where he is. The air is warm as a breeze moves over the grass near his feet. The field is empty except for a few sparely placed trees. As he is looking the light fades as clouds roll across the sky.

_'Lovely…just lovely.'_ He thinks to himself as he watches himself being plunged into pure darkness. He tried not to shutter as he sees lightning shooting between the clouds. The odd thing is no thunder, no rain there was a faint hiss or maybe a crack as the first bolt hit the ground not far from him. No deafening boom though. Only thing he could think of was to lower himself to the ground, try to stop himself from being the tallest thing.

As he lowered he could feel the grass lightly prickling his chest, he had not even realized he was shirtless to this point. He lifted his head just enough something in him compelling him to watch natures light show. He noticed the lighting between the clouds was an almost purple hue reminding him of the bolts of pryo they used to use for Taker when he called forth his power…were they real after all?

Stranger was the bolts striking the ground near him were different hues. Some the purple, others more blue, a few even had an orange tint. His muscles tingled a little he could only guess it was either the adrenaline from fear or even a scarier thought was he was feeling tiny pieces of the electricity as it ran along the ground.

Actually when he tried to think about it…he oddly was not afraid of it. Any sane man would be scared of lightning striking around an empty field where he would be a clear target. After many minutes he still noticed the lack of thunder & just the crackling of the energy as it charged the air.

He slowly stood up looking around. He noticed at least from what he could tell none of the trees were hit either…it was all ground hits. He looked up towards the clouds. "Impressive…come on show me what you have." He called skyward not sure why. Why tempt god or fate?

A purple bolt struck less than five feet from him. His heart jumped in his chest & his body tingled as the energy ran along the ground towards him. It didn't hurt exactly, he couldn't tell for sure what to call it. He then had one of the orange ones hit to the other side of him about the same distance.

He looked where it hit. The grass didn't even look singed. The same tingle ran over his body. He rubbed his arms looking towards the sky. "Nice…come on give it to me." _'What the hell am I thinking?'_  
He watched as more bolts landed in rapid secession around him. Each one a jolt to his body. While it felt odd it was also strangely exhilarating.

Almost an instinct to a voice in his head Randy stretched his arms out to the side. Time seemed to slow as he watched a purple bolt dance across the clouds before descending towards him. Common sense would tell him he was a dead man…but something told him he would be fine. What should have been a fraction of a second was stretched over several. He waited expecting it to strike his head or chest. It actually struck his back, it did not vanish after the one hit.

Randy's heart & breath feeling quickened & ragged as the energy danced across his skin. It was like a finger of energy tracing the ink across his shoulders. His whole body felt faintly charged but concentrated over the ink. Once the feel of the touch was gone Randy fell to the ground on his hands & knees working to regain his breath.

Once he could lift his head he noticed the clouds were moving away giving way to the dim moonlight again. He shook his head trying to stand but his legs would not support him yet. He allowed his eyes to drift as he tried to focus himself.

* * *

Randy's eyes opened & he realized he was in a bed. "What the?" He slowly sat up looking towards the window seeing light filtering about the drapes._ 'The ranch? Another dream? What the hell is going on?'_

He shook his head before he got up grabbing what he needed to take a quick shower. He was thinking it was early enough that he wouldn't disturb anyone else. Grabbing what he needed he headed down the hall slipping into the bathroom locking the door.

Stripping from his sleep pants he started the water warm before stepping into the spray. He just let the water run over him as he thought. He knew people dreamed, but why was he now remembering some of his? Was there more to them if he did? He still remembered the comparison to his dream about Sam & the actual events. Also the ones with Kane…but then again who knows if any of that would have happened if he had not opened his mouth. Yeah that was it he made that one happen by telling Kane & Edge about the dream.

But what in the world could a dream about strange lightning be about? He hadn't heard anything about any storms. It was also warm in the dream…it was December. Finishing his shower he stepped out drying off. He wrapped the towel around his waist before stepping into the hall heading back for his room.

He stopped as he entered his room. Edge was sitting on the end of the bed his head lowered & hair partly in his face, but Randy could still see this green eyes raised slightly towards him & that devilish smile Edge was known to have when he was planning something.

"Hey Randy." He slowly stood up walking towards the younger man shutting the still open door. Edge gave a low almost growl looking Randy over. "Fresh & clean…how bout we change that?" He wrapped his arms around Randy's body pulling him in for a deep kiss. Randy couldn't help but melt into Edge's touch.

Edge trailed his lips to Randy's neck nipping the pressure point. They then trialed towards his ear. Edge nibbled Randy's ear before speaking. "Please lay down I want to taste you."  
Randy couldn't help his smirk looking at Edge. "What if I said no?"  
Edge gave a pout. "Why would you?"  
"Who says I want sex?"  
"The tent I am feeling from your towel. Come on Randy…" Edge pulled back looking at him as he slowly licked his lips. "I just want to taste you…nothing more…well for now."

"For now?"  
"I'll tell you later."  
"Tell me now & maybe I'll let you have your snack." Randy smirked as he moved sitting on the end of the bed watching Edge. Edge walked over lowering to his knees in front of Randy, but he kept a tight hold of the towel.

"Fine, fine…I asked Taker of I could take you to one of the play buildings later…he has something I want to show you…or more so use on you. I don't want to give too much away, just that it was be quite an experience…I have been on the receiving end of it by both him & Kane…so I have felt the tame & not so tame side of it."

Edge slowly tried to rub Randy's legs through the towel. "Of course the rules always stand. If it is too much for you…just two words will stop it." He looked up at Randy with that devilish smirk as he leaned forward nuzzling Randy's crouch through the towel.

He got a moan from Randy finally loosening his grip on the towel & moving his leg to allow Edge between them. Edge smiled as he moved closer to Randy & moving to kiss the length of his growing member. "Mmm always good.." Edge muses before he started to swallow down Randy's shaft.

Randy moaned as he leaned back on his elbows watching as Edge skillfully worked his shaft to even a firmer mass then it already was. Edge gave almost growls that vibrated Randy's body. "Yes man…god…fuck…."

Edge moved placing Randy's legs over his shoulder sliding him just a little & swiftly moved from a great blow job to a stunning rimming that had Randy near howling in shocked delight. Edge's tongue working Randy's hole as his fist pumped away on Randy's firm shaft.

The younger man could barely place to words together let along a sentence. Edge slicked a few fingers slowly pushing them into Randy's body. The younger man a twisting mess. Edge continued his pleased growls loving how easily he could turn Randy into a hot mess. A second finger pushed beside the first. He could feel Randy only moment from coming undone. Edge moved his mouth back to Randy's swollen member sucking the head as he worked his fingers faster into the craving body.

Randy couldn't hold back anymore & Edge moved to take all of Randy in his moth & throat as he felt the young man begin to tense signaling his impending release. Edge swallowed every drop from Randy including sucking a few more time to make sure the young man was milked dry. Edge pulled back with a smile the same time withdrawing his fingers from Randy's body.

"You never fail to disappoint Randy." Edge smiled as he licked his lips to prove the point. He chuckled seeing Randy laying there. "Maybe I should have let you come eat breakfast first." Edge stood up helping Randy onto the bed. "I'll make you something later." He leaned over kissing Randy lightly before leaving the room.

Edge made his way back downstairs where the others were gathered.  
"So sleeping beauty join us?" Asked Christian.  
"He was going to…but he fell under the curse again."  
Christian rolled his eyes. "Had to drink from the well didn't you?"  
"Sue me."  
"What ever bro, what ever." He just looked down sipping his coffee. Edge just shook his head as he thought when best to take Randy out for his demonstration. He knew it had to be while they were there since Taker never removed the equipment from his property & he is the only one to own it that he knows of.

His problem was Christian…he was only going to have a few days to spend with him, but he couldn't have him around when he played with Randy…the two just did not see eye to eye. Edge just gave a sigh before drinking more of his juice & eating the late breakfast.

**(Just a heads up I think I am hitting the home stretch of this story...but fear not the squeal is on the horizon.)**


	49. Chapter 49

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

Christmas day everyone is milling around the family room of the main house just hanging, drinking, normal bull shit.  
"So Hunter?" Taker called over from where he was stretched out with John together on a recliner.  
"Yeah Taker?"  
"You never did tell us, were is you dear queen? Well more so why she didn't come with ya this year."

"Well two reasons really." He draped his arm over Shawn's shoulder pulling him closer. Kissing his cheek. "One her newest…girl is a real stuck up bitch…If she came she would try to be the queen bee even with Steph there. I don't know what she was thinking picking her. The woman defiantly has an alpha personality but tries to hide it."

He took a sip of his beer before continuing. "Second with her current condition she wouldn't be able to fully enjoy the festivities."  
"Current condition?"  
"Yeah found out a few months ago…That I'm going to be a daddy in a few months."  
"Grats man…at least I am guessing grats."  
"Yeah it is…"

"WOW So you actually plugged the bitch!" Christian yelled over earning a light slap up side his head from Kane. While Hunter shot him a disgusted face debating leaving his place by Shawn until he saw Kane discipline him.

"Have some damned manners." Kane shot at Christian. "That is still his wife you talking about."  
"But he even calls her a bitch." Christian tries to defend himself rubbing his head.  
"He can…you can't…plus what you asked is not of your business….Would you of asked a straight guy that…"  
"Knowing him….yes." Spoke Edge till Kane gave him a look that told the older blond to be quite.

Kane then looked over a Hunter. "So sorry they have no manners at times."  
Hunter lightly nodded. "It's ok…to sate the curious one there…I was not with Stephanie in that manner…thank modern medicine for that blessing." He gave a small smirk before he leaned over nuzzling into Shawn's neck. Still looking at him as he spoke again. "There is only one warm body I share a bed with. Isn't that right princess?" Shawn looked a little shy at the pet name but nodded in agreement before leaning against Hunter.

The rest of the day was uneventful including the large feast that was cooked up with enough leftovers to last the next couple days. The crew ate till most of them slipped into turkey comas. Some on couches Taker & John made it back up to their room as Taker wasn't really effected. He could only chuckle at the others as he helped John to the room.

* * *

The next morning Hunter & Shawn were getting ready to head back out to their own property in Texas. Everyone sat around eating breakfast before the two headed out. Saying their good-byes they were on the road. John & Taker were cleaning up while Kane spent time with Christian.

Edge made his way up to Randy's room knocking.  
"It's open."  
Edge pushed it open seeing Randy going over things in his suitcase. "Leaving already?"  
Randy stood up looking over his shoulder at Edge. "No two more days then I'll be heading home. Just checking things over I like placing away the dirt clothing so nothing get forgotten."

"Ah ok." Edge walks closer to him placing his hands on Randy's shoulders "I was wondering if you were ready to take that little trip I was talking about."  
"Trip?…oh what you wanted to show me?"  
"Yeah that."  
"Yeah I guess we can go."

"Great." Edge leaned in kissing Randy near the corner of his mouth before the younger man turned his body more allowing them to fully feel the other's mouth. He then turned walking out Randy following after he shut his door. On the way to the front door Edge called out that they were going out.

They got into a jeep parked out front & took off down the drive then one of the side roads. Randy looked around as they drove at how extensive the property really was. He also gave a faint smirk realizing they had stepped out without coats, but it was oddly warm for the day after Christmas. A thought flashed in his head & he tried to shake it away._ 'That would be just crazy. You don't know if you don't ask though.'_

"Edge?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I ask you something even if it sounds crazy?"  
Edge laughs. "You just did man….but honestly go ahead."  
"What you want to show me…does it have anything to do with lightning?"  
Edge is quite thinking how to answer that. "Well not exactly…why you ask?"

"Nothing just a thought in my head." Randy felt odd telling Edge about a crazy dream.  
"OK well that was a left field thought." Edge replied as they finally pulled up to a stone building with no sign of windows & only one metal door. Shutting off the jeep he climbs out & Randy follows looking at the building. The place just radiates a cold feeling. "Yes inside will more than likely make you think of any dungeon described in books or portrayed in bad horror films." Edge told him as if he read his mind.

Edge walked towards the door pulling out some keys his moved through them till he found the right one. Unlocking the door he grabbed the ring-shaped handle pulling it. The metal door almost groaned from its own weight dragging on the ground. Edge walked in hitting a switch on the wall turning lights on in the space. Randy walked in trying not to have a dreadful feeling. He mentally reminded himself that Edge would not harm him…well not out of hate anyways.

The room was at least 12 feet high, the walls dark stone as was most of the floor. He could see where chain hung from different areas of the ceiling. Chains, hooks & rings dotted two of the walls. Through out the space he recognized some of the same 'furniture' that was in Edge's place in Florida. There was some others things as well. A metal table & what looked like a medical exam table with the stirrups.

He also saw different cabinets that he was almost scared to find out what may be inside them. Edge just watched as he took everything in. He walked back over to Randy placing a hand on his shoulder. Randy jumps briefly his mind coming back to the here & now.  
"Sorry man…I did warn you it does kind of remind one of a bad horror movie. At one time that is how Taker was though…not like you can easily remodel the place."

"Yeah I guess."  
"It will be fine…Come on." Edge lead him to a raised table/small platform that was covered in black vinyl. "Just take your shirt off for now it you want…" He smirked. "Unless you want to strip all the way."  
Randy looked debating…not like Edge had not seem all of him. "If we are doing anything that would involved below the belt guess I might as well strip."

Randy started by removing the shirt his skin dotted with Goosebumps as the coolness of the room hitting him more compared to the warmth outside. He then removed his shoes & socks feeling the coolness on his feet as he worked to removed his pants. Edge patted the platform & Randy took that as his cue to hop up on it. It was maybe about the size of a full size bed. The covering of it felt cool against his skin for now.

Edge walked around Randy a smile on his lips. "You look so good on display like that." Edge licked his lips wanting a taste…but he knew that would come in time during the demonstration. Randy couldn't help the feeling of Edge's eyes on him as if he wanted to devour him. A feeling of desire yet warning.

He just reminded himself over & over again that Edge would never harm him. Pain sometimes…pain was not harming…harming was an unwanted action…the pain caused was always wanted…craved. Randy worked to calm his breathing as his eyes looked at Edge as he removed his own shirt.

The devilish smirk still played on Edge's face. "To think I still make you nervous my pet." Randy shuddered lowering his eyes. Edge calling him pet or his toy told Randy Edge was now in control. Of course he could try to protest…he didn't feel the desire to though…while it might be a little scary it was also exhilarating to find out what Edge has in mind to show him & use him for.

Edge ran his hand over Randy's body slowly taking in how his muscles reacted to the slight stimulation, picturing how they would react to what was to come. "Who do you belong to?"  
"You sir…I belong to you."  
"Good….ready to be used for my enjoyment…ready to take whatever I give you willingly?  
"Yes sir…."  
"Good boy." Edge trails a finger along the indents by Randy's hips hearing his breath catch slightly. "Now stay still unless I tell you …you move I will restrain you."  
"Yes sir."

Edge turned waking towards one of the cabinets. Opening it up he removes a large steel carry case. He placed it on a rolling cart next to the cabinet & rolls it over towards Randy. He opened the case the inside was lined with foam. The content was a black devices that would remind someone of small hand drill or rotary tool. There was also different glass items inside each one had one end capped with metal. Attached to the top was a coiled cable.

Edge saw as Randy was eyeing the item in his hand, but at the same time was trying not to. "You wish to know what this is & what I plan to do with it…or would you like it better if I just show you?"  
"Please sir…what it is you wish from me?"

Edge dark smile grew. "This my dear pet is called a violet wand…it has quite a few interesting uses. What I want from you it to lay there & take in the experiences of this. I will start light enough with it…maybe I will make it stronger as we progress." He rand his other hand down a cord attached & moved to plug the device in to an outlet built into the table.

Edge then reached into the case pulling out a long glass cylinder. It almost looked like to florescent tube except it only had one metal cap. Edge lightly pushed the metal end into the 'wand'. Turning it on low a faint buzzing sound began to fill the air around them. Randy could see a light shot around the inside of the tube like little bolts of light purple lightning. He could now understand why Edge told him not exactly to his lighting question.

Edge took his free hand brining it near the tube & Randy could see as tiny sparks jumps from the tube towards Edge's fingers when he danced them near it. He also heard the fainted of crackling sounds as the energy jumped in the air. Edge mused over the feeling as the energy tingled his fingers. He eyes move from the device towards Randy.

"See my pet nothing to worry about…just little jolts…"  
"Yes sir…"  
Edge brought the wand towards Randy letting the tiny sparks dance across Randy's abs. Randy drew a deep breath when the first sparks hit him. First instinct is to move away, the warning in his brain that it would harm him. He then remembered he trusted Edge…plus he already saw Edge touch himself with it & it was not like he changed anything. His muscled jerked lightly from the stimulation as Edge lightly tapped the wand up & down Randy's chest.

Randy jerked but gave a groan was Edge aimed jolt over his nipples. "Liking this my pet?"  
"Yes sir." He tried not to cringe as Edge worked the wand down his body. He could not admit to Edge he was scared that it would hurt if any jolts were to hit his groin. Edge trailed the wand over Randy's firm legs & even the soles of his feet. To Edge's surprise Randy had not moved his feet away from the shocks.

"Very good my pet." He pulled the wand away shutting it off. He could almost read the confusing from Randy as he was just getting into it."  
"We are not done yet…"  
"Yes sir."  
Edge took the tube out placing it carefully to the side. Setting the wand down he proceeded the finish stripping himself down. He saw something missing & moved back towards the cabinet. Finding what he was looking for he removed a metal chain placing it around his waist. Walking back over he removed the coil from the top of the case one end as the rounded cap that fit into the wand the other had a gator clip.

He picked up the wand putting the end of the cord into it & attached the clip to the belt he wore. He went into the case again opening a flap he removed 8 metal pieces that fit over his fingers like nails. Edge set the wand in the case so it was resting in an upright position before turning it on again. He closed his eyes adjusting to the initial jolt that soon vanished.

Randy looked puzzled as Edge slowly reopened his eyes. "You will see my pet…more so feel…" He smiled with a wicked grin as he reached his hand one the nails lightly brushing Randy's skin. They did not scratch him like he was expecting…no…instead of scratching Edge barely touched his flesh causing sparks to jumps from Edge's fingers into Randy's body.

Randy's arched his back as he was not expecting Edge to be channeling the energy himself.  
Edge danced the metal nails up Randy's body & around his hardening nipples. "Like that my pet? Like me painting you flesh with raw energy."  
"Ye-yes sir.." Randy panted As Edge physically squeezed the sensitive flesh between his thumb & a metal talon. Edge moved his hand away as he reached over adjusting the dial on the wand. He then lightly brushed a few of the talons between Randy's pecs. The younger man drew a deep breath feeling the stronger jolt.

Edge traced up to Randy's neck & along the jaw line till the nails lightly stretched his scalp. Randy closed his eyes taking in the feeling. "Sit up my pet." Randy shuttered doing as instructed his mind already having a faint clue what his master had in mind for him. The vinyl clung to Randy's skin as he moved.

Edge moved so he was standing behind Randy as he was sitting off one of the sides. Edge took one talon running it over the large tattoo that ran between Randy's shoulders. Randy's head leaned back an oddly relaxed sigh. "Like that feeling my pet?"  
"Yes sir…feels good…"  
"Good…you have a pretty good tolerance…thing you can handle stronger?"  
"Give it to me sir…"

Edge smiled moving his hand away from Randy's back he removed the talons setting them aside before he cranked the wand up just a little more. He knew first hand that too high would turn this oddly erotic experience into something down right painful. He also knew his own limits he had to take into account.

Each time his own flesh was to come in contact with Randy he would be experiencing the same jolts. The energy that was jumping to Randy, it was jumping out from him jolting him as well. "Turn to face me." Randy did as instructed. Edge reached forward brushing Randy's shoulders. The younger man's head lolled back as he felt the jolts of energy followed by the soft touch of Edge's skin. Edge ran his hands down Randy's arms, but since he did not breach the contact the jolts were not felt.

Edge leaned in kissing Randy's neck the young mean moaned feeling the sparks from Edge's lips brushing the pulse point of his neck. "Yes sir…Please…" Randy faintly whispered his mind already near floating.  
"You feel good now my pet just you wait…." He took a hand taking a hold of Randy's jaw before he brought his lips to Randy's his tongue rubbing Randy's lips for entry.

Randy did without resistance both men shuddered as sparks danced between their tongues as the flicked off each other. Edge broke the kiss & stepped back. "Lay back down…."

Randy's chest already heaving from excitement his body tingling from the energy. "Ye-yes sir…" Randy did as asked. Edge trialed his hand down his body.  
"So delectable…." He looked at Randy's eyes as he licked his lips. He then lowered his lips near Randy's abs trialing kissed down towards his hard member. Once again common sense would tell Randy that bring electricity near that part would not feel good…but his mind was already to close to flying to care.

Edge's lips brushed the head his tongue swirling around it. "Oh god Master…" Randy groan fighting the desire to move. Edge moved his lips to flicking his tongue long Randy's length to continue to cause tiny jolts. Randy's breath growing faster as his heart raced.

"You want to cum my pet?"  
"Yes m-master Pl-please ma-make me cum…" Randy moaned as Edge took Randy's leaking head back in his mouth sucking him. Randy couldn't help but jerk when Edge started tapping a finger near the clef of his ass. Deep needy moans passed Randy's lips.

It didn't take long till Randy screamed for his Master they he couldn't hold it anymore. Edge pressed the finger tighter to his body almost breaching Randy's hole as Randy came into Edge's mouth. Edge swallowed every last drop before pulling his lips away from the already softening member. He brought his lips to Randy's own having the younger man taste himself.

Edge reach to shut the wand off allowing Randy to slowly come off his sexual high. He then brought his lips near Randy's ear. "I was planning of fucking you long & hard while charged….but I will save that till next time we come my pet."

Randy gave a shudder with a deep moan. "O-only if yo-you are sure Master…"  
"Yes I am good my pet…rest for now…then I will get you ready to take back to the house."  
Edge moved away & began cleaning the used items & putting the case away before he slowly dressed himself.

He grabbed powder bringing it over to Randy. He lightly dusted the area next to Randy & instructed him to carefully move. As he did Edge used more powder to take the sweat away so Randy would not stick as he got up. Once up Edge helped him redress before they left heading for the house.

Randy was mostly dead on his feet before they even got back. Edge left Randy in the jeep as he headed inside. He tracked John in the family room where they guys were playing cards.  
"Can I get your help a moment."  
"Yeah sure my hand's bad anyways." John folded his hand setting it down on the table before he got up following Edge outside.

John just shook his head seeing Randy almost propped against he passenger door.  
"What the hell you do to him?"  
Edge gave a faint blush. "I introduced him to the wand…"  
"How high?"  
"Um…he got up to seven."  
"Damn man…for a first time?"  
"Hey I started him on three…"

John just rolled his eyes as he carefully opened the door quickly placing his arm to brace Randy from falling out. John then grabbed Randy picking him up almost bridal style moving him inside the house & up to his room. Edge followed him when John laid Randy in the bed. Randy tried to mumble a protest.

"Just sleep man…I'll check on you later." John told him looking at Edge. "Just let him get his rest…I still remember my first exposure to that thing. You get so charged but once it over it wipes you out…" John smirks faintly at the memories of Taker playing with the bolts of energy.

"Yeah I am going to just lay next to him & get some rest to." Edge told John trying not to yawn.  
"Charged yourself hmm?"  
"Yep…more fun that way."  
"OK Rest well I'll come get you two once dinner is ready." John told Edge a light shake of his head before he left the room.

Edge walked over to the bed climbing into it next to Randy closing his own eyes to rest. John got back down stairs & joined in the next hand of cards. He could see Christian glancing at the doorway hoping he would be seeing Edge joining them. John hated the fact the Christian disliked Randy, that he seemed protective of Edge almost overly so.

**(OK I am trying to thing how far to pull this one out before ending it to move to the sequel. There is too much of a time gap to combine them I feel)**


	50. Chapter 50

**(A/N:OK Please read, enjoy, review. Even the smallest of reviews warms my day & pushes me to write more. I don't own ANY WWE/TNA personal or likenesses, nor any of their family members. This is purely for fun & not based on real events. To everyone who is Reviewing or placing me on their alerts thanks you. I read every review & try to reply with at least a thank you. If I do not, don't think I am not loving reading them because I am.**

**A/N2: OK this is Slash. If you don't know it is MxM pairing. Don't don't like it or it not your thing feel free to go pick another story. Please REVIEW)**

New Years eve John was sitting with Taker on the front porch of the main house just watching the stars.  
"What's on your mind Love?" Taker asked in his gruff tone.  
"Just wondering how long the current situation will last before something finally gives way."  
"Like what?"  
"The whole thing with Randy, Edge & Christian. Edge seems blinded to the look his brother gives Randy…those two are a bad combo."

Taker wraps an arm around John pulling him closer. "Time will be the only factor Love…for now most of the time Christian is away. If the times comes for him to return we shall see then." John just slowly nods he didn't want to think of Randy being hurt. If Edge is made to choice John already knew which Edge would pick…how can anyone turn on blood?

Taker leaned his head resting it against John's own. "Try not to stress yourself Love…even if you know the outcome in time…does not mean you can change it."  
"I know Marcus…I just worry about Randy." He reaches up holding the larger man's hand resting over his shoulder. "I am the reason he got brought into the family."  
"No that was Edge."  
"But I am the one that opened the door for those two…I am the reason Randy started to open that side of him. If I had ne.." Taker reached up with his other hand placing a finger to John's lips.

"It doesn't matter what could have been if different choices were made Love. What is already is…we can only look to the future & help if needed." He unwrapped his arm from John's shoulders still holding his hand. Taker stood up lightly pulling the younger man up with him & into his arms. "Remember Love even if we don't fully understand, things happen for a reason."

Taker slowly strokes John's cheek causing the younger man to lean into the touch. With life on the road the two rarely had time to just relax & here he was ruining it with worry over his friend. "Remember Love…we tried to change Randy's path so he wouldn't know what was done…something in his head made him hold onto the events even if fragments of it."

Taker leaned in slowly barely brushing his lips to John's. He then pulled back studying John's slightly relaxed face still resting on his large hand. "Remember Love in an odd way you were the same. I tried to erase the first assaults on you…yet somehow you remembered pieces. Maybe not fully right away…but things still broke through. It was how the fates saw it…we shall deal with the bumps to come as they come."

John nodded slowly before Taker leaned down again to kiss John. The kisses lingered between them till it grew more heated Taker wrapping his arms around John holding him close. Only a moment later a cool almost cold breeze blew around them briefly in the unusually warm December night.

Taker slowly broke the kiss not wanting to give up the taste of his Love. "Shall we head in & welcome the New Year in our bed?"  
John opened his eyes a slow nod. Taker took his hand kissing the back of it before leading the two of them up to their master bedroom.

**(OK, Sorry for the delayed update & a shorty at that. My Muses have been hiding on me so this is what I finally dragged from them. Ending this here to begin working on sequel. Title Heartbreaker and Heartbroken. I pray they behave better for me there.)**


End file.
